House of Hamilton
by ShyWrites
Summary: When the Ham Squad share an apartment, all type of crazy things could happen. Some characters may act OOC.
1. Apartment Blues

**I am back from the dead!**

 **If you already read my stuff, you maybe confused as to why I'm posting a Hamilton fanfiction and I have three words for you.**

 **I LOVE Hamilton!**

 **I've been listening to the soundtrack for about a while now and I love it. The music, the concept! I think I would despise it if it was put any other way! My sister TeddyBearTy and I are collabing for this story so yeah!**

 **There is also a few things to note:**

 **\- This is taking place in modern times.**

 **\- No war or politics will play a heavy role in the story**

 **\- No one died! :D**

 **\- Washington is NOT president and King George is NOT a king**

 **\- No one is married!**

 **\- The cast are young adults!**

 **\- Romances may or may not be the same as the play.**

 **We will compose the first chapter together then take turns with the rest.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this!**

 **~ShyWrites & TeddyBearTy**

We do NOT own any of the characters used! These were real people! (Their appearances and personalities are mostly from the play).

Alexander Hamilton smiled proudly towards the apartment building he was staying in.

It was a big brick building with a white rim around the outer part of the door as well as all the windows. Above the entryway was the number '1780' in bold black lettering. It was simple in structure and it was built really well.

Alex beamed as he rolled his suitcase to the front door and went into his pocket to pull out his key. Once he found it, he pulled it out with a small sticky note and put the key in the slot. He then strolled inside and searched for the room number.

"Let's see…" he mumbled, scratching the little patch of hair that was on his chin. "Room 12...where is that?"

He looked around to see that it wasn't on the ground level. He groaned softly as he realized that he had to walk up the stairs.

"I hope it isn't that far up…"

Alex sighed once more, throwing his suitcase over his shoulder and making his way up the stairs. He scanned each door for the room number until he made it to the top floor.

"Room 12…" he said, tossing his suitcase back on the ground. "Finally…"

Alex placed his key into the door before opening it. He beamed at his living space and whistled at the sight.

There were wooden floors, white walls and the borders of the walls and doors matched the wall color. He examined the kitchen next. It had Whirlpool brand equipment available and set for use. Alexander was about make his way to the room when he heard someone unlocking the door.

Hesitantly, Hamilton made his way to the door and as soon as the person opened the door, they were slapped in the face with the man's suitcase.

"Ahh!" the person shrieked as he fell onto the ground outside of the front door. "What the hell was THAT FOR?!"

Alex started to sweat. "My fault Sir…"

"Sure it was…" he said with a roll of his eyes. He dusted himself off before rubbing his head. "Jesus Christ, what did you hit me with? A rock?"

"My suitcase." he replied, pointing to his bag that sat next to him. "Sorry about that…"

"Whatever…" he got off the ground and glared at Alex. "Anyways, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Wait-" he started. "Your apartment?!" he showed the man his key. "This is MY apartment!"

The other man's eyes widened as he showed Alex a similar key. "This...this can't be right…"

"Well, I guess...that makes us roommates…" Alex stated before asking. "What's your name sir?"

"Quit calling me sir." the caramel skinned man huffed before crossing his arms. "And it's Aaron. Aaron Burr."

"I'm Alexander Hamilton." he greeted before stepping to the side to let Aaron in.

Burr nodded lightly before looking around the place. He whistled. "Nice place. I like it."

Alex beamed in agreement before shutting the door. He past Burr and made his way to the rooms.

Burr continued to examine the area for a bit before walking towards the room. He took the one that wasn't occupied and proceeded to unpack.

However, just as he was doing so, he heard the front door being unlocked.

"What…?" Aaron asked himself. "Who could that be?"

Hamilton, meanwhile, peered out of his room door as he listened to the door unlocking.

"You gotta be kidding me…" he sighed. "There's only two rooms! Who else could be staying here..?"

Alexander made his way to the door before opening it. On the other side were three women.

"Hello ladies, are you lost?"

The caramel woman who was the closest to the door blinked towards the man's question before slowly shying away. She hid behind the other two ladies as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No, we're not lost." the second woman, who was slightly darker than the first one, stated. "This is our apartment."

"I beg to differ." Burr stated as he walked up to the door. "This is our

apartment."

"O-oh!" she blushed. "I-I didn't know that you two…"

"YOU'RE GAY?!" the third woman, a pale skinned woman with coal colored hair, shrieked.

Both men blushed. Alexander put his hands up defensively before saying persistently.

"No no no no no no! Not at all! I don't even know this guy! We were just given the same place!"

"Oh thank JESUS!" the third woman sighed, holding onto her heart as she laughed a little.

The darkest of the ladies glared at the lighter before turning to the two men. "Anyways, I'm Angelica Schuyler." she greeted. "And these two are my sisters."

"Elizabeth!" the pale lady greeted, shaking Alex's hand a little too erratically. "But I like to be called Eliza."

"I'm Peggy." the last one declared a little quietly. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet all three of you!" Alex smiled brightly. "My name is Alexander Hamilton and this is Aaron Burr."

Alex got out the doorway to the let the ladies in. As they got inside and looked around, Alexander spoke.

"There's only two rooms in this apartment and I would gladly give up my room for you ladies."

"Aww Alex~!" Angelica said as she walked down the hall. She threw Burr's bag into the living room. "That's so sweet of you~!"

"That's my bag!" Aaron barked.

"Oh shut up Burr. You can sleep on the couch or something…" she grabbed Peggy's wrist. "Come on girls!"

"Bye Mr. Hamilton!" Eliza waved before following her sisters.

"Bye!" Alex waved before going to his room. "Guess you're sleep on the couch Burr."

The other man gritted his teeth. "No no no! I am NOT sleeping on the couch!" he marched into Hamilton's room and threw all of his stuff out. Afterwards, he slammed and locked the door.

Alexander looked at his stuff on the floor angrily before picking up his things. He placed everything in his suitcase before scooting the bag next to the sofa. Alex then marched towards the door before banging on it.

"BURR!" he seethed. "Open the DOOR!"

"No!"

"Why not?! It was MY room first!"

"Because those stupid girls took my room after you told them to take yours. Not to mention that you HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH YOUR STUPID SUITCASE!"

"Quit whining like a baby Burr…" Alex rolled his eyes. "If anything, you're acting as brainless as the suitcase…"

"I will not hesitate to beat the living shit out of you Alex. Don't play with me."

"Too late! You've already been played baby Burr! Now go take a nap or something…"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Is that what you'll be doing tonight with your lonely ass? Don't get your fingers stuck."

Aaron opened the door slightly to glare at Hamilton. "I am going to count to five and when I do, I want you gone."

"I live here so I'm not leaving."

The dark skinned man gritted his teeth. "By leave, I mean GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHERFUCKING DOOR!"

Alex stepped a few inches away from the door. He then smiled. "Are you done with your temper tantrum Burr?"

His response was slamming the bedroom door shut.

"STOP SLAMMING SHIT!" Angelica hollered from the other room.

"My apologizes Angelica!" Alexander responded. "It seems like our baby Burr skipped his nap today."

The mentioned woman left her room and stared apologetically at the man in the hall. "He's giving you a bad time Alex?"

"Yeah…" he answered, pointing to the room with his thumb. "He kinda kick me out my bedroom."

"I'll get him for you." she nodded before strolling over to the door and banging against it roughly.

"For the last time Hamilton…" Burr grumbled as he swung the door open. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY-"

He was interrupted as he was punched in the mouth. Aaron fell to the ground as a few off his teeth flew from his open maw. As he bled out on the floor, the African American woman cracked her knuckles.

"You better watch who you're messing with." she smiled at Alexander. "That should take care of him~!"

"Thank you Angelica!" he beamed. "I owe you one!"

"Really?" she chuckled. "Well...I can think of-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE?!"

Alexander and the Schuyler sisters looked down the hall to see a pretty large bald man with caramel colored skin enter the house. He dropped the two suitcases he was carrying to glare at Hamilton dangerously.

"What are you people doing in my APARTMENT!?" he pointed towards the door insistently. "Get OUT!"

"Um...sir," Alex shuddered. "It seems to be a misunderstanding… We were also given this apartment so we can't leave." He took out the key he had and showed it to the man for proof.

The bald man blinked. "Well...if I'll be damned…" he placed a similar key into his pocket before shaking hands with the shorter man. "I apologize for the fuss I made about the room. Didn't know I would be sharing it…"

"I don't think any of us knew.." he chuckled before introducing himself. "I'm Alexander Hamilton."

"George Washington." he laughed along with the lighter man. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Angelica Schuyler." the dark woman greeted, shaking George's hand as he let go of Alex's. She then gestured towards her curious sisters. "And those two are my little sisters Eliza and Peggy."

"Please to meet you ladies." Washington chuckled before turning his head to see Burr bleeding on the floor. "Was this body here before you guys came in?"

Eliza and Peggy looked in to see what he was looking at and gasped at the sight. The formerly mentioned sister glared at the eldest.

"Angelica!" she shouted. "Did you do this?!"

"...Kind of…" the oldest of the ladies replied with a shrug. "He was talking shit."

"I don't care! You might have killed him!"

"He was kind of being an ass." Alex admitted. "He kicked me out of my room."

"That MONSTER!" she marched into the bedroom and started kicking Burr's unmoving body. "You BASTARD! I hope you're DEAD!"

"Um…" Peggy slowly approached her slightly older sister and the bleeding man on the floor. "I don't think-"

"Peggy." Eliza interrupted. "Help me show this bastard who's boss!"

"I rather not…"

"PEGGY!"

"Okay!" she cried. "Um…" she lightly kicked his hip. "Ngh! Take that you jerk." she then softly punched him in the face. "And that you...mean man."

"THAT'S RIGHT PEGGY!" Eliza cheered. "KILL THIS MAN!"

Washington stared at the younger two Schuyler sisters in confusion before whispering to Alexander. "These girls are crazy…"

"Yeah…" he whispered back. "But as long as they aren't attacking me, I'll be fine."

"Same man." the other man nodded. "Same."

"So about the living arrangement," he started, stepping away from the psycho sisters. "There's only two rooms in here. The girls are mostly likely taking one room so I guess us guys will either share the room or something…"

"We could take turns with the room." George suggested, following the other man into the living room.

"That's a good idea George." he beamed. "You could take the room first of you want."

"I think the other guy would need that room more than we do…" he chuckled awkwardly. "Those girls are gonna turn him into a crippling old man…"

"I guess so."

"Uh...who…"

Both of the men in the hall turned their heads to see three more men.

The one who was recently talking was a light skinned man with long dark ginger hair that is tied up in a high ponytail. He had freckles on his cheeks and blinked at the two men that were standing in the living room.

The second one was a dark skinned man with his braids tied up in a ponytail. He was carrying two suitcases and tilted his head to see what his friend was looking at.

The third man was about as large as Washington with chocolate brown skin and a trimmed but not bald head. He was carrying two bags under his armpits and the same amount of suitcases in his hands. He also looked over to see Hamilton and Washington.

"Well damn…" the second man stated in his French accent. "Looks like someone stole our apartment."

"How did you guys break in?" the first guy asked curiously.

"We actually all rented the same place." Alexander told them before showing them his key. "I don't know why the landlord threw us all in this one room though…"

"Wait wait wait." the man with the braids interjected. "Us all? How many people are in here?"

"Nine counting you three." he informed them.

"That's a lot of people..."

"Should we send a complaint?" the man in the curls asked.

"Even if we do complain, it'll take some time for them to do something about it. We need to at least get used to this for now." replied Alex.

All three men sighed almost in unison. "Alright."

The first of the males shook hands with Hamilton. "My name is John Laurens."

"Marquis de Lafayette." the second man introduced, shaking Washington's hand.

"And I'm Hercules Mulligan." the third male said with a small wave as he put all the luggage he was holding onto the floor.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton." Alex greeted, "This is George Washington." he pointed to the guy next to him. He then said. "The ladies who are attacking a injured man are the Schuyler sisters: Angelica, Eliza and Peggy. The man that's on the ground is Aaron Burr."

"What?" John blinked.

"The bitches today are crazy…" Lafayette stated with a shake of his head. He then chuckled. "Excuse my French."

Hercules raised an eyebrow at the man in the braids before turning to Hamilton. "Do you guys plan on calling an ambulance for him?"

"Yeah." he took out his cellphone before going towards the girls. "Ladies, leave Burr alone. We don't want to kill the poor guy. Do we?"

Eliza and Angelica nodded erratically before glaring at Peggy, who was nudging at Burr's body with her foot.

"PEGGY!" the middle sister barked, causing the youngest to squeak and move away from Aaron.

"I'm sorry!" Peggy cried, eyes glued to the floor.

Eliza smiled back at Alex. "No we don't wanna hurt Mr. Burr~! He's…" she looked down at him for a second before turning back to the guy she was talking to originally. "He's nice."

"Elizabeth, what have I told you about lying..." Angelica tsked. "It's not very nice especially to Mr. Hamilton."

"Shut up! You hate him too!" the middle sister pouted.

"Now ladies, it doesn't matter if you like Burr. Trust me, I don't like him either...However, we have to help him." he started dialing 911 and put the phone to his ear.

Hamilton stepped into the bathroom to speak with the operator while the others wait outside.

"Hamilton's such a nice guy!" John smiled.

"Yes! Oui!" Lafayette agreed. "He's wonderful."

"I wanna be friends with that guy!"

"What's stopping us?" Hercules asked. "He seems legit."

"Hamilton…"

The other six people in the hall blinked.

"Who was that?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe it's a ghost?!" John shrieked, causing him to hug onto Peggy.

As she hugged him back and surveyed the area frightfully, George looked towards the ground to see Burr stirring. "Nope. It's just Burr."

"AH! THE GHOST OF AARON BURR!" Peggy and John cried.

"NO YA DUMMIES!" He pointed to the ground. "He's still alive!"

"Oh…"

Alex came out the bathroom and said. "The ambulance will be here shortly. Is everything alright out here?"

"Hamilton…" Burr repeated as he got up from the floor. "You ruined me!"

Peggy and John screamed as they stepped back. They watched as the darker man approached Alex.

"I got this!" Angelica hollered and slapped Aaron across the face.

That didn't seem to work as well as she thought it would. He was fazed slightly but it wasn't all that evident in his features. He shoved Angelica to the side as he continued to walk towards Hamilton.

Washington sighed and grabbed Burr by the waist. "Got him!" He squeezed him firmly there as he saw signs of Burr struggling.

"Great job George." Alexander grinned as he walked towards him and stared at Burr. "Hello Burr. Had a nice nap?"

"I will KILL Y-AAHH!"

"Calm down Burr." the bald man stated. "You're injured. You need to relax."

"Don't worry about him George. Baby Burr is just a little cranky." Hamilton chuckled.

Everyone but Peggy and Aaron laughed along with Alex as the formerly mentioned male tried to escape the hold he was in.

"What's wrong Aaron Burr?" Alex asked as he watched him struggle.

"Shut up!" Burr barked as a gurney entered the house. Two men were pushing it as George placed the man he was carrying on the bed like object.

As Aaron was wheeled away, three more people stood by the doorway. Two men and a woman.

The female looked similar to Peggy with a difference of her hair being more curly and her skin being a little darker.

The man the closest to her had light caramel skin with a trimmed almost bald head. His hand were wrapped around the woman's hip protectively as he watched the gurney exit.

The last man had an afro of curly hair and dark brown skin. He had a little scrub of a beard and a few small strands under his nose. He placed his hands on his hips as he asked.

"Damn...what'd we miss?"

 **Sorry this is so long...**


	2. The Fight For A Man

**Chapter 2! This chapter is written by ShyWrites! Enjoy the craziness!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own Hamilton! These were real people at a time!**

"Hey Eliza?"

Elizabeth Schuyler played a little tune on her keyboard merrily before responded to her older sister.

"Yes?"

"Do you _like_ Alexander?"

Eliza accidentally hit a random black key before abruptly turning to her sibling. Should she tell her the truth? She is her sister after all. She bit her lip in worry.

"No…." she lied, giving her sister a false smile. Angelica beamed at her answer before fixing her hair as if she was planning to go somewhere.

"Good," she replied, continuing to fix her hair. "because I was planning on asking him out!"

"WHAT?!" Eliza shrieked, jumping up from her chair. "Wait- Shouldn't you wait for _him_ to ask _you_?!"

"My dear sister," the darker sister insisted, putting a hand on the lighter sister's shoulder. "It's called woman empowerment! It's 2016! We're the men now. Anyways," Angelica flipped her hair. "Watch and learn."

Eliza immediately turned to her youngest sister, who sat on the bed and was reading a magazine. Peggy felt her eyes and looked up. She was met with her angry face.

"Ye-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!"

"...why can't you…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"NOTHING SORRY!" Peggy apologized before racing into the bathroom. Eliza took a deep breath before making her way into the hall.

~I~I~

Alexander was in the bedroom the boys shared. He was currently using the desk to write something down in a book of his. He smiled at the words written down before Angelica sprang in.

She stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe in interest. She smirked before saying.

"Hello Alex~!"

"Hey Angelica." he replied as he continued to write. The woman moved into the room before hovering over him. He immediately closed his book.

"Can I help you?" he asked in confusion. She gave him a wink.

"You actually can!"

"Well I'm willing to help." he insisted, putting the book in the desk drawer. "What is it?"

Angelica touched Hamilton's face and was about to kiss it when Eliza pulled her away. She dragged her by her hair out of the room. Alex blinked a few times before Peggy came into the room and locked the door.

Fighting and screaming were heard in the hall as the man asked.

"Do _you_ need help with something?"

"No." she replied, pointing her thumb to the door. "I just don't want to get killed out there. My sisters can get scary when they fight."

"ANGELICA! STOP BITING ME!" Eliza seethed through the door. Alex started to sweat.

"I see…"

Peggy nodded before jumping up when she heard more screaming. This screaming was from Laurens.

"AHHH! I JUST HAD TO PEE!"

"DON'T WORRY JOHN! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Hercules shouted. Stomping was heard and spraying came after. "TAKE FIRE EXTINGUISHER BITCHES!"

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Angelica hissed.

" _MY EYES!_ " Laurens cried.

"IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!" whined Eliza.

Alexander and Peggy looked at one another. Jefferson's voice came next.

"Can y'all please do crazy shit when I'm around?! Like goddamn! If y'all were gonna have an sex party, invite the Jeff!"

"THIS IS NOT WHAT THIS IS GODDAMN IT!" Angelica and Eliza shrieked in unison.

"I thought Laurens was getting some girl action." Thomas told them. Laurens blushed before tearing up.

"I was just trying to use the bathroom!"

"Then go. You can step over us now."

The darker sister told him. He sobbed even more before shouting.

"I ALREADY WENT!"

"AH GROSS!" the girls shrieked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the men who were in the hall shouted.

Alexander hesitantly got out of his seat and opened the door. He saw the damage before looking at everyone in the hall. "Please clean this up."

"Okay!" everyone but Jefferson saluted as the mentioned man whined.

"I didn't do shit though…"

Alex closed the door before walking to his desk. He then turned to Peggy.

"You might wanna sit in here. They're cleaning the hall." he informed her. She nodded before going to the magazine she brought.

~I~I~

Everyone was sitting in the living room now. Laurens took a shower and the others finished cleaning the hall. All of them along with the Reynolds, Burr, Lafayette and George Washington were sitting on the couch and the floor.o

Thomas crossed his arms. "I hate Hamilton now."

"Welcome to Ham-Hate Club." Burr said bluntly.

"Who else hates Alex?" Jefferson asked. Aaron sighed.

"Just me." A single tear dripped down Burr's face as Jefferson stood up and said.

"The rest of y'all are just ass-kissers!"

Everyone not apart of the Ham-Hate Club blushed. James Reynolds protested.

"The only ass I kiss is my girlfriend's."

Maria chuckled as Laurens asked. "Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Fine." replied James. "What?"

"Why do you two have the same last name if you two aren't married?"

"Because the authors of this fic don't do research." Mr. Reynolds coughed.

"What?"

"What?"

"ANYWAYS," Angelica butted in before glaring at Jefferson. "If it came down to it, I would GLADLY kiss Alex's ass!"

"Me too." Laurens blushed, raising his hand shyly. He then put his hands up. "O-ONLY IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT OF COURSE! HA HA!"

"True!" Lafayette agreed. "Bitches gotta live."

Angelica then said. "Eliza, I thought you told me you didn't _like_ Alexander!"

"Yeah…" She started to sweat. "But it just that...everytime I look into his eyes, I just feel helpless ya know."

She stood up as music started to play. Angelica's eyes widen as Eliza twirled around the room.

" _Oh~!_ " She sang. " _I do I do I do, I do~_!"

James got up before covering her mouth. "This is a fanfic NOT A MUSICAL! Shut UP!" he seethed, causing her to sit down.

"ANYWAYS!" Angelica butted in again. "That doesn't explain why you lied."

"I just panicked…" the lighter sister sighed.

"THAT, solves it." Angelica told her. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You can have him."

"Really?!" Eliza beamed, her eyes sparkling with hope. Angelica gave her a warm smile.

"NO WAY!" she exclaimed before rushing out of the room, singing. " _That boy is mine~!_ "

Eliza clenched her teeth before racing after her. "GET BACK HERE!"

The two chased each other around their room as everyone who was in the living room looked one another. Jefferson said.

"Those bitches are CRAZY!"

Everyone in the room nodded.

~X~X~

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ***twirls around you and sings away***


	3. Arrangements

**Chapter 3 was written by TeddyBearTy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These people are in history! We do NOT own them!**

It was an average day in the Hamilton apartment and everyone was just enjoying the peaceful morning. Some were eating breakfast, which were the crepes Lafayette made while others were just watching TV.

However, the quaint morning was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter. The worse and notable part about this noise was that It was getting closer to the apartment.

"What's going on?!" Alex asked as he closed the book he was reading.

"IT'S THE FBI!" Hercules screamed before flopping on his back behind the sofa. "GET DOWN!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL!" Eliza cried as she hid underneath the couch, which was virtually impossible. "FUCK!"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" John bawled.

All eyes turned to Hamilton, who blinked.

"What?"

"Home sweet home~!"

The sets of eyes shifted over to the window, where a man with curly gray hair enter the house. His hair was tied in a ponytail, which was put together with a noticeable gold and red ribbon. He entered the house and blinked when he noticed the others.

"Oh hello."

"Who are you and WHY DIDN'T YOU GO THROUGH THE DOOR?!" Angelica asked.

"Silly girl~!" He cooed. "My helicopter can't fix through the door." he peered his head out the window to yell. "Thanks Daddy!"

As the copter flew away. The new guy spoke.

"As for my name...unimportant." he smirked. "You all can just call me your King."

Burr glared at him. "I'm not calling you that."

"None of us are." the rest of the group agreed.

"Well…" the King huffed. "Unless you want me to send you all to jail, you must call me that because I'm not giving you my real name."

"This is fucking stupid…" Jefferson groaned.

"You're fucking stupid!"

"ANYWAYS!" Angelica butted in. "I'm leaving. Call me when this guy leaves. Come on girls."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Eliza shouted before complying with her older sister. "PEGGY!"

"I'm coming!" the youngest of the three sisters cried as she ran down the hall.

"Do I have to go too or…?" Maria asked.

"Nah babe~!" James cooed, pulling her close. "You're staying here~!"

"No she isn't!" the eldest of the Schuyler sisters butted in as she grabbed the girl's wrist. "She's a girl so she should be hanging out with us!"

"My girlfriend is NOT gonna turn into a crazy bitch!" the male Reynolds growled, grabbing her other wrist. "So she's staying _here_!"

"She's coming with _us_!"

"She's staying with _me_!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Can you two take your preschool fighting elsewhere?" the 'King' asked

"Stay out of this new guy!" Both Angelica and James shouted.

He gasped dramatically. "New guy?!"

"Tell us your real name and we'll stop calling you the new guy." Burr stated.

"But I said earlier-"

"What part of us not calling you the King don't you understand?" Jefferson asked.

"Fine!" the King huffed. "It's George William Frederick the Third."

Washington smiled. "Hey! _My_ name's George!"

"Don't care."

The bald man frowned. "I don't like him."

"None of us do." everyone else agreed.

"ANYWAYS!" Angelica hollered, tugging one of Maria's arms. "She's coming with us!"

"She staying with me!" James huffed, pulling at his girlfriend's other arm.

"Can't I decide?" the female Reynolds asked. "Like shit! I-"

"NO!" Both Angelica and James shouted.

 **~I~I~**

"What happened in here?"

Hamilton had just walked out of the boys room after he had finished writing in his journal. When he came out, he saw all of the girls' furniture as well as the living room's items in the already mentioned room.

"Oh Alex~! Thank goodness you're here~!" Eliza chimed as she approached Alexander.

"Shut up Eli!" her older sister snapped, pushing the lighter girl away so that she stood in front of man. "Anyways, George is being a dick and trying to take our room!"

"That's not fair…" Alex looked at everyone else. "Did anyone tell him how things work around here?"

"I tried!" John admitted. "But he wouldn't listen to me!" he blushed as he started to tear up. "I'm sorry Alex! I FAILED YOU!"

"It's okay Laurens." he patted the ginger haired man's head. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Thank you…"

Suddenly, some banging could be heard.

"The fuck was that?!" Lafayette asked.

"I totally think he's fucking-"

"No he isn't!" Alex yelled, interrupting Jefferson. "If anything, it sounds like he's tearing stuff down."

"Oh yeah!" Peggy exclaimed. "He did said he was making arrangements!"

Eliza blinked. "Peggy…?"

"Ye-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"GEORGE!" Washington hollered.

"What? What? Why is my presence needed?" Frederick asked, strutting into the room. "Are you all finally going to-"

"No. We are NOT calling you our fucking King!" Thomas shouted.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing." Alex explained.

"Oh! Well if you really wanted to know." Frederick chuckled. "I'm creating my bedroom."

"But we already have a system."

"Your system is ludacris!"

"Do you even know what it is?" Hamilton raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I don't know and I don't care!" he crossed his arms. "But what I do know is that I need pampering and this bedroom is not gonna get fixed itself~!" He turned to Hercules. "You, muscular man."

"Who me?" Mulligan asked.

"No..." he answered sarcastically. "The man next to you..."

Hercules turned his head to see John. The bigger man then whispered. "He's talking to you."

"Anyways, come with me!" The 'King' proclaimed, grabbing Hercules' arm and taking him into the bedroom.

"Fifty bucks says Hercules is gonna get laid tonight!" Jefferson yelled.

"No he isn't!" Lafayette retorted.

"And it's the middle of the day." John corrected.

Thomas glared at Laurens. "John?"

"Ye-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Hey guys!" Hercules called, returning to the room. Everyone immediately noticed the green that was sticking out of his clothes. He started flinging the stuff from his outfit, revealing several fifty dollar bills. "I got money!"

"Where did you get it all?" John asked in amazement.

"He gave it to me for helping throw all the destroyed wall pieces out the window."

"Okay!" Alexander exclaimed. "This has to stop!"

 **~I~I~**

"What do you mean I can't renovate?!"

Frederick crossed his arms after Hamilton told him this. The 'King' then added.

"I do as I please and I will not let a _peasant_ like you…" he pointed at Alex. "...tell me what to do."

"Ooooo!" everyone but Burr said breathlessly. The man who didn't go along with the crowd tsked.

"Children…"

"I know you were born with the ability to do what you want all the time." Hamilton explained. "I get it. You're spoiled. But what you're _not_ gonna do is order people around and change things around here when things are already established." he crossed his arms. "Now go and clean up."

"I paid good money for this place. I will not being ordered around by a simpleton."

"Do you want me to slap you?" Angelica seethed. "Cause I will not hesitate to-"

"How dare you talk to Alexander like that?!" Eliza shouted, interrupting her sibling. "PEGGY!"

"What?" the younger sister asked.

"KILL HIM!"

"WHAT?!"

"No Eliza. That isn't necessary." Alexander butted in. "Just…" he looked at Frederick. "Please clean up."

"Fine…" he grumbled, marching down the hallway.

Jefferson and Burr looked at one another and smiled.

"Looks like we got a new member~!" Thomas chimed.

Aaron nodded.

 ***gives you a crown and prances away***


	4. A Bump In The Night

**Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These people are from history and the play is by Miranda! I don't own anything!**

Peggy's eyes widen as she looked around the room. She heard a sound coming from the hall. She looked to her left to see Angelica and patted her gently so she can wake up. She only stirred a little before swiping the blankets from her sisters.

Eliza immediately woke up. "Hey!" she said sleepily from Peggy's right side before snatching the blanket from the darker sister. She didn't share it with Peggy neither.

"Hey!" Angelica whined before sitting up on her side of the bed. "Share the blanket!"

"No!" was Eliza's answer. "Not until you give me Hamilton!"

"Over my dead body!" Angelica seethed.

There was another noise in the hall. The girls look at one another.

"What was that?" Angelica asked, hugging Peggy in fear.

"I don't know!" was the lighter sister's response, hugging the slightly dark skinned sister as well.

"I heard it twice now." Peggy admitted before covering her face with her hands. "I'm scared… maybe the ghost of Aaron Burr is back!"

"Don't be silly!" the darker sister insisted. "Burr's not dead!"

"Maybe Alexander knows what's going on!" Eliza suggested before grabbing her sisters' hands and headed into the hall.

In the living room, Alexander slept peacefully on the couch while everyone except Laurens and Washington slept on the floor. The latter was in the spare room while the former looked around. John heard the noise as well and hoping for guidance, he looked at Hamilton.

Laurens blushed a little to see that Alex's hair was out of its usual ponytail. The freckled face man smiled softly at the sight of him sleeping before hearing footsteps.

"AH-!"

"Shut the fuck up!" whispered Angelica in the darkness as she covered his mouth. "Do you want to wake up everyone?!"

"I thought you guys were a monster or something…" Laurens told them before rubbing the back of his head. "My bad…"

"John?"

"Yes Angeli-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"OW! What the fuck!" Jefferson whined as Peggy accidentally stepped on him

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, you better be! Why the hell are y'all girl up?!" Jefferson asked."Like goddann! If y'all wanted dick from Alex, you should of asked when he was awake!"

"This is not what this is goddamn!" Eliza seethed before turning to Alexander and blushing. She immediately squealed quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Angelica asked sourly before looking at the boy on the couch. She blushed as well. "Oh."

"He looks so gorgeous with his hair down!" squeaked the lighter sister. The darker sibling nodded before Jefferson stood up and walked towards them.

"He's not that hot! The Jeff is though. You should look at the Jeff."

The lovestruck girls looked at him for a few seconds then immediately turn back at Alex.

"We aren't interested." they said bitterly in unison. Thomas crossed his arms.

"I would." Laurens blushed, raising his hand shyly. He then shrieked. "ONLY IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! HA HA!"

"John?" Jefferson asked.

"Ye-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" he seethed.

"Yeah!" Eliza hissed. "You're gonna wake Alexander!"

"Can an immigrant get some goddamn sleep without everyone fucking yelling in his ears!?" Lafayette snapped angrily.

There was another thump.

"What was that?!" Laurens cried, hugging Peggy.

"Maybe it was a ghost." Marquis insisted before immediately raising his hand. "We should play Ghostbusters! Quick! John! Get Hercules up so we can-"

"No!" Thomas snapped. "It's too late for y'all gays to be playing dress up!"

"I'm not gay!" Lafayette replied.

Laurens just stayed silent as the door started to unlock. It opened to reveal the Reynolds. Angelica crossed her arms.

"Where the fuck did y'all two go?! It's the middle of the night!"

"To a hotel." Maria chuckled before getting serious. "I'm not sharing a bed with bitches I don't know."

"Who the HELL you talking to?!"

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned around to the couch to see Alex rubbing one eye and looking around with the other. Eliza blushed before racing to his side.

"Nothing Alexander~! Go back to sleep~!"

Cue another bump

"Oh HELL NAH!" James shrieked, picking up his girlfriend and exiting the apartment.

"What was that?" Alexander quizzed before getting up from the couch with his blanket wrapped around him.

"We were gonna ask you." Peggy told him as he asked.

"Why would you ask me? I just woke up and I don't what the noise is myself."

"Yeah Peggy!" Eliza snapped. "What were you thinking?!"

"This was your idea!" Peggy protested.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"NOTHING! SORRY!"

She instinctively ran into the bathroom before shrieking once more and running out.

"What the hell is it?!" shrieked Eliza.

"T-There's b-b-blood in the bathroom!" the youngest sister stuttered. Jefferson said sourly.

"One of y'all hood rats better NOT be on be on y'all period."

"WE AREN'T!" was their response before going towards the bathroom. Peggy was right. There was blood everywhere.

"What the fuck!" Lafayette said in horror. "Whose blood is this?!"

"And who shattered the mirror?!" Jefferson added, pointing to the broken mirror. "I need that!"

Everyone looked at him up and down. Angelica was the first to speak.

"You sure?"

"SHUT UP!"

"What is going on?" the people in the hall turned around to see Washington. "I keep hearing screaming."

 _Bump!_

"NOPE!" George shouted before going back in his room.

"Well the only people who aren't up are Hercules and Frederick." Alexander pointed out.

"I heard my name! I know you guys need your king! What is it?" Frederick announced before putting his hands on his hips.

"You aren't royal!" Washington yelled from the boys' bedroom.

"ANYWAYS!" Angelica butted in. "Are you making that noise?"

"What noise?"

 _Bump!_

"That noise."

Frederick immediately shook his head.

"No! I'm right here!"

"Then it's Hercules." Alexander pointed out. "He's the only one not here."

"What's up guys?"

"Hi Hercules." Lauren waved as everyone else turned to see the taller man covered in blood.

"Why the hell are you covered in blood?" Jefferson asked.

"Oh!" Mulligan laughed. "This is ketchup! I was playing Advanced Warfare in the bathroom and I kinda broke the mirror, the fridge handle and the fridge door by accident!"

Everyone but John face palmed as the mentioned man hugged Hercules.

"Aww! Hercules! I forgive you!"

"Yeah." Lafayette agreed, patting the man on his shoulder. "Even if you are extremely clumsy."

"I'm going back to sleep and if any of y'all bitches wake me up, I'm tweeting out rumors about y'all on Twitter." Jefferson said before making his way to the living room.

Everyone else went to their places of rest before Alexander said.

"Hey. I just realized something."

"What Alexander?!" Eliza asked happily. "Is it that you love me?!"

"No." was his response. "Where's Burr?"

 ***squirts ketchup on you before running away***


	5. Loud House

**Written by TeddyBearTy! Enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These are people from history! We don't own them!**

 **10:45 PM**

The boys were sitting around the living room.

Hamilton wrote in his notebook, probably saying something about his day. Lafayette and Jefferson were on their phones, scrolling through social media. John was just watching Alex write things down. Washington, Hercules and Frederick were laying around idly while James was hugging his sleeping girlfriend protectively.

The only man who wasn't in the room was Burr, who was sleeping in the boys' shared bedroom.

Laurens shifted from watching the writer's hand to stare at the Reynolds couple. The curly haired man then asked. "Aren't you gonna take her to the girls'-"

The male Reynolds hissed like a cat, causing the freckled face man to turn away.

"I'm bored…" Hercules mumbled as he laid on the floor.

A bunch of yeahs and hums of approval came from the guys.

"Why don't you all dance for my amusement~?" Frederick asked excitedly.

"Sounds like fun!" Mulligan piped as he started to get off the floor.

"Sit down Herc." Lafayette stated as the larger man did as asked. "We should compare Instagram followers! I got 3.9k!"

"That's nothing!" Jefferson smirked. "I got 6.6k! And Aaron has 6.4k!" he laughed wholeheartedly. "Beat that Hamil-"

"I got 12k." the soon to be mentioned man acknowledged blankly as he continued to write.

Thomas sobbed quietly to himself. "My pride…"

"That's so cool Alex!" John shrieked. "How did you get so many?"

"It really isn't much." The writer admitted, chuckling awkwardly. "I mean...I only got it about a week ago."

"WHAT?!" Jefferson hollered. Grabbing Hamilton's collar, he added. "HOW?!"

"Angelica gave me a shoutout. She has 45k."

Thomas returned to his shame corner. "My pride…"

"You guys wanna play a game?" Mulligan asked.

"Sure." Washington answered.

"It's called King of the Mountain!"

"Ha!" Frederick chuckled. "I already won! My family owns a house in Mexico that's on a mountain."

Everyone raises an eyebrow at the rich man before turning back to Hercules.

"Continue my friend." the bald man stated.

Mulligan nodded. "So here are the rules..."

 **10:58 PM**

Angelica awoke to the sounds of screaming and thuds.

She jumped out of bed and stretched. Letting out of yawn, she pushed Eliza, who had slipped into the bed with her when she wasn't looking, onto the floor. The lighter of the two sisters fell on top of Peggy.

"BITCH!" Eliza hollered before glaring at the younger. "And Peggy…"

The mentioned sister blinked. "Yes?"

"MOVE!"

"You fell on me…"

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING SORRY!"

Meanwhile, Angelica had marched into the living room to see an odd sight.

Most of the guys were on the floor, their faces were covered in a red substance and the whole area smelled like processed tomatoes. The only males who didn't look like they were dead were Hercules and Washington. The two of them were still covered in ketchup.

The couch and the TV were also toppled over with the earlier mentioned individuals sitting on top of the former piece of furniture.

"Together, we shall rule the world of Livingdom!" Mulligan exclaimed. Turning to the man next to him, he added. "And you George can be my queen!"

Washington chuckled before glaring wickedly at the man. "That's dead~!"

Hercules screamed as the bigger man threw him over his shoulder onto the pile of bodies.

"MY BACK!" Alexander cried.

Angelica immediately sprang into action. She leapt onto the sofa and lifted Washington high over her head.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Apologize!" the woman yelled. "To ALEXANDER!"

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" he cried.

The darkest of the Schuyler sisters dropped the man towards the front door. As she walked out, she yelled.

"You guys need to QUIET DOWN OUT HERE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Yes ma'am…" they all mumbled.

 **11:21 PM**

The living room was now fixed and the floor was free of ketchup stains. The area smelled of cleaning supplies as the men sat around, bored once more.

"Angelica almost killed me…" Washington mumbled as John placed bandages and running alcohol on his injuries.

"I swear, I keep telling you these bitches are crazy!" Jefferson exclaimed as he placed an icepack on his head.

"Let's play another game!" Mulligan piped.

"Let's make it not as violent as the last one." Alex advised.

"Oui…" Lafayette agreed. "We don't want Angelica beating everyone but Alex's ass."

"What's the game Harrison?" Frederick asked.

"Hercules…?" Hercules corrected. "Where'd you get Harrison from?"

"Dunno. Just tell us the game."

It was at that moment that Mulligan left the room. When he returned, he placed a large red cooler in the middle of the room. He opened it up to show off an assortment of beers.

"It's called Chug!" he chimed. "You know how it goes!"

 **12:15 AM**

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Angelica gritted her teeth as she heard more of the racket. Can a girl get a few hours of sleep without anyone disturbing her?

"That's it!" she hollered, getting out of bed.

She stomped her foot against Peggy's stomach as the oldest sister march out of the room. As she walked out, the youngest sister cried.

"I think my spleen just ruptured…"

"Go the fuck to sleep Peg…" Eliza groaned, climbing onto the mattress and going back to sleep. "No one cares…"

~I~I~

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUT HE-?!"

Angelica blinked at what she was witnessing.

In the center of the living room, Washington, Frederick, John and Jefferson were cheering on Alexander as he finished off his twentieth beer bottle. Lafayette and Hercules were making out sloppily in the corner while James scooted away from the mess, covering Maria's ears.

"Who wants to see me chug more beer?!" the writer asked excitedly.

"Screw the liquor!" John exclaimed, throwing the glass bottle at the wall. "Screw me!"

"Oh John~!" Alex slurred, sounding a bit seductively. "I'm not gay~!"

Laurens immediately started crying.

"Okay…" Angelica stated awkwardly. "At least that's a good sign."

"I'm not straight either~!" Hamilton giggled. "I'm all about my pen~!" he picked up the mentioned utensil and kissed it. "Oh Penny~! You're my little BITCH!"

"Okay…" the only awake woman in the area repeated. She slowly began to back away. "Could you guys...y'know…"

"Quiet down up there!" a voice from the floor below shouted as he banged something against his ceiling (their floor). "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry sir! My friends are being drunk clusterfucks!" Angelica hollered.

"What the fuck is a clusterfuck?" Jefferson asked. "It's sounds like a train of people fucking!" he gasped. "We should enact this shit! I'll go get Burr!"

"I WANNA DO THE FUCKING!" Hercules piped.

"I WANNA BE FUCKED!" John exclaimed.

"NO!" Angelica hollered, lifted the container of liquor and taking it towards the girls' room. "GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!"

"NO!" they all hollered.

"I will beat the SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" she then walked over and patted Alex's head. "Except you Alexander."

"BULLSHIT!" Jefferson yelled.

"You always do this!" Frederick agreed. "Move Alex from the equation just because you wanna fuck him. What if I wanna be loved for once because no one loves me!" he sobbed. "Why am I not loved BY ANYONE?!"

"Georgie...Georgie…" the darker skinned man grabbed the rich man's face and wiped away his tears. "You are lovely just the way you are…"

He sniffled. "Really?"

"Really." He kissed his nose.

Frederick softly smiled.

"Okay…" Angelica said for the third time that night. "Time for bed! Everyone go to sleep!"

"You can sleep with me Freddy~!" Thomas cooed, wrapping his arms around Frederick's midsection.

"Alright~!" the rich man chimed as the two of them nuzzled noses.

"Can I sleep with you Alexand-"

"Good night Penny…" Alex sighed, interrupting John.

Laurens sobbed as he scooted closer to Lafayette and Hercules.

"Finally…" James sighed, squeezing his wife tightly as he drifted off to sleep.

Angelica sighed as she watched all the men fall into a deep slumber. She sighed once more as she turned off the lights.

 ***gives you a beer bottle and drinks away***


	6. The Struggles of Being Hamilton

**Welcome to the start of** _ **The Struggles of..**_ **mini series! It's a little thing I wanted to start for this series! Enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I do not own any of the characters! All the characters were real people at a time! The play is owned by Miranda!**

Hamilton goes to many struggles just being himself, here are a few:

 **CRAZY FANGIRLS**

Eliza banged on the boys' room door with an angry look on her face. She was trying to get Alexander to notice her all day. She crossed her arms.

"OH ALEXANDER~!" she exclaimed. "Please open the door!"

You can hear Hamilton sigh before opening the door.

"I'm trying to write something down. What is it?" he asked, looking at the woman.

She beamed and before she could say a word, Angelica leaped onto her. The darker sister started beating her up as she shouted.

"HAMILTON IS MINE!"

Eliza screamed as she received the pounding from Angelica. She then swung at the older sibling's jaw. Angelica winced, falling off of her sister. Eliza bounced up off the floor.

"Anyways!" she stared at the bewildered man in the doorway. She leaned against the door frame before saying seductively. "How you doing~?"

Alexander locks the door.

 **PROTESTERS**

Alexander sat on the couch watching TV. The man smirked at the show he was watching until Jefferson walked in with Burr in tow. The former went to the back of the TV and unplug it.

Before he could protest, Jefferson stood in front of him and said.

"Give us the couch!"

"But-"

"We are sick of you sitting on the couch like you're a king or some shit." Jefferson told Alex. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Oh come on guys! That does-" Alexander started before being cut off by Thomas again.

"Jeff and the Burr are tired of your shit! We left you a complaint letter in the spare bedroom! Go read it!"

Alexander rolled his eyes before getting up off the couch and going into the room. He looked on the desk to see a paper that says;

 _You goofed up!_

 _-Burr & The Jeff_

He then turned to the door to see the two mentioned guys unscrewing the door knob. As soon at the knob fell off, they laughed at shut the door.

Alexander sighed. "Welp, I'm screwed." he then chuckled at his pun.

 **CRAZY FANGIRLS 2.0**

"Where are you taking me exactly?"

Angelica was carrying Hamilton into the ladies' room. She then threw him on the bed before shutting the door and locking it. Angelica pushed her hair away from her face before licking her lips at the man.

He gulped as the darker sister laid next to him. He started to sweat as she whispered to him seductively.

"You're all mine~!"

"OH HELL NAH!" Eliza shrieked, coming out from under the bed and leaping into her sister. The lighter girl hissed like a cat as she attacked.

"AHHH! STOP BITCH!"

Eliza continued her hissing as she scratched her sister like a possessed squirrel trying to escape an exorcist. It's a weird simile but you can probably imagine it. The sisters continued to fight on the floor by the bed as Alexander ran out of the room

 **CONSTANT BRO TIME**

Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan laughed as they sat in a nearby bar. Alexander laughed as he leaned against the former before touching his face.

"Have you ever felt like you were gay?"

"I'm always gay!" John cheered before gulping down his shot of tequila. Alexander stood up in his chair before shouting.

"Hey everyone! Raise your hand if you're GAY!"

"PRIDE OF RAINBOWS!" Lafayette agreed as Hercules shrieked.

"I LOVE COLORS!"

"No one's here goddamn it." the female bartender spoke.

"OOOH!" John giggled, stumbling behind the table. He then put his arms around the woman. "We have ourselves a NEW MEMBER!"

"Please leave…" she said in annoyance. Mulligan walked around the table and wrapped his arm around her. Laurens then spoke smoothly.

"Who's your _chica~_?"

"I am calling the cops."

"LISTEN TO LAFAYETTE!" he seethed dangerously before taking a nearby whiskey bottle and slamming it over Hamilton's face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Alexander fell to the floor. The bartender immediately called the cops.

 **CRAZY FANGIRLS 3.0**

"Where… did you two get swords from?"

Alexander sat in the middle of the living room, tied up with rope. Frederick smiled as he sat on the couch as if it was a throne. He placed a gold crown on his head.

"Let the joust for Alexander's love COMMENCE!"

"Why are they fighting with REAL swords?!" Alexander quizzed in fear as the two sisters stood over him and battled with their sharp weapons.

"For my entertainment!" Frederick exclaimed. "They do it for their king's in the movie!"

"This is so COOL!" Hercules said excitedly. "Can me and John go next?!"

"Sure!"

"NO!" Hamilton shouted as the girls continued to duel. "They're gonna get themselves hurt!"

"They signed a contract." the 'king' reasoned. "I'm not responsible for their possible death! And the contract stated that the duel isn't over until one of them is hospitalized...so…"

Alexander shook his head as Angelica dropped her sword and fell backward. Her weapon landed face down and almost stabbed the tied up man's hand. He sighed in relief as the fallen sister launched herself into her sister, making her drop her sword.

It fell on Hamilton's hand.

"OOHHH!" Everyone except the girls and Alexander gasped as the stabbed man cried.

"FUCK!"

 **NO PEACE**

Hamilton locked himself into the boys' room and sighed. He smiled before going to the chair by the desk and looked into his drawer.

His notebook wasn't there.

Alex's eyes widen before he clenched his teeth. He unlocked the door before marching in the hall.

"WHO STOLE MY JOURNAL!?"

No response.

Alex felt a headache coming on as he made his way to the girls' room. Everyone was in there, reading his journal.

"Excuse me." he said.

They turned to him. Maria waved.

"Hi Hammy!"

"GIVE. ME. MY. JOURNAL!"

"Aww but Alexander!" Eliza cooed. "We just want to read it!"

"Yeah!" Angelica agreed. "It's not like it's your diary o-"

"HEY!" Laurens cried as Hamilton snatched his book and left the room.

 ***gives you Alex's journal and screams away***


	7. Game Night

**This chapter was written by TeddyBearTy! Please enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These were real people of history! I do not own them!**

"Could you tell us why you gathered us in here Hamilton?"

Alex smiled up at the group before flipping through his book for the notes he prepared. His roommates were sitting on the couch or floor, staring at the writer with either annoyance or interest.

"Hamilton?" Burr asked once again, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" the Caribbean man started. "I just thought we could do something fun together as a group."

"Oh!" Hercules piped. "Like King of the Mountain again?! I loved that game."

"No...games that are a bit less violent."

"Aww…"

 **TRUE or DARE!**

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Some of the furniture had to be pushed back due to the group being so large.

"So…!" Alex piped. "Who wants to start?"

"Me!" cried Eliza. "Pick me!"

"Lafayette!" he turned to the French man. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he immediately replied. "Surprise me!"

Alexander snickered. "Kiss the person in this room that you like the most."

"And if you kiss Alex," Angelica added. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Please don't pick me..." John whispered as he took a quick glance towards the Caribbean man who sat almost parallel to him. "Please don't pick me…"

"Hercules _mon ami_ ~!" Laf cooed, eyeing the man next to him with the utmost lust. "Kiss me like one of those French girls~!"

"So normally?" Herc asked. "Cause I remembered us kissing normally when we were crazily drunk last week. Or is it different when you kiss a-"

"Just kiss me."

"Okay!"

They kissed for several seconds before stopping. Laf sighed dreamily while Hercules simply stared at him.

"Alright Lafayette!" Alex smiled. "Choose someone and ask them the same question!"

"John?" he turned to Laurens. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he piped excitedly before whispering so lowly no one heard it. "Please dare me to kiss Alex…"

"Wear one of Peggy's dresses for the rest of the day!"

"What?!" he screamed. He bit his lip as he turned to Hamilton. Maybe he would like to see him wear a dress? Does he like crossdressing? What if he did? He would knock him off his feet! Laurens smirked confidently before turning back to his French friend. "Alright!"

"Go on Peggy! Get one of your dresses."

She nodded and walked out of the room. When she came back, she had a light yellow nightgown with little white flower designs on it. "I didn't have any formal dresses." she showed it to Lafayette. "Will this work?"

" _Oui mademoiselle. Merci._ " he replied with a smile. He then took it from her and gave it to John. "Go put it on."

Laurens sighed as he grabbed the outfit and headed out of the room. He came back with a face redder than a tomato.

"Yaaas!" Jefferson hollered. "Work it honey!"

Laurens squeaked, blushing even more as he rushed to his spot on the floor. Alexander then clapped his hands.

"John, your turn!"

"Can I do it!?" Hercules asked. "Cause John looks like he has been humiliated into silence…"

"Alright!"

"Angelica! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." she replied.

Mulligan smirked. "If you were to date anyone, who would it be? You cannot choose Hamilton."

"Lin-Manuel Miranda." the darkest Schuyler answered immediately.

Everyone blinked.

"Who the fuck is that?" Thomas asked.

Angelica didn't say anything. She just showed them all an image of him she found on the Internet. Hercules crossed his arms.

"You can't choose any Alexander doppelgangers either."

 **SEVEN MINUTES in HEAVEN**

The group remained in the circle that they formed. Alexander entered the room with an empty bottle of Coca-Cola.

"Alright." he started. "We have two options. Either we spin the bottle to see what lucky duo will be going into the closet of romance…"

Alex gestured towards the closet nearby that was decorated with heart stickers and pink glitter.

"Or we pick from this hat." he picked up the baseball hat from the couch and showed it off.

"Isn't that the supply closet?" Burr asked.

"Yeah…"

"I was just making sure." he grabbed a book he had behind his back and began reading.

"I think the hat would work best." Washington stated. "That bottle would be spinning all over the place."

Alex nodded before shuffling the strips of paper that was in the cap before digging through it. He took out one and unfolded it.

"James Reynolds." the Caribbean man called.

"Which reminds me," Jefferson butted in. "Why is he even playing when he won't let go off his girlfriend?"

"That is true…" he turned to the Reynolds. "James? Could you-"

He was cut off by the man's hissing.

Alexander turned back to the group. "Okay...let's pick someone else…" he went through the hat again. He picked up a piece and unfolded it. "Angelica Schuyler."

"Please let the next name be Alexander…" she whispered. "Please…."

"And Aaron Burr."

The eldest Schuyler sister turned to Burr. He blinked, turning to her. "What?"

"Look away before I kick your teeth in."

He did exactly that.

"Can we go back to truth or dare?"

 **TRUTH or DARE! Pt. 2**

"Um...Frederick?" Peggy asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Surprise me with a dare." he stated, crossing his arms.

The youngest sister looked around the room, humming in thought. Her eyes then looked towards the kitchen. She went towards it and came back with a bottle of mustard.

"Drink this." she instructed.

"Eww!" he gawked. "You really want me to drink a CONDIMENT?!"

She nodded as Angelica hollered. "At least you aren't doing anything harmful!"

"Yes but I am allergic to condiments…"

"No you're not! Just drink it!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Peggy whispered to him. "I can just change it to truth!"

"I hear CHEATING!"

The youngest of the sisters turned to the eldest. "But he said he's allergic."

"We need proof from a doctor."

"It is 11:55 PM on a FRIDAY!" Frederick barked.

"I don't give a fuck!"

"MOVING ON!" he turned to Peggy. "I pick truth."

"Okay." she sat down on her spot on the floor. "Tell us something wonderful about your childhood!"

"PEGGY!" Eliza hollered.

"Ye-"

"STOP BEING SO NICE TO HIM!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"This is truth or dare Peg." Angelica stated. "You suppose to ask him a question that he has no choice but to tell the truth or give him a really embarrassing or humiliating dare."

"I know…"

"No you don't!" Eliza butted in.

"I do know. I just don't want him to be mad at me if I told him to-"

"THIS IS A GAME PEGGY!"

"Sorry!" she cried, running out of the room.

Frederick looked sadly over to where Peggy went before turning to everyone else with a glare. "See? This is why when I rule the world someday soon, I will set out to kill everyone but Jefferson, Burr and little Miss Piggy."

"Peggy." Eliza corrected.

"Peggy."

 ***gives you Peggy and hums away***


	8. Relax, Man

**Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These are people from history! I don't own any of the characters!**

"Are you sure about this?"

Maria stared at the house worriedly as the girls headed out the house. The Ham Squad thought it would be best to try and separate the Reynolds couple for a few hours since they've been together since they moved in.

"Yes Maria." Angelica insisted. "You need some time away from your boyfriend to relax."

"Yeah.." She started to sweat. "He's kinda….unstable without me.."

"I'm sure it will be fine!" the darker sister told her concerned roommate. "The boys can handle it!"

"I'm worried about Alexander." Eliza said sorrowfully, placing her hands on her heart. Angelica sighed as well.

"I know. I miss him too. But," she sucked up the tears that was forming. "We have to be strong for Alex- I mean Maria!"

The mentioned woman rolled her eyes as she hopped into an Uber and drove to the mall.

~I~I~

"MARIA!" James cried as Alexander rubbed his back. Mr. Reynolds had been in tears every since his girlfriend left the apartment.

Hamilton continued to rub his back in comfort as he said. "Don't worry James, she'll be home before you know it."

"I KNOW IT NOW AND SHE'S STILL NOT HERE!" he whined, his tears continuing to stream down his face.

"Why are we even doing this anyway!?" Jefferson asked. "Like goddamn! He's gonna blow my fucking eardrums out!"

"He's some time away from Maria." Lafayette remarked. "He is starting to become extremely clingy."

Reynolds hissed like a cat as Washington put his hands on his hips. "Are you sure this is a good idea Alex?"

"This wasn't my idea." he admitted. "I just told the girls to go out. It was their idea to bring Maria." he then whispered to the bald man. "He is super clingy though."

James went back to his crying as Frederick complained. "I wanna leave! It's too loud!" he then turned to Mr. Reynolds. "SHUT UP!"

Cue Reynolds screaming as if he was being killed. Alexander immediately covers his mouth.

"Stop screaming!" he demanded. "You're going to OW!"

Hamilton clutched his wounded hand as James moved towards the door. Hercules stood in front of it however, which made him sit in front of him and cry some more. The taller man looked at the weeping one in worry before glancing over at everyone else.

"What do we do?" Lafayette asked as Laurens went to get bandaids. Burr rolled his eyes.

"What he does with his girlfriend is none of our business. We should just let him g-"

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Mulligan shrieked as James attacked his face. As he ran around the room in panic. Washington made his way towards them.

"Stay still!" he insisted before grabbing the crazed man. Reynolds hissed in the grip of the man as Mulligan sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You all are making a mistake." Jefferson informed them as John came back with bandages and rubbing alcohol. He went up to Alexander before patting the open wound with alcohol. He winced as Laurens shushed him. John then wrapped the bandage around his hand before questioning him.

"Does it hurt?"

"It stings a little."

Burr blushed before yelling. "ANYWAYS!" he looked at Reynolds who was now sobbing in Washington's arms. "What are we gonna do about him?"

"We could always let him go." Jefferson insisted. Y'all acting like he's gonna bite everyone in the fucking world until he finds his girlfriend."

"Or lock him in a room." Hercules suggested. "John did that to me once at our old place."

"You were in my clothes!" Laurens snapped. "That's creepy!"

"Well I'm sorry that your clothes smell like candy!"

Lafayette face palmed. "John! Hercules! Shut up!"

"How about this," Alexander started before standing on the couch. "If you have an idea, say it! If you don't, be quiet."

"He's trying to tell us to shut the fuck up low-key." Burr whispered to Frederick and Jefferson.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Thomas shouted before bouncing onto the couch and pushing Hamilton off. He cleared his throat. "Now as co founder and CEO of the Hamilton Hate Association, I say we should choose what we want to do with Reynolds."

"You guys what to let him rampage in the street!" Alex proclaimed.

"Well at least he won't be our problem." Frederick replied before pointing at Washington. "Drop him."

"I'm with Alexander on this one." The man stated. "He's gonna be brought back here by the police and then we have to pay federal fines."

"He's paying for that on his own." Burr said, hopping onto the couch and standing next to Thomas.

"Either way, we shouldn't risk anyone getting hurt!" John exclaimed. "Alex's right!"

"Oh shut up Laurens!" Jefferson snapped before adding. "You're just on his side cuz' you want his ass!"

Alexander blushed as John cried. "I DO NOT!" and ran to the boys' room.

"And the rest of you are a bunch of ass k-"

Jefferson stopped as he was slapped in the face by Lafayette. Before Thomas could say a word, Marquis said.

" _Vous trou du cul irrespectueux_!" (you disrespectful asshole!)

He then stormed out the room with Hercules in tow. Washington shook his head in dismay before noticing Reynolds was missing. He then looked around before saying.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Alex asked before looking towards the front door. James had escaped.

~I~I~

"Well that was fun!" Angelica exclaimed as they took another Uber home. Maria smiled before hugging a bag she bought close.

"I hope James is alright."

"I'm sure he's fine!" Eliza insisted, fanning her hand at Maria. "Alexander's with him."

"I guess so."

"I hope Alex likes the books I got him!" the darker sister exclaimed.

"Hey!" Eliza snapped. "You stole my idea! I got him books too!"

"I got him a flannel." Peggy smiled before the lighter sister shouted.

"PEGGY!"

"Ye-"

"HE LIKES TO WRITE!" Angelica hollered. "HE DOESN'T LIKE CLOTHES!"

"I'm sorry!"

"GO RETURN IT!" they yelled in unison.

"There said no refunds…" Peggy replied before looking into the bag with the shirt inside. "You don't know if he doesn't like flannels. He might like it."

"Are you trying to say I don't know my own boyfriend!?" Angelica questioned.

"He's not yours! I told you that a million times already!" Eliza protested. "He's MINE!"

While the two lovestruck sisters fought, Maria looked out the window in worry. She just wondered if James was truly alright. She continued to stare at the buildings passing by as the Uber driver yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

All four of the ladies stopped what they were doing to see Mr. Reynolds on the window. He looked inside the car before spotting Maria. He beamed as Maria opened her door for him. He ran inside before hugging her.

"Did you miss me?" Maria giggled as James continued to cuddle with her. She kissed his forehead before saying.

"I missed you too baby."

 ***yells that I am shipping trash before screaming away***


	9. Cáfe Cutie

**Written by TeddyBearTy! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These are people of history! I do not own them!**

Burr needed some time outside.

He had to deal with his ignorant roommates since he entered the apartment. As such, some time to treat himself would do him some justice.

"Now what should I do…?" he mumbled to himself.

He wanted to be somewhere where ignorant people were less common. Somewhere tasteful and quaint. A place where none of his roommates would dare enter.

As he continued to walk, his phone started to buzz. He sighed and picked it up to show that Jefferson was calling him.

He immediately declined and took the extra measure as to turn his phone off.

No one, not even his Hamilton Hate acquaintances, were gonna ruin this day for him.

Burr had reached a street corner when a sweet scent caught his nose. He turned around to see a small cafe behind him.

The establishment looked like a house with bricks and a little wooden roof. However, it had large windows so patrons can have a view outside and a glass door with a small 'We're Open!' sign hanging from it.

As he looked the building over, his stomach started to growl softly. A bite to eat wouldn't be too bad.

He walked inside and was greeted with the warm, calming ambiance of a nearly empty cafe. The place was filled with tables and chairs like a restaurant if people wanted to stay and eat and they also had a station where people could order their food and go.

After thinking to himself for a bit, he decided to stay for a while. There was really no rush to get back home since his roommates were probably doing stupid shit as usual.

He found a table furthest away from the only other patron in the store and sat down. He took a book he had in his carrier bag and started to read.

He was so engrossed in the story that he didn't hear the sound of heels approaching him. It stopped abruptly and as a voice chimed in his ear, which got his attention.

"Excuse me sir?"

He looked up at the person who spoke to him and he was stunned at what he saw.

In front of him was a brown skinned lady with curly black hair and chocolate eyes. She had red lipstick on and long lashes. Her outfit was a white polo shirt and black pants all being covered by a beige apron. She also had a name tag in the shape of muffin that read 'Theodosia'.

Aaron blushed as he stared at her. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his life. He was so stunned that he dropped his book on the table, causing it to close.

"Um…" the waitress mumbled. "Sir?"

He blinked, smiling at her sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"It's alright." she smiled reassuringly. She had a wonderful smile. "Now, welcome to the Revolutionary Cafe, the best cafe in the nation! I'm Theodosia, your waitress!"

"Theodosia…" he sighed softly. "What a beautiful name…"

"Thanks."

Aaron's eyes widened. "You heard that?!"

She laughed. "Uh-huh."

He sighed, putting his head and his hands. His face was burning and his heart was fluttering as it thumped in his chest.

Is this what it felt like to be helpless?

' _Come on Burr...put yourself together!'_ he thought to himself. ' _You come face to face with a pretty waitress and decide to make a fool out of yourself!'_

"It's alright." Theodosia said soothingly. "It's nothing to be worried about. If you want, I can come back later-"

Burr lifted his head back up and shook it. "No no…" he breathed in and out softly through his nose. "I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Alright." she handed him a menu. "Is there anything you'd like to order?"

Burr skimmed through the menu before his eyes laid upon the muffins. "The chocolate chip muffin looks good. Can I have two of them?"

Theodosia nodded and wrote it down. "Anything to drink?"

"Hot cocoa."

"Got it!" she turned around and headed away from the table. "I'll be back with your food!"

He sighed as he watched her go. He smiled lovingly as she made her way into the kitchen.

" _Helpless~!_ " he sang dreamily before covering his mouth. "What is wrong with me…?"

He immediately grabbed his book and flipped to the page he was on. Once he found it, he started to read it over. However, everytime he faded out of the story, he saw Theodosia's face within the words.

He placed his bookmark in the novel before pushing it to the side.

' _Jesus…'_ Burr thought. ' _We only talked for three minutes and I'm already in love…'_

"Here you go."

He looked up to see the woman of his dreams putting down a plate with two large brownies and a mug of hot chocolate. Burr turned to her.

"I didn't order brownies."

Theodosia's eyes widened before blushing. "O-oh goodness! I'm so sorry sir!"

"It's alright." he smiled. "And you don't have to call me sir. It's Aaron."

She quickly lifted up the plate of treats before running back into the kitchen. She immediately came back with his correct order.

"I'm still so sorry about that." she sighed. "I...I'm kind of forgetful."

"You probably had a lot on your mind at the time. I get it." Burr stated. "I...kind of get feelings like that too."

"I'm just…"

"It's...I feel so…"

"Helpless~!" they chimed in unison before blushing deeply. They turned away and looked around the area shyly.

"It's…" Theodosia started after a bit of silence. "It's alright…"

Burr bit his lip. "Are you busy? You look like you need to let out some steam."

"Kind of…" she sat down across from him. "It's just...I like you. I may not have looked like it originally but I was. I was just trying to collect myself when I was back there. I was so deep in my feelings that I mixed up your order.

"And I just...I can't be in love! I already have a boyfriend!"

Aaron blinked.

"But then again…" she added. "He's in the army. He won't be back until August." she hugged herself. "He's never around and I feel so _lonely_ without him. And even when he _is_ around, he's sleeping and eating. He doesn't even care about me then and-"

"It's…"

Theodosia looked up at Burr. He caressed her face gently, wiping away the tears that she didn't know fell down her cheeks. She smiled a little.

"It's okay." Burr finished. "I can be there for you."

She chuckled lightly, shaking his hands away and wiping her face. "I'm sorry...you're just too good to be true."

"Same for you."

She blushed and her grin grew. "Thanks…"

And so, the two lovers talked all day long until the cafe closed at five. Afterwards, Burr walked the waitress home.

"You really shouldn't have Aaron."

"A sweet woman like you shouldn't walk home in the dark by herself. It's dangerous." the man reasoned.

Theodosia smiled as they stopped at a small little house about seven blocks away from the cafe. As she went to go unlock the door, she turned back to the man.

"You deserve a reward for all of your hard work~!" she chimed.

Aaron blushed, putting his hands up defensively. "Oh no. I don't need a reward. I'm-"

He was cut off when she kissed him on the lips. His eyes flew open as her arms wrapped around his neck. He sighed as he embraced her waist.

The kiss ended abruptly as Theodosia pulled herself away. Aaron blinked, still stunned as he touched his lipstick covered mouth.

The woman winked. "There will be more of that if you follow me upstairs~!"

As she sashayed inside the house, the man remained in shock.

Should he enjoy the perks of this beautiful woman loving him? Or should he head home and deal with the insanity of his home life? Did he really want to see Hamilton's ugly mug?

He eventually shook his head and smiled as he walked inside the lady's home, closing the door behind him.

 ***gives you a lovestruck Burr and skips away***


	10. The Struggles of a Young Couple

**Another** _ **The Struggles of…**_ **chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These are people in history! I don't own them!**

There is a struggle that comes with being a couple. The Reynolds face this challenge everyday and here is what they are faced with;

 **BICKERING**

Maria sat on the couch watching TV with Peggy as James marched over to them with an angry look on his face. He huffed as the girls continued to stare at the screen. He then walked passed the TV and before he could unplug it, Maria asked.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"What you mean is, what you WERE doing before you stole him!"

Maria looked at her boyfriend in confusion. "Stole who?"

"You know…. _him_!"

The female Reynolds' eyes widen. "Oh!" she then frowned. "I didn't take you stupid bear!"

"Aww!" Peggy cooed. "That's adorable! Is he a teddy bear? Can I see him?"

"No." James snarled. "Not until SHE gives him to me!"

"I don't have him!" Maria exclaimed. "You probably left him in your suitcase like you did the last time you blamed me!"

"Did not! I checked!"

"Well I don't know!" she told him. "It's your fault that you're so irresponsible!"

James hollered. "I'M NOT IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"THEN GO FIND HIM!"

As the two continued to yell at each other over the stuffed animal, Peggy noticed something sticking out from under the couch. She pulled it out to see a white stuffed bear with a pink bow tie. She cooed at the sight as James gasped.

"Fluffy!"

He took the bear from her before cuddling him close. Maria took a picture of it on her phone before saying.

"See? He was right in plain sight all along. Don't blame me for things next time."

"You were the one who hid him in the first place!" James hollered, taking his bear and marching away.

Maria clenched her teeth. "FUCK YOU AND THAT DAMN BEAR!"

Mr. Reynolds hissed back at her. "DON'T YOU DARE CURSE AT FLUFFY LIKE THAT BITCH!"

The Reynolds couple continued their argument as Peggy slid out the room.

 **CHEATING**

Alexander sat in the boys' room as James slipped in. He held the bear to his heart as he sat down on the bed. Hamilton immediately felt another person's presence in the room.

He turned to the bed to see Reynolds. He beamed. "Hey James, what's up?"

"Nothing. My girlfriend's being a bitch." James told him as Alex moved from the desk chair to the bed beside him.

"I don't know exactly how that feels but I do know some bitches." Alex pointed towards the wall as James snickered. Hamilton chuckled as he looked at the bear in his arms.

"Is this your girlfriend's?"

James blushed. "Yeah, you can-" he spotted a roach. He reached passed Alex, causing him to fall over and Reynolds landed on top of him. The two blushed as Maria opened the door.

"JAMES!" she shrieked before marching away. Mr. Reynolds got up off of Hamilton.

"Baby! It's not what it looks like!"

 **DENIAL**

"You're cheating on me!"

"No! I was trying to kill a bug!"

"Oh! So you were trying to get laid AND eat bugs! I swear to God you're disgusting!"

The two were arguing in the hall. As they continued this, Alexander peeked into the hall.

"Um.. it actually was a bug." he reasoned as Maria slammed the door shut. She then turned to her boyfriend.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

"I didn't-"

"LIAR!" Maria seethed as she walked away from him. James followed as his girlfriend hollered.

"Stop following me!"

 **CHEATING 2.0**

"Hey Alexander~!"

The mentioned man turned around to see Maria leaning against the door seductively. He blushed as she entered the room and locked the door.

"Hey~!"

"...hi…" he said worriedly as she sat on the bed next to the desk. She trailed her fingers up his pants leg sexually. She then licked her lips.

"Do ya," she put her hands around his waist. "wanna have a good time?"

"No…" he winced as Maria lifted up his shirt with her mouth. He closed his eyes as Angelica banged on the door.

"ALEXANDER!" she exclaimed. "Let me in!"

"He's not in the room." Maria replied, the shirt in her mouth as she said this. "Go away bitch!"

"I took you to the mall the other day and this is how you repay me!" the darker sister proclaimed. "YOU'RE A BITCH, BITCH!"

"It don't matter cuz I got your man." Maria stated before licking Alexander's cheek.

"WHO HAS ALEXANDER?!" Eliza shrieked from the hall before ramming down the door. Once the door fell over, she dropped Peggy who she had been using as a battering ram.

Eliza hissed violently as she leaped onto Maria. Angelica put Alex over her shoulder before running out of the room. Eliza realized this before yelling. "BITCH!" and chased after her sister.

 **DEPRESSION**

"Peggy?"

The mentioned woman looked up to see Maria close to tears. Peggy looked at her in concern. She walked the girl inside before asking her.

"What's wrong?"

"I think my boyfriend doesn't love me anymore.." She sat on the bed before crying her eyes out. Peggy looked around in worry. She then sat on the bed and hugged Maria close.

"It's okay Maria." she insisted, continuing to hug her. "Maybe he's just upset over something. I'm sure he'll be back to normal as soon as he's feeling better."

"NO HE WON'T" Maria cried. "HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN!"

Reynolds cried into the pillows of the bed as Angelica and Eliza entered the room. The latter immediately yelled at her younger sister.

"PEGGY!"

"Ye-"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET HER IN HERE?!"

"She was sad and-"

"I DON'T CARE! TELL HER TO GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Fuck the both of your filthy asses!" Maria snapped as the two sisters at the door got in her face

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY!"

 **DEPRESSION 2.0**

James Reynolds cried on the couch as the other guys crowded around him, Jefferson shoved everyone out of the way before asking the crying man.

"Was it Hamilton?! Did he make you cry?! NEW HAM HATE MEMBER!"

"NO!" James cried sorrowfully. "MY GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

He buried his face into the couch as Jefferson rolled her eyes. "I don't give a fuck about that! The Jeff don't deal with heartbreak!"

"That's because you don't have a girlfriend genius." Lafayette remarked as Jefferson shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Shouldn't we worry about James?" Washington asked, patting the man on the back.

"Nah." Frederick rolled his eyes. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm famished."

"Who the fuck says famished anymore?!" Thomas asked as him, Frederick and Burr left the house. John raced to the door before yelling.

"Bring us food!"

"We'll think about it!" Burr called back as Laurens closed the door. He smiled as he turned to the others.

"They might bring us food."

"Hooray!" Hercules cheered as Lafayette facepalmed and John cried even louder.

 ***gets some food and cheers away***


	11. Servant Refuted

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday! This chapter was written by TeddyBearTy! Even though this chapter has nothing to do with Christmas, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the story!**

The Ham Squad was in the midst of their daily routine, which mainly consisted of sitting around and enjoying some breakfast, when a soft knock was heard from their door. Before anyone could get up to answer it , Frederick chimed.

"Excuse me everyone, this must be for me~!"

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me," his grin grew. "I know."

The rich boy opened the door and there was a young man standing there. He had short and slightly curly orange hair. His chocolate brown pupils twinkled a little in excitement as he bowed.

"Your majesty. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Same to you Seabury."

The rest of the Ham Squad blinked, staring at the new person in confusion. Jefferson was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Frederick turned back to Seabury and smiled. "I think you can explain yourself. Right Sammy dear."

The new man smiled. "Certainly my lord."

Grabbing his bags, he stepped inside the apartment. After he reached the center of the living room, he bowed once more.

"Good morning to you all. My name is Samuel Seabury and I will be living with you all for as long as my King stays."

Everyone turned to Frederick. Thomas was the first one to say something.

"Sweet! We got ourselves a slave!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Peggy asked.

"Oh no no no Peggy dear." The rich man chuckled. "Forcing one to be your slave is illegal, especially without payment." Frederick giggled, stroking Samuel's hair. "He gets his payments~!"

The youngest Schuyler raised an eyebrow. "You know sex isn't a currency right?"

"I pay him money too!"

"Can we use him to get us stuff?!" Hercules asked.

Frederick laughed. "Of course…"

"Sweet! I can't wait to-"

"Not!" he crossed his arms. "The only people who can receive Seabury's services are myself, my Hamilton Hate associates and Margarita."

"Peggy." Peggy corrected. "And how did you find out my real name?"

The rich guy smirked. "Background checks."

~I~I~

"This stinks!"

All of the boys who were not apart of the Hamilton Hate Association were sitting in the living room. Hercules was the one who spoke out as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"What do you mean?" Laurens asked.

"You know! Having our own workers like rich people!" he glared at the boys' bedroom. "Those guys get all the perks…"

"Not true!" John pointed to Hamilton. "We have Alexander!"

"Yeah but that's the one perk we have. They get to eventually go to exotic places, see exotic sights, meet exotic babes…"

"Y'know…" Alex stated as he wrote in his journal. "Having a lot of money doesn't mean you're happy. It may make you happy to have all that money at your disposal and not have to work for the rest of your life, but most millionaires and billionaires are too busy embracing their wealth that they make little friends."

Hercules blinked before sighing. "You're probably right…"

"Pays to read my friend."

"Good evening!"

The guys turned their head to see Samuel walk into the kitchen with a tray in his hands. Washington raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just give them?"

"Some chocolate chip cookies that I made earlier." Seabury answered. "Why?"

"Can we have some?!" Mulligan asked, a bit of drool dripping from his lips.

"Sadly no. My King has told me to not serve any of you and to also not speak to you." he blushed as he added. "And I have already broken one of those rules!"

He quickly entered the kitchen and took out a bottle of ginger ale. He then grabbed some glass cups from the cabinet. Hercules smirked as he turned to his roommates that were sitting with him.

"Watch this~!" he chimed as he got on his feet and strolled into the room Seabury was in.

Hercules was quiet as he slowly approached Samuel, who was humming merrily to himself as he poured the soda into the three cups. The bigger man smirked as he turned to the others. He winked before turning back to Seabury and quickly grabbed his shoulders.

"BOO!"

"AAAAHH!"

At that moment, the young servant dropped the soda he was holding, causing all the liquid to spill all over the lower half of his body. It kind of looked as if Samuel had wet himself.

The other boys started laughing as the young man turned to see Mulligan, who was cracking himself up with his friends. Seabury whimpered as he looked at his wet clothes. He then stared up at them with tears rolling down his face.

"What in the world is going on in here?!"

The guys stopped laughing as they turned to see Frederick. He turned to look inside the kitchen and gasped as he saw his worker sniffling as he shivered in his wet clothes. His eyes then turned sternly towards Hercules.

"Move away!" The wealthy man declared. "Go on! Shoo!"

Mulligan rolled his eyes as he moved away. Frederick then turned to Seabury and carried him up bridal style. Samuel hiccuped as he looked up to see his employer.

"My lord…"

"Shh…" he shushed softly, placing a soft finger on the orange haired man's lips. "It's alright...they won't be hurting you anymore~!"

John bit his bottom lip as he watched the scene. If only this was him and Alexander. Oh well, it won't hurt anyone to pretend...

The servant stared up at his employer hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

The white haired man smiled, lifting Samuel's chin up so their mouths could meet. The kiss only lasted for several seconds and as their lips parted, the rich man answered the question. "I promise."

"O…" the smaller man said breathlessly as a deep blush covered his face. "Okay…"

"You are terribly sticky my dear~! You need a bath~!"

Laurens felt some blood trickle from his nose. Lafayette watched him with concern as he continued to watch the British men.

Seabury smiled, wrapping his arms around the rich man's neck. "Only if you join me my lord~!"

Frederick smirked hungrily, tugging at the collar of the other male's shirt gently before twirling it a little with his index finger. He licked his lips seductively. "Sure thing cutie~! I'll help you undress~!"

It was at moment, John passed out. He giggled merrily as blood pooled from his nostrils.

"MON AMI!" Lafayette shrieked as Samuel and Frederick left the room. The other men circled around Laurens as Hamilton grabbed his phone.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Alex hollered, running to the bathroom to talk to the operator.

"Come on Johnny boy!" Mulligan hollered. "Speak to us!"

"Oh Alexander~!" The passed out boy giggled. "Be gentle with me~!"

The remainder of the men blinked as Hercules hollered. "Hang up Alex! John will be fine!"

 ***has a nosebleed and races away***


	12. Snow Day

**Chapter 12! Honestly, I think this should have been posted on Christmas but oh well! Hope you enjoy the chapter and enjoy your day! Stay warm my friends!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the fanfic! These people are from history!**

"Hey guys! It's snowing!"

The Hamilton Squad looked outside in amazement as the snow fell on the ground below. Hercules was the one who notify the group about this occurrence. They stared out the window at the sight as John squealed in excitement.

"Let's go outside!"

"Why would we do that?" Jefferson asked, looking at the freckled face man as if he was crazy. "It's cold as hell out there!"

"I thought it was hot." Hercules blinked before Thomas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hercules, shut the fuck up."

"Anyways!" John butted in. "Let's go! C'mon Alexander!"

"Alright." The writer shrugged before going to the boys' room to change. Eliza and Angelica followed and soon everyone but Jefferson was getting ready to play in the snow. Thomas frowned.

"Wait for me."

~I~I~

Laurens giggled as he hid behind a mountain. He was planning on pelting Hamilton with some snowballs. He chuckled to himself before peeking over to the hill of snow. Alexander was still by the door. John sat back down before noticing Lafayette in his face. The surprised man covered his mouth as Marquis waved a mitten hand.

" _Bonjour_ John!"

"Be quiet!" John shushed him, diving the French man's face into the cold snow. "Do you want to get caught?!"

The curly haired man looked towards the door again to find out that the writer wasn't there anymore. Lafayette growled as he got the snow out of his hair. He then shoved the soft snow in the man's face. He muttered a few things in French before stomping away. John shivered before getting some more snow thrown at him. Alexander laughed as Hercules threw more snowballs at the freckled face man.

"Hey!" Laurens whined. "I thought you were on my side Herc!"

The larger man continued to throw snowballs at John as Alex laughed. "Don't be jealous Jay! You're just upset you're losing!"

John leaped for shelter behind a tree while letting Alexander's words sink in, he then blushed. He gave him a nickname! Does this mean he loves him? John's smiled as he sank behind the tree in happiness.

"Move John!" Eliza told him, scooting him over a bit as she hid behind the tree with a Nerf gun. John looked up at her in confusion.

"Why do you have a Nerf gun?"

"We're fighting to see who's best suited to protect Alexander." she said simply. She readied her gun before staring down at man. "When she comes over here, I'm gonna use you as a meat shield."

"Wait, wh-"

"SHIT!" The woman seethed as she picked up the man and watched as he got attacked by her snowballs. John shrieked in pain by the attack as Eliza fired at Angelica. She dodged each snowball as she dove for the hill of snow John had built earlier. She lifted her head.

"Stop hiding behind that meat sack and fight me BITCH!" Angelica hissed as Eliza clenched her teeth. She threw Laurens to the side before pouncing onto her sibling.

"AHHHH!" John squeaked as he fell in the soft ground.

~I~I~

"What the fuck are we doing?"

Jefferson crossed his arms on top of a large hill with his other Ham Hate Club members, Seabury and Peggy. The servant wasn't standing, he laid on his stomach as if he were planking. Frederick sat on top of him before asking his associates.

"We're going sledding silly Thomas. Now hop on."

"I rather play Snow of Duty with the bitches at the bottom of the hill." Burr said bluntly before walking off the hill. Frederick pouted as he watched Aaron leave. He then yelled.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" He then turned to Thomas. "You wanna ride Thomas?"

"Fucks no." he replied. "If this fro gets wet, it will take me hours to fix in the morning."

"Can you just shake your hair back to normal like they do in cartoons?" The female asked before the afro loving man scoffed.

"Oh please Peggy! This ain't some weird cartoon! This is real life!" he sweated a little. "Kind of…"

Frederick crossed his arms."Well if you are gonna go bitch with Burr then me and Peg will ride down the hill. Right?"

"Sure." she responded, looking shyly towards Frederick. "I don't see why not."

"Splendid!" The British man cheered as she hesitantly sat on top of Seabury. Before they took off, Jefferson laughed.

"HOPE YOU DIE FUCKERS!"

The woman gulped as Frederick pushed his servant forwards, making himself and her speed quickly down the hill. The two screamed as Thomas watched in amusement. They hurled towards a large pile of snow. The servant disappeared in the white precipitation while the riders flew off his back and landed a few inches away. Thomas bursted into hysterics before George Frederick rubbed his head in pain.

He then looked around in panic. "Sammy? SAMMY?!"

"Oh shit, you lost your slave." Jefferson spoke, coming down the hill. "Don't worry though, you're rich! You can just buy a new one."

"One, he's NOT a fucking slave." he started, gazing frantically around the snowy plains. "And two, he is more to me than just a servant. SAMUEL!"

"I'm going back inside." The bush haired man said simply before walking off. "Have fun freezing to death for a simpleton."

Peggy got up before grunting in pain. "I think I bruised something…"

Frederick noticed her in distress before turning to her. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." she muttered before smiling at him. "Let's look for Samuel."

He nodded as they continued the search for their missing friend. Back in the apartment, Washington smiled as he watched his friends play in the cold. He sipped on his hot cocoa before saying happily.

"This hot cocoa is BOMB!"

 ***gives you a cup of hot cocoa before floating away***


	13. Two Georges

**This chapter was typed by TeddyBearTy! Please enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These are people from history! I don't own them!**

"I just realized something…"

The Hamilton Hate Club was sitting in the boys' shared bedroom. Frederick, the one who spoke, was sitting on the bed with Samuel sitting on his lap. He was stroking the man's hair as if he was a cat. Burr and Jefferson were sitting by the desk, the latter sitting on the piece of furniture while the former was sitting on the chair beside it. Aaron was reading a book while Thomas was browsing the Internet.

The rich man turned to his group members, who were still doing their own things. "You two! Listen!"

"We are." Burr stated, flipping to the next page of his novel.

"But you two aren't looking at me!"

"Who cares?" Jefferson asked, eyes glued to his phone. "We aren't listening to anything are we?"

Samuel pouted. "How rude!" turning to his king, he asked. "Do you want me to-"

"No thank you precious~!" his employer cooed, rubbing a gentle finger under Seabury's chin. "I'm kind of used to their shit." he then cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I think this house is too small for two Georges. Don't you two agree?"

"It's too small for anything…" the man in the afro said as he posed seductively on top of the desk. "But I get what you're saying."

"Same." the bald male agreed, jumping as his phone started to vibrate. He grabbed it and smiled as his girlfriend's name came up.

"Exactly." the rich man chuckled. "Because of that, do you two think that I should challenge him for a battle to the death?!"

"Sure…" Thomas said blankly as he stared at the picture he just posting, waiting for likes.

"What?" Burr asked, putting his phone away. "Challenge who?"

"EXACTLY~!" Frederick laughed, grabbing his worker's arm and skipping into the living room. "COME ON SEABURY~!"

"I'm coming my lord." he chimed.

The only two people left in the room turned to face one another. Burr raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Do you have any clue what he was talking about?"

"Something about the house being too small…" the other man replied. He then bit his lip. "I think."

"I wonder where he's going…"

~I~I~

"He was crying like a bitch! You guys should've been there!"

Hercules was talking to the girls (the Schuyler sisters since Maria was technically there for the whole ordeal) about the situation with Seabury that happened not too long ago. After the story, Eliza asked.

"Did any of that have anything to do with Alexander?"

"Um…" Mulligan scratched the back of his head. "He was there…?"

"Did he have any involvement?" Angelica added. "Did he get hurt in any way?"

"No."

"Then I don't care." the older Schuylers stated blankly.

Peggy looked at the large man sternly. "You shouldn't have done that Hercules. That's bullying."

"We aren't in grade school anymore Pegs." Eliza stated. "Bullying is a daily occurrence for adults and you don't see anything being done about it do you?"

"Yeah. There's-"

"That's only for kids Peggy." Angelica stated, interrupting her youngest sibling.

"Those infomercials are messages that everyone could learn from. It may have been directed for kids but all people could learn from it."

"WASHINGTON!"

Everyone turned to see Frederick exited the hallway and enter the living room. Seabury was there as well and hid behind his employer as he felt everyone's eyes on him. The rich man smirked, pointing a finger towards the other George.

"YOU!"

"Yo." Washington waved as he sip a can of Pepsi.

Frederick whacked the can from the larger George's hand before exclaiming. "Coke is better and you know it!"

The bald man raised an eyebrow. "I like Coke too."

"That doesn't matter!" he pulled a sword out from behind his back. "I challenge you to a duel! TO THE DEATH!"

"Oooo!" everyone said breathlessly as they looked at the rich guy's sharp weapon. They turned to Washington, who gulped.

"Um…" he mumbled. "I don't have a weapon."

"Too bad. Go find something." Frederick smirked before turning to Samuel. "And as for you~!" he pushed him forward, handing the smaller man the sword as he sat on the sofa. "Fight for me!"

"W-w-w-what?!" Seabury shrieked. "But...but my lord, I can't fight. I have never wielded a sword a day in my life. I don't have the skills, the armor, the-"

"I will fuck you in places you can't even comprehend~!" he purred, kissing his servant lightly in the neck after he walked over to him. "If you do this for me~!"

He looked at the sword before thinking about the pleasure he will soon receive. He then smiled dreamily as he stated seriously. "I will beat his ass."

"That's my Sammy~!"

"I got a frying pan." Washington stated as he walked out of the kitchen. He stood in the spot he was in originally before asking. "Will that work?"

"Whatever…" Frederick muttered, shooing the subject away. "Let the battle...COMMENCE!"

"FOR MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!" Seabury hollered, lunging forward with the sword in hand.

His opponent shrieked like a little girl as he ran away from the crazed British man. They ran in circles around the living room and kitchen as the gang watched, cheering Washington on.

Meanwhile, Burr and Jefferson started to hear the commotion and got out of the boys' room to see what was happened. The latter clapped his hands.

"Yay! Samuel's finally sticking up for himself!"

"He's sticking up for me~!" Frederick chimed. "His beloved king~!"

"Is that a real sword?" Thomas asked as Burr looked away from the scene to see another text from Theodosia.

"Uh huh~!"

"AAAHHH!"

Everyone gasped as Washington collapsed on the ground. Seabury stood over him, sword clenched tightly in his hand. Samuel glared at the fallen man before making his way back to his king, skipping happily all the while.

"My lord, I did it! I did it!" he piped, hugging Frederick.

"Yes you did, my little cutie~!" the rich man cooed as the two shared a kiss.

"Washington NOOOO!" Hercules cried. "He was my hype man when I beat Lafayette in video games!"

"That was only once!" the French man retorted. "And you only won because my controller died halfway through the game!"

Mulligan huffed. "You're just sour 'cause you lost."

"That doesn't matter right now!" John yelled. "Washington's dying."

"I don't see any injuries…" Peggy stated, looking the large bald man over.

"Alexander…"

Hamilton blinked as the fallen George whispered his name. He bended down as tears came to his eyes. "It's okay Washington…" he grabbed his phone as he sniffled. "Help's on the way…"

"I don't…" Washington coughed. "...need it…"

"Because he has no injuries!" the youngest Schuyler exclaimed, looking at all of her sorrow strickened friends. "There's just a cut on his face!"

"SHUT UP PEGGY!" Eliza barked as she sobbed into Angelica's shoulder. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Alexander…" the collapsed man stated hoarsely. "listen to me…"

"What is it Washington?" Hamilton asked, still shaking and sniffling.

There was silence for a few seconds as the fallen guy struggled to keep his eyes open. The others looked on as Washington said his last few words to Alex.

"Avenge me…"

That was when he went limp.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the Caribbean man cried, wiping his face as everybody else who wasn't on Frederick's side started to cry over the loss.

Peggy wasn't one of them.

She marched over to Washington and sat next to his unmoving body. "What are you planning?"

"Wait for it…" he whispered.

"You...y-you…" Hamilton seethed as he took the frying pan into his hand. He charged towards Samuel. "YOU BASTARD!"

Seabury shrieked as he ran like the wind, the crazed writer behind him.

"THAT WAS ONE OF MY FIRST FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam wailed. "My lord! Help me!"

Washington softly snickered as the youngest sister glared at him. "That was your end game?"

"Yep!" he piped. "And it was worth it!"

 ***gives you a angry Alexander and marches away***


	14. Ham Chat

**This chapter contains crazy chatroom drama. Reader discretion is advised! The cast will also have certain chat names which are as follows;**

 **Pen_Lover: Alexander Hamilton**

 **CurlyHotBunz: John Laurens**

 **French_Fry: Marquis de Lafayette**

 **herculesisthebest: Hercules Mulligan**

 **GPrezziW: George Washington**

 **xX_TheJeff_Xx: Thomas Jefferson**

 **WealthyAndRich: George Frederick**

 **Ray_Baby: James Reynolds**

 **XXBurrBossXX: Aaron Burr**

 **Beautiful_Beth: Eliza Schuyler**

 **LittleMissPeg: Peggy Schuyler**

 **Ray_Baby_Mama: Maria Reynolds**

 **Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: Angelica Schuyler**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **These people are from history! I only own the story!**

 _Pen_Lover entered the chatroom_

 _CurlyHotBunz entered the chatroom_

 _French_Fry entered the chatroom_

 _herculesisthebest entered the chatroom_

 _GPrezziW entered the chatroom_

 _xX_TheJeff_Xx entered the chatroom_

 _WealthyAndRich entered the chatroom_

 _Ray_Baby entered the chatroom_

 _XXBurrBossXX entered the chatroom_

 _Beautiful_Beth entered the chatroom_

 _LittleMissPeg entered the chatroom_

 _Ray_Baby_Mama entered the chatroom_

 _Alexander_Is_My_Bitch entered the chatroom_

xX_TheJeff_Xx: Who the fuck is the last person?

Beautiful_Beth: Angelica… I TOLD THAT BITCH TO CHANGE HER CHATROOM NAME!

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: OH FUCK YOU! Besides Alex isn't here

Pen_Lover: Yes I am

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: …

CurlyHotBunz: Let's play a chatroom game! :D

xX_TheJeff_Xx: The fuck are you?

CurlyHotBunz: John. :3

xX_TheJeff_Xx: No wonder! You're the only shitface who constantly says dumb shit.

herculesisthebest: HEEEYYYY BOIIIIII!

xX_TheJeff_Xx: Nevermind...Hi Hercules.

French_Fry: Don't talk to John like that or I'll trim that big ass shrub off your head!

xX_TheJeff_Xx: BITCH!

GPrezziW: Can you guys quit arguing? I didn't join this chat room to read the same shit y'all already do in the house.

XXBurrBossXX: I agree.

WealthyAndRich: Hello subjects! You're king is HERE!

CurlyHotBunz: I have an idea! ^^ What if we tell secrets!?

XXBurrBossXX: I hate you all.

Pen_Lover: Something deeper than that.

XXBurrBossXX: Pen_Lover I hate you the most.

xX_TheJeff_Xx: SAMEEEEEEE!

WealthyAndRich: Agreed!

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: FUCK YOU ALL!

xX_TheJeff_Xx: Look bitch, just because we're verbally jumping your bitch doesn't me you have to be an asshat

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: Shut the hell up!

LittleMissPeg: Can we please have a decent conversation instead of arguing with one another?

GPrezziW: THANK YOUUUUU!

CurlyHotBunz: Let's tell secrets! I'll go first! ^^

CurlyHotBunz: Alexander, I honestly think you are super attractive.

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: What. The. FUCK!

Pen_Lover: ….. Thanks.

CurlyHotBunz: No problem Senpai! Angelica's next.

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: I'm not admitting shit.

Beautiful_Beth: She licked Alex's dick while he were sleeping!

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: YOU DID TOO BITCH!

xX_TheJeff_Xx: The fuck is wrong with you hoes!

Pen_Lover: ….

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: I'm sorry Alex! She gave me an offer I couldn't refuse!

French_Fry: Dick

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: FUCK YOU! And no, she paid me to go with her. She did it first and then I followed! I'm surprised you didn't stir too much.

Pen_Lover: …

XXBurrBossXX: I enjoy 20% of you.

Ray_Baby_Mama: That's so sweet! 3

xX_TheJeff_Xx: Who this?

Ray_Baby_Mama: Maria. My secret is that I had 20 boyfriends in high school.

French_Fry: Damn.

Ray_Baby_Mama: And I slept with all of them.

herculesisthebest: cough HOE cough

Ray_Baby_Mama: You know this is a fucking chatroom and I can read everything you typed, right?

herculesisthebest: I meant every word. ^^

Ray_Baby: I will fuck you up.

herculesisthebest: No thanks. I'm not gay.

French_Fry: QnQ

Ray_Baby: GO KILL YOURSELF!

Ray_Baby_Mama: Babe!

Ray_Baby: Sorry...

herculesisthebest: It's okay!

French_Fry: What's your secret Herc?

herculesisthebest: Well... It has to do with you…

French_Fry: It's fine.

herculesisthebest: When you speak in French, I honestly have no idea what the fuck you're talking about.

Pen_Lover: I explode when I'm angry.

WealthyAndRich: Trust me Ham, I saw the way you almost killed my poor Samuel. Tell us something else…

Pen_Lover: Well… I write stories…

CurlyHotBunz: Neat! What are they about?!

Pen_Lover: They are kinda darkly themed…

CurlyHotBunz: So like blood.

Pen_Lover: Sure.

CurlyHotBunz: Oh…

XXBurrBossXX: I have a girlfriend.

xX_TheJeff_Xx: I have plenty. That's nothing special…

XXBurrBossXX: She actually exist! And she's beautiful!

 _XXBurrBossXX sends a picture message to the chat_

XXBurrBossXX: That's her.

xX_TheJeff_Xx: Hot Damn!

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: She is really pretty!

herculesisthebest: And not a troll like I imagined.

Pen_Lover: Are you sure this is her and not some girl's Instagram profile pic you stole?

XXBurrBossXX: Yeah! I'm positive!

LittleMissPeg: You should invite her over sometime.

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: Yeah! Us girls can go to the mall and hang out.

Ray_Baby: I wanna come!

GPrezziW: Yes! Please don't leave him with us!

Ray_Baby_Mama: He can come. He won't be any trouble. Right Babe?

Ray_Baby: Right.

XXBurrBossXX: I'm coming too.

Beautiful_Beth: Alexander is coming as well.

Pen_Lover: No I'm not.

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: Yes you are.

Pen_Lover: No I'm NOT!

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: DO YOU NOT SEE MY USERNAME!?

Pen_Lover: Do you see me not caring?!

GPrezziW: Oh shit.

XXBurrBossXX: Shots FIRED!

Pen_Lover: And they missed.

French_Fry: OH SHIT!

LittleMissPeg: Can you all calm down?

Alexander_Is_My_Bitch: Hold me back Peggy! HOLD ME BACK!

LittleMissPeg: We're in a chat room!

 _Alexander_Is_My_Bitch sends a GIF message of two girls fighting in the chat_

Beautiful_Beth: Don't hurt Alexander or I swear on Lafayette that I will beat your ass!

French_Fry: Don't swear things like that on me!

 _Alexander_Is_My_Bitch left the chatroom to beat some ass_

 _Beautiful_Beth left the chatroom to do the same_

WealthyAndRich: I wear a WIG! Q-Q

xX_TheJeff_Xx: Wtf. Really?

WealthyAndRich: You guys really believed that my hair is white?

herculesisthebest: Yeah.

WealthyAndRich: You all are so foolish…

LittleMissPeg: I knew it.

WealthyAndRich: How?

LittleMissPeg: It was a little lopsided yesterday. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be rude.

WealthyAndRich: …

CurlyHotBunz: Anyways, Lafayette spill your beans!

French_Fry: I...uh… like someone in the chatroom… I'M LEAVING IT AT THAT!

 _French_Fry left the chatroom from embarrassment_

xX_TheJeff_Xx: I'm gonna say he likes me because no one can resist The Jeff.

CurlyHotBunz: You're turn James!

Ray_Baby: I have social anxiety.

LittleMissPeg: OMG Same!

LittleMissPeg: I also deeply despise my sisters. They're really annoying…

XXBurrBossXX: We all hate your sisters.

LittleMissPeg: Oh no! It's more than hate. It's like I wanna shoot them through their head type of despise.

xX_TheJeff_Xx: Well damn.

CurlyHotBunz: Washington?

GPrezziW: What?

CurlyHotBunz: You didn't spill.

GPrezziW: I had an annoying roommate at my old place and that is the only reason I moved.

CurlyHotBunz: How is that a secret?

GPrezziW: Cuz….He's planning on moving here.

XXBurrBossXX: Oh fucks no.

xX_TheJeff_Xx: I didn't tell mine yet!

xX_TheJeff_Xx: My secret is that I hate my stupid afro!

Pen_Lover: Really?

xX_TheJeff_Xx: Hell yes! I try to do something to it everyday and it doesn't stay! I wish I had white people hair!

Pen_Lover: I like it in a bush.

xX_TheJeff_Xx: ...really?

Pen_Lover: Yeah, it makes you stand out from others. It's unique.

xX_TheJeff_Xx: ...Thank you.

 _CurlyHotBunz left the chatroom due to anger_

 _herculesisthebest left the chatroom to be nosy_

XXBurrBossXX: Goddammit Alexander!

WealthyAndRich: Yeah! What the fuck?!

 _XXBurrBossXX left the chatroom because he was mad at Pen_Lover_

 _WealthyAndRich left the chatroom for the same reason_

Pen_Lover: Uh…

xX_TheJeff_Xx: I'm heading out... This just got really awkward…

 _xX_TheJeff_Xx left the chatroom to see what was up with his friends_

 _LittleMissPeg left the chatroom due to social anxiety_

 _Ray_Baby_Mama left the chatroom because she had to piss_

 _Ray_Baby left the chatroom because his girlfriend did_

 _GPrezziW left the chatroom because everyone else was leaving_

Pen_Lover: I'm sorry…?

 _Pen_Lover left the chatroom because no one else was there_

 ***gives you a cell phone before ticking away***


	15. Arrangement Under Contract

**Chapter 15 was written by TeddyBearTy! Please enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I own only the story!**

"Here ye, here ye! May I have everyone's attention please?"

The Hamilton Squad (who weren't apart of the Hamilton Hate Association) turned from what they were doing to see Seabury standing in the middle of the room, a rolled up piece of paper in hand. He unraveled the parchment and cleared his throat as he stated.

"I have a message send for the King that you all must hear. It states that-"

"We don't care!" Angelica shouted.

Samuel pouted. "It's really important…"

"Not if he wrote it down for you to say!" Eliza agreed. "Get out of here!"

"But-"

The group then continued to talk among themselves. The only person who wasn't participating in conversation was Peggy, who watched as the messenger boy sniffled.

"Why are they all so mean…?" he hiccuped before feeling someone's eyes and turned to see the youngest Schuyler sister. He wiped his face from the incoming tears and smiled at the woman. "Oh, hello Peggy. At least you listen to me. Would you like to read it?"

"Yes please." she answered as the orange haired man handed her the paper. She read it softly to herself. "'As the roommate who holds the most power, I hereby decree that I, King George William Frederick the Third, claim full ownership to not only the apartment but the people within it…'" she gasped. "You guys!"

No one was paying attention to her except for Washington, who stopped staring into space to make eye contact with Peggy.

"Help me…" she mouthed.

The bald man nodded as he started to clear his throat. Afterwards, he stood up and exclaimed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone went quiet, turning to Washington. He smiled sheepishly before bowing towards the youngest Schuyler sister. He gestured for her to start talking and she stood up, standing right next to Seabury.

"You guys, Frederick is paying for the rent and everything." Peggy stated.

"Sweet!" Hercules piped. "We don't have to pay bills!"

"But there's a catch. It states right on this paper that he's taking ownership to not only the house but everyone within it."

"Which means…"

"I OWN YOU BITCHES!"

They all turned to see Frederick along with Burr and Jefferson walking alongside the British man. The 'King' gently placed his hands on his servant's shoulders as he added after clearing his throat.

"What I meant is that, we," he gestured towards himself and his two cohorts. "Own you bitches~!" he then chuckled. "But mostly moi~!"

"You can't do that!" Lafayette shouted.

"Oh yes, I can." he pulled out a contract where several signatures were placed below it. "You all signed for it~!"

"Let me see that!" Hercules exclaimed, grabbing the contract and ripping it up. He then smirked. "Ha! There goes your stupid contract!"

"Wrong." he pulled out a large stack of them from who knows where. "I've made plenty of copies!"

"I thought that was only for the bills?" Alexander asked. "I read through the whole thing and it said nothing about us working for you."

Frederick smirked, bringing the parchment closer. "Read the finer print on the bottom~!"

The Caribbean man put on his glasses and squinted a little to see what it said. "'Agreeing with these terms and signing above means that you will begin working for Mr. George William Frederick the Third and raise up to one billion dollars while under his rule.'"

"Separately or together?" John asked.

"Since you asked, separately." the rich man answered.

"JOHN!" everyone else cried.

"I was just asking!" the freckled man cried.

~I~I~

"This fucking sucks!"

The guys (again, who are not apart of the Hamilton Hate Association) were straightening up the house. They were all wearing frilly maid outfits that were rather short in length, exposing a bit of the underwear that they all wore if they decided to bend down. Hercules, the guy who spoke, gritted his teeth as he struggled to wash the dishes.

"Oui…" Lafayette agreed as he and John dusted off the surfaces in the living room. "But what can we do about it?"

"Why do we even have dishes?!" Mulligan barked. "No one has ever cooked."

"I cook!"

He then slammed the plate he couldn't wash the grime off on the floor. Glaring at Marquis, he shouted. "Then it's YOUR fault I have to deal with this bullshit!"

"It's not my fault you're washing dishes! Jefferson told you to do it!"

"I DON'T HEAR CLEANING!" the mentioned man exclaimed as he strutted into the room, wearing pink sunglasses and fanning himself as Seabury carried the magenta lounge chair he was sitting in. "All I hear is bullshit~!"

"You're bullshit!" Alexander barked as swept the kitchen floor.

"Do I have to put you over my knee Hamilton?" The man in the afro asked. "Or will you shut your trap and swept that floor?"

The writer gritted his teeth and closed his mouth as he profusely cleaned the floor.

"That's a good boy~!"

"Hey!" John exclaimed, stopped his dusting. "Don't boss Alexander around!"

"Do I have to put you over my knee Dalmatian?" Thomas asked, turning to Laurens.

"I'm not a Dalmatian!"

"You are what I say you are now CLEAN BITCH!"

"Where's the democracy in all of this?!" Alex asked. "Don't we get a say in any of this?!"

"You all had a say before you signed the contract!"

"I kind of have to agree with Hamilton on this one."

Everyone turned to see Burr walk into the room. Alex and Thomas' eyes widened in realization that the man who just came in was the one who said the statement.

"YOU DO?!" they asked in unison.

Aaron nodded. "I mean, it's kind of unfair that they are kind of working against their will…"

"They are working against their will because none of them read!" his cohort exclaimed.

"But labor like this is illegal."

"They are getting paid."

"That money is going right back to Frederick…"

Jefferson blinked before crossing his arms. Looking down, he said. "Shit...you're right."

"And how much of that is going to us?"

"I'm back~!" Frederick and Peggy entered the house with the other two Schuyler sisters and Maria carrying several boxes and bags. The rich man, who was the one who spoke beforehand, then added. "This house doesn't look clean~!"

"Freddie," Thomas stated, stepping out of his chair as Samuel placed it on the floor. "as much as we love bossing Hamilton and his stupid friends around, how much money are we getting for this?"

"I...I don't get what you mean."

"You're paying them just so the money can come back to you." Burr explained. "So how much are we getting?"

"Oh…" he laughed nervously. "Um…nothing…?"

"Knew it."

'WHAT?!" Jefferson shrieked. "Not even a third of the profit?!"

"I thought you two were fine with just telling people what to do."

"Yes I am but when money's involved, I want in!" he poked the British man's chest with his finger. "Since I'm not getting anything, I should tell the authorities about this!"

Frederick's face paled.

"Unless…you remove the contract."

Everyone gasped, turning to the rich man as he started to sweat. He sighed in defeat before the room turned dark. A spotlight shone down on him as he sang.

"'They say...the price of my love's not a price that they're willing to pay~!'"

"Stop singing!" James yelled.

"Fine!" he huffed, grabbing a handful of contracts. "Help me rip these up."

 ***gives you a maid outfit and sweeps away***


	16. The Struggles of a Sane Girl

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block but I'm attempting to get a chapter out for you all! Enjoy another The Struggles of… chapter written by me!** **~ShyWrites** **I only own the story!**

Peggy lives with the constant struggles of being one of the only sane people in the apartment. Here is a few of her problems.

 **CRAZY SISTERS**

The youngest Schuyler sister was reading a magazine in the room they shared. She turned the page before hearing shrieks coming from the hall. She jumped at the sudden sound before putting her reading down and going into the hall.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" she heard Angelica shout as she peeked into the hallway to see her sisters wrestling in front of the boys' room door. Peggy sighed and was about to close the door until Eliza was thrown towards her. She shrieked as the ladies made contact and fell to the floor.

"HA HA!" Angelica hollered victoriously.

The middle sister hissed as she jumped up and pounced on the eldest. As they continued to roll on the hallway floor and shout like maniacs, Peggy laid on the floor. She rubbed her head as she tried to get up.

 **NOISE**

Peggy's eyes flew opened as shouting was heard in the living room in the middle of the night. She got up but before she could exit the room, she heard glass shatter. Hesitantly, the girl opened the door to see a broken beer bottle. She stepped over the glass before reaching the living room area. There sat four drunks, John, Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette, and a overprotective James Reynolds. While holding his girlfriend, who was asleep, the man was throwing beer bottles at the drunks.

"What's wrong Jamesie~?" John hiccuped, inching closer to the mentioned man. "I just wanna taste your face~!"

"I thought we were stealing his bitch." Hercules said drunkenly. "Because I need to stick my dick in something."

"You can stick it in me mon ami~!" Lafayette cooed, stumbling towards the tall man. "¡Je peux le prendre~!" (I can take it)

"Speak ENGLISH BITCH!" Hercules demanded as Alexander put his pen in the air as if it was a gift from the gods.

"Everything the light touches will be yours one day Philip."

"Who the FUCK is Philip?!" The tall man asked before burping. John hugged Alexander before saying.

"He's our baby~!"

"IT'S A GODDAMN PEN!" The larger man shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. The writer started to cry loudly as the freckled face man shrieked.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR BABY!"

"IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING PEN!"

"HE'S OUR BABY!"

"I just wanted a happy family meal!" Alexander weeped as Lafayette kissed him on the cheek. The French man held him close as he kissed his forehead.

"I know. I know. Your father just can't handle being a grandfather."

"My daddy left me when I was ten… HE LEFT ME AND MY MOTHER TO ROT!" Alexander continued to cry as banging was heard through the floor.

"Be quiet up there!" a man from down the stairs shouted.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" The writer sobbed as he threw the pen to the side and buried his face in Lafayette's chest. Peggy sweated nervously as James threw more beer bottles at the intoxicated men. She then exited the scene and tried to go back to sleep.

 **DRAMA**

"Why are they fighting?"

Peggy watched Burr and Alexander run around the living room area in confusion. She turned to Washington, who sat on the couch for an answer and he shrugged.

"I think it had to do with Burr doing something to Ham,"

Peggy rolled her eyes before dragging the two over to the couch. She sat the two on the floor before pointing to Alexander.

"What happened?"

"Burr tossed my favorite ball point pen out and he knew it was mine!" he said getting up off the floor. Aaron stood up as well.

"I did not. You're annoying so I threw it out."

"So you DID throw it out?!" he hopped up and down in anger a few times before breathing in and out. Peggy raised an eyebrow before rubbing the ridge of her nose.

"Aaron, apologize to Alexander and get him another pen." The Schuyler sister reasoned.

"Sorry for throwing out your pen." The bald man said before taking out a pen from his pocket and giving it to him. He then dashed for the bathroom as Alexander examined the pen.

"THIS IS MY PEN!" The writer sprang towards the bathroom as he growled. "YOU BITCH!"

Peggy shook her head before plopping on the couch next to Washington.

 **CRAZY SISTERS 2.0**

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

Angelica and Eliza continued to fight over Alexander as Peggy sighed. She just wanted to read in peace. She grabbed her magazine and was about to leave when Eliza stopped her.

"Hey Peggy~! My dear younger sister~! Who do you think should go out with Alexander?"

Peggy shrugged. "I don't know. John!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Wait-! I got it!" Eliza squealed. "What if I bear his child?"

"WHA?" Peggy's eyes widen.

"What if I got his drunk enough to get me pregnant!?"

"That's a stretch." Angelica reasoned before looking at her light skinned sister. "Did I hit you too hard yesterday?!"

"Who are you calling crazy?!" Eliza snapped, shoving Angelica to the side, "Because I'm not joking about bearing his kid."

"Daddy told us we shouldn't get pregnant until we get married." Peggy told them causing Eliza to state.

"Rules are meant to be broken."

Angelica shoved Eliza before saying. "So are feelings! And I'm sorry to admit but I already called dibs."

"When did that happen?"

"Just now. Called it!" The dark sister smirked as Eliza hissed.

"BITCH!"

Eliza immediately leaped onto Angelica and as they started to tussle, Peggy left the room. She made her way to the bathroom before locking the door.

 ***gives you Peggy and skips away*** **Sorry if this chapter was blant…**


	17. The Meeting

**Enjoy Chapter 17! This was a struggle to type since I've been having a hard time trying to type something down. Hopefully this will do. Again, I hope you all enjoy and have an awesome day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I do not own any of the people used in the fanfiction. They were alive once and aren't owned by anyone but themselves.**

"Why are we sitting in this cramp room again?"

Jefferson pouted as he sat on the bed. Burr entered the room last, locking the door before sitting on the desk. Frederick sat on Seabury's lap, rubbing his head like a cat as Aaron cleared his throat.

"Thomas, chill. I just wanted to emphasize the fact that we are the Ham Hate Association by having a meeting."

"Well we're here!" Thomas exclaimed. "What the fuck you want?!"

Burr frowned before saying. "I think we should come up with a plan to dispose of Alexander. Any ideas?"

Silence filled the room until Seabury raised his hand. "Oh! What if we throw him the trash can?!"

"Not that type of disposal." Frederick remarked before petting his servant's head. "But I like where your head's at my dear Seabury~!"

"What if we chop him up _then_ put him in the trash?" Jefferson asked dully as his comrades stared at him in disgust.

"Maybe something less vulgar…" the rich man replied as Jefferson proclaimed.

"We can wear gloves."

"Anyways…" Frederick said, tossing what they were previously discussing. "I have a plan. What if we put him on a island and leave him there?"

"Perfect!" Thomas replied. "We can kill him without any blood!"

"Yeah but didn't he come from an island or some shit like that?" Burr retorted.

"Well shit!" the bushy haired man yelled. "First the man don't have no type of fashion sense and now we learn he's a coconut boy who ate sand as a child! He's life sounds so goddamn depressing! We might as well kill him!"

"No." Burr responded, scratching his chin. "We need something that will make his life miserable."

"Kill him! Goddammit!" Jefferson protested. "Does anyone listen to me!?"

"Why do you want to kill him so bad?!" Frederick asked.

"So people can love The Jeff more."

"I think they will all be too busy mourning over Alexander to give you any attention." Seabury insisted.

Jefferson pouted. "I have you know that I have a full proof plan. First, kill Hamilton. Then, give everyone something else to love and what better than The Jeff!?"

He took something out from under the bed before flashing it to the group. It was a large stuffed bear with a picture of Thomas' face stapled on top of its' original face. Frederick and Seabury looked at the ruined bear before staring at one another. Burr looked away in distaste as the bushy haired man frowned.

"It's not THAT bad!"

"You're right." Frederick nodded. "It's much worse."

"FUCK YOU!"

The rich man rolled him eyes before snapping. "I have enough money to buy, sell and buy you again AND still have enough in the bank to bribe everyone in the world to forget about your existence. Fuck yourself."

Thomas looked like he was about to say something but stopped before smiling and replying. "True."

Frederick gave him a blank stare before going back to running his fingers through his servant's hair. Seabury blushed at this Burr cleared his throat.

"I think I have an idea. We should find a way to make everyone who loves him, turn on him."

"That's a great idea!" the wealthy guy responded. "How are we gonna do that?"

"I know!" Thomas exclaimed. "What if we get him to commit suicide?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Burr questioned as Jefferson replied.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Well stop bringing up murder or death in general!" Frederick snapped.

Thomas looked at the floor in thought as Burr brought up something. "To displease the girls who love him, just spread a rumor that he loves someone else."

"Like who?" Seabury asked.

Aaron looked around before shrugging. "I don't know!" He then blushed before blurting out. "He could be having a foursome with the three stooges he hangs out with!"

"Woah." Frederick's eyes widen as Samuel blushed darkly. The bushy haired man realized what was said and blushed as well.

"Well damn Aaron Burr sir! I didn't know you would stoop that low!"

Burr covered his face in shame before saying "It's believable though! Right?"

"Yeah." Thomas agreed as the other two comrades nodded. Seabury then raised his hand.

"What about his three friends?"

"We can kill them!" The fashionable man shouted as Frederick yelled.

"OH GODDAMMIT THOMAS!"

A gentle knock was planted on the bedroom door, causing the four men to turn to it. Burr, being closed to the door, opened it to reveal Peggy. She looked at Burr before looking at the ground. She then said.

"Alexander was wondering if you all were done with whatever you were doing, could he come in and write something down?"

"Why couldn't he come to the door and ask himself?" Aaron asked.

"Because he said if he did and one of you all said something smart, he would have to stab one of you with one of his good pens." The youngest Schuyler sister informed him. Jefferson scowled before replying.

"Tell him to go eat sand and fuck him with his sandy looking self!"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY?!" Alexander shrieked from the living room. "I KNOW YOU AIN'T TALKING WITH YOUR STEPPED ON POTATO LOOKING SELF!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH!" Thomas retorted loudly.

Hamilton ran to the door before saying back. "I WOULD BUT ALL I SEE IS AN ASS WITH TWO EYES!"

Thomas festered in his anger for brief moments before leaping towards the island man. Alexander ran back out to the living room as the bushy haired man dashed after him. Screams were heard in the living room as Peggy asked.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Mostly murder and foursomes." Frederick admitted. "Not anything too serious."

"O….kay." Peggy said worriedly before stepping away from the entrance of the room.

 ***reads over Alexander's insult before laughing away***


	18. Laurens' Friend

**Another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if the ending seems rushed or that it may be shorter than my usual chapter length. I'm having a hard time getting chapters written… Writer's' block is killing me!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the fanfic. The characters in this existed in history at one point. I do not take credit for their existence in the 1700s.**

John was quiet.

This was unusual to the group because of his usual optimistic demeanor. When the group didn't hear his shouts of "What's up everyone?!" or "Morning you guys!", it brought worry to them. Alexander even looked through the entire apartment for his missing comrade to no avail. The writer began to worry even more as Lafayette came up to him and shrugged.

"Trust me _mon ami._ Herc and I looked all over the apartment right after you did. We couldn't find him."

"Where could he be?" Alex asked himself, looking aimlessly through the room. The French man simply touched his shoulder.

"Hercules went to the bar to see if he is there. Hopefully, he finds him."

The writer nodded before sitting on the couch face first into one of the cushions. Thomas Jefferson entered the room before staring at the man.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"We haven't see John all day. He's not anywhere in the apartment and Alex is worrying about him." Lafayette replied as he rubbed the back of his miserable friend. Thomas snickered, shaking his head at the Caribbean man.

"Aww poor Hammy!" he teased. "You miss your 'boy-toy'?"

"Thomas!" Marquis pouted. "Leave Alex alone!"

"Or else what Frenchy?" the bushy haired man asked before chuckling. "You're gonna hit me with your potatoes and bread!"

Lafayette was about to retaliate when Eliza and Angelica bursted into the room. The former was the first to speak. "We came as soon as we heard."

"Heard what?" Jefferson asked before being shoved away from Hamilton by the two ladies. Eliza sat next to Alex on the couch before rubbing his back. Angelica then answered.

"Alexander was CLEARLY in distress because of your bitch ass. Pick on someone your own species you sick bastard!"

"Excuse me!" Thomas was taken aback. "He does the same BULLSHIT!"

Alexander sadly rested his head on Eliza's legs and started to sob a bit. Eliza almost cried as well just looking at the man tear up on the shorts she wore. The middle sister then hissed.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ALEXANDER CRY!"

" _WHA?!_ " Thomas gasped angrily before Angelica instinctively slapped him. He winced in pain at the impact as the man shrieked. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS _THAT_ FOR?!"

"Being an asshole." she said simply before sitting on the floor next to her sister's legs. She ran her fingers through Alexander's hair to comfort him. The sad man rubbed his eyes before looking towards Thomas. He grinned wickedly for mere seconds before going back to his sobbing. Thomas threw his arms in the air in protest and was about to speak when Hercules entered the apartment.

"Well?" Lafayette, who was standing idly by as the previous events unfolded, questioned. The large man rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Good news, I know where he's been… bad news is, I don't know where he is now…"

The French man shook his head as Alexander buried his face in the middle Schuyler sister's shorts. Eliza rubbed his head as Angelica patted the man's back.

"Hey! I'm at least trying!" Herc insisted as Lafayette nodded.

"I know."

"Why can't we just let him find his way back on his own?!" Thomas asked angrily. "He's a fucking grown man!"

"Who's missing?" Frederick butted in, entering the room due to all the commotion.

"John Laurens." The Jeff replied blankly as Seabury popped up behind the rich man.

"Oh my!" the servant gasped. "We should probably go look for him my lord!"

"Nah," the wig wearing man insisted. "Finding him is a waste of my time."

"EXCUSE ME!" Lafayette and Hercules shouted in unison and were about to brutally attack him when Maria entered the room. She looked around before asking.

"Has anyone seen John? I was gonna play in his curls today."

"We've been looking for him all day." Hercules sighed as the French guy nodded.

"He's nowhere to be found."

"I saw him this morning." Burr spoke from behind James Reynolds, who was currently wrapped around Maria's left leg. He stepped away from the duo before walking to the center of the room. "He greeted me and then told me he was going to the bakery downtown."

"Oh yeah!" Hercules perked up. "I went there and they told me he went to the cafe. I then visited that place and not only was he not there, they had no hot cocoa!"

"Did they say where John went next?" Burr asked.

"No."

"Welp, we're at a dead end." the bald man shrugged before walking out of the room and back to the boys' spare bedroom. Maria then frowned.

"Well shit. Now what do we do!?"

"HEY GUYS!"

Everyone in the room turned to the front door when a grinning John stood. His grin only grew as he spoke. "Did you guys miss me?"

"No." Jefferson and Frederick said bitterly as Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules sprang over to their comrade.

"JOHN!" they said giddily as they hugged their freckled friend. John chuckled before saying.

"Sorry I left without telling you all. I had something important to do today."

"It's fine _mon ami_. We're just glad you're okay!" Lafayette grinned as Maria grabbed John's arm.

"C'mon Jay! Time for Maria's hair treatment."

He grinned as he followed her. As the two entered the girl's' bedroom, he sat in a chair that was placed closed to the bed. Maria stood behind him before turning on her curling iron. She gave it to John to hold while she parted his hair into several section and placed each on in rubber bands. She then took the iron before asking.

"So John, why were you out of the house for so long?"

"I had to save a friend of mine."

"Oh? Who is he?"

"His name is Freckles and he's one of the coolest people I know!" He giggled as he went inside of the small plastic bag he had around his wrist and pulled out a tiny baby turtle.

 ***pets the small turtle before skipping away***


	19. Dear Theodosia

**Chapter 19! I hope you all enjoy this! If you do, don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Your support is very much appreciated! TeddyBearTy will be doing Chapter 21 in case any of you are wonder why she hasn't been doing chapters for this recently. (We've been experiencing writer's block. The both of us.)**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I do not own the founding fathers or the musical! I only own this fanfic!**

 _Dear Theodosia,_

Burr wrote before wincing at his loud roommates in the living room. God, he despised them all. Honestly what does one guy have to do to get peace in this apartment. He was surprised that the neighbors weren't as arrogant in telling them to shut up. Maybe they were on vacation or something.

While his acquaintances were on edge about their missing friend in the other room, Burr thought that he might as well write to the beautiful woman who captivated his heart, Theodosia. He haven't talk to her in so long and he thought it would be best to update her on recent events in his life and confirm that he was perfectly fine and healthy.

Aaron tapped his chin with the pen in thought before writing on the paper;

 _I'm fine and well and I hope you are doing the same, my love. It would be ill-minded and cruel of me to not ask about your well being. I deeply send my apologies for not conversing with you recently. I dearly miss your beautiful presence in my life and I would love to hang out with you at your job again._

He smirked at what he wrote so far. This will prove to her that she fell in love with a smart fellow who is extremely wise. Burr patted himself on the back and was about to place the letter to the side to mail it later when he realized something.

Was what he wrote enough? Was it too little? Did his writing seem belittling?! He did want to seem too demanding. Was he too demanding?! He crumbled up the letter before taking out a new sheet of college-ruled paper. He rewrote the header before writing the thing he wanted to say.

 _I hope you, my beautiful angel, are healthy and happy. I also hope that the 'guy friend' of yours is fine as well. It would be a shame for something dastardly to happen to either one of you. Especially you! He can go ahead and get hit by a train, a bus, and forty million taxis all at once if it means you're okay. He can even take a billion bullets to the neck if you are even BRUISED by his vulgar demeanor!_

 _So, how's your day going?_

Aaron looked at what he wrote in distaste before throwing the letter in the nearby trash bin. _He_ was the one who was being vulgar. He sounded like an animal. He sighed before taking out another sheet of paper. He tapped the pen lightly on his cheek as he started to think of what he really wanted to say. As Burr continued his thinking process, Hamilton entered the room. He smiled as he plopped onto the bed next to the desk and asked.

"Are you almost done in here Aaron?"

"No." he sighed, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. "I'm trying to write a letter to Theodosia but.. I keep coming up empty."

Alexander nodding, going into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a notebook and his pen. He opened the book to a clean page and looked up at Burr. He smiled genuinely.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes!" He blurted out as if it were obvious. "I wouldn't be sitting here trying to write the perfect letter if I didn't love her… I just don't know what to say."

Alexander grasped Burr's hand. "Tell me about her."

"Well she has gorgeous long hair, beautiful caramel eyes and a lovely smile." the bald man started before saying. "She has a boyfriend but she SUPER important to me! I haven't spoken to her in FOREVER and I want to make sure that she knows that I put her as my first priority. I don't want to sound like I have grudges against her boyfriend or that I'm a lousy guy who only cares about myself. I wanna sound like I'm the only man for her."

"Make her feel like the topic of your letter." the islander insisted. "Make the letter feel like it's just you and her and no one else in the world. DO NOT bring up her boyfriend and make your writing feel like he doesn't exist." Alexander put his pen against his blank notebook page before reciting every word he wrote as if it were a poem:

 _My sweetest Theodosia, I miss your chocolate skin. The way your caramel candy eyes look at mine. I want to hold you and shield you from those who hurt you forever. Your man needs no weapon but a pen and his undying love for you. I hope you are doing well and are thinking of me because I am of you. I desire your cherry red lips on mine and encourage your lipstick to leave a mark on my soul. I love you and wish you can stay in my loving embrace instead of having to live in a world that is not fit for a queen like you. I hope you read this letter with the thought of me in your heart and wish you good luck on your days to come_

 _Adieu, A. Burr_

Aaron blushed, looking at the paragraph Alexander had wrote. He wrote every word with such precision and grace that even he was getting tingly over the word he wrote. Burr cleared his throat before taking a picture of the writing on his cellphone.

"Thank you for the help Alexander but I think I got the hang of it."

"Oh alright." he replied, getting up and taking his notebook and pen with him. "Now if you would excuse me, I will be in the bathroom writing."

And with that, Hamilton closed the door. Aaron looked at his blank sheet of paper before picking up his pen once more and started writing.

~I~I~

Hours past and after many revisions and edits, he wrote an astounding two pages for Theodosia. He smiled in satisfaction as he folded the two pages to get them ready for mailing. As Aaron stuffed the pages in the nearby envelope, Peggy entered the room with a bag of McDonalds'. She walked over to the desk before placing it on top.

"Here's your dinner Aaron. I got you a Big Mac meal if that's alright."

"That's fine." He replied before pulling up Theodosia's address. "Thank you."

She smiled before noticing the envelope on the right side of the desk. She then asked. "What is that?"

"Just a letter for the greatest woman in the world!" he beamed as Peggy questioned.

"Well, do you have the woman's number?"

"Yes, why?"

"Couldn't you just...ya know...text her?"

Burr's eyes widen. He looked at the youngest Schuyler sister then at the letter he'd been working for the past seven hours. Then back at Peggy. He then said with utter calmness in his voice:

"Get me a flame thrower."

 ***gives you the letter before screaming away***


	20. Downtown Sisters

**Sorry again for the hiatus. I really have no excuse other than writer's block. I'm still trying to hold onto my Hamilton spark and continue this story solo. (My sister is no longer helping me with chapters) So if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to review on this story or even PM me. This will be very appreciated! Anyways enjoy this chapter !**

 **I only own the story!**

The Schuyler sisters were done with their shopping spree. They had just exited the mall when the eldest of the girls turned to the remaining two. She smiled warmly before asking.

"Do any of you know the way home?"

Eliza and Peggy looked at each other before turning back to their sister. They both shrugged causing Angelica to sigh. She took out her phone and pulled up the Uber app. She then turned back to her sisters.

"Do you guys have any money for an Uber or even a taxi?"

"Do you?" Eiza asked the older sister. Angelica frowned.

"I paid for us to get out here! The least you two can do is buy us a taxi back!"

"I used up almost all my money in the mall." Peggy confessed as Eliza went into her purse. She took out her wallet and looked around. She then scowled.

"God dang it! I ran out of cash!"

"Now what do we do?" Angelica asked angrily. "I have no money on my card to pay for an Uber and you two don't even have cash! We're basically fucked!"

"I saw a Family Dollar up the street." the younger sister insisted. "Eliza can pull some money from her card if we walk there."

"Fuck it!" the eldest shouted, ignoring Peggy and walking down the street. "We're taking the subway!"

"But-!"

"C'mon Pegs." Eliza butted in, taking her sister's hand and following Angelica.

The subway was cold and a little wet. There were stray newspapers and puddles of water and some unknown fluids on the ground. Eliza held her breathe as she stepped over some homeless man who slept soundlessly on the ground. Peggy winced as she almost stepped on the mention man's arm. She then ran up and started to cry before whispering to Angelica.

"I think that guy's dead…"

"That's not our problem. We need to focus on getting back to the apartment." The older Schuyler examined the map of the subway. She started to sweat.

She didn't understand anything on the map. Angelica and her sisters never took the subway in their lives and now that they had to use it to get home, had no clue of what to do. The eldest girl gulped before getting an idea. She took out her phone and frowned as she turned on the screen.

No service.

"FUCK!" she hissed, almost slamming her phone onto the concrete. Peggy shivered as she looked at Angelica.

"C-can we get out of this s-subway? I think I saw-"

"New plan!" Eliza exclaimed before guiding her sisters out of the subway.

She then stood on the curb and started waving at cars passing by. Angelica and Peggy looked at one another as their sister continued to wave her arms at vehicles. The older sister frowned as a run down gray truck pulled up to the three girls. An old man with a messy beard and a red flannel with unidentified stains on it smiled at them before saying.

"Hop in!"

"Fuck no!" Angelica replied in distaste as Eliza butted in.

"But he only wants to help us!"

"Yeah!" The old man agreed, nodding his head vigorously. Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? He looks like he's been sniffing cocaine for his entire life."

"I don't what you're talking about?" said the man, still smiling and shaking his head.

"C'mon Angelica! Give this man a chance! Looks can be deceiving." The middle sister stated.

The eldest sighed as Peggy stated. "We can always try my plan."

"No Peggy." Angelica put his hand in her face. "We'll try this."

Peggy slapped herself as her older sisters jumped in the truck. Looking up to the clouds in dismay, the youngest Schuyler jumped in the car and shut the door.

~I~I~

Hours went by it didn't even look like they were in New York anymore. Before the old man took off, Eliza gave him the address. The old man took it and looked the address every once in awhile but seemed to be driving to wherever he wanted. Peggy started to panic internally before whispering.

"I think we should probably ditch this man…"

"Yeah." Angelica nodded. "He's either going the 'long way' or taking us somewhere else."

"Maybe there's another place with the same address?" Eliza reasoned causing her sisters to look at her bitterly. Peggy sighed before tapping the man on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, where are you going?"

The man didn't respond, instead he looked at her darkly from the rear-view mirror. Peggy blinked before sitting back in her seat. She then reached for the door's handles and sure enough they were locked inside.

"Shit." she cursed under her breathe.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Angelica asked, watching what she was doing.

"Trying to get us out of here!" the youngest sister whispered harshly. "Now give me your key."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The eldest sister raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice but complied. Peggy then jumped up to the passenger seat and said. "Pull over."

"No." he replied darkly.

"PULL OVER!" She then hurled herself onto the man and started stabbing him in his face with the key. As the vehicle jerked back and forth on the road, Peggy yelled. "GET THE WHEEL!"

"Bitch, I can't drive!" Angelica responded as Eliza screamed.

"I can't believe we're gonna die! And I didn't even tell Alexander I love him!"

Peggy sighed, tossing the now unconscious driver out of the car before slamming her foot on the brakes. Thankfully, they we on a vacant road so no one got hurt. Peggy smiled in relief before looking back at her sisters.

They both looked at her with stunned expressions as she replied with: "What?"

 ***gives you a Super Peggy and flies away***


	21. Locked Out

**Chapter 21! Hope you enjoy!!! I only own the story!!! Please review, follow and favorite for more of this story!! Also if you have any ideas for future chapters, please review or PM me. Your help and support is appreciated!!!**

 **~ShyWrites**

"What the fuck!"

Alexander Hamilton was pacing around the front door. Him along with Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules were out on the town and after having their fun, they returned home. The writer started to sweat as he continued to search for his keys. Sighing, he turned to his friends and asked.

"Do you guys have your key?"

"We only have one key between the three of us." John informed Alex. "I borrowed it two days ago and gave it to Lafayette."

The french man pointed to Hercules. "I gave it to Hercules before we left today." he looked at the tall man. "You did bring it with you, right?"

Hercules patted his pockets before taking off his hat. He patted it and shook it before placing it back on his head. "I think I left it on the coffee table."

"Goddamnit!" Hamilton hissed before crossing his arms. "What do we do now?"

"We can always just get a hotel room." John reasoned, smirked at the writer. "We can get a room, get a little bit of drinks… Make some-"

"No." Alexander stated. "We need to find a way to get inside."

"I know!" Marquis exclaimed. "There's a vent next to the door. The smallest person can squeeze in and open the door from the inside."

"Alex's the smallest." Hercules said, pointing to the mentioned man. The Caribbean man sighed as the tall man remove the door from the vent. Alexander then squeeze inside and immediately stopped when the entrance reached his hips.

"What's wrong?" The french man asked. Alexander's legs swung wildly from the outside of the vent as he yelled.

"I'M STUCK!!!"

"Well at least the view is great." John stated seductively, looking at the writer's butt. The islander continued to panic in the metal area.

"Get me OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Wait I got an idea!" Lafayette proclaimed. "All we need is some butter!"

"The butter is in the apartment!" Hercules said happily. "I can go get it! All I need is the key."

"We're locked out REMEMBER?!" John pointed out as the tall man's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey guys!" Maria waved, coming up the stairs with James in tow. She then stared down at the trapped man before asking. "What the hell's going on?"

"We're locked out the apartment." The freckled faced man told her. "Do you happen to have your key?"

"No." Maria told them. "But James does!"

Mr. Reynolds nodded, going into his pockets. He frowned, finding nothing but his wallet and some spare change. "I don't have it."

"What do you mean?!" his girlfriend exclaimed worriedly.

"I must've left it on the bed…Or at the-"

"Well this is just GREAT!" Maria angrily shouted. "What the fuck do we do?!?"

"Just shimmy your way through!" Lafayette instructed. Alexander continued to move in the metal chamber. He then sighed.

"It's not working… I'm not moving."

"Wait- Alexander?" Maria chuckled before bursting into hysterics. "Why the hell are you in there?!?"

"It was my plan.." The frenchman said shyly as the woman continued to laugh. "He was supposed to get us inside but…"

"His ass is too big!" John butted in causing the islander to hiss.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHN!!!"

~I~I~

"What are ya'll dickheads doing?"

Jefferson along with the rest of the Hamilton Hate Association were coming up the steps to the apartment when they noticed that six of their roommates were waiting outside. The bushy haired man looked at the group in distaste before asking.

"Did ya'll not hear me?!"

"We heard you…" John said bitterly as he laid on the stairs. "We're locked out the apartment."

"You dumbasses need to be responsible." Thomas stated, stepping over the others so he can get to the door.

"Oh yeah?!" said Alexander, who was still stuck in the vent. "Well you need to shut your fucking mouth or I'll shove my foot in you kneecaps!!!"

"At least I'm not in a fucking vent dipshit!!!"

"You wanna go!!!"

"HOW?!?!"

"Anyways!!!!!" Frederick butted in, walking towards the door. "You're lucky I have my key."

He went into his pockets and sadly his keys were not there. He started to sweat before turning to Seabury. "Samuel, where's my keys?"

"Oh!" the servant exclaimed. "I took them out your pants so I can iron them."

"Why?!?!?"

Seabury started to sweat before whimpering. "You can't iron pants with keys in them…."

The rich man sighed before hugging Samuel. "You're lucky these pants were warm."

He then kissed the servant on the cheek which caused him to giggle. Laurens rolled his eyes before saying.

"Anyways Burr, do you have your key?"

"No, I keep it on the nightstand in the bedroom." Aaron replied causing Lafayette to slap himself.

"What is happening and why is everyone out here?!"

The Schuyler sisters were now entering the apartment complex. Their hair, especially Peggy's, was a mess and their clothes were filthy. Angelica, who just spoke, crossed her arms at what was going on before them. Eliza, exhausted from all the walking they had to do, laid on the bottom step. Peggy looked at the people in the hallway in irritation before saying.

"Why aren't one of ya'll opening the door?"

"None of us have our key." Thomas responded coldly. "Duh…"

The youngest Schuyler clenched her teeth before marching up to Jefferson and gripping the collar of his skirt. She then snarled.

"Look shit stain, we were just abducted by some random old man and had to walk 35 miles home. I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!"

Thomas nodded, sweating in worry as Peggy shoved him to the side before kicking the door in rage. It swung open and the Schuyler sisters walked inside. The rest of the gang followed after. A few minutes later, Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules headed back in the hallway to help Alexander.

 ***gives you a key and locks away?***

 **PS: If you couldn't tell already, this chapter is tied with the last one.**


	22. Meet Mister Maddie

**Chapter 22!!! Hope you all enjoy!! If you do, please review, favorite and follow!! Your support means alot to me. If you have any ideas for chapters, feel free to review on this story or PM me!!! Again, enjoy this chapter!!!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own this story, not the characters or the musical!!!**

"Alright fellas! Great news!"

Thomas smiled as the rest of the Hamilton Hate Association gathered in the boy's bedroom. Burr sat on the desk while Samuel and Frederick sat on the bed. Jefferson stood by the door and shut it tight. He then clasped his hands together as he rested his back on the door.

"I have an announcement."

"We know." Frederick pouted, crossing his arms. "Just spill it already."

"I have personally went out and brought in a new member for our small association." the bushy haired man beamed causing the other members to look at one another.

"So you let a stranger into our apartment?" Burr asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I let a childhood friend who is a stranger to you all in our apartment." Thomas corrected, smiling at the group. Frederick frowned.

"I don't see how this is a good idea. We don't even know him. And how could he possibly hate Alexander if he doesn't even know the guy?!"

"Relax Richie, I got this."

"Don't call me that ever again." the rich man responded coldly.

"Gotcha!" Jefferson exclaimed, opening the door and letting his friend in the room.

He was short and a little husky. He work a buttoned down apricot shirt with black pants and matching slacks. His hair was cut kinda short and his skin was a milk chocolate. A blank expression adorned his features as he looked up at Jefferson.

"Guys," Jefferson introduced. "Meet my little Jemmy.."

"My name's James, Thomas." James replied, looking up at the taller man. He then turned to the others in the room. "Hello, I'm James Madison."

"Aww! Cute!" Samuel grinned at the smaller man. "He looks like a cute little accountant!"

"He is." Thomas cooed, scooping up the little man and hugging him close. "Right Jemmy."

"Stop calling me THAT!" James seethed, shoving Thomas's face away from his own. "I'm a grown man and NOT some dumb kid!" He then glared at Seabury. "And furthermore, I am not an accountant, I am the executive assistant to the mayor of New York."

"And what a great assistant he is!" The bushy haired man smiled, patting Madison on the head. James swatted the man's hand away as Frederick stood up.

"Anyways, I'm George William Frederick the Third but everyone calls me Frederick because there are two George's living here." He then points to Seabury. "And this is my most valued assistant Samuel Seabury."

"Hello!" the servant waved as Burr then greeted.

"I'm Aaron Burr."

"Nice to meet you all." Madison said, nodding at the group. Thomas then stepped into the middle of the room and said.

"Alright now that we have introductions down, let's get on with the meeting!" the man went into one of the drawers and pulled out a pink clipboard and matching pen. Jefferson then looked towards the group.

"We need a full proof plan to get rid of Hamilton. Any ideas?"

"I could've sworn we had this meeting before…" Burr said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah..." Jefferson started to sweat. "But we need a plan that will work!"

"Wasn't it to blackmail him?" Samuel asked innocently. Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Wait- why are you all trying to attack this man?"

"I told you already!" Thomas exclaimed. "He's an asshole and you should hate him too!!"

"Really?" Madison reasoned. "You're a little controlling yourself. Maybe if you simmer down, he'll do the same."

The bushy haired man's eye twitched. "Excuse me Maddie, I am the most NON-CONTROLLING person there is!"

"Can I come in now?" asked Alexander from the outside of the door. Jefferson rolled his eyes before opening the door a crack. Madison looked at the islander as Thomas glared down at him.

"No."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"A few more minutes." Madison responded, smiling at the man before reaching his hand out to him in greeting. "James Madison."

"Alexander Hamilton." He smiled, shaking the man's hand as Jefferson narrowed his eyes. Once the two hands separate, the taller man slammed the door.

"What the FUCK was THAT FOR?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!!!"

"Just because I shaked Hamilton's hand?"

"Because you shaked HIS hand!!!" Jefferson clenched his fists in fury. "HE is who we're trying to GET RID OF!!!"

"Why?" James asked, pointing towards the door. "He seems pretty nice."

Thomas' eyes widen as he bit his lip to stop his words from coming out. He then placed the clipboard down and left the room. As the door slammed shut, the remaining members of the Hamilton Hate Association stared at the short man.

"What?" he questioned, looking at the people in the room.

"Well, we are a group who's against the thought of Alexander being nice." Samuel explained, patting Madison on the shoulder.

"And even though Ham may be an angel at first glance," Frederick continued. "He's a total ass."

"How?" James said in puzzlement.

"If you stick around long enough," Burr started. "you'll find out."

Madison raised an eyebrow as the three men left the room to consolidate their group member. The short man sighed, picking up the pink clipboard and writing something down. He then blushed a little as he exited the room and headed home.

~I~I~

"Well you guys, I think I'm feeling better."

Jefferson smiled as the Ham Hate Crew sat in the spare bedroom. As the previously mentioned man sat on the desk and happily swung his legs while eating some macaroni and cheese, the remaining members sat on the bed.

"That's great news!" Seabury grinned. "Now what do we do?"

"Think of a plan to destroy Hamilton of course!" Thomas exclaimed before picking up his clipboard. He noticed one of the pages had writing on it and read through it. It stated:

 _Thomas, sorry I ruin this day for you. I understand you hate Alexander and I shouldn't have put my two cents into it. You all can come to my place in case you need more room to plot. I promise I'll be more evil next time…_ _Call me, your Jemmy_

Thomas chuckled at what was written. He then turned to his group mates before saying.

"But first, I need to call someone."

 ***gives you a blushing Maddie and waddles away***

 **PS: Sorry it took so long to add him...**


	23. The Line Between History and Reality P1

**Chapter 23 is the beginning of a long or short parter. (depending on how long it takes to finish it) I had this idea in my mind for about a week now and wanted to do a separate story, but since it's based off of this AU I decided to add it onto this one. If you like this, feel free to review, favorite and follow! Your support helps me continue this fic. Also if you have any ideas of what I should do for future chapters, review or PM me! Please enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I do not own history or the musical! I only own the HOH AU and this story!**

Alexander sat at the spare desk in the boys room.

He tapped his chin with his pen before scribbling words down in his composition notebook. Today, even though it wasn't that eventful, was a nice day to write. Heck, he wrote his thoughts everyday. This book of his was like a diary, it held memories as well as secrets. The islander smiled at the page before tapping his chin some more.

"Should I write some more?" he questioned before yawning. He rubbed his eyes before yawning once more. "I'm kinda tired…"

He shook his head. "Nah, I can sleep later…" He then went back to the page and continued to scribble down this thoughts. Minutes went by and the young writer started to feel drowsy. He yawned again before slowly resting his head on top of the book.

He closed his eyes and sure enough, he was fast asleep.

~I~I~

Thunder roared outside as rain banged on the glass.

Alexander Hamilton woke up from his sleep to see that he was not at his desk. He was at another one, covered with pages of writing and quills. The sleep escaped him as his eyes widen at the sight before him. He looked around the room. It was filled with pages and pages of writings as well as quills and containers of ink.

What the hell was going on?

The man then looked down at what he wore and almost screamed. At first, he wore a red flannel with jeans and socks. However, now his outfit has changed so that he wore a suit as if he was from the 1700s. The clothes were kinda baggy on him and the shoes were a little big.

"Guys?" he asked cautiously, getting up from the desk and stepping in the hallway. He looked around. "Hello?"

Alexander started to sweat as the thunder roared once more. He made his way to the steps and walked down them to see a woman standing by the fireplace. Pieces of paper were in her fists as she threw each page into the flames. The young man watched in worry as the woman sat down and buried her face into her hands.

Not thinking, Alex spoke. "What's wrong?"

The woman immediately turned to stairs and her eyes widened at him. "You know exactly what's wrong!" she said through clenched teeth. "You decided to sleep with a woman for an ENTIRE YEAR and WRITE ABOUT IT!"

"I don't-"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" she snapped, glaring at Alexander. "You act like you're SO SMART! Well guess what mister Senior Officer!? YOUR WIFE CAN READ!"

"Wait,wife?"

"OH NOW I'M NOT EVEN YOUR WIFE! I'm just some fanciful maiden who lives in your home and just so happened to have beared your CHILDREN!"

Alexander started to sweat before asking. "Children?"

The woman's eyes widen. "I can't believe you. Are you trying to play with my mind Alexander? We've been married for 17 years and have 6 children and you're tell me you don't 'remember' any of that?"

"What?"

"Get out."

"But-"

"GET. OUT!"

Alexander made his way to the door and opened it before turning to look at her. She fell back onto the chair and continued to sob. Alex wanted to console her. He wanted to comfort her but how could he when he was told to leave? She might scream at him some more if he stayed. Sadly, Alexander looked at the storm outside before shutting the door and leaving the home.

He took off his jacket before putting it over his head. He sighed, making his way into the nasty weather. Lightning lightened up the sky as Alexander walked in the storm. The rain came down harder and the jacket got extremely damp. He looked around and sighed.

All of the buildings looked the same. He also couldn't see much due to the wet jacket covering his eyes and the fact that there was not much light on the street. The only light that shone was from building he passed by. The young writer started to shiver as the soaked piece of clothing got water on the rest of his outfit and hair.

He wanted to leave this crazy place and go home. He wanted to understand what was going on. He wanted his friends… Heck, even if he saw Jefferson out here, it would have been way better than being alone. This loneliness…. It made him feel almost smaller than he ever was.

It reminded him of his youth when his father had left. It reminded him of the day his mother died. It reminded him of the day he left his brother in the Caribbean. It reminded him of the times where he laid alone in the street of New York with no place to go and no food to eat. He was hungry and alone…

And afraid.

Tears started to form in Alexander's eyes as he stood on the sidewalk and thunder growled above him. He shivered as he continued his weeping. Suddenly an umbrella opened over the young man's head.

He turned and looked up at the man who hovered the umbrella over his head. There stood an bald man who looked older than Alexander. He was dark skinned and wore a suit that was similar to his own. The older man squinted to see who he was helping out of the rain.

His eyes widen. "Hamilton?"

~I~I~

"What were you doing out there?"

The man, who happened to be Aaron Burr, let him into his home and gave him a towel. He guided him to his office and let Alex sit in his chair as he leaned against the door. A fourteen year old Theodosia walked down the hall in curiosity. She wore a green night gown and her hair was placed in a ponytail. She was dark skinned like her dad and her chocolate eyes looked sleepily at her dad.

She then looked over to Alexander before immediately asking Burr. "Dad, why is Mr. Hamilton here?"

"Not now, Theo." he reasoned. "I'll explain it in the morning. Go to bed."

She nodded, glancing at the guest once more before making her way back to her room. "Good night dad."

"Good night." he smiled before turning to the man in his chair. He then raised an eyebrow. "You, on the other hand, still haven't answered my question.."

Alexander buried his face in the towel. He continued to dry his hair before looking up at the older man. Burr looked in the man's face and his eyes widen. This Alex looked younger than before. The signs of old age and sleep deprivation were missing from his features. The young Hamilton then spoke.

"I have questions of my own that need answering. Like, where am I?"


	24. The Line Between History and Reality P2

**And the parter continues! Please enjoy and if you do please, review, favorite and follow! Your support means a lot!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I do NOT own history or the musical! I only own this story and the HOH AU!**

 *****NOTE: I should have said this in the first part but the historical figures look the same as in the musical! They are not old white men with powdered wigs!*****

"ALEXANDER! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Alexander (older one) opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at the book that was below him and noticed the drool wet the pages and ruined the blue ink that was on it. He looked at it in confusion before asking.

"Who would write in literature like that? They clearly need to work on their penmanship."

"ALEXANDER!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door. "I'M TRYING TO GET THE BED!"

"Oh HELL NO!" yelled another voice. "Me and Seabury sleep in there so Alexander," he cleared his throat. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Stop shouting." he said bluntly. "I will get up when I'm done sleeping…"

The old man rested his head on the desk but couldn't get comfortable. He looked down at his outfit before questioning.

"What am I wearing? How dare someone tries and forces me to wear little children's clothing!" he turned to the door before saying. "Did one of you put me in these doll clothes?!"

"Uh.." the two voices said in unison before barging into the room to reveal themselves as Frederick and Jefferson. Their eyes widen at the old man.

"What the fuck!" Thomas gasped. "Hamilton, what happened to you?!"

"You are the one who changed!" he said in astonishment. "Why, you are a young lad again!"

"Lad?!" Thomas laughed. "What the fuck is wrong with your vocabulary?"

"What is wrong with yours?!" the old man scoffed. "Do you want to strike me or something?"

"Strike you?" Frederick questioned."What does that have to..?"

The rich man stopped talking as he noticed that the old man was glaring at him in disgust and enraged. The old man then said coldly.

"You disgust me."

"What did I do?" he asked, sweating a little bit as Alexander got up and walked closer to the man. He then responded darkly.

"Your battalions took away my closest friend and for that, you WILL pay with your LIFE!"

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, looking at the old man in utter confusion. "And what the fuck is a battalion?!"

"Stay out of this you incompetent fool!"

"Who are you calling a fool, you bitch!" Thomas snapped back. Alexander raised an eyebrow before snickering.

"I say Mr. Jefferson, your insults are mighty unfavorable… calling me a dog is the best you have?"

"Shut up, you ass!"

"Oh so now I am a donkey," Alexander chuckled. "That is very captivating Mr. Jefferson."

The older man patted him on the head before sitting back down in the chair and glared at Frederick. He then said.

"Do not think I forgot about you King George… I swear on my ancestors' graves that I will vanquish you once I find my pistol…"

"WHAT!?" They both said in unison. They then turned to one another.

"He's not a king…" Thomas said.

"Yes sir." the rich man nodded. "I'm just a rich boy wearing a wig." He took of the wig to show his short brown hair. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you are not a king and Mr. Thomas Jefferson does not seem to have any power over me.. Then find me my suit… I have not been this unguarded since my honey moone."

The two continued to look at each other. Thomas then turned to the man. "You wore that this morning…"

"And honeymoon?" Frederick asked. "You aren't married!"

"What are you two going on about?" he showed them his ring finger. "I am happily wedded to Ms. Elizabeth Schuyler. Clearly you two are too full of yourself to noticed this little ring."

"I heard my name!" Eliza entered the room with John in tow. The freckled man smiled.

"I heard screaming early so I came too!"

The old man looked towards the door and his eyes widen. Tears started to stream down the man's face as he got up and walked past Eliza. He fell to his knees and stared into John's eyes.

"Why," he sniffled. "Is it not my Lieutenant Colonel John Lauren from the dead!? I must be dreaming…"

"What?" John asked before blinking a few times. "What happened to you, Alexander?"

He laughed. "Age happened my brave and prepossessing comrade… It's been 15 long years since you died and yet, you are still as youthful as ever.." The old man continued to cry as he wrapped his arms around Laurens.

"No, I seriously don't know what you're talking about… I never died! And if I did, that's kinda impossible. If I died 15 years ago, that means I wouldn't be here right now… I would be in the grave with my mom." the freckled face man explained before his eyes widen.

He separated himself from the sobbing old man before saying. "EVERYONE! MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" he turned back to Alexander. "You stay here."

~I~I~

"Okay guys, we have a serious problem on our hands!" John exclaimed, standing on the couch while everyone else was on the floor.

"You're telling me!" Frederick whimpered. "He said he'll kill me once he find his gun."

"It's okay my lord!" Seabury insisted. "I won't let that happen!"

"Really?"

"Really." Samuel responded, holding the rich man close.

"No!" John snapped. "We have bigger problems like the fact that we have a man from 1797 in our house!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in unison. Lafayette then pointed out.

"Wait, how do you know he's from 1797 and most importantly, who are we talking about?"

"Okay, first off, the man I'm discussing is Alexander." John explained. "And second of all, I know he's from 1797 because he stated that 'I died 15 years ago' and according to history, John Laurens dies in 1782 so 15 years ahead is 1797."

"How do you know that?" Hercules asked.

"I have a bachelor's degree in History and I had to write a 20 page report on the Revolutionary War. I spend an entire day at the library and didn't get any sleep but I got an A on that project." he described. "I also have a master's in criminal justice but that's not important… the important thing here is that we are dealing with a loop hole in time and space! He's not suppose to be here!"

"Wait-" Eliza insisted. "So if the founding father Alexander Hamilton is here… than that mean what exactly?"

"Our Alexander is in New York… In 1797…" John stated caused everyone in the room to gasp.


	25. The Line Between History and Reality P3

**Longer chapter! Hurrah! Anyways please enjoy part 3! If you like this story and want more, review, favorite and follow! Your support means alot to me! If you want to recommend chapter ideas to me, you can review or PM me! All is done so enjoy**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the HOH AU and this story!**

"WAIT WHAT!?"

Alexander's eyes widen as Burr told him the whole story. Turns out he was in 1797. And he had just made the worse decision of his life which was the reason Eliza, his wife, was so mad. She had just learned the details of the Reynolds' Pamphlet and was angry about the information within it. Alexander looked at the man in shock as Burr nodded.

"How did you not know that?"

"I'm not your Alex!" he insisted. "I'm from 2017! I don't belong here!"

Aaron's eyes widen. "Astounding! That is 200 years from now! How are you still alive?! And younger?"

Alexander just simply shrugged. "I don't know but how am I supposed to get home?!"

Burr shrugged as well. "Well since you are basically homeless, I am willing to assist you. You may sleep in my room if you would like."

"What about you?"

"I have some work to do in here anyways." he digressed. "I will get my sleep later."

"What about my wet clothes?"

"Just find something in my room to wear instead." He stated. "I clean them up for you."

Alexander nodded, getting up and heading to Burr's room. Before leaving, he turned to the older man and smiled. "Thanks."

Aaron smiled back before sitting at the desk. "You are very welcome."

The young man walked down the hall to a vacant room. He walked inside and looked around. Flowers in elegant vases and candles laid on a table as he walked in. He stared at the painting above it all and look in awe. There was a painting of a woman. She wore a delicate light green dress and her dark hair laid nicely on her shoulders. Alexander continued to stare up at the picture.

She was beautiful.

"I wonder what happened to her…" he said aloud.

"She died when I was young." a voice spoke as Alexander turned to the door to see Theodosia. The young girl stepped into the room and stood next to him. She looked up at the picture longily before speaking once more. "My father talks about her all the time. I wish I got to know her like he did. I wish I could have spent more time with her and saw how glorious she was."

"I think the same way about my mom." the islander told her. "She died of illness when I was twelve. I always think about her and usually write about her in my book. It always makes me cry but I know she's watching me from above…"

"I want to be there with her sometimes.."

"I know.." he nodded. "But who gonna be here to hug and hold your dad when he's sad? You don't want him to be lonely, do you?"

She shook her head. "And you have your father too, don't you?"

"No." he said, looking at the ground solemnly. "He left me when I was ten."

Theodosia noticed the man starting to cry. She hugged him close. "It is not your fault. Leaving you was his mistake. Do not torture yourself. He is simply missing out of how resplendent you are."

Alexander rested his head on her chest as he continued to stare at the painting. "And your mother gets to witness how beautiful of a woman you are becoming from the heavens."

"Thank you for the gesture Mr. Hamilton." she thanked, running her fingerings in his hair, which was now dry. The writer sneezed as the teen grabbed the man's face. "I think you are getting ill Mr. Hamilton. Let me help you out of these cold clothes."

~I~I~

"What do we do about the old guy?" Angelica asked, pointing toward the bedroom. "We can't just leave him in there."

The group was standing near the spare bedroom door. The oldest Schuyler was standing the closest to the door and stared towards Laurens for guidance.

"You're right." John nodded, getting next to Angelica. "We need to find him some more fitting clothes." He looked towards Lafayette. "Laf, let him wear some of your stuff."

"Okay!" the french man exclaimed before running into the living room to go through his freckled faced man then pointed out.

"Since he's from 1797, Eliza and Angelica are gonna have to stay away from him."

"WHAT WHY?!" the girls asked in unison.

"Because you two are mad at him because of the Reynolds' Pamphlet!" he reasoned. "He had an affair and wrote about it to the public.."

"Maybe if we-" Eliza spoke but was cut off by John.

"No, as the historian here, me, Hercules and Lafayette will console him."

"But shouldn't you not?" Peggy asked. "You did say he got upset when you entered the room."

"Yeah but there is no way he'll still crying." The man with freckled stated before opening the door to see the old man still in tears on his knees. John closed the door. "Nevermind."

"I got the clothes!" Lafayette beamed, handing John the folded items.

"I'll give it to him." Thomas stated, retrieving the clothes and going into the room with the old man. The remaining people in the hall shrugged.

In the room, Jefferson stared down at the old Alexander as he bawled on the floor. The bushy haired man handed him the clothes before saying.

"Look, I know you're sad and I know you asked me to bring me your suit but, I don't have it. You'll have to put this on."

"Alright then," the old man nodded, wiping away his tears. "I will don this. Look away unless you want to see me undressed."

Jefferson blushed before turning away as the man put on the new clothes. Once he was done, the man turned back around. The new clothes fit perfectly on him. He wore a purple polo shirt with jeans. Alexander looked at himself in distaste.

"This outfit is disgraceful! Are you certain that there is nothing else to wear?"

"I'm positive." Thomas nodded. "Lafayette picked it out."

"Lafayette… Marquis de Lafayette?!" His eyes were as wide as saucers. The tears came back as they fell down his face. "Where is he, if I may ask."

"Outside with the others."

"Others?"

"Ya know, Hercules, Frederick, Peggy, Eliza…"

"Eliza…" he repeated, his tears coming down in bigger blows. "I wanna speak to her, if I may."

"John said she can't come in here."

"Why every not?" he asked, wiping the tears that masked his face. More came down as he spoke. "I want to talk to my wife."

"Fine." Thomas said, stepping out the room to confront John about the predicament.

~I~I~

"Thank you for all this."

"It was no trouble Mr. Hamilton."

Theodosia had tucked the young man into bed after putting him in a nightshirt and getting him cleaned up. She rubbed his face before her smile grew brighter.

"You feel fine Mr. Hamilton. Your illness seemed to have vanished."

He nodded, getting comfortable as the teenager heard a knock on the door down the stairs. She looked towards Alexander before exiting the room and rushing down the stairs. She then made her way to the door and met eyes with Philip Hamilton.

"Hello madam. I was wondering if you-"

"Well if it isn't Mr. Philip Hamilton." Burr smiled, coming up behind his daughter. Philip smiled.

"Good evening Mr. Burr. I was sent out by my mother to see where my father is."

"Well he is right-" Theodosia started as Burr finished.

"He is not present here Mr. Hamilton. Please be on your way. My daughter needs her rest."

"But he is in your room dad."

"Really?" Philip questioned. "Sir, with all due respect, are you attempting to hide my father?"

"No." he responded. "Your father is not here."

Philip raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter just said that he was in your room. Now if you excuse me, I will be retrieving him now."

"No you won't." Burr replied, dragging him back outside the door and shutting it.

"Why did you do that?" Theodosia asked as Aaron replied.

"He is not the Alexander he is searching for…"

"I do not understand." she stated as Burr rubbed her cheek.

"Go to bed. I'll explain it in the morning over breakfast."

She nodded before heading up the stairs to her room. Burr sighed in relief, going to his bedroom door to check on the young man. He beamed as he watched Alexander snore softly from his spot on the bed. He then looked at the painting on the wall.

"Good night my love." he whispered before closing the door gently and heading to his office.


	26. The Line Between History and Reality P4

**Second to last part of this parter! Please enjoy! If you like my stuff feel free to review, favorite and follow! Your support is greatly appreciated! If you have any chapter ideas, put it in your review or PM me! Thanks and enjoy this chapter and your day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the HOH AU and this story!**

"What do you mean he wants to see her!?"

John's eyes grew wide as Jefferson told him the honest truth. "I accidently brought her up in a conversation and now he wants to speak to her."

"What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know…" Lafayette said before yawning. "It's three o'clock in the morning… Can we go to bed?"

"No." The freckled man replied. "Not until we get him to sleep."

"I can sleep with him!" Eliza volunteered. "I can-"

"No."

"STOP SAYING NO TO ME!" the girl screeched before sobbing loudly.

"Stop Eli!" John warned her, "The dude down the stairs is gonna flip out!"

She continued to cry as John rolled his eyes. "You know what, fine!"

"HURRAH!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" yelled the man below them, banging on their floor with his broom.

"Sorry!" the freckled man apologized as he guided Eliza to the door. He then said. "Look, he is a fragile old man with a brilliant mind, DO NOT show him anything from the 21st century."

"Gotcha!" she beamed before entering the room. The old man stared at her with wide eyes as she entered. He wiped his tears away before coming towards her. He then said.

"Eliza, my love, I am terribly sorry for my actions. I should have never answered the door to that she-devil to begin with. I never should have hurt you the way I did and I am regretful of what I have done. I-"

"I forgive you even though I'm not your Eliza."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, this is the year 2017. I don't know about your affair and I most definitely wouldn't be mad at you if it's not your fault. Just tell her the same thing you told me when you get back home and I'm sure that she will forgive you too."

"200 years..." he gasped, his eyes as big as plates. He looked into her eyes and touched her face. "How are you alive?"

"Magic…?" she asked in confusion. "I don't know…"

"Is Philip okay?"

"Yeah, my dad is great thanks for asking!"

"No." he shook his head. "Our son, our first born boy! He's not here?"

"I don't have any kids." she insisted. "And unlike you and your Eliza, we aren't married…"

"Why ever not?"

"I don't know actually but he's really sweet and I'm positive he'll marry me one day!"

He smiled and nodded. "I am sure of it as well."

Eliza beamed as she held the old man's hands. "You should probably be heading to bed."

Alexander yawned, nodding his head in agreement as the man headed to the nearby mattress. He laid down before kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night my love."

"Good night older Alexander!" she replied before giddily walking out of the room and into the hallway.

~I~I~

The next day, Theodosia was down the stairs, preparing breakfast. As she scrambled some eggs, Alexander walked down the steps in the nightshirt he wore. He sat down at the table as breakfast continued to be made.

"Good morning Theodosia." the young writer greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Hamilton" she replied, coming over to him with a tea kettle. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." he said as the teen poured tea for her guest. He smiled, taking a sip of the beverage. His grin grew in satisfaction before saying.

"This tea is amazing Theodosia! Thank you!"

"It is no trouble!" she giggled as her father walked sleepily down the stairs. She poured him a glass of tea before strolling over to her dad. She kissed him on the cheek before saying.

"Good morning dad. Did you sleep well?"

"No slumber." he yawned, taking a sip of the tea before pushing it away. "Bring me the ale Theo. I need to get through the day."

She nodded, going into the cabinets and bringing him a glass and a bottle of ale. He popped it open before pouring it into the glass. He then took a few sips and smiled. As he continued to drink the beverage, a knock was heard at the door. Burr turned to Alexander.

"Head upstairs."

"Why?"

"Just go." he said impatiently. Alexander nodded, walking upstairs and closing Burr's door. Theodosia placed the food she made on three plates before going upstairs to give the writer his share.

Aaron sighed, getting up from his seat and going towards the door. He opened it to reveal Philip Hamilton along with Eliza. The man's eyes widen as the woman spoke.

"Philip told me he was here, Mr. Burr. Why are you hiding my husband?"

"Good morning to you too Miss Hamilton." Burr started to sweat. "I understand that your son told you that I have him, but trust me, it is quite the contrary!"

"He is fibbing!" Philip pointed out. "His daughter told me that he was upstairs!"

"Let us in Mr. Burr."

Aaron frowned, pointing to the staircase. "He is in my room, do not be startled by his appearance."

Eliza walked past the man and Philip followed behind her. They walked up the stairs and opened the door to see Theodosia and Alexander in the bed. The islander looked at the older woman at the door and her eyes widen.

She looked at him almost timidly as she walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She almost felt helpless again… She grabbed his face in the palms of her hands before saying.

"What… happened to you? I could have sworn you were yourself when you left the house last night."

"I'm not your Alexander." he insisted. "I am from the future, maybe even from another universe."

"Interesting!" Philip gasped, coming into the room and standing by his mother's side. "So where are you from?"

"2017."

"Well then, how are you alive?" the woman asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"I think that where the other universe comes in because by my time, your Alexander should be long gone." the writer explained as Eliza nodded. She then patted his head.

"Then I am terribly sorry for the way I treated you last night…"

"It's alright." he smiled. "I forgive you but you know, I'm sure your Alexander never meant to hurt you."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I don't think he meant to hurt your feelings. If he married you then I'm sure he loves you. You shouldn't let one little mishap like this control what the future of your relationship will be like." Alexander reasoned. "Some of my dear friends may hurt my feelings I try not to let that stop us from having a good time. As long as you love him and he loves you, that's all that matters, right?"

"Right." she smiled, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Alexander put his hand on her face and wiped the water away before beaming at the woman. Her smile grew wide as she hugged the young islander. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Philip smiled as well before ruffling the writer's hair. "So, are you coming home with us?"

"I would like to talk more with you in private if I may." Eliza told Alexander. He nodded as the two got out of the room. The woman then turned to her son. "Stay here until I return."

The boy nodded as the two exited the house. Burr sighed in relief as Theodosia asked the young Hamilton.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Outside, the cool breeze whistled through the air like a song. People walked around the not so crowded streets of New York, talking to each other about their day or other things. Elizabeth smiled as she took in a deep breathe of the air. She then turned to Alexander before saying.

"So, 2017 was it? What is it like?"

"Well New York is way more crowded than this." he pointed out. "And there's a lot of tall buildings and street lights."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, but the New York here is way more peaceful. I like it."

"Me too." she looked up at the sky. "I wish Alexander did not cheat on me like that… I wish he was like you. Honest and genuine and sweet like he once was."

"He still is Miss Hamilton." He told her. "This was only a little mistake!"

"It does not feel like it… I feel as though he cheated before running away like a coward."

"I feel like a coward…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in the same place with the same people for so long and I can't even tell the one person I love my feelings…" he admitted. "I'm always writing things down of what to say to them but… I can't say it… I practice sometimes and the words just won't come out! I complimented them before… but that's it."

"Write a letter."

"I wrote it several times…" Alexander rubbed the back of his neck. "But the nerves always kick in when I get the courage to give it to them…"

"I know!" she beamed. "You should mail it. Do not put your name on it and just write down your feelings. That is what me and my Alexander did to get closer together, so it might work for you. They might write you something back."

Alexander gushed. "You really think that would work?"

"It is worth a try. I can help you write it."

The writer beamed, hugging the older woman. "Thank you!"

She giggled as the two continued to walk around and chat the day away.

~I~I~

"What is this?"

The old man stared in interest at the TV screen as Hercules turned it on. The tall man smiled. "This is a TV."

"Stupendous!" he gasped as the man on the couch clicked to the next channel. "I do not have one of these at home."

"Well you can look at Alexander's phone, he left it here." the hat wearing man insisted, handing him the small device. The old man grabbed it and sniffed it.

"How does this 'phone' work?"

"Simple. You turn on the screen like this." Hercules pressed the power button as the screen turned on. Alexander stared at it in curiosity as the man pick up his own phone. Hercules chuckled to himself as he called Alexander's phone.

The phone played a little chime and vibrated madly causing the old man to scream and Hercules to roar with laughter. John immediately raced into the room to see what was happening.

"HERCULES!" he shouted, turning off the TV and picking up Alex's phone. He turned it off before slapping the hat wearer. "We CAN'T show him this stuff!"

"Why not?" Lafayette asked, bringing in Freckles (the turtle from Chapter 18) on a unicycle. "I already showed him a meme." The french man pushed the small pet so that the unicycle went down the room. He then shouted. "OH HERE HE COMES! IT'S THAT BOIIII!"

"Oh shit! What up!" the old man replied as the turtle rode by. John clenched his teeth as he picked up his turtle.

"One, don't ever put Freckles on that thing ever again. And two, we can't show him this stuff because what if he takes what he knows to his time period!"

"COOL!" the two exclaimed as John hollered.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT WILL FUCK UP HISTORY!"

"Oh." Marquis stated before looking down to where the old man was.

He was gone.


	27. The Line Between History and Reality P5

**LAST PART! If you like this story, you know what to do! Review, favorite and follow for more! If you wanna suggest future chapters, just PM me or review! Until the next update, this is ShyWrites, signing off!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own HOH AU and this story!**

"And done!"

Alexander beamed as he finished writing his letter in the old Alex's office. After their walk, they went to get Philip and Alexander decided to head home with them. Eliza stood over his shoulder and scanned through the words he wrote before smiling at the young writer.

"This is lovely. It is a pity that you do not love your Eliza though."

"Yeah.." he scratched his head. "Don't get me wrong, I care about Eliza but I don't see me and her together, you know?"

"I suppose." she replied. "But if this does not work out, at least you have her as an option."

"I guess." he shrugged before staring out the nearby window. His eyes widen as the stars lit up the sky. Alex got out of his seat and went toward it. The full moon shone down to the ground and made a kind of spotlight over the ground below. The stars were gathered around the moon, as if it had a story to tell and many other stars were scattered throughout the sky.

Eliza beamed, coming up from behind him and touching his shoulder. "It is beautiful."

"The sky's never this bright at home." he nodded, his eyes still fixated on the night sky. "Maybe it's because of all the street lights."

Eliza looked at the young writer as he stared in awe at the night sky. The more she looked at him, the more she wanted her Alexander back. She wished she could hug him and reassure him that she is no longer mad over the events enlisted in the Reynolds' Pamphlet. She sighed, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

She held Alexander close before resting her head on his. Alexander smiled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. She was the older Alexander's wife but to him, she felt like a mom. A person that encouraged him to love who he wanted to. A person that he can seek for guidance. A parental figure. His smile grew as he stared back into the sky.

The moment was peaceful until the sound of a baby crying was heard from the other room. A young girl ran into the room and shouted. "Mother! William is crying and the boys are not helping! They all keep telling me to do it!"

"Angelica," Eliza pouted. "You are old enough to tend to your brother!"

"I do not want to! I tried the last time!" she said in frustration. "He did not even stop then!"

"I can help." Alexander informed them. Angelica looked at him in interest.

"Who is he?"

"He is merely a friend of mine." she told her before turning to the young islander. "And thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem." he beamed as Angelica gestured him to follow her. The two walked into the baby's room where the boys stood. They covered their ears in annoyance as Angelica scowled at them.

"If you all are not going to help with WIlliam, then get out!"

A little boy who was about five sticked his tongue out at her. "Meanie!"

"Be quiet John!"

"You are a woman, Angelica!" Philip reasoned with his sister as the young Alexander went over to the crib where a crying William laid. He picked up the child as Philip continued. "You need to take care of babies!"

"Shush….shush.." the man said quietly, holding the baby close to his heart. "There, there…"

The children watched him in surprise as the baby smiled at him. Alexander smiled back. "Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing!"

The baby giggled as John asked. "How did you do that Mister?"

"Yes." a boy a few years older than John spoke. "You must be magic Mister!"

"He is from the future!" Philip chuckled. "No wonder he is good with babies! Woman must trade places with us!"

Alexander laughed. "Nah! It was just something my mom used to do when she babysat for others."

The boys' looked at him in interest as John asked. "Where is your mom?"

"Why, she's long gone John." the young writer smiled. "But she's always watching."

"How?"

"She's in heaven…"

"Is she magic?" the nine year old boy (Alexander Jr.) piped.

"No one is magic Alexander!" she spat at the nine year old. "There is no such thing!"

"Mind your business Angelica!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Philip demanded. "Mom is-"

"Dinner children!" Eliza called from down the stairs. Philip sighed in relief as the children went to the dining room. The eldest was the last child to leave, who could walk anyways. He turned to Alexander before saying.

"You did a magnificent job with William."

He took the baby from the man. William simply cooed as Alexander smiled at him. "Thanks."

~I~I~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

John had started panicking in the living room as Hercules and Lafayette watched him. Freckles laid peacefully on the french man's head as the freckled man continued to run around the room. Eliza raised an eyebrow as she and her sisters entered the room.

"What's going on?" the blue sister asked as she walked up to Lafayette. Marquis started to sweat.

"We, kinda lost old Alex…"

"How the FUCK do you lose an old man?!" Angelica shouted as Hercules shrugged.

"I don't know! We were just showing John the meme we taught Alex and then he vanished."

"Wait- what meme did you show him?" Peggy asked in slight interest.

"That boii."

"Nice."

"PEGGY!" Eliza butted in. "We have to go find him! What if he gets hurt!?"

"He's not gonna get hurt.." the tall man assured. "What's the worse that could happen?"

~I~I~

"OOHHH!"

Alexander stared in awe at the gigantic screens that littered the Big Apple. It reminded him of the TV back in the living room and he was amazed by all the ads they displayed. People looked at him in confusion and somewhat annoyance as they were trying to get through the already crowded streets.

"Move! You asshole!" a male pedestrian yelled, shoving his way past the old man. He fell to the ground and when he got up, he noticed he chipped a tooth. He frowned as he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Well, I have never in all my days heard such ill-mannered chatter." the old man huffed. "Well, except Mr. Jefferson….Not to mentioned that that gentleman just called me a 'donkey hole'! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! What is with civilians here and their puzzling use of vocabulary?"

He then noticed a mime performing on the street corner, intrigued he went over and watched him do his routine. He made an invisible box around himself before gasping as if he wanted someone to help him. The people around him laughed and gave him money and Alexander stared at the 'trapped man' in confusion.

He wasn't trapped...or was he? No… He was pretending to be trapped. But what was the point of that? Heck, why are this people laughing at such stupidity!?

Alexander frowned and was about to 'free' the mime when John stopped him. He then dragged the old man away from the mime and the crowd watching. The old man looked back at the crowd before turning to John.

"I was going to persuade these strangers that the gentleman was not in any trouble."

"They know he's not in danger." John told him as Hercules and Lafayette caught up to the two.

"Sorry we were far behind!" the taller man chimed as the frenchman piped.

"Yeah, the mime accidentally tied himself up! It was funny and I gave him 20 bucks!"

"He is fibbing to people for money!?" Alexander exclaimed, before putting a finger to his chin. "Or animals…."

"You were right the first time…" John told him before sighing. "Look, he does that for entertainment because he is probably poor."

"You should not assume individual's' social status Colonel."

"I'm not your John." he confessed. "I'm just a regular guy who happens to have the name of your best friend…"

"Best friend?" Alexander chuckled. "He was more than the best. He was courageous, fearless and even," he blushed. "Slightly charming…"

"Really?" John asked as Hercules whispered.

"Gay."

"Yes." the founding father nodded. "However, it was unofficial to have such a 'locked bond' with someone of your sex. I would have never loved my dear Eliza if I made that hole in my heart for that man to fill." he smiled warmly at John. "Even though you are not my fallen comrade, you have his dashing features."

Laurens blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as the old man smiled at him. Hercules and Lafayette chuckled as this happened. Herc leaned towards Marquis before whispering.

"He totally wants to plow Ham."

"Yep." Lafayette nodded, looking at their friend. "I can see it in his eyes."

"We should totally get them to hang out more when Alex gets back."

"We should."

The two smirked deviously at one another as the four reached their apartment. They all went up the stairs as a full moon rose over the buildings.

~I~I~

After dinner was eaten and the children were fast asleep, Alexander and Eliza went back to their stargazing in the older Alexander's office. The two rested their elbows on the windowsill and stared into the vast sky. The young writer sighed, looking towards the ground below in slight sorrow. Eliza noticed this change before asking.

"Whatever is the matter Alexander?"

"I'm worried about how my friends would react to this…" he took the folded letter out of his pocket and held it in his hands in front of him.

"If they are as close as you claim them to be, I am confident, they will be fine with your decision…"

"Do you think so?"

"Trust me Alexander," she nodded, playing with his delicate curls with her fingers. "They should accept you and appreciate your happiness."

"What if they don't?" he asked worriedly, resting his head on the window sill. She continued to play in his hair as she answered.

"Then that is fine, you will learn who your true friends are."

Alexander smiled, closing his eyes and sighing peacefully. He was still worried about telling this to his friends but at least he had someone who understood and had an answer that wasn't just going in one direction. He yawned before getting comfortable against the window pane. Eliza's eyes grew wide as the young Hamilton started to glow. She jumped back a little as he disappeared and the only thing that remained was the clothes.

Eliza blinked a few times and was about to pick up the articles of clothing when a slightly larger and older man took his place. The clothes were now on this man and he was snoring softly by the window sill. Miss Hamilton simply smiled as she approached the man.

She kissed him on the cheek which caused him to stir a little. She then giggled.

"Welcome home my love."

~I~I~

"What the fuck!"

John had just laid older Alexander on the couch for bed when he mysteriously turned into white light and disappeared without a trace. The freckled face man was about to panic when a bright light appeared once more and young Alexander appeared in the room, sleeping peacefully and wearing the slightly baggy outfit that was provided by Lafayette.

Laurens walked closer to the man and noticed that Alex had something in his pocket, he took it out and view its contents.

He was brought to tears and quickly threw it away.

 ***leaves you with questions and answers away?* (not really, I don't plan on telling you the contents of the note just yet)**


	28. Ham Chat The Second

**This chapter contains crazy chatroom drama. Reader discretion is advised! The cast will also have certain chat names which are as follows;**

 **BookLover: Alexander Hamilton**

 **CurlyDo: John Laurens**

 **Frenchiest_Fry: Marquis de Lafayette**

 **herculesisthebest: Hercules Mulligan**

 **xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Thomas Jefferson**

 **RichAndRich: George Frederick**

 **S_S_Servant: Samuel Seabury**

 **XRay_BabeX: James Reynolds**

 **XXBurrBurrXX: Aaron Burr**

 **Eli_Beth: Eliza Schuyler**

 **PegThePowerful: Peggy Schuyler**

 **XRay_BabyyyX: Maria Reynolds**

 **Alexander_Is_Mine: Angelica Schuyler**

 **JemmyXMads: James Madison**

 **Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, follow and favorite for more!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only the AU and the story!**

 _BookLover is online_

 _CurlyDo is online_

 _Frenchiest_Fry is online_

 _herculesisthebest is online_

 _xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx is online_

 _RichAndRich is online_

 _S_S_Servant is online_

 _XRay_BabeX is online_

 _XXBurrBurrXX is online_

 _Eli_Beth is online_

 _PegThePowerful is online_

 _XRay_BabyyyX is online_

 _Alexander_Is_Mine is online_

 _JemmyXMads is online_

BookLover: Hi James M.

JemmyXMads: Hello

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Don't fucking talk to him Jemmy

XRay_BabeX: Can someone explain to me who is this stranger in the chat?! And why the fuck do they have my name?

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Reynolds, he's a friend of mine so fuck off

XRay_BabyyyX: You wanna get your dick chopped off! :C

JemmyXMads: It's fine Thomas.

herculesisthebest: Hey guys!

BookLover: Hey Herc!

Frenchiest_Fry: HEY!

herculesisthebest: Where's Wash?

BookLover: Yeah, he's been awfully quiet for awhile…

Frenchiest_Fry: Maybe he's sick?

XXBurrBurrXX: He's nowhere in the apartment…

herculesisthebest: We'll find him in Chapter 32.

Frenchiest_Fry: What?

herculesisthebest: What?

Alexander_Is_Mine: Anyways...what do you all wanna do?

Eli_Beth: Idk but I would LOVE if you changed your name ANGELICA!

Alexander_Is_Mine: Shut the fuck up ELIZA!

BookLover: Can you two calm down?

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE PEACE MAKER ALEXANDER!

BookLover: Maybe I'm trying to be more mature Thomas.

JemmyXMads: Burn…

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: What are you TRYING to say HAMILTON?!

BookLover: You're a little intense…

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: I am NOT! I just have a stunning personality and beautiful voice and if you can't handle my thunder, then get the fuck back in your little cabin.

BookLover: I rather say outside and enjoy your rain thanks.

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Wtf is that supposed to mean?!

BookLover: I'm enjoying the rain before your lightning strikes…

Frenchiest_Fry: Oh! How poetic! Don't you love the way he uses metaphors John?

herculesisthebest: But we don't have any meteors…

Frenchiest_Fry: Metaphors Herc…

herculesisthebest: Meatballs Laf…

Frenchiest_Fry: What?

RichAndRich: Can you all stop talking about nonsense?

RichAndRich: I can barely read what any of you are saying!

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Maybe put on some glasses, you might see better that way..

XXBurrBurrXX: XD

S_S_Servant: Don't disrespect my lord like that!

BookLover: You should stop picking fights with people Thomas

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: You should get off my dick HAMILTON!

JemmyXMads: ...ew

BookLover: Stop making dirty analogies and spamming the chat and maybe I will

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Shut the fuck up and mind your damn business and maybe I WILL!

PegThePowerful: Can you all stop arguing please!?

BookLover: Sure thing Pegs

PegThePowerful: Thank you Alexander.

Eli_Beth: BACK UP PEGGY!

PegThePowerful: If I wanted Alexander, I would've took him already…

Frenchiest_Fry: _¡Brûle!_ (Burn!)

Alexander_Is_Mine: Peggy, don't make me pounce on you!

BookLover: Guys, just chill out.

BookLover: Aren't we supposed to be playing a game?

BookLover: I can start! We'll play one word story! Okay?

herculesisthebest: Sure! Let's play!

BookLover: The

CurlyDo: bitch

BookLover: o_O What?

CurlyDo: The bitch! Move on!

BookLover: O...K

Frenchiest_Fry: was

herculesisthebest: gay

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: for The Jeff because no one could resist him. The End. Next story!

JemmyXMads: You kinda ruined the flow of the story.

CurlyDo: He knows. He ruins everything he's near.

JemmyXMads: Excuse me?

CurlyDo: He ruins EVRYTHING! Lives, peace, conversations, RELATIONSHIPS! I WISHED HE WOULD JUST LEAVE!

BookLover: John, what's going on with you?

CurlyDo: SHUT UP ALEX! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS AND YET YOU ARE THE FUCKING CAUSE!

BookLover: ...I don't understand…

 _CurlyDo leaves the chat_

BookLover: What's wrong with John?

Frenchiest_Fry: Beats me! I'll go see what's bugging him.

 _Frenchiest_Fry leaves the chat to check up on CurlyDo_

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Well shit…

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Alexander, you are one sick fucker...and also WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO THAT CURLY HAIRED ASS!?

JemmyXMads: Maybe you hurt his feelings without realizing it?

XRay_BabyyyX: So can I start one word story up again? Or should we play Truth or Dare?

herculesisthebest: I'm all for Truth or Dare! Can I go first?!

XRay_BabyyyX: Sure thing Herc. Truth or dare?

herculesisthebest: Dare!

XRay_BabyyyX: You have to eat a whole bar of soap in the next chapter!

herculesisthebest: ALRIGHT!

 _herculesisthebest leaves the chat to probably fulfill his dare?_

XRay_BabyyyX: Smh

RichAndRich: Anyways while everyone is having issues, I am perfectly stable

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: You're having hair issues…

RichAndRich: NO I'M NOT!

S_S_Servant: He's just a little sensitive about his hair

RichAndRich: Don't tell them THAT SEABURY!

S_S_Servant: But my lord, you told me that before you moved here. Before the day I came, you begged me to come because you like the way I washed your tender scalp.

RichAndRich: GODDAMNIT SEABURY!

 _RichAndRich left the chat due to anger and embarrassment_

 _S_S_Servant left the chat to apologize to his lord_

JemmyXMads: Well I have some work to do for the mayor, bye Tom.

JemmyXMads left the chat to finish his work for his little job

Eli_Beth: Why is everyone leaving?

Alexander_Is_Mine: Because they want to Eliza!

Eli_Beth: Mind your business Angelica!

Alexander_Is_Mine: This is a fucking public chat ELIZA!

Eli_Beth: That doesn't mean reply ANGELICA!

 _PegThePowerful leaves the chat because she is sick of her sisters' bullshit_

 _Eli_Beth and Alexander_Is_Mine leave the chat to probably beat the shit out of each other_

XRay_BabeX: This is irritating..

XRay_BabyyyX: Ikr… People are always fighting…

XRay_BabeX: At least we don't fight.

XRay_BabyyyX: Yeah.

XRay_BabeX: Wanna go get something to eat?

XRay_BabyyyX: Sure!

 _XRay_BabeX and XRay_BabyyyX leave the chat because they have better things to do then argue._

XXBurrBurrXX: So… this has been an awkward chat… I'm gonna go now…

 _XXBurrBurrXX leaves the chat to go call Theodosia or something like that_

BookLover: Are you and James dating?

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: That has nothing to do with you!

BookLover: Are you?

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: Mind your business Hamilton!

BookLover: Are you dating anyone?

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: No but I'm ready to mingle with any attractive people that come my way!

BookLover: Have any attractive people came your way yet?

xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx: No. Why?

BookLover: Nothing…

 _xX_JeffyTheJeff_Xx leaves the chat because he is weirded out_

 _BookLover leaves the chat because he is happy about something_

 **Remember to suggest chapters in your review or just PM me! Enjoy your day and hugs for you all!**

 ***gives you a hint and foreshadows away***


	29. Flaming Arguments

**Chapter 29! I hope you enjoy! If you do, please review, favorite and follow! Your support means the world to me! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please put it in your review or just PM me! Enjoy your day and see you in the next update!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

"Why are you all in my house?"

James closed his front door and watched as the Hamilton Hate Association looked around his house. Thomas smirked as he walked back over to Madison.

"Ya know, this house is kinda big for a little guy like you."

It was true. The place actually had three floors and three separate wings to the house. One section was the living wing, where guests or people who already live in the house could sleep. The second wing was basically the standard living area that had the kitchen, dining room and living room. As for the third wing, that is in case parties are held. There are separate bathrooms, a larger kitchen for paid chefs, a large living room for dancing and other things, and a large display of alcoholic beverages. That wing was for professional use only and it remains blocked unless the mayor chose to hold government parties here.

Madison looked up at Jefferson before saying. "I think it's fine."

"Where does this lead?" Burr asked, looking at the entrance to the party wing of the house. The small government employee looked towards him.

"That is for government use only."

"What is it then?" George (Frederick) questioned.

"It'll only be used for government parties, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh! Jemmy!" Thomas piped. "Can you give us a tour of it?!"

Sighing, James took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He let the four men walk in before him as he locked the door back and closed it behind him. The third wing of the house was a lot more fancier than they imagined. A glass chandler was placed precisely in the middle of the room. There was a lot of space for dancing and the display of adult beverages was appealing to Burr as the tour group moved to the kitchen.

~I~I~

"Why did we follow them again?"

Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander looked at the tall black gate that surrounded the Madison Residence. They had followed Frederick's limo to this exact house. John stayed at the apartment because he was still bitter about the chat incident. Smirking, Hamilton replied.

"It was boring in the apartment and I wanted to see what was up."

"Okay." the frenchman replied, looking at the sharp top of the fence in worry. "How are we supposed to get over?"

"We can climb over." Hercules said without giving it much thought. Lafayette facepalmed.

"Do you not see the sharp ends on this thing?!"

He looked up before noticing what he was talking about and replied with an: "Oh."

"Hercules," the writer started, outstretching his arms as if he was a baby who wanted to be held. "Throw me over."

The tall man smiled at the gesture before speaking. "I don't know. You might get hurt or something…"

"I can take it." he responded, still in the same position but looking at the hat wearer sternly.

Hercules shrugged before picking him up and tossing him into the air. Hamilton then face planted on the other side. The two friends looked at their friend in worry as he lifted his head to show his bloody nose. He showed them a thumbs up.

"I'm fine!"

"What the fuck! How are you not dead?!" Lafayette yelled causing the writer to shrug.

"Welp, it's your turn Laf." the hat man insisted, picking him up and throwing him over. The frenchman yelped as he hit the ground and tumbled next to Hamilton. Lafayette landed on his hip and sat up as soon as he stopped rolling.

Hercules cracked his knuckles as he hopped onto the fence and climbed up. He leaped over the sharp ends of the gate and landed on his feet on the other side. Alexander beamed as Lafayette asked.

"How did you do that?"

"I...kinda don't wanna talk about it…"

"Wh-"

"Let's get going guys!" the islander exclaimed as he made his way to the front door. He looked at the golden door knob before putting his hand over it and twisting it. Sure enough, it was unlocked and the trio headed indoors. They all gasped at the expensive looking home.

"Woah!" Hercules gasped, looking at a tall lamp. "This lamp looks just like me!"

"Focus Hercules," Alexander stated. "We need to find where Thomas and the others went."

"Why do you care about Thomas all of a sudden?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Just because I put him first doesn't mean shit."

"I know.." Marquis crossed his arms. "But you've been awfully strange lately…"

"Look, I just wanna spy on them!" Alexander protested. "Can we please just do that?!"

"Okay." was the frenchman's response as the three headed into the kitchen.

"Now, what do you all wanna see next?" Madison asked as the men exited the third wing. The small man locked the door as Samuel said giddily.

"Can we see your backyard?"

"Sure thing." the politician smiled, guiding the four to his back door.

Alexander and Lafayette exited the kitchen as they heard the back door close. The islander noticed Burr's back lingering by the glass door and turned to the french man.

"They're outside."

"Great." Marquis replied, almost sarcastically which made the islander blink a few times.

"What is up with you? You've been acting strange since-"

"You're the one acting strange!" the European clarified. "Herc and I have been following you and I was hoping that we can have fun like before but now, all you care about is god damn Jefferson and you don't even care about John!"

Alexander's eyes widen. "John needs to get out of whatever feelings he's in. I did nothing wrong to him!"

Hercules stepped into the room as smoke resonated from the kitchen. He looked at them worriedly. "Guys?"

"You HURT HIS FEELINGS!" Lafayette spat. "I thought you were smart enough to realize that!"

"Get off my case Laf! At least-"

A loud boom came from the kitchen as a fire started. The trio looked at one another as the HHA came back inside.

"What the FUCK!" Jefferson said before staring at the trio. "HAMILTON!?"

"I didn't do it." the mentioned man blurted out.

"MY HOUSE!" Madison shrieked as the fire started to spread. Thomas quickly scooped up the small house owner as he sprinted out of the house. The others soon followed as they ran out the gate and the house's fire continued to grow.

 ***gives you a sad Jemmy and strolls away***


	30. The Struggles of Being Short

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of House of Hamilton! If you do, please review, favorite and follow! Your support means alot to me! This chapter is another installment of The Struggles of… mini series thing so yeah… Enjoy your day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own HOH AU and this story!**

Alexander and Madison are a few inches shorter than the rest of their friends and roommates. Here are a few struggles they face being small.

 **HIGH PLACES**

Alexander hops up in the air a few times, trying to reach some cookies from the top shelf. The islander stands on his toes and continues his attempts to reach the item he desires.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thomas asks, walking into the kitchen as Hamilton is doing this.

"Minding my business." he huffed, still making attempts to reach for the snack.

Thomas stares in the doorway as Hamilton hops. The afro haired man snickers as the writer climbs on the counter. He smiles in triumph as he gets the pack of Oreos and gets down gently.

"Y´know, I could have helped you up…"

Hamilton blushed before pouting at the taller man. "Oh hush!"

 **NOT BEING TAKEN SERIOUSLY**

"I would like a Caramel Latté and a glazed doughnut please."

In the line at Dunkin' Donuts, Madison is next in line. As he says his order, a young man at the register looks around from above James´ head. The politician frowns as the guy finally realizes that he's below him before asking.

"What would you like little guy?"

"I´m the executive assistant of the mayor…" he said coldly. "Don't test me…"

"Oh no!" he gasped sarcastically. "Are you sure the mayor gave you that title? Or are you the teacher's pet in your kindergarten class?"

Madison narrowed his eyes. He had no time for this.. Swiftly, he got out of line and was about to leave when the cashier spoke.

"Aww! Look guys! I hurt his wittle feelings…"

"Stop teasing him Felix!" a girl who was placing donuts on the racks exclaimed. She was caramel skinned compared to Felix´s white skin. Her short hair was in a small ponytail and she stood next to him and said.

"Why don't I take the cash register for the rest of the day? You head out back and grab the new shipment of supplies."

"Sheesh Dolley!" the white man exclaimed before heading towards the back. Madison smiled as she then turned to him.

"Now what was it you wanted?"

"Caramel Latté and a glazed doughnut." he replied as she swiftly filled out the order. Dolley then winked before responding.

"It's on the house."

 **TEASING**

Alexander peacefully wrote in his journal.

He had his headphones in, listening to some peaceful music as he wrote some things down about his day. Thomas walked inside and looked at the islander from his chair. He then said.

"Hey Ham! Get your ass up! We're about to have a meeting in here!"

The writer, not hearing him, continued to write in his book as the tall man walked closer and snatched the book off the desk.

"HEY!" Alexander snapped, getting out of his chair and snatching out his headset. "Give it BACK!"

"Make me short stack!" the man sneered, attempting to look through Alex's book.

The islander climbed up on his chair and pounced on the man, hissing as Thomas screamed.

 **HIGH PLACES 2**

Madison pouted as he sat at his desk.

Not only did he get to work slightly late, the printer paper he needed was out of his reach. It sat lonely on the top shelf of the file cabinet.

Sighing, he made his way to a co-worker's desk. A woman who sat near him turned to him and asked.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"I understand that but do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Yes I do mind because I'm busy…" she replied sourly, turning back to her computer screen.

Madison frowned before heading back to his office. He then picked up chair and moved it towards the file cabinet. He sighed once more, knowing how infantile this was.

He jumped on the chair and was about to reach for the papers when a man walked into the room. He was caucasian and his short blonde hair was swept subtly to the side. He was about as tall as Thomas and looked at the short man in confusion before asking.

"What are you doing James?"

Madison turned his head after grabbing the papers and blushed. The blonde simply chuckled as he replied.

"I was trying to get something Mr. Adams…"

"I would've gladly helped you out."

Madison smiled up at him. "Thanks for the consideration but I got it."

 **TEASING 2**

Alexander sighs as he lays on the couch.

There was nothing to do in the apartment and he was starting to get bored. He yawned as Frederick and Seabury walked in. As Seabury sits on the floor, Frederick sits on Alexander's stomach.

"HEY!"

"Oh sorry.." the rich man chuckled. "I didn't see you down there…"

"I'm not even standing up!"

"You're still small…"

Alex pouted as he tried to push the wig wearing man off of him. Frederick got up and looked back at the islander. He then purposely sat on his stomach once more. Alexander, becoming sick of the rich man, started kicking him from the side. The man winced as Seabury got up off the floor and sat on the man's legs.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Alex screamed.

"Sorry we can't hear you from down there." Frederick laughed before resting his head on Seabury's shoulder. "Thanks Sammy."

"It's no trouble my lord." he replied, taking off the man's white wig before playing with his short brown hair.

The islander frowned. If only his arms were long enough and not being smushed into the sofa by Frederick. Then he could beat these two idiots to a pulp. Alex noticed that the rich man's hand was near his face.

He beamed before bringing head close to his body and biting into his hand. George screamed as Seabury jumped up in surprise. He then shoved Frederick off of him and ran into the boys' bedroom.

He was small but mighty.

 ***gives you a trophy and victoriously flies away***


	31. Where's Wash?

**Chapter 31! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, review, favorite and follow for more! Your support means alot to me! If you have any ideas for this story, just put it in your review or PM me! I'm gonna try to create more chapters of this since school is almost over for me! Enjoy the chapter and see you next update!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

"Alright everyone! Gather around."

Alexander stood on the couch as if it were a stage while the others sat on the floor. That afternoon, the islander had been pondering about his missing friend. He thought it was best to gather everyone in the living room to see if they might've known where Washington ran off to.

"Has anyone seen or even heard from Washington?"

"We can try calling him." Lafayette suggested as everyone in the room took out their phones and called the missing man. Alex facepalmed as everyone's phone played the default message that was left on his answering machine. Jefferson sighed before pouting.

"He's probably dead or something… Can we just go back to our day?"

"Or ya know, call the police." Madison reasoned in a bitter tone as he curled himself in some blankets.

John nodded, facing away from the little meeting as Alexander crossed his arms.

"Look, I know you all may be upset over something but we need to put that aside, for Washington."

"Fine." Mads replied. "But once we're done, I'm suing you for the destruction of my house!"

"And I'm NOT speaking to you afterwards." John added coldly.

"Okay." The Caribbean man sighed. "Now, does anyone know where he could've went?"

"Anywhere but here." Burr said before frowning. "I should've went with him…"

"But his suitcase is still here!" Hercules told them, tossing the suitcase toward the front of the couch.

"Oh NO!" Eliza gasped. "What if he was abducted?!"

"Or kidnapped?!" Hercules added as Angelica sighed.

"Herc, that's the same as being abducted."

"Oh."

"But who would wanna take him?" Alexander asked.

Everyone in the room put a finger to their chin in thought. This lasted for a few moments before Maria took out her phone and opened the old chatroom the group shared. She then flashed a message at him.

"I think I got it! I mean we don't know EXACTLY who took him but it's a start."

Alexander took the phone before reading the message from the Hamilton Squad's old chatroom. It was a direct quote from 'GPrezziW' that said:

 _I had an annoying roommate at my old place and that is the only reason I moved._

"You think his old roommate kidnapped him?" Alex asked as Maria nodded.

"I mean, we have no one else to blame it on."

"Too bad we don't know where he lives…" John shrugged as Lafayette held Freckles up in the air.

"Freckles can sniff him out!"

"Yeah!" Hercules agreed, going into the missing man's bag and taking out an dirty shirt. The little turtle sniffed it as the tall man beamed. "Find him boy!"

Freckles didn't move from his spot on the floor as his little tail wagged and he looked innocently up at his owner. The turtle lover smiled before scooping up his pet.

"He's a turtle, not a hound! He can't find people!"

"He can try!" Marquis exclaimed as Madison butted in.

"Or we can just call the police!"

"No…" Alex told him. "With lack of evidence, the police may think we're crazy. We have to do this on our own."

"Well we don't know where he is and we don't even know who his roommate was!" Thomas proclaimed. "He or she could be some psychopath or serial killer!"

"LOOK THROUGH HIS STUFF!" Hercules exclaimed as he threw clothes and other items out of Washington's suitcase. With items that flew out like his toothbrush and a watch, a small spiral notebook and a few pictures landed on the floor.

Peggy picked up both of the pictures and examined them. The first was a childhood photo of two boys. One was clearly Washington because of the notable little gap between his two front teeth. The other was a little shorter than their friend. He had lighter skin and his brown curly hair formed a small poof on the top of his head. He wore dirty overalls and a short sleeve gray shirt underneath the straps. The two children were standing in front of a large tree with a rope ladder falling next to Washington.

She then looked at the next picture. It was of the same two boys but much older. Here, they stood in front of a small one story house. The boy who wasn't Washington's hair was much long than in his childhood. His hair had formed into a long bang that covered one of his olive colored eyes. He wore a gray hood and hugged onto George's arm in the photo, very possessive like.

Peggy flipped both pictures over and read what was written on the back of them. They both said in blue ink:

 _George Washington and Charles Lee: Best Friends Forever_

"Peg," Angelica asked, looking at her sister in worry as she stared at the two pictures. "Are you alright?"

"We need to look up Charles Lee." she responded, still looking at Lee in the second photo.

The more she looked at him, the more 'off' he seemed. She could see the bags underneath his eyes. The way George sweated a little at the way he was holding his arm. She then flipped back to the back of the photo and noticed in small letters, it said:

 _The Day I Moved Out_


	32. Trapped

**CHAPTER 32! I hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite and follow for more! If you have any ideas for new chapters, just review or PM me! I love you all and your support! See you next update!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

George Washington was trapped.

He had been tied to a dining room chair with rope. He was in the basement of what was believed to be his old house that him and Charles Lee shared. The bald man sneezed as dust swept by his nose. He wanted to leave but he knew this is what he deserved.

He should've never made a promise he couldn't keep.

 _"Nice place you picked out" He remembered himself saying as he brought in the last box from their moving truck. Charles Lee came in shortly after, dragging a large suitcase behind him. He smiled up at the taller man._

 _"Thanks man! My sister gave me the idea to get it!" He then rubbed the back of his head. "She said that living in our little treehouse isn't healthy…"_

 _"My ma said the same thing." George chuckled back. Charles laughed._

 _"Your mama and my sis are probably lost twins our somethin'!"_

 _The two continued to joke around as they unpacked their stuff. Charles opened a box and smiled at a picture of the men as little boys. He turned to Washington before saying._

 _"Hey! Remember this?"_

 _"Hell yeah." He said, getting on his knees next to Lee. "That's the day pa finished the treehouse! That was one of the best days of my life."_

 _"One?" Charles asked. "What are the rest?"_

 _"Being born and meeting the greatest guy in the world." He beamed, ruffling Lee's hair._

 _"Very true." Lee grinned. "But honestly, you're the coolest guy in the world."_

 _"I guess we're both pretty great."_

 _"Yeah." Charles smiled before handing the picture to George. "You should keep this just in case you go on some big adventure without your hometown buddy."_

 _"I'll take the picture." he replied, grasping onto the picture. "But I promise I'm not going anywhere without you."_

"I'm an idiot." he muffled behind the large piece of duct tape that covered his mouth.

Washington sat trapped in dismay as Charles came down the stairs. His appearance was slightly better than in the picture that was analyzed in the last chapter. His unkempt hair was brushed neatly and he no longer had dark bags under his eyes. He beamed at his prisoner before saying.

"Hey George! How are you doing? I see you're a bit _tied_ up!"

The taller man merely rolled his eyes before using his saliva to remove the duct tape. As it fell on the ground he said meekly. "You've been using that same pun since you tied me down here."

"I know…" he said solemnly. "But was it funny the first time I said it?"

"No."

Charles glared at the man. "You're no fun anymore. Since you moved away, you've been so sour. Is it me?"

"No." George sighed. "It's the fact that my new 'friends' should've notice I was gone by now! Where are they!?"

"They don't know who I am. Clearly they're probably just running around New York like dummies… by the way, why did you move so far away? I had to drive six hours to get there!"

"I don't know… why did you come after me?!"

"Because that's what a true friend would do when he's worried sick about his childhood buddy! You-"

"Promised you." George replied bluntly. "I know. You missed the little flashback that happened a few hundred words ago."

"What?"

"What?"

Charles Lee blinked a few times before saying. "I'm starting to think those New Yorkers got to you in some way."

"Look Charlie, you're a cool guy but I gotta go. Some of my friends are unstable without me and would probably bust the door down if they find out where I am."

"They don't know who I am remember? And even if they did find me, they'll never find out where you are."

~I~I~

"Found him."

Alex along with the others in the room beamed as Peggy showed them all what she found out. She then explained.

"The man in these photos is a guy named Charles Lee. He's stupid enough to put his home town, which is Westmoreland County, Virginia, in his Instagram bio. He also post digital copies of these exact pictures. Anyways, I then tracked Washington's phone and found out that he's in the exact same county and I even got the address."

"Wow Pegs!" the islander beamed. He then frowned. "But how're we supposed to get over there?"

"I know!" Lafayette piped, picking up Freckles from off the floor. The tiny turtle looked down at the stuffed turtle he befriended as the frenchman continued. "Freckles can-"

John butted in. "No we can't ride Freckles like a horse."

Laf immediately put the turtle down as Hercules raised his hand. "We can throw him into nuclear waste and he can turn into a dinosaur! That way-"

"We aren't doing that either." Laurens said. "Freckles is too busy having fun with Mr. Stuffs."

"Mr. Stuffs?" Alex asked.

"That's my stuffed turtle's name Alex. Of course you wouldn't know that since you're so busy writing love letters to people who clearly don't care about you."

John's eyes widen before he immediately covered his mouth. Alex's blinked before shouting angrily.

"YOU READ IT?!"

"Anyways…" Madison sighed. "We can use my car. Come on."

~I~I~

George was by himself once more.

After eating lunch, which was a sub sandwich made by Charles, the bald man looked at the ceiling. He sat there deep in thought as he looked up. He didn't understand….

Why was Lee being so nice to him even after he ditched him?

Maybe he was in denial? Or psychotic? Or maybe just plain stupid? Maybe he was just being nice. But even if he was, he wouldn't have trapped him here in the first place! George sighed, looking at his restraints before a loud crash was heard upstairs.

"MY CAR!" he heard Madison screamed as Alexander headed down the stairs. He beamed at Washington before untying the tall man.

"What took you all so long?"

"We had no idea you were in Virginia!" Alex exclaimed before helping George stand.

"Where's Charles?"

"MY HOUSE!" Charles screamed as another crash was heard. Lee shrieked as John shouted.

" _VROOM VROOM_ BITCH!"

George sighed in dismay as the two headed upstairs to ditch the destroyed house.

*gives you a ran-over Charles Lee and vrooms away*


	33. Dadless On Dad's Day

**Happy Fathers' Day everyone! I hope you enjoy your day along with this chapter! If you like it, review, favorite and follow for more! If you would like to suggest a chapter, put it in your review or PM me! Stay cool and see you in the next update!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

"Today's Fathers' Day?"

Alexander looked at the Schuyler sisters in puzzlement as they were starting to head out the door. Eliza nodded, patting his head.

"Yes Alexander, maybe you should go visit your dad."

The islander looked at the floor. He nodded as the girls left the apartment. He then sighed. His dad had left him when he was 10. He could be dead for all he cared. He looked at the door before turning back around to sit on the couch. John came out of the bathroom shortly after as him along with Lafayette and Hercules headed to the door.

"You guys are going too?" Alex asked as Lafayette nodded.

"Yep. Mon pere (my father) is waiting for me at the docks."

"Yeah!" Hercules beamed. "My bro's picking me up to have brunch with my fam!"

"Same." John smirked. "See you around Alex."

As the three left the house, several more of his roommates followed. Thomas had to go to Virginia along with Madison and Washington. Maria and James Reynolds were going down to New York City to see Maria's brother and father. Frederick and Seabury were heading to London in Frederick's dad's jet. Things were quiet in the Hamilton apartment as Alex laid back on the couch.

Why was this even a holiday?

Some fathers, like his, didn't deserve the praise that came with this day. They either leave their children or try to be in their child's life by being liars and deceitful. It disgusted Alexander that any man would do something as disgraceful as leaving their children behind to pursue their own dreams while a mother must give up her own to tend to them. He knew this scenario all too well.

 _A young Alexander peered into a noisy living room._

 _There stood his mother in tears as his father packed up the things that belonged to him. The young Hamilton looked at his father in dismay as his mother ran up to him. She started to cry even more as she held onto his wrist._

 _"Please don't go mi amor!" she begged. "I'll do-"_

 _"¡Eres una prostituta!" (You're a whore!) he snapped, shoving her harshly away from him. Alexander ran up to his father._

 _"Why would you do that papa!?" he asked. "¿Tú no amas a mamá?" (Don't you love mom?)_

 _His father looked at him coldly. Alexander shivered under his gaze. The cold darkness of his eyes looked like they belonged to a monster. This wasn't the father he knew of. The father who would go fishing with him and his brother. The father that was helpful and nutriening. The father that loved everyone._

 _The father that loved him._

 _Alexander started to tear up as his father brought up his hand and was about to hit Alexander when his brother entered the room. James Jr. put a hand over Alexander's shoulder. He then looked up at his father._

 _He shoved Alexander gently towards the stairs before glaring up at his dad. "Ningún padre de mí pondría sus manos sobre mi hermano. Ni mi mamá. El permiso antes de que le fuerzo." (No father of mine would lay his hands on my brother. Nor my mom. Leave before I force you to.)_

 _Alexander stayed, watching as his brother and his father glared at one another in silence. His father, with his hand still raised, lowered it. He continued to glare at his eldest son with the same cold stare as he left the house._

He hated that day so much… He hated just remembering it. As much as he was curious as to what happened between his mother and father, he was pissed at his father's actions. Why couldn't they just work that out? Why couldn't they just stay together? Why-

"Alexander?"

Alexander looked up at Burr who was looming over him. He didn't know he was still in the apartment. The islander merely wiped his face, which he didn't know was covered in tears until now, and turned away from Burr.

Aaron looked at him in confusion as the Caribbean man spoke. "Don't you wanna go and hang out with you dad?"

"My parents died when I was really young." he explained. "My grandparents raised me along with my older sister."

Alexander looked up at him with wide eyes. His parents were dead?! That must've been horrible to live with. Hamilton looked towards him and asked. "Well, what do you do on fathers' day?"

"The same thing I do on mother's day and both of their birthdays, I go visit their graves and bring them gifts." Aaron smiled. "I visited them earlier and gave my dad a new tie along with some flowers. I think he was getting sick of the old one I got him."

Alexander started to cry again. Burr noticed this and offered to hug the islander. Alexander took the hug and sobbed into Burr's shirt. The thoughts of his father came back to Alexander. As much as he hated his actions and hated what he did to his mother, he missed him. Burr patted Alex's back before saying.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to your father?"

Hamilton got out of the hug before looking at the bald man with teary eyes. "He left me when I was young. About ten. The way you talk about your dad is so nice and genuine, I just wished my father was like that."

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding between your parents." Burr offered. "Your dad is probably sweet too. You just have to find him and make up."

"He lives in the Caribbean." he told him. "Not to mention, I have seen him in at least a decade."

Alex wiped his face once more as Burr spoke. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm willing to help you out if you're sad."

"So, like my dad?" Alex sniffed before smiling at Aaron. The dark skinned man shrugged.

"If you want me to be." he laughed. "Just don't call me dad."

Alexander laughed as well before hugging him. "Thanks Aaron. I owe you one!"

"How about we go out and get something to eat?" Burr suggested. "The others probably won't be back until tomorrow."

"Sounds great."

And so the two spent Father's Day together, going to a restaurant and chatting the day away. Sure they didn't have dads, but they started a bond between friends when they are willing to share secrets with one another.

 **Is this Hamburr? No. Is this a beautiful chapter? I think so! :D**


	34. Laundry Blues

**Another chapter for you all! If you like it, review, favorite and follow for more! If you have any suggestions, just put it in your review or PM me! See you all in the next update!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the AU and the story!**

"Awww MAN!"

Hercules sighed as his name came out of a bag being held by Thomas. Today was laundry day and since Hercules's name was pulled, he was the one doing all the boys' laundry. They started this system since it would be crowded if all the guys headed to the laundromat at once. The hat wearer groaned once more as Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder.

"No worries mon ami! Me and John will help you out!"

"I'll help too!" Alex volunteered. "And so will Wash!"

"Why do I have to go?" Washington asked, looking up from his phone in slight annoyance.

"Because you need more dialogue." the islander explained. "The readers haven't heard from you basically since chapter 14."

"But he was in chapter 32." John reasoned.

"Look, if ya'll don't stop breaking the fourth wall and go do the laundry!" Thomas snapped. Hercules sighed, lifting bags of laundry over his shoulders. The others followed after him as the afro haired man yelled.

"And if one of you bleach my sexy black pants, I'm gonna kill you all!"

~I~I~

The five guys exited the apartment and started walking the five blocks to the laundromat. Alexander then stopped walking in realization.

"Why can't we just use the laundry room in the apartment?"

"Are you kidding?!" Hercules scoffed. "That disgusting John Jay uses that place!"

"Who?" the Caribbean man asked.

"John Jay, the guy who lives below us." the hat wearer explained. "I saw him in there once. He coughs on the machines and plus there's dead mice in there."

"He probably has Ebola." Lafayette said in distaste.

"Or E. coli…" John winced as Washington frowned.

"You guys shouldn't be rude and assumes that man has a disease. He could just be fighting a cold or something."

"That man's been sick since we moved here." the hat man spoke. "He's probably never gonna get better."

"Maybe we can buy him some soup." Wash stated.

"Or a coffin." Laurens corrected. "I'm not going anywhere near that man."

"George's right ya' know." Alexander said. "Maybe we should help him. My mother died of illness and it would be a shame if we leave him like that even though we knew he was sick."

"Anyways," the frenchman butted in. "Last one to the laundromat, has to buy everyone dinner!"

Lafayette, Hercules and John all ran down the street laughing as they headed to their destination. Washington and Alexander looked at each other. George frowned solemnly at Alexander.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's alright." Alex replied. "Don't worry too much about it, we kinda already had a sad chapter in the last one…"

"What?"

"What?"

George blinked a few times before saying. "We should plan a day where we can go visit him."

"Yeah."

"ALEX! RUN!" John shouted from the laundromat. Hamilton beamed, running to the shop before laughing and closing the door on Washington. The tall man opened the door and frowned at the four men as they laughed and started splitting up the bags based on who they belong to.

"Alright." Marquis beamed. "So we each are doing our own clothes and since there's 6 guys left, one of us gets two extra people. Hercules, you're gonna have to since your name was pulled."

"Damn it." he grumbled, picking up his bag of clothes along Frederick's and Seabury's bags. "Since these two don't have that many clothes, I'm taking them."

"Fine." the french man spoke. "I'll do mine and Reynolds."

"Madison!" George called, snatching the mentioned man's bag off the floor.

"Burr sir!" John chanted as he dragged the bags over to a washing machine. Alexander looked at his small bag before looking at the large bag with Thomas' clothes in it. He didn't wanna be responsible for possibly screwing up Jefferson's clothes.

He sighed dragging the bags to a far part of the laundry mat. He separated his clothes first before filling up two machines with his white and colors. He then stared at Jefferson's bag. He opened up the bag and jumped back at the first thing he saw. There was a white pair of underwear sitting on top of all the other clothes.

Alexander didn't know if he wanted to laugh at the fact that Thomas wore underwear instead of boxers or be intrigued. He blushed before reaching into the bag and pulled out the under garment. The islander's blush darkened as a weird yet enticing scent came from it. He wanted to pull it up to his nose to smell it more, but instead he stuffed it in his bag that his clothes were in.

He then rushed to put the rest of his clothes in the washing machine. Making sure to separate the clothes in white and colors. Once he was done, he put his quarters in and headed to where the other guys were sitting.

"Hey Alex!" Hercules beamed. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing…" he replied, sitting next to John. The freckled man rolled his eyes before turning to the others. He then laughed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gave him his b-" he started but stopped as Alexander yanked his ponytail.

"SHUT. UP!"

"His what?" Marquis questioned, intrigued yet confused.

"Don't worry about it Laf." Alex blushed. "John doesn't know anything."

"Anyways guys! Can you believe that Seabury wears Spongebob boxers?!" Hercules chuckled.

The crew laughed as Alexander chuckled. He wanted to get off the topic of underwear fast. He then spat.

"Man, these clothes sure do stink!"

"Duh Alex," John told him. "That's why we're he- OW!"

"Oops.."

"Stop PULLING MY HAIR!" The freckled faced man yelled.

"John, whatever you're doing to Alex, stop." Washington butted in, acting like the father in this situation.

"Wait- guys!" the hat wearer piped. "Cute girl 5 o'clock!"

"But it's only 1." Lafayette said as Hercules turned his friend's head to the lady at the door. There stood Dolley, holding the hand of a little boy with her left and dragging a cart in with her right.

"Well that's no good…" John said, looking in the direction of the girl. "She's got a kid."

"Freckles can distract!" Lafayette beamed as he took the mentioned turtle out of Hercules' hat. Lafayette put him in his sweater pocket as him and the hat wearer made their way over to the woman. As Marquis walked past the lady, Hercules smiled at her.

"Hey!"

"Oh!" she said, turning to the man. She blinked a few times. "Hello. You look like a friend of mine."

"Oh really? Is he handsome?" the man asked as she laughed.

"He's very cute but he's also a lot shorter than you."

"Well, you should get someone who's double in size and double in heart." he winked.

Dolley scoffed. "You must be joking. I'm not looking for love especially not in a laundromat in front of my son."

While Hercules tried to distract her some more, Lafayette bend down to the boy. "Hey little guy, what's your name?"

"John but mommy calls me Payne." Payne replied before looking at Lafayette's slightly moving pocket in interest. "What's that mister?"

"This is my friend Freckles." he pulled out the turtle as the boy's eyes lit up. Payne then reached out for it. Marquis giggled. "He's a turtle."

"He's cool!" The boy was about to grab him when Dolley shoved them away from her son.

"Get away from my kid, ya weirdo!"

Solemnly, the boys went back to their clothes with no luck of gain a friend nor a girlfriend. The guys learned two things on this particular day. One, never get between a mother and her child,

And two, don't try to pick up chicks at a laundromat.

 ****NOTE: I may or may not have made a blog based on this AU and the name of it on Tumblr is ask-hoh! You guys should totally give me questions!****


	35. Love Letter?

**Warning! This chapter may include Hamilton Trash that may be good or bad to young readers! This is my favorite ship of all time that will be highlighted! If you find this a problem, feel free to scream at a wall and punch it because this is my story and I do what I want.**

 **/Sorry someone called one of my stories garbage and I kinda took it to heart. Please enjoy!/**

 **I only own the fanfic and the story!**

"A love letter? You must be joking!"

John was sitting in the living room, letting Maria play through his curls as he talked to her. By this time, Alexander looked over at the duo before glaring at John. The freckled faced man smirked as he looked over at Alex before going back to the woman before him.

"I'm not joking with you Maria, I'm 110 percent serious! Alexander wrote a love letter to-"

John shrieked in pain as the mentioned man grabbed his ponytail and dragged him away from Maria. The woman blinked a few times as Alex made him way towards her. He then said.

"Whatever he tells you are lies."

She blinked once more before saying. "Alright…"

As John rubbed his head in pain, the Caribbean man moved towards him and said bitterly. "Shut up."

Thomas grinned wickedly as he made his way in the living room area. He hopped over to John's side and asked.

"Hey John, what's going on between you and Hamilton huh? I wanna hear all the tea~!"

"No!" Alex snapped, pushing his friend away from the afro haired man. Jefferson's smirk only grew as he bend down to Alex.

"What's the matter Ham? You scared about a little secret coming out?"

"W-what?!" he blurted out, blushing profusely. "I-I don't have s-secrets! What do I need those f-for?! I'm VERY open Jefferson!"

"Open about what?"

Lafayette and Hercules entered the room from the front door instead of the spare bedroom like the rest. They were carrying a bag of Chick fil a each. As the former had asked the question to the three men in the living room, the latter was enjoying a milkshake.

"Man this stuff is bomb!" Hercules exclaimed before drinking some more of his dairy beverage.

"Nothing!" Alex exclaimed responding to Lafayette's question. "Because there's nothing to be open about!"

"What about the love letter?" John asked, waving around a taped up piece of paper in his hand. "You need to be more open to him."

"Him?!" Maria questioned, looking at Alexander. "I would've never guess that you were gay."

Alexander was in a state of panic. What was he gonna do?! Should he just tell the truth to everyone or should he just snatch the letter and run for his life? He wanted to do so many things at this very moment. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But most importantly, he wanted John to mind his business.

Blushing, Alexander jumped into the air attempting to reach the embarrassing letter in John's hands. Thomas danced over and grabbed the paper before rushing away with it. Alexander shrieked, chasing after the taller man.

"Give it back! GIVE IT!"

"Make me short stack!" Thomas chuckled as Burr came out from the bathroom to see what was going on. He noticed his fellow HHA colleague and 'son' were running around the room. The afro haired noticed Aaron before stopping him in his tracks to hand him the letter. Jefferson then yelled.

"READ IT!"

Burr rolled his eyes in mild annoyance before handing it to the writer. Thomas' jaw dropped as Alexander smiled at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK AARON!" the bushy haired man seethed as Burr said respectfully.

"I could tell that that paper was important to him and I'm pretty sure that whatever was written on it was none of my business."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN JUST GIVE IT TO HIM THOUGH!" Thomas snapped. "Do you wanna get kick out of our committee?!"

"Who's getting kicked out?" Frederick asked as he came out of the spare bedroom to see what was all the commotion about. Seabury came out of the same room shortly after. He stood next to his employer as Jefferson exclaimed.

"BURR'S BREAKING RULES!"

"There were no rules even established." Burr raised an eyebrow.

"Even so," Seabury butted in. "Hating Hamilton is in our name."

"Oh shut it Sam!" Hamilton spat. "You're just jealous that no one in this house cares about you except for George!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone in the room gasped as Seabury looked as though he was about to cry. Frederick glared at Hamilton before Washington came into the room and said.

"Huh?"

"Not you you buffoon!" Frederick hissed, he then looked back towards Alexander. Madison came out of nowhere and snatched the letter before saying.

"We'll be taking that."

Alex's eyes widened before he pounced on Madison with all of his might. The islander screeched while the small assistant cried for help. Washington grabbed Alexander, who now had his letter in his hands, and dragged him into the spare bedroom with Burr following behind.

Madison looked at his arm, which had saliva on it, before saying in disgust. "I think he bit me…."

"Ew…" replied the remaining people in the room.

~I~I~

Alexander looked at the floor in dismay.

He hated himself at this very moment. Why couldn't he just tell him his feelings?! Why couldn't he just give them the letter?! Why did he have to make a fool out of himself… Everyone probably thinks he's crazy or some strange child who was raised in the woods! He would never love him now! Especially now that he attacked his best friend…

Washington and Burr were both reading the letter now after promising not to tell a soul. When both men finished, they looked at one another before looking at Alex. The islander still stared at the floor, fearful of what his friends may think.

"Alexander," Washington started. "This… was the sweetest love note I ever read! Do you write like this all the time? Because if so, you need to write me one for this girl I know! Do you take requests?"

"That's not important…" Burr told Washington before turning to Alexander. "You like Thomas?!"

Alexander nodded sorrowfully. "Yeah, I know he doesn't like me back though but I find the fact that he's so conceited kind of charming…" he blushed. "And the way he used to always call himself 'The Jeff' was the cutest~"

"That's adorable." Washington nodded. "We should totally hook them up!"

"What? No." Burr told him. "Those guys probably hate me now… And if I even try anything, they'll get suspicious. Our best options are to either let Alexander handle this himself or sit back and see if Thomas has the same feelings."

"I doubt it." Alexander frowned, laying his face into the mattress. "He only hates me…"

"You should get your head out of there… just saying…" Burr said in slight concern.

"Why?" asked Wash.

"Don't worry about it…" Aaron replied, looking towards the door. George (Washington) grinned as he lifted Alex's head off of the mattress. He hugged his head gingerly before saying in confidence.

"Don't worry Alex! Me and Aaron will work together to do this for you! This is own MISSION OF LOVE!"

Burr looked at him before sighing. "Sure. What could possibly go wrong?"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, review, favorite and follow! Your support means alot to me! If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to review or PM them to me! Enjoy your day and hopefully I'll be posting a new chapter next weekend!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	36. Found At Sea Pt 1

**I only own the AU, Dr. Roberts (you'll find out who he is) and the story!**

"What the fuck are we doing out here so early in the morning?"

Frederick groaned from the back seat of Madison's car as they drove to their destination. He doesn't usually wake up until 1:30 in the afternoon and he needed his sleep. He turned to Seabury, who had a bag laid across his body, and asked.

"What time is it and where are we going?"

"We're going to the docks my lorde to dispose of Alexander and it's 4 o'clock in the morning." Seabury responded, looking down at the semi bloody bag that laid across his lap. Once the rich man noticed the stain, he gasped.

"Oh god! What did you do?!"

"This was Samuel's plan…kinda." Thomas replied from the passenger seat. He put his feet up on the dashboard before continuing. "My idea was still to kill him but Madison insisted that we shouldn't. Even though he could've gave him rabies after that bite incident."

"Tommy I told you a billion times," Madison sighed. "He only bit into my shirt."

"Still he could've bit through your skin or something!"

"Anyways we're disposing of him civilly."

"By knocking him out and drowning him." Seabury finished with a smile. He then looked down at the bag. "Who's the uncared one now bitch."

"And the blood?" the rich man quizzed, continuing to look at the stain.

"I hit him too hard with a beer bottle." the servant replied quickly as the car stopped by the water. James turned around before staring at Samuel.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Absolutely." Sam seethed. "He is an ass."

"That's the spirit Samuel! Kill him!" Jefferson chanted as the servant jumped out the car and made his way to the edge of the boardwalk. The redhead looked at the bag before tossing it in the water without a care. Madison sighed.

"I just realized this is still murder. Well either way, I changed my tags on my car so we don't get caught."

"I can't believe we just disposed of a man." Frederick gulped as Samuel entered the car. The servant bounced in his seat in excitement.

"I'm pumped! I never felt so alive!"

"Me neither!" Thomas grinned. "That's what that bitch deserved."

"Let's head home." the wig wearer sighed. "I wanna nap this off like it never happened…"

So the four HHA members drove away from the docks as the bag containing Alexander floated upwards and made its way out to sea.

~I~I~

"Oh god… I can't believe this.."

"It's fine Mr. Hamilton, he's still breathing."

"I know… but how could he lived this long?! Usually if someone's lost at sea, they get eaten by sharks or something worse. Oh! Mi pobre hermano…" (My poor brother)

"I guess he's one of the lucky ones."

Alexander heard two voices conversing over him. One sounded as though it was a distressed mother despite the fact that he was male. He could clearly hear and translate his Spanish perfectly. His brother? Anyways, the other sounded older. He sounded like he was a knowledgeable fellow. Alexander groaned from the pain in the back of his head.

What the heck was going on?

"He's waking up! Thank God!" gasped the worried voice. The wise one then replied.

"Are you sure this is your brother? You haven't seen or even heard from him in about ten years."

"I'm positive." the first voice spoke with a stern tone as Alexander opened his eyes. The islander immediately met eyes of a man that looked almost identical to him. His skin was tanned a little from being in the sun. He was about Thomas' height and his hair was cut shorter than Alexander's. He wore a white tank top and some blue trunks. His chestnut brown eyes filled with tears as he looked down at Alex. The other man was clearly caucasian. He wore a white coat, black pants and black slacks. His hair was a light gray and his blue eyes had black rimmed glasses over them.

The first man bend down to meet eyes with Alex, who still laid on the hospital bed. Alexander could feel tears flowing down his own cheeks as he looked at the man.

"HERMANO!" Alex cried, throwing his arms around his brother. He didn't care about the pain anymore. He didn't know where he was but that didn't matter either. He was right where he missed being.

In his brother's arms.

James Jr. rubbed gently through his younger brother's hair as he nuzzled against him. The other man watched the brothers before saying.

"How did you get in the ocean exactly Alexander? Have you been there since you left here ten years ago?"

"Wait what? The ocean?" the younger Hamilton blinked, looking towards the caucasian man. "I was in bed… I think and.. What do you mean the ocean?!"

"I was on the beach praying like usual." Junior explained. "And when I opened my eyes, I saw a bag. And when I opened it up, I saw you! I couldn't believe it! I have to pinch myself a lot to realize I wasn't dreaming and brought you here!"

"The good thing was you weren't bleeding out." the doctor smiled. "All I had to do was make sure there was no infection and bandage you up. You're really lucky that no sharks or any other deadly sea animal got you."

"I'm just wondering why you were at sea for so long." Junior sighed.

"I wasn't!" Alexander exclaimed. "I was in my room back in New York!"

"You made it to America!" the older Hamilton beamed. "Thank God!"

"That's good to know." the doctor nodded. "I'm glad he made it there safely."

"Wait-" Alex stopped. "How does he know about my departure to New York?"

"He's my doctor, Dr. Roberts." Junior explained. "He's kinda like mi therapista (therapist) y doctor(and doctor)! He helps me through things that troubles me as well as help me when I'm sick. Since I don't have much money, I pay him back with hot meals! I talk about you alot."

"Yep." Dr. Roberts nodded. "He really did miss you."

"Si.(Yes.)" the older Hamilton smiled. "Te entrañé mucho!" (I missed you so much.)

"I missed you too." Alex chuckled a little before hugged his brother once more. Junior started to cry again as he held onto his younger brother. Roberts beamed before turning to James.

"Since there's nothing wrong with him, I think you two best be going home."

Junior nodded, helping Alexander out of the hospital bed before walking him out.

 **Another parter for your pupils! I hope you enjoy this and if you did, review, favorite and follow for more! If you have any suggestions for this fic, just put it in your review or PM me! Enjoy your day and see you in the next update!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***give you a happy Hamilton fam and rows a canoe away***


	37. Found At Sea Pt 2

**I only own this story and this AU!**

Alexander stared in awe as he and his brother walked down the streets of Puerto Rico.

The buildings were a lot more polished since he left. The streets were cleaned of waste and litter and the place was almost peaceful. Junior smiled at his brother's enthusiasm towards the change of their homeland. He appreciated that his brother liked it so much.

The two exited the city and made their way to a house that sat close to the beach. The house was painted white and the wooden patio was cleaned. Alex looked at the home with wide excited eyes as he jumped up the stairs to the patio. He knew that this was his childhood home. His mother would always sit on the patio and watch the boys play in the sand.

James Jr. smiled as well, walking up on the patio and sitting his brother down in the single wooden chair that was on the platform. He sat next to him on the ground before saying.

"Do you remember this place Alexander?"

"How could I forget?" Alex chuckled. "This is mi casa!" (my house)

Junior nodded, watching the waves as they made their way to shore like an excited crowd before hurrying back into the sea. He then looked up at his brother.

"You know I worried about you everyday, mi hermano." Junior told him. "I was afraid that I'll never see you again. After the town funded your trip to America and sent you off, I had no one to turn to… You were the only family I had and I couldn't bear to see you go…"

Alexander looked down at his brother sorrowfully as James continued. "Then when you washed up on the shore hurt… I was scared and happy at the same time. I was happy because I haven't seen you in so long! At the same time, I was scared you were dead…"

"¿Hermano mayor?" (Big brother)

Alex put his hands through his brother's hair. Junior's eyes started to fill up with tears as he rested his head on his little brother's lap. Alexander then spoke.

"I'm fine. It only a slight gash in my head… The doctor already said I was fine. You're worrying a lot hermano… Just calm down. I'm here now."

"I know." he sniffed. "Muchas gracias." (Thank you so much)

"De nada." (You're welcome)

Junior wiped his face before getting up and walking towards the front door. He smiled at his brother before saying. "Are you hungry?"

"Si!" Alexander beamed, jumping up from the chair and making his way into the house with his brother. The young Hamilton admired the house as his brother lead him to the living room. Everything was so polished since he left. The floor were so clean and the furniture was new. In the living room it had a wooden coffee table that was painted a even coat of black. The couch was white and soft and a mat was on the floor below the little table. Alex looked at his brother.

"You sure you don't have much money mi hermano? This place looks amazing!"

"Si." he nodded heading to the nearby kitchen. He continued to talk to his brother as he started to prepare breakfast. "Some of the furniture was given to me by Dr. Roberts. When he and his wife get new stuff, they would see if I want it before tossing it out. The coffee table and the chair outside is the little things I made."

"You made this?" he blinked.

"Yeah." the older Hamilton beamed. "I repair boats and furniture for the town and on my leisure time, I start little projects for the house."

Junior started chopping up some potatoes, tomatoes and onions before taking out a pan. Alexander watched in interest before getting off the couch and started coming to the kitchen when James stopped him.

"Go sit down Alexander. I want to surprise you!"

Alexander chuckled before sitting down. He wanted to know what was being prepared but since his brother said to sit, he might as well. He looked around the room before stumbling upon a photo that hung near the staircase. The young Hamilton got up and made his way towards it. He took it off the wall and examined the photo.

There was a picture of his family. His mother was laying in bed had tears in her eyes. Her brown hair looked a little messy and she seemed tired. Her caramel eyes started down at a baby in her arms. The young baby was fast asleep and a young boy sat next to his mother. The little boy was obviously Junior and in the picture he had kissed the little baby on the forehead. Lastly, his father was also in the picture. He sat on the opposite side of the bed. He was smiling at the two brothers as well as holding his mother's hand. This was the day Alex was born.

Alexander smiled at the photo before looking up the staircase. He placed the picture back on the wall before making his way upstairs. He opened the first door to reveal his mother's old room. He almost wanted to cry as he looked at the large photo of her that sat above the bed. Unlit candles sat on her night stand and her dresser, which still contained all of her old clothes. He closed the door before heading to the next room.

He opened the door and noticed that this was Junior's room. A box television sat on top of his wooden dresser. His room was somewhat neat with a few pieces of clothing scattering in a few places. His bed was a mess though, with his blanket and sheets almost touching the floor. Alex shook his head before exiting the room. Alexander made his way to the last room and chuckled at what he saw.

This was his room, still looking like how he left it. A picture of when he caught his first fish with his brother. The memories of when he and his mother would play on the beach and build sand castles or find sea shells. He didn't pay any mind to the tears that went down his eyes. All the memories they had here were too good to just get rid of. He beamed as he noticed all the scattered pieces of paper with pages of writing. He couldn't get many notebooks when he was a child so he just got pieces of paper and just kept them together like a book that's never been sealed.

He picked up a few of the pages and neatly put them on his desk. His bed was made and the room smelled fresh. Does Junior still clean these rooms even though he's the only one living here? Alex shook his head and admired the room some more, sitting on his bed to view it in comfort. He sighed.

"I sure do miss this place."

"Alexander! Breakfast!" Junior called, from the stairs. Alex immediately headed out the room before going down the steps. He went to the kitchen table and grinned childishly at what he saw.

"Tortilla de papas!" (Spanish Omelet) he cheered before getting into his seat and started to eat. James laughed as he sat down as well. As Alexander gobbled down his meal, Junior looked at him and said with a great amount of seriousness.

"I want you to stay."

Alexander swallowed his mouthful of food before gasping. "What?"

 **Hope you enjoy this part! If you did, feel free to review, follow and favorite for more! I enjoy you guys and appreciate your support! If you have any suggestions for any new chapters, put it in your review or PM me! You guys are awesome and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a spanish omelet and dances away***


	38. Found At Sea Pt 3

**Part three! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the lack of words!**

 **I only own this AU and this story! Hamilton belongs to Lin Manual Miranda!**

"I don't want you to go!"

Junior looked at Alexander with a stern expression from where he sat at the table. The younger brother had never seen this in James before. He knew Alexander had to go! He had to go see his friends! To return back to the city he loved. Alex was about to reply when Junior continued.

"I don't want to be alone again Alexander! Please stay so I know that you're safe! It can be just like before!"

Alexander felt bad as his brother broke down. He had been alone for a decade, fear engulfing his mind and his heart about Alexander. He feared that when he left he would never see him again. That twelve year old Alexander would have been the last time he saw of his brother. James refused to live with that any longer. He didn't want to live with that anymore. The pain would be too much for James to bear and the guilt was already too much for Alexander.

Alexander sighed. He didn't want to leave his brother but why should he stay? Sure there was his brother that he could stay with but other than that, the island has nothing to offer. If he were to stay, the only things he could probably get into was selling food or helping his brother in his repair job.

Alexander felt guilty for what he's done. In the past, he didn't want to leave his brother behind but he knew it was for the best.

 _"Hermano!" a younger James cried deep in Alexander's thoughts._

 _A twelve year old Alex smiled sorrowfully as he turned away from the ship that he was about to board._

 _"Be safe alright.." Junior sobbed, hugging onto his brother tight. Alex started to cry too, holding onto his older brother's shirt as tears continued to flow down his face._

 _"I wish you can come with me.." Alex sniffed, nuzzling against his brother's chest. Junior wiped his face before speaking._

 _"You deserve this mi hermano. And I'm not as bright as you but-"_

 _"Don't you say that!" Alex snapped. "You're smartest guy I know! You deserve to come!"_

 _"But you are the smartest in their eyes." he explained. "I'm just the assistant of a carpenter but you have so much potential. You're the one who deserves to go." he bend down to his height and handed him a picture of himself and Alex. Junior ruffled his hair a little before smiling. "Do great things mi hermano. Make mama and me proud."_

 _Alex nodded, hugging his brother once more before walking onto the boat. He then turned back to him and waved._

 _"¡Hasta luego!" (See you soon)_

 _"¡Adios! ¡Te amo!" (Goodbye! I love you!) Junior called as the boat left the docks with his brother on board. James watched his brother go before tearing up._

"James…" Alexander sighed, walking towards his brother. "I don't wanna leave you either… so why don't you come with me this time?"

James looked at his younger brother. He wiped the tears from his eyes before saying. "I.. I don't know…" He looked down at the table. "Mi casa is here... I'm in love with the island.. I.." he continued to look around the house. "I can't handle leaving it behind."

"Come on hermano." Alex smiled, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders reassuringly. "It'll be fun! You can live with me! Sure it won't be as beautiful as this place, but at least we'll be together. There's plenty of people and new places for you to go! And I'll be right by your side. Plus, we could always come back and admire our beautiful home."

Alexander hugged onto James as the eldest looked at the floor. He then looked up at his younger brother and nuzzled against his face. Smiling, Junior replied.

"Sure."

~I~I~

"Hamilton is NO MORE!"

The HHA members cheered as they enjoyed some Chinese food that night. Seabury ate some of his chicken lo-mein as Frederick sighed, getting himself a forkful of fried rice.

"To be honest, I kinda feel bad for tossing Alexander out into the ocean. I personally hate seafood or anything to do with the sea unless I'm on a boat or looking at it from a distance."

"I don't give a fuck!" Thomas chuckled after swallowing some morsels of his food. "Alexander's an asshole! I hope a shark ate him or something!"

"You do eh?"

The HHA members turned to the door to meet eyes with James Jr. He cracked his knuckles as he wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck. James then started squeezing his skull like it was a melon he was trying to break open. Jefferson screamed as he was dragged out of his chair and onto the floor. The other members screamed as well.

"ALEXANDER TURNED TO A TALL SCARY BODYBUILDER!" Seabury shrieked before dashing out of the room. The other scared members followed as Alexander ran into the room.

He started to pull Junior away from Thomas while shouting. "Stop hermano! You're killing him!"

 **A relatively short chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy this final part! If you did, review, favorite and follow for more! If you have any suggestions, PM me or put it in your review! Have a great day and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you happy brothers and squees away***

 **THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


	39. Peggy's Boyfriend?

**A chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy! If you do, please review, favorite and follow for more! If you have any suggestions, PM me or put it in your review! This chapter is basically a suggestion for more Peggy. I decided to also add someone who is new to the story! His personality is not like his historical counterpart but I hope you like the chapter regardless!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **This story is trash and is owned by me along with this AU!**

"Welp. This is boring."

Peggy sat alone at the counter of a bar. She didn't see what the boys found so fun about this. She heard John and the other guys talk about all the fun they have here. Maybe she should've invited someone to come with her….

Oh well…

Her phone was already dying and she didn't need to waste anymore of the battery. She needed to get a Uber ride home. She got bored and looked around the nearly empty bar. While other groups of people's chatter littered the bar, the youngest Schuyler sister looked down at the floor and kicked her feet around in the tall chair she sat in. She was about to go and find something else to do when a man walked in the bar.

He was a little lighter than Peggy. He wore a cream polo shirt and jeans. His short black hair was curly and fell to his forehead. He wore white sneakers and was only a few centimeters taller than she was. Peggy blushed, almost bumping into the individual, backing up.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No way!" he said apologetically. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." she beamed, still blushing. "I'm Peggy."

"Cute! Lucky you!" the man cooed. "I got a boring name!"

"Well Peggy's my nickname actually." she told him, jumping back into her seat at the bar. "My actual name's Margarita."

"OH CLASSY~" he beamed, sitting down next to her. "My name's boring...it's Stephen…"

"I think it's cute." Peggy beamed.

"You think so? Because I pranked my mom that I was gonna change it when I turned 18."

She laughed. "Really? What happened?"

"Okay so was at a friend's house and I told her I changed my name to Sarah and told her I just got surgery to look like a woman." he tried to hold back his chuckles. "So I sent one of my greatest friends of all time to pose as me and she was CRYING!"

Peggy and Stephen roared with laughter as the bartender looked at them with a stern expression. She then asked the duo.

"Are you two gonna order something or make noise?"

"Both boo." Stephen smirked before saying. "I want the unlimited liquor special times dos please."

"We don't do that anymore. The boss said he doesn't want people destroying inventory like last time." she explained in a monotone. Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"Last time?"

"Yeah." she replied. "Four guys came in here and ordered that. They got super wasted and left a mess in the boys bathroom and in the back room where we keep our stuff. They broke beer bottles and one fucked the other with a liquor bottle."

"Man! I never come on the right days!" Stephen pouted before at the bartender. "Just give me that anyways.."

"It's against the rules."

"I'll pay you fifteen hundred dollars and put fifteen hundred in the cash register."

"What?!" Peggy gasped.

"Deal!" exclaimed the bartender as Stephen took out a few stacks of money from his pockets. He counted the money out before handing the two separate stacks for the girl. The bartender beamed before placed several bottles in front of him with two cups. Peggy looked at Stephen as he poured himself some of the alcohol.

"Why are you carrying all that money?"

"Why not?"

"Because someone could rob you."

"People know better than to rob me!" he proclaimed. "The only person who can take money from me is the person that's gonna take my virginity!"

"You're drunk already?"

"Fuck no! I'm dead ass serious!" Stephen told her, drinking the glass of liquor before pouring himself some more. "My family owns four weapon factories and fifteen wineries in Europe. The money comes in wherever it wants."

"I-I wouldn't expect that from a guy who's wearing a polo shirt with jeans."

"You can't judge a book by its cover. That saying is as true as ever!"

"True." she took a glass and started pouring some vodka in her cup. Once she was done, Stephen took it from her.

"Oh no sweetie pie! No doll face like you should be drinking this hard stuff. Get a cherry margarita and keep it moving."

"First of all, I'm NOT a dollface!" she snapped. "Even though it's sweet that you're hitting on me."

"Girl, I know you're beautiful but I'm an all around man lover even though I never told my mom…" he admitted. "I'm thinking about stealing all the family money before telling her so that way, it'll be harder to get rid of me if she tries to disown me."

"That's smart." Peggy said. "Although, you could get arrested if she chooses to call the cops."

"That's also true!" Stephen exclaimed, looking around with slight caution. "What do I do?"

"You take the money but don't tell her." the youngest Schuyler tells him. "Then you hide away at a friend's house until the situation dies down."

"All my friends are either in college or are now world renowned assholes!" Stephen cried. "They've been nothing but traitors! They said they weren't gonna go to college and left me anyways! I had to give them my signature 'Fuck You' speech."

"How does it go?"

"I can't tell you." he said. "Only my ex best friends hear it."

The two continued to dog down liquor like it was water and they just ran a marathon. Peggy hiccuped before sloppily turning to Stephen. She hiccuped again before saying.

"Ya know, you're REALLY cute~!"

"Bitch! You're the cutest!" Stephen exclaimed, touching her face. "I would dog you if I wasn't the gayest person on the planet Earth."

"Maybe we could find out if you're bi." she beamed, jumping on the counter and gracing his legs.

"I would love you…" he started. "Shit autocorrect I meant 'too' instead of 'you'... I would-"

"Cunt, you realize that we aren't texting?"

"BITCH!" Stephen exclaimed before throwing himself on the counter. "Wanna have a drinking contest! The winner gets a hickey!"

"What the fuck is a hickey?!" she hiccuped as Stephen sighed.

"How about this instead since you're an innocent little shit, I-"

"I'm not that innocent~!" she sung before standing on the table and started singing the rest of 'Oops I Did It Again.' by Britney Spears. As she continued the song, the man shouted.

"YES BITCH SING FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"OOPS I-!" she shrieked before falling off the tall counter. Her head hit the chair as she fell limply onto the cold floor. Peggy's head hit the floor last and luckily her hair cushioned her fall. Stephen looked at her before an idea rushed into his brain. He got out of his chair and picked her up.

He then walked into the girl's bathroom before placing her on the toilet. He then kissed her on the forehead before writing his number on a piece of toilet paper with a marker he had. He folded it into her hand before drawing a crown on the wall behind her, placing it just above her head.

"Sleep well party queen."

 **I do not endorse Cousin X Cousin relationships. If you know Peggy, you know that she married her distant cousin which I kinda find awkward so to prevent this, I decided to make Stephen a close friend of Peggy's. She also may have a little crush on him but she will soon learn that he's her cousin. Anyways, hope you like the chapter and see you in the next update!**

 ***gives you drunk friends and drinks away***


	40. Donut Girl

**A relatively short Dolley X Maddie drabble thing! I hope you enjoy this! If you do, review, favorite and follow for more. If you have a suggestion, put it in your review or PM me! You guys are awesome and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

On his lunch break, James Madison would always go to Dunkin' Donuts.

He didn't want anything to eat, he just wanted to watch Dolley work. Something was truly enchanted about the way she worked. Her short ponytail swished as she stacked freshly made donuts on the rack. She was so considerate to customers and she always had that sweet smile on her face. She didn't deserve to work in such a low paying establishment.

She deserve so much more than donuts.

James continued to watch as Dolley wiped down the counter near the cash register. She then looked up at Madison. He blushed before taking out his phone and pretending to text. Dolley giggled before stepping out the booth and walked towards the table.

"Hey you! Want anything?"

"...no." he replied shyly, still staring at his phone screen.

She smirked. "Really now?"

"Yeah…"

"Not even me? I seen you come here at the same time everyday and you never order anything. You want me don't you?"

"What?! No…." he trailed on, blushing as he stared away from the door. Dolley smiled.

"Just tell me the truth."

He sighed. "I do find you quite… regale. The way you work. Your optimistic attitude towards customers. Why do work at this place? Why not somewhere where you could get more sustainable money?"

"It's not like I have many options." she told James, sitting down in the chair next to him. "I don't have much of a degree and I have a son to take care of. Sure, I don't get much here but it's enough for us. Plus my husband left money behind before he," She started. She covered her face and wiped up the tears that started to form. James looked at her in concern.

"Dolley?"

"I'm fine." she told him. "It's just hard to talk about him…"

"You don't have to." James told her, absent mindlessly touching her hand that rested on the table. "I'm willing to help you with anything if you need it. My name's James Madison."

"Wait- you're the executive assistant! I knew I seen you somewhere before." she smiled. "You're very intellectual! I heard you wrote all of Mayor Adams' speeches and he doesn't give you any credit for the work you do."

"I guess we're both under appreciated." he chuckled before looking at his watch. He gasped. "I need to get back to work!"

He jumped up and was about to go when Dolley took out a piece of paper from her apron and closed it in his hand. She then said.

"Call me alright?"

Madison nodded, rushing out of the store and to his car.

~I~I~

"Did you get in trouble?"

Dolley asked as Madison came in for his morning coffee. James shook his head.

"No. Since I was already done with my weekly assignments, I was fine. I just have a meeting today and then I'm heading 'home'." he made air quotations. Dolley raised an eyebrow.

"What do mean by 'home'?"

"Well I'm living with an old friend of mine along with his other roommates." Madison sighed. "I have to sleep on the floor and can barely get any rest because of one of his stupid 'pals' burned down my house!"

"That's horrible!" she gasped. "Maybe you could stay with me."

"No, I don't wanna trouble you." he smiled. "Plus, my friend will be devastated if I leave."

"Well, maybe I can do something else to brighten things up." she piped, thinking about what she could do. James chuckled.

"It's fine Doll. I-"

"How about dinner at my place?!" She beamed as James replied.

"I don't wanna trouble you! You-"

"It's fine and my boy loves company! It'll be great! Please Jamie!" she begged as James blushed.

"Well… if you insist…"

Dolley beamed before kissing Madison on the cheek. His blush darkened as she handed him his coffee.

"It's on the house! I'll text you during my break!" she winked before getting back into her booth to work on whatever awaited her. James held the warm coffee to his heart as he exited the donut shop and headed to his car.

 ***gives you a heart shaped donut before cooking away***

 **This was a popular demand and I hope you like it!**


	41. Break The Doll

**I hope you enjoy it! If you do, review, favorite and follow for more! Give me suggestions through your reviews and PMs! They mean alot to me and if you're lucky, they will be used in a future chapter! Be awesome people and stay awesome people!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

"A date?! Tonight?!"

Thomas' eyes widen as Madison told him the news. A date?! The man never knew that James was actually into somebody. The man never knew that he would actually be DATING somebody! Thomas wasn't prepared for this.. He almost felt like fainting.

"You okay Thomas?" James asked in mild concern. The afro haired man replied.

"I couldn't be better!" he said quickly. "You're going on a date! Congratulations!"

"Yeah! Congrats!" Alexander beamed, stepping into the spare bedroom with a notebook in his arms. "I just came in here to write and I overheard you two! Congrats James on your date!"

"Thanks." he responded, taking that compliment even though he disliked the guy. Hamilton then exited the room before closing the door behind him. James followed, leaving Thomas in the room to plop his face into the bed. He screamed into the mattress before talking aloud to himself.

"Who could possibly want my Jemmy GODDAMNIT!?" he took gulps of air greedily before continuing. "Maybe they don't really like him! Maybe they just wanna use him for him money! Yeah! That has to be it! There's no way that I'm letting some fucking hustler run all over my Jemmy!"

Thomas beamed before exiting the room to figure out a plan.

~I~I~

"What cha doing Thomas?"

Alexander stepped into the boys' spare bedroom to see the mentioned man talking to himself along with scribbling things down. The Caribbean man noticed that Thomas wasn't paying him much attention so he stepped inside and peered over the man's shoulder.

He then read off the page. "Plan to Ruin Jemmy's Date."

"GET OUT OF HERE HAMILTON!" Jefferson barked as Alex backed up for the desk.

"Chill out Tom, I only wanna write!"

"You said that earlier and you were just trying to be nosy!" he blinked. "Wait, did you just call me-"

"Nope!" Alexander beamed. "But I'm serious this time. Also why are you trying to ruin James' date?" he gasped. "You don't love him, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Thomas snapped. "And even if I did, it's none of your business!"

"Oh so you do?" Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"NO!"

"OH MADISON~!" Alexander called loudly, turning around towards the door. "THOMAS-"

Jefferson leaped onto the islander. Alexander blushed and grinned as Madison entered the room. He looked at the duo before saying.

"I thought I was need but since you two seem to be busy-"

"NO!" Thomas blushed, getting off of the Caribbean man before saying. "I fell."

"No." Alexander shook his head. "He was trying to tell me that he-"

Thomas covered Alex's mouth before saying. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Madison raised an eyebrow before exiting the room. The islander then bit into the afro man's hand. He bit his lip before punching the islander in the back of the head. Alex then cried.

"¡Hermano! ¡Él me hace daño!" (Brother! He's hurting me!)

Junior bursted into the room as Thomas instantly dropped Alexander. The older Hamilton cracked his knuckles as the afro haired man said in his defense.

"He bit me!"

"No I didn't! He's lying hermano!"

Junior sighed, not knowing who to believe before scooping up his brother and exiting the room. Thomas sighed in relief before going back to the desk to plot.

~I~I~

"Welcome Jamie!"

Dolley opened the door to her apartment and happily let James inside. As she closed the door, Thomas walked up the stairwell and put an ear to the door. Inside, James sat down at the dinner table as Payne walked into the room. He looked up at the man before asking his parent.

"Who is he?"

"Payne sweetie, this is Mr. Madison!" she told him. "Say hello okay?"

Payne nodded before walking over to the table. He climbed up and stood in the chair across from him before asking.

"Hello sir. Do you have a turtle?"

"No…" James raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"There was a cool guy at the laundromat with a turtle." Payne told him. Dolley turned to her son before frowning.

"This is Payne, Jamie. Apparently he's been obsessed with turtles since he saw one when we went to the laundromat. The guy with the turtle and a tall man who looks oddly like you were there. The second one was trying to flirt with me while I guess the other guy was trying to bribe my son with it."

"Oh." James replied. "Those guys are my friends' roommates."

"Really now?"

"Yep."

"Does he have a turtle, Mommy?" Payne butted in. Dolley frowned.

"No baby but you can go play with your ball in the hallway. Just don't leave the complex."

He nodded before picking up the green rubber ball that was in the kitchen before running outside. James looked towards the woman.

"Are you sure he'll be alright out there?"

"Yep." she smiled. "The neighbors know he's my kid. They won't take him and plus, people around here know better. I'm the sweetest lady around here. They won't hurt him."

"If you say so." he replied before continuing to chat with the lady.

Outside, Payne looked up at Thomas. He then asked. "Do you have a turtle mister?"

"No I don't but I do know where we can find one. You wanna come?"

"Yeah! I gotta tell my mommy!" Payne said giddily before being scooped up by Jefferson. Payne laughed happily as he raced down the stairs and out the door. This wasn't the plan but it's way better than what he was thinking. He ran down the street and to James' car. Thomas looked around before placing the boy on the ground.

"Stay." he demanded.

"Okay!" the boy laughed merrily as Thomas searched the ground for a rock. One he found one, he threw it at the window. The car roared to life, causing a loud siren to beep loudly through the complex. He picked up the child and was about to throw him in the car when he heard a familiar voice yell.

"MY CAR!"

Thomas gulped and hid the child behind him as James and Dolley immediately ran outside. The car's owner crossed his arm before Dolley gasped.

"Wait! Where's Payne!?"

"Mommy!" the boy giggled from behind Thomas. "I'm about to get a turtle!"

Dolley clenched her fist before swiping her child from the man. She then slapped him before marching back to the house with her child in her arms. Madison glared at Jefferson before rushing after Dolley.

"I'm sorry Doll! He doesn't know any better!"

Thomas frowned as Alexander popped out a bush before saying. "Plan failed."

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

 ***slaps you and runs away***


	42. Ham Chat The Three-quel

**BookLover: Alexander Hamilton**

 **CurlyBoy: John Laurens**

 **Frenchiest_Fry: Marquis de Lafayette**

 **herculesisthebest: Hercules Mulligan**

 **xXJeffyXx: Thomas Jefferson**

 **XXBurrBurrXX: Aaron Burr**

 **Eli_Beth: Eliza Schuyler**

 **PeggyLove: Peggy Schuyler**

 **LovelyInRed: Maria Reynolds**

 **Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: Angelica Schuyler**

 **JemmyXMads: James Madison**

 **T_Theo: Theodosia Bartow**

 **Washie_Wash: George Washington**

 **LeeLeeLee/ LeeLee: Charles Lee**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, review, favorite and follow for more! Your support means the world to me! If you have any suggestions, place them in your review or PM me! Be safe and stay awesome people!**

 **~ShyWrites!**

 **I only own this AU and the story!**

Washie_Wash: Who the hell let Charlie in the chat?!

LeeLeeLee: Idk.. you guys should've not made this a public chatroom

 _Washie_Wash kicks LeeLeeLee out of the chatroom because he's a savage._

Washie_Wash: Welp, that's done :D

BookLover: Yay! Hey everyone!

xXJeffyXx: Oh yeah! You just reminded me! Hey guys, is it possible to get a restraining order on someone who lives with you?

CurlyBoy: Yeah but then whoever it's on will have to move out.

xXJeffyXx: I know.

BookLover: Oh Tom, stop being paranoid! No one is bothering you!

xXJeffyXx: YOU'RE BOTHERING ME!

BookLover: I am not! It's not my fault I was trying to stop you from ruining James' date!

LovelyInRed: You're lucky my bf isn't in this chat or things would have gotten confusing!

herculesisthebest: Why isn't he here?

LovelyInRed: He sat on his phone.

herculesisthebest: What type?

LovelyInRed: IPhone 6

Frenchiest_Fry: Oh shit...

JemmyXMads: Speaking of the date, WHY DID YOU TRY TO STEAL HER SON?!

xXJeffyXx: I wasn't even trying to take her kid. He kept bothering me about a damn turtle!

CurlyBoy: DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT TURTLES YOU ASSHOLE!

BookLover: Look guys, stop fighting! We are suppose to get along!

CurlyBoy: Alexander, I love you. I want you to have your babies but please, stop trying to be the peacemaker…

xXJeffyXx: You do realize that is physically impossible.

CurlyBoy: I thought someone giving birth to a hideous baby was physically impossible until I met you.

herculesisthebest: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Frenchiest_Fry: Hey Thomas, you want some sunscreen for that burn!?

BookLover: John, I already told you I'm taken!

CurlyBoy: Not yet.

Eli_Beth: WHAT!? WITH WHO!?

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: Me! Duh!

Eli_Beth: KEEP YOUR MOUTH OFF OF MY MAN ANGELICA OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR EARS!

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: MAKE ME BITCH!

PeggyLove: Guys, c'mon! Can't we just send positive messages to one another? Today is another day and we should let each other know that we care!

LovelyInRed: Hey Pegs, who did you bang?

PeggyLove: O_o What?

CurlyBoy: Uh oh! Someone stole Peggy's heart!

Eli_Beth: WHO IS IT?! IT BETTER NOT BE ALEXANDER!

Washie_Wash: If y'all crazy girls don't stop spamming the chat with capitalized threats, I'm gonna have to kick you!

 _LeeLeeLee joined the chat_

LeeLeeLee: Hey Georgie! I'm back! I know you didn't mean to kick me out so I forgive you!

 _Washie_Wash kicks LeeLeeLee out of the chatroom because he doesn't have time for his games._

PeggyLove: Anyways, it's not Alexander. His name is Stephen and he's a real cutie! I met him at a bar!

CurlyBoy: Wait- Our bar?

PeggyLove: Yeah, the bartender said something about you guys wrecking the place. Also someone was screwing someone else with a beer bottle?

xXJeffyXx: That would've been some juicy blackmail for whoever was getting banged.

JemmyXMads: True.

CurlyBoy: OH YEAH! That day was awesome!

Frenchiest_Fry: Yeah! We were- nevermind…

CurlyBoy: Exactly Lafayette. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

Frenchiest_Fry: What are you talking about mon ami? We were at the bar up the street.

herculesisthebest: NEW TOPIC! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! Alexander, truth or dare?

BookLover: Dare!

herculesisthebest: Type a really corny pick up line to a girl in the chat.

BookLover: -_- Fine…

BookLover: Peggy are you a diamond, because you shine bright baby girl~

Eli_Beth: TnT Why didn't you say the pick up line to me?!

BookLover: Because I don't want you two arguing… Thomas, truth or Dare?

xXJeffyXx: Why did you pick ME?!

CurlyBoy: Just answer the question!

xXJeffyXx: Whatever… truth…

BookLover: If you had to have sex with any boy in this group chat, who would you pick and why? You cannot pick James.

xXJeffyXx: WHY THE FUCK NOT?!

JemmyXMads: Were you gonna pick me?

xXJeffyXx: Maybe… but not because I like you… It's because I knew you the longest and your a good friend.

XXBurrBurrXX: I just realized something.

BookLover: Hi Aaron

XXBurrBurrXX: Who let Theodosia in this chat?!

XXBurrBurrXX: Also hi Alex.

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: I did! I stole her number from your phone and added her! Say hey Theo!

T_Theo: Hello everyone…

XXBurrBurrXX: Sweetness, hello! But on a serious note, I think you should leave the chat. This group of people and Alexander are not very… clean.

 _Washie_Wash kicks T_Theo out the chatroom for no reason honestly._

XXBurrBurrXX: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Washie_Wash: You said she was innocent so I thought she was your kid or something.

XXBurrBurrXX: SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU TWAT!

Washie_Wash: Woops…

 _LeeLeeLee entered the chatroom._

LeeLeeLee: Ohhh! Georgie's being bad!

 _Washie_Wash bans LeeLeeLee from the chatroom because no one cares about him._

BookLover: Thomas! Pick!

xXJeffyXx: Fine I pick Lafayette because he's just as hot as I am!

BookLover: T^T wahh….

xXJeffyXx: Jemmy, truth or dare!

JemmyXMads: Truth.

xXJeffyXx: It's the zombie apocalypse. You have to choose between your best friend or your girlfriend to save. Who would you choose and why?

JemmyXMads: Wait, if I choose my girlfriend, could I save her son?

xXJeffyXx: No.

JemmyXMads: Then I would've said fuck it, turned off the green screen and slapped all of you before saying: 'QUIT LYING TO YOURSELVES! NONE OF THIS IS REAL' And went back to my everyday life.

xXJeffyXx: …

xXJeffyXx: TnT wahhh…

JemmyXMads: George, truth or dare?

Washie_Wash: Truth.

JemmyXMads: Why?

Washie_Wash: Why what?

 _LeeLee enters the chatroom._

LeeLee: Hey Washie!

JemmyXMads: Why him?

Washie_Wash: Idk honestly.

 _Washie_Wash bans LeeLee from the chatroom because he wishes that he would just go fuck himself._

 _This chat is now private._

Washie_Wash: There.

JemmyXMads: Thank you.

Washie_Wash: Hercules, truth or dare?

herculesisthebest: Truth.

Washie_Wash: Do you think it's time to end this chapter?

herculesisthebest: Hell yeah it is! Bye everyone!

BookLover: Wait what?

 _BookLover, Washie_Wash and 10 others are forced to leave the chat because this chapter is over._

 ***gives you another chatroom chapter and messages away***


	43. Magic In The Air Pt 1

***gives you a AU and teleports away***

 **I only own both AUs being used and this story!**

John felt off.

He had a bit of a headache and his eyes stung. He got up off the bed he was laying on and walked in the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked at himself. He almost screamed.

His eyes were lighter than usual. Instead of the dark green they once were, they were now a light turquoise. He held his eye open before touching his eyeball. Yep, they were real. But this couldn't be real right?! Was this just a crazy dream? It had to be!

A small turtle walked into the bathroom and floated up to the sink where John stood before handing him the washcloth that was in his mouth. John noticed the turtle before shrieking.

"FRECKLES! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU FLYING?!"

"John, it's four in the morning… why on Earth are you screaming?"

John turned around to see Alexander standing in the bathroom doorway. He was wearing a large white shirt that exposed his right shoulder and his dark blue boxers. The freckled faced man blushed.

"Alex… Where are your clothes?! And don't you see something wrong with what's going on here?!"

"These are my pajamas first off." Alexander told him. "And second, everything's fine. What are you talking about?"

"My eye color change and FRECKLES IS FUCKING FLOATING!"

"Freckles is your familiar. He always floats. And your eye color has always been that way."

"No it hasn't!" John snapped. "They were green!"

Alexander yawned. "Look I would love to be up talking to you about how wrong you are but I got to get some rest. Washington's having a meeting with me about my new spell later."

"What new spell? Wait- SPELL?!" the man gasped. Freckles moved away from John before floating to Alexander's side in worry.

"You're right Freckles, something's off about John…" the man replied, holding out his hand so that the turtle could sit. He placed the turtle gently on his head. "We should head over to Washington's place. He'll probably know what's going on."

Freckles beamed, nodding his head as he flew over to John. The little turtle zipped around him before his outdoor wear appeared on his body. Alex beamed, petting the turtle on the head.

"Great job Freckles! You'll be a strong familiar in no time! Eliza will be so proud of you!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" John screamed as the two looked at him in slight concern. They then turned to one another before Alexander whispered.

"I think he may have amnesia…"

The turtle nodded before zipping around Alexander. He smiled as his clothes appeared on him. Freckles sat on Alex's head as the man grabbed John's hand. Alexander closed his eyes before a green circle appear on the floor. John screamed again as the three disappeared from the room.

~I~I~

"He looks normal. Are you sure there's something wrong with him?"

Washington looked at Alex in confusion as the Caribbean man urged. "I'm serious George Washington sir! He was scared of his own eye color! He was scared of Freckles floating! He knows that all familiars float!"

John was confused about all of this. Was he supposed to know that Freckles could fly? Was he supposed to know that he had turquoise eyes? Was he supposed to know that Alex could teleport? This was all too new and just too confusing…

He sighed, turning to the worried Freckles that sat on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. The turtle looked up at him in concern as John rubbed his head. Freckles beamed as Alexander continued to talk with George.

"Maybe he has amnesia…"

"I don't believe that!" Washington shook his head. "Tell me what he told you."

"He just couldn't believe that Freckles was flying and that his eye color was turquoise. He also didn't understand my pajamas even though we've been roommates for a year now."

"Does he know your name?"

"Yes, me and Freckles."

Washington put a finger to his chin. "That's not amnesia…" he walked over to his cabinet of potions he had in his office. He picked up a purple one in particular and walked over to John. Freckles moved away as Washington handed John the purple liquid.

"Drink it."

John examined the glass bottle before opening it. Without hesitation, he gulped it down. George took the bottle from him before magically filling it up again. He then passed the bottle to Alexander as he touched John's head with his free hand. Washington then closed his eyes.

There he saw it all. What happened and why John knew nothing about this world. Washington understood it all. He clearly was foreign to this world. It was like someone placed him here, completely blindfolded. Sure he looked like their dear John but he wasn't.

George opened his eyes before turning back to his pupil. He then told him. "I need you to watch him. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Let's just say, he doesn't understand our world." George told him as he took his hands off the freckled man's head. John gawked at the nasty taste in his mouth as Washington walked away from him. He then informed Alex. "I'll ask about your new spell once this is all over,"

Alexander nodded, grabbing John's hand before walking him out of the estate. Freckles flew next to them as they walked down the city streets. John stopped in his tracks before asking.

"What the hell is going on?"

Freckles got on the ground as Alexander sighed. He put his head against John's as the freckled faced man's eyes widen. He closed his eyes as he read the Caribbean man's mind.

"You are a magical entity living among human beings. Don't say anything about our abilities or about magic in general. Be aware of your surroundings and don't let your guard down. Understood?"

Alexander stepped away from John as the psychic nodded. Beaming, Alexander grabbed John's hand as he lead them into a shop. The store had different varieties of outfits in all shapes and sizes. Alex beamed before saying.

"Hercules! You home?"

"Always!" The mentioned man laughed as he came out the back room and scooped Alex in a hug. Freckles beamed as he landed on Hercules' head. The shop owner laughed. "Hey Freckles! Sup John."

John waved back as Alexander whispered in his ear. "He isn't our John."

"What are you talking about Hamilton? Is he an imposter or something because I can call Laf."

"No." Alex frowned. "I'll tell you while you work."

Hercules nodded as he guided the trio to the back room so he could continue his work and understand the situation at hand.

 **First part of a parter that involves a new AU of mine. This AU involves magical individuals who protect humankind but also keep their abilities a secret to those who aren't magic. I created this AU while I had nothing else to do so yeah!**

 **I hope you like this! If you do, you know what to do! Review, favorite and follow for more! If you have any suggestions, just PM me or add it on your review! You guys great and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **Happy 4th of July everyone!**


	44. Magic In The Air Pt 2

**I only own both AUs being used and this story!**

"Well ain't that a predicament."

Hercules levitated a manikin into the air as Alexander told him the whole story. John watched in amazement as the hat wearer's golden magic danced around the plastic body like a nicely rehearsed dance routine. A creamy yellow dress appeared on the manikin as it gracely fell back to the floor. John smiled at the outfit as Hercules leaned against another plastic figure.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I have no clue." Alexander sighed as Freckles flew to his shoulder. "Washington just told me to watch him but what if something bad happens!?"

"Don't worry man." Hercules ruffled his hair. "You've got two of the strongest entities on your side! Nothing's gonna happen!"

Freckles nuzzled against the islander causing him to smile. "I guess you're right."

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?" John asked as the hat wearer walked over to him.

"You, my friend, are one of the noblest psychics in the world! Sure your whole family is full of them but you've been put on a pretty high pedestal. Your father fought alongside Washington in the Great War!"

"What war?" John asked causing Hercules to sweat.

"I...didn't really study it…"

"Sometimes I wonder how you graduated…" Alexander shook his head. He then waved his hands in front of him, as if he was making a ball before closing his eyes. A ball of green light lit up the room as Alexander talked. "Ten millenniums ago, the dictator known by King George had conquer this world. Once he did, the world's magic and power was controlled by him. The humans had no freedom and us entities were unable to use our magic."

The ball of light shown a image of a man who looked close to Frederick but was much older. The picture changed to the same man laying in a bed. The islander continued. "He grew ill after being poisoned by a witch doctor and died causing his son to take charge. He however, was much worse…"

The light now showed entities being chained up and caged. "He was cruel and murdered any witch doctor he could find. He also drained the entities from their magic, only those who hid long enough survived… One of those in hiding was George Washington, he was young at the time but he still managed to create a rebellion of the people he found in his travels. A few of those travellers were James Hamilton, my father, and Henry Laurens, your father," The three were clashing with the king's men in the ball of light. Alexander continued.

"The war went on for what seemed like an eternity until the king was killed by Washington. The king was turned into dust and throw into the sea but sadly, his son had escaped."

"What the hell!?" John exclaimed. "So you're telling me that Washington did all that to the second dictator but not his son!?"

"His wife escaped with the child!" Alexander told him. "She wasn't the target. And either way, that was a millennium ago…"

"Wait- I don't have to fight him, do I?"

"No." Hercules replied. "You're just here until we get our John back. Hopefully, no serious attack will happen before then."

Alexander nodded. "If it does, we might have to take you to the Schuylers. Their home is faraway from here. There, you will be safe."

"What if I wanna help?" John questioned as the hat wearer sighed.

"You don't know how to use John's powers. You could get killed."

John gulped as Alex reached out to touch his hand. The freckled man blushed as the islander spoke. "And I don't want anything bad to happen to you…"

John nodded as Hercules turned to Alex. "We should probably take him there while we have the time. The king's men have been attacking more frequently."

Alexander nodded before looking at Freckles. "When we drop him off to the Schuylers, I want you to watch over him alright?"

The little turtle beamed confidently, nodded before sitting on his owner's head. Alexander made a portal into the floor before smiling at John. He then pushed him in causing the freckled face man to scream as the portal closed.

~I~I~

John laid on the ground head first.

While Freckles flew off of the man before he touched the ground, the man embraced the hard impact. He rubbed his head before looking around. He was in front of a very large manor. Vines coated in flowers of different sizes and colors were covering the building as well as the flora around it. John knocked hesitantly before the door opened up to reveal a lamp. It bowed before waddling backwards to let the man in.

John looked at the lamp in confusion before stepping inside. The living room was wide and very clean. A mop moved by, cleaning the wooden floors. Dusters dusted away at the counters and coffee table. A single sponge wiped down each surface after been dusted. John realized the offness of this situation.

No one was operating these things.

They were just moving around the house on their own as if this was normal. Just then, Peggy twirled into the room and examined the progress made. She beamed before clapping her hands. As the supplies went to wherever they belonged, she twirled over and hugged John.

"Oh my goodness John!" she beamed. "You came right on time! I just finished the house cleaning! Sit anywhere you like!"

"Ok.." he said before sitting on the couch he was nearby. Peggy then looked to him and asked.

"So, you want anything?"

"No thank you." he told her as Freckles, who was on his shoulder now, flew towards the girl and whispered something in her ear. She gasped.

"No wonder he looks so petrified! I'm sorry for startling you! It must be horrible not having any magic in your world! This must take forever to get things done!"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well." she grasped her hands. "Hope you feel comfortable! I'll be upstairs if you need me! If you're cold, call Angelica and if you wanna see Eliza, she's in the garden! Bye bye!"

And with that Peggy skipped up the stairs and into her bedroom. John looked around the living room as Freckles beamed. He floated to his owner's side before tugging at his shirt towards the back door. John sighed.

"Okay Freckles, we could go outside."

The turtle's smile grew as he flew to the backyard with John close behind. Once they reached the yard, he noticed a woman laying in the grass. Freckles touched the ground before walking over to her and tugging the bottom of her light blue dress. She looked over to him before smiling.

"Hello Freckles! What are you doing here?"

Freckles flew up to her ear and whispered something. She nodded.

"I see, he wants to protect this new John. That makes sense. He probably doesn't understand much about this world." The woman, who is Eliza, turned to John before patting the patch of grass next to her. "Come sit please."

He complied, making his way over before sitting down next to her. Eliza sighed, looking into the grove of plants and flowers. She then took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Alexander is doing this to protect you, do you know that?"

John nodded as Eliza looked to him. She then continued.

"Our world may be demolished because of you being here. John is one of our strongest warriors… and without him, our world may end."

She turned to her garden as blue flames scattered throughout the plants The freckled face man gulped as she continued.

"We may have to return back to our roots of hiding… I don't want to do that again… We need to figure out a way to get John back before he strikes."

"But I-"

John stopped as the sky turned red over their heads. Freckles hid behind Eliza as she said.

"He's here."

 **SECOND PART! I hope you enjoyed this! If you do, please review, favorite and follow for more chapters! If you have any ideas, just placed them in your review or PM me! Be awesome and stay that way!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you the end of the world and screams away***


	45. Magic In The Air Pt 3

**Warning this chapter contains blood and small mentions of stabbing! Readers discretion is advised!**

 **I only own both AUs and this story!**

"What do we do?!"

John started to panic as Eliza stood up from her spot on the ground. She turned to the house and was about to say something when Angelica raced into the garden. She closed her eyes and a red light shown over the house. She then turned to her sister.

"This should protect the house for the time being." she told her younger sister. Angelica then turned to John before saying. "Shouldn't you be with the others John?"

"He's not our John." Eliza butted in. "He doesn't know how to use his abilities."

"What a great time for John to just be useless!" the eldest spat. "When the end of the world is happening!" she pushed past her sister before making her way to the the edge of the barrier. "I'm gonna take his place."

"Angelica!" Eliza shouted running up to her sister. "No!"

"And why not? Do you want us to die?!"

"No but I don't wanna lose you either!"

"Look, someone has to fight!"

"I'm sure Lafayette and the others can hold them off until he returns! Please! Don't do this Angelica!"

As the sisters argued, John stared at the house. Peggy raced outside into the garden, her face filled with panic as she was being chased. Behind her was a woman in ruby red. Her magenta eye were fixated on the Schuyler she was chasing. The youngest sister screamed as Angelica stopped her bickering. Peggy hid behind Eliza causing the woman to freeze in her tracks. She smirked at the trio.

"Hello girlies~"

"Maria," Angelica clenched her teeth. "How did you past the force field?"

"I got in before you put it up." she explained before looking at the man on the ground. Her smile grew. "And I see you have one of the warriors hiding out here."

Maria put a finger on his chin before bringing his eyes to meet hers. She grinned. "You wouldn't mind if I-"

She stopped as Angelica kicked her in the face. She let go of John and flew backwards into the house. Maria dusted herself off before standing up again.

"You're always playing so rough Angelica~" she purred, throwing herself towards the eldest Schuyler. Angelica seethed, engulfing herself in a ball of fire before flying towards Maria. As the two fought, Eliza looked towards Peggy. The yellow sister looked back before nodding. They then stood alongside each other. As Eliza conjured up vines and wrapped them around Maria, Peggy created bricks that sprung to life and spread cement on themselves before surrounding the girl.

Angelica noticed this and chuckled as the second to last brick was being placed, leaving one last hole in the tiny structure. The woman growled from the inside.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"In your dreams sister." was the red sister's response as she picked up the final brick before siding it into place. The Schuyler sisters cheered and hugged one another as John clapped his hands. Peggy then whistled causing the destruction of the house to fix itself. She beamed before saying.

"Maybe we should go inside before another one of Frederick's goons shows up."

"Good idea." Eliza nodded as the sisters, John and Freckles, who was hiding inside of John's pants pocket, went into the house. John laid on the couch before sisters made their way upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Why didn't he try and help the girls out? Why did he have to be so useless at a time like this?! He was the son of a warrior! Right? No. That was the John of this world, not him. He was the warrior, not him. He didn't deserve that title. He was just a wimpy gay man who happened to have stumbled into this world at the worse possible time. He wished he was home, so that their John could swoop in and save the day.

He honestly missed being home.

Even though, there were perks to being here, he rather be where he belonged. Where he had his cool friends to hang out with. Where Alexander didn't love him but at least their friendship never disappeared. At least here Alex seems to like him. At least here, he was honest and open about how much he cared and worried about him.

At least here, he loved him.

"Help!"

John heard a voice chime in his head like an echo through an empty cavern. He couldn't hear much of it but after it was repeated a few more times, he knew who it was.

It was Alexander.

Something was wrong and apparently needed help. Without thinking, he hopped off the couch and raced for the door. Freckles' eyes widened before flying after his owner. John immediately stopped him.

"I want you to stay here okay?"

The turtle shook his head. John frowned.

"Look, I'm willing to fight even though I don't have to! Just..let me do this!"

Freckles looked at him worriedly. The turtle owner rubbed his head. "I promise I'll be back in one piece. Just stay here and stay safe."

The turtle dropped to the ground before looking away from the man. Freckles looked back at him before shooing him off with one of his front feet. John beamed before rushing out of the force field and into the forest that surrounded the home.

~I~I~

"Aww! Look at him struggle! Ain't that adorable!"

Jefferson smirked deviously as Madison chuckled. Alexander was wrapped in black tentacle like vines as he struggled to free himself. He then screamed as they closed in on his body. Thomas laughed as he put a finger on his prisoner's chin.

"Isn't this delightful! Why, it's almost like the time I strangled your mommy and daddy right in front of Washington's eyes! Remember that Jemmy?"

"Sure do Mr. Jefferson." Madison sneered. "Washington's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head! It was quite the entertainment!"

"Indeed it was!" Thomas laughed, turning back the Alexander who was now crying a little. "Aww! Poor baby! Look at him Jemmy, he's crying!"

"Maybe he's sad that his little boyfriend isn't here to save him."

"Aww!" the man snickered. "Are you sad that your little boy toy isn't here Hamilton, hmm?"

Alex sniffed a bit as James snapped his fingers. "I think we should send him to his father, right Mr. Jefferson.

"Absolutely." He beamed as he turned to the tree behind him. "C'mon out big guy."

A figure emerged from the shadows. A bald man with dark eye sockets and white pupils looked towards Thomas causing the afro haired man to clap his hands in delight. He then pointed to Alexander.

"Oh Mr. Burr, can you disintegrate him for me?"

Burr slightly nodded before reaching out to the islander. Alexander, petrified by the thought of dying, continued his struggle. The vines that prevented him from using his magic, only tighten around the islander as he screamed. Burr's hand engulfed itself in black mist as a shriek was heard through the trees. Hamilton looked up as Hercules came down and wrapped Burr in a blanket.

Madison clenched his teeth before conjuring up a ball of dark matter before throwing it in his direction. Lafayette raced in, hitting it out of the way with a transparent purple shield before he manipulated it into a sword. Alexander smiled meekly as his two friends attempted to fight the two off.

"Well well well, nice of you two to drop in!" Thomas chuckled conjuring up more of the black vines and directing them towards Lafayette. The french man beamed, dicing up the black matter as it came. Hercules cracked his knuckles before diving into Madison's chest, knocking him over. Madison coughed up a little bit of blood before creating several small balls of dark energy. He launched them towards Hercules like bullets.

The tailor dodged a few but as the final ones struck him, he landed on the ground, partially wounded. Lafayette noticed this just as Thomas kicked him into the ground. Lafayette dropped his sword as skull hit the ground. He groaned as Thomas chuckled.

"Now, Burr." the mentioned man freed himself from the blanket he was wrapped in. Jefferson then said coldly. "Finish him."

The bald man nodded, making his way towards Alexander as Lafayette tried to get up. Madison noticed this and as the french man reached for his sword, he stomped on his wrist. The french man screamed in pain as he could feel his bone splitting under the pressure. Thomas chuckled as he watched this before John tiptoed out of the nearby shrubbery. He crawled steadily on the ground before reaching for the blade. Thomas soon noticed this before wrapping him in his black vines.

He laughed. "We got us another guest Jemmy!" Madison beamed as Thomas continued. "And it's the one we've been waiting for!" Thomas brought John closer to him before saying.

"You think you could just sneak in and get us while we're busy eliminating your friends. Boy, you're as heartless as your father."

John looked at Thomas worriedly as he shook angrily. "You think that you could just swoop in and kill me like YOUR FATHER DID TO MINE!?" He laughed. "I. DON'T. THINK SO!"

One of the vines punctured John's shoulder, causing him to scream as he fell to the ground. Thomas then turned to Burr.

"Now, continue."

As the bald man continued to reach for Alexander, John heard something in his head while he was clutching his shoulder.

"Get the sword."

It was Alex again. John tried not to make a sound as he lifted himself on the ground and reached for Lafayette's sword, which was close by. Once he grabbed it, he instinctively threw it towards Jefferson. Its sharp tip hit his back, puncturing him as he hit the ground. Madison and Burr turned to him in shock as the vines that bind Alexander disappeared.

The islander hit the ground as Madison picked up Jefferson before Burr created a black circle around them and left the scene. Hercules and Lafayette struggled to get up before rushing towards Alexander. Lafayette then turned to Hercules before saying.

"We need to get him to Washington."

The hat wearer nodded as he lifted Alexander up. Lafayette walked over to John before saying. 'You did a great job mon ami. That really took courage."

"Thank you." John beamed as Alexander voice echoed in his mind.

"Great job John. For a man who had no idea what he was getting into, you pulled through victorious. I understand why you're here now. The new spell I was working on involved making jumps through time and space. I had tested it on John and I thought it didn't work.. I guess I need to rewrite it." the voice chuckled softly. "Anyways, you are filled with courage and bravery. Take that back to your world and make someone feel grateful just like me. I'm grateful that you sprang to the rescue even though I told you to stay with the Schuylers. I'm grateful that I have such good friends who risk their lives for me. I'm grateful that I have my John to cheer me up when i'm down or to make me a snack when he sees me during the night, working on spells. I want you to find a person who is down and cheer them up. Okay?"

John nodded as Alexander chuckled. "Thank you."

Alexander then opened his eyes as a turquoise light engulfed around John. He smiled weakly as the light created a bubble around him. The islander waved goodbye as the freckled man teleported away and back into his spot on the floor in the apartment's living room.

He looked around and noticed that it was still dark outside and everyone was still asleep. Freckles waddled towards him and looked up at him as John simply said.

"Wow."

 **The final part! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, do the following things: Review your thoughts, follow this story and favorite the fic for more! Your support means the world to me! It makes my day when I read you all's reviews and get emails about you guys! You know what to do if you have suggestions!**

 **Stay cool and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	46. Schuyler Reunion

**Please enjoy this chapter! If you do, review, favorite and follow for more! Your support means alot to me! If you wanna suggest chapter ideas, put them in your review or PM me! You guys are great!**

 **Stay amazing!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own this AU and the story!**

Angelica beamed as the three sisters waited outside of the apartment complex.

Today was the day of their family reunion. She always enjoyed parties and even if they weren't about her, she always tried to make herself the center of attention. Her smile grew as she turned to her sisters who sat bored on the staircase. She frowned a little before saying.

"C'mon guys! So what if we couldn't bring Alexander or whoever your boyfriend is Pegs, we're gonna have fun! Can't you two wait?!"

"I rather wait…" the youngest Schuyler frowned as she looked at her last text from Stephen. It sucked that he had to deal with family business but after all, family is family. She groaned placing her phone in her purse before looking up at her red sister. "Can we just Skype them or something?"

"There's nothing wrong with us!" Angelica spat. "We can go!"

"I think I'm sick." Eliza coughed. "And I'm started to get heart burn!"

"You two are a pair of drama queens!" the eldest crossed her arms. "This is family we're having a party with! It's gonna be awesome.

"Whatever…" the two sisters sighed as a white Toyota Corolla pulled up in front of the girls. The window rolled down and the person who was in passenger beamed at the trio. He was a little lighter than Washington's skin color. His dark brown eyes were being covered by his glasses that shone in the sun. He wore a white button down shirt and black pants and black shoes. He got out of the car and outstretched his arms.

The three sisters immediately hugged him. Angelica then spoke.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey girls! Ready for this dinner party?" he asked causing the eldest to nod as the remaining sisters looked at one another.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Peggy smiled. "Let's get going."

"Yeah." Eliza agreed as the two sisters hopped into the car, leaving Angelica and their dad on the outside. The two merely shrugged before getting into the vehicle. As the man driving the car, drove to their next destination, Philip Schuyler turned to his daughters.

"So how's living alone?"

"It's good." Peggy replied, looking out the window. "We have a lot of roommates so that's fun."

"I thought that apartment had only two bedrooms."

"It does." Eliza told him. "But I guess instead of picking one or maybe even two from the waiting list, he stuffed us all in there. We're making it work."

"I would've sued on y'all's behalf. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We got used to it!" Angelica told him. "We enjoy the people we live with!"

"If you say so but if anyone does anything to you three, let me know."

The sisters nodded as Peggy pulled out her phone and started texting Stephen. She wanted to know what he was up to and it still upseted her that he couldn't attend. She sent him the message before getting an immediate reply.

"I'm driving to my families' little party now. My step dad's trying to sing...kill me…"

Peggy chuckled at this before replying back with; "You should give him your 'Fuck You' speech."

"I tried." He replied. "But my mom was all onto me and was all like, I don't need you chasing him away and shit. Like he's not my dad! We might as well scare him off. I could bite him and tell him I got rabies."

"Nah I think they'll just send you to a hospital. You should just put super glue in his toothpaste."

"OMGGGGG BABY! YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS! YOU NEED LIKE A BILLION GOLD STAR STICKERS AND A NOBEL PEACE PRIZE! Bitch, you scholarly!"

Peggy blushed, holding her phone close to her chest as the car stopped at a house. A man entered the car and sat next to the yellow sister. She turned to him before saying.

"Oh hey Jeremiah!"

"Hey sis!" Philip Jeremiah Schuyler replied before fixing a button on his red flannel. With that shirt, he wore jeans and white sneakers. His hair was combed to the back and he was much taller that Peggy, about Angelica's height. His skin was closed to Eliza's except it was a tad darker. He smiled before turning to his dad.

"Pop, I think you need a bigger car."

"No one told you to be so big." his father retorted as the driver chuckled a little. Jeremiah rolled his eyes as Peggy went back to her phone.

"So what's up bitch?" Stephen texted her.

"Nothing." she responded. "My brother's in the car now."

"Is he cute?"

"Why would I rate my brother?"

"Bitch! Help a brother out by rating him!"

"Fine! Fine!" she turned to Jeremiah, who was staring directly into her phone. She scowled shoving his face away before texting Stephen back a reply.

"-9"

"Damn, that's really bad." he replied. "Send me a pic of him."

"NO! He's being a complete asshole! He's watching me text you!"

"It's not my fault your phone's in my face!" Jeremiah snapped after reading Peggy's text. The youngest sister glared at him.

"I will throw you out this car!"

"DO IT!"

"Both of you chill out!" Angelica pouted. "Maybe you should give me your phone Pegs."

"WHAT?!" Peggy shrieked as Jeremiah laughed.

"HA!"

She sighed, turning off her phone before handing it to Angelica. Peggy pouted as she stared at the road in front of the car. She wonder what Stephen was doing. He was probably already at his party and bored as hell. She needed to talk to him. She sighed once more as she stared at the clouds that looked as though they were racing the car.

"Thank you for taking care of that Angelica." Her father smiled as the eldest beamed.

"You're welcome dad!"

"Well she fights with Eliza over this boy at our place all the time!"

"SHUT UP PEGGY!" Angelica barked. "We can't fight if I already won."

"No you didn't!" Eliza snapped. "He's with me!"

"My chatroom name is Miss Angelica Hamilton for a reason!"

"YOUR CHATROOM NAME IS LIES!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"STOP!" Philip demanded, causing his children to shut their mouths. He then sighed as the car stopped in front of the Schuyler Manor. As their father left the car, the rest of the passengers followed after. The manor was cream with a gray roof. The velvet red door made the house stand out more as the Schuyler siblings made their way to the front. Philip opened the door before letting his children in.

The first person who greeted them was their mom. She was Eliza's complexion and her hair was short and framed her face, Her olive eyes twinkled at the sight of her children and she hugged each one. She wore a white dress with white sandals. She smiled at her children before saying,

"Hello kids! How are you?"

"Fine mom." Peggy pouted, glaring at Angelica.

"I'm good mom!" Eliza beamed, smiling politely at her parent.

"Great!" Jeremiah grinned as Angelica replied.

"I'm ready for this party!"

"Well that's good to hear!" Catherine nodded, before directing her four kids to the backyard. There a few family members were talking to one another. Angelica smiled before throwing herself into the commotion. Eliza grinned, going towards the closest relative and talking to them. Jeremiah seemed to have disappeared in the crowd of relatives. Peggy, however, sat in a chair nearby and watched how her family members talked to one another and laughed.

She really wished she had her phone right now. She sighed, submerging herself in her own thoughts about Stephen. She was curious about his family. She wondered if they were just as crazy as he says they are. She blushed, thinking about how he called her a genius. I mean sure Alexander called her smart before but this was different.

The man of her dreams called her a genius.

She stayed in her own thoughts until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Peggy turned around at met face to face with Stephen.

Wait- Stephen?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she shrieked as the man frowned.

"I was honestly about to ask you the same question!"

"I see you met Stephen." Catherine beamed as Peggy frowned.

"I know him already mom! What is he doing here? Is he one of your friends' kids or something?!"

"Wait- MOM!?" Stephen asked Peggy. "My aunt Cat is YOUR MOM?!"

Peggy's eyes were as big as saucers now. She was in love with this man, She wanted to have children with this man. She had everything planned out for the two and now it all was being thrown away. She wanted to bawl her eyes out at this point.

She was honestly disgusted.

Stephen realized her distress before reaching out to the yellow Schuyler. "Peggy?"

She moved away from his touch before going to the upstairs bathroom. Peggy sat on the toilet before bawling her eyes out. She stayed there for the rest of the party.

 ***gives you a tissue and cries away***


	47. One Of The Guys

***gives you a hug and cries away***

 **I only own the fanfic and the AU!**

Peggy was upset.

She didn't want to see anyone nor talk to them. She was too sad. Peggy sat in the corner of the living room facing it, sniffing a little as she stared at the surface. The men in the room turned to one another.

"What's wrong with Pegs?" Washington asked as Thomas replied with;

"I don't know and I kinda don't care!"

"Tom, wouldn't you want people to care about you if you were down?" Alex questioned as Junior stroked his hair. Thomas then snapped.

"No! AND STOP CALLING ME TOM!"

"She's been that way since she got back from her family reunion party." John told the group. Hercules then replied.

"Maybe she has a stomach ache from all the food?"

"Maybe…" Lafayette nodded. "Or one of her relatives died…"

"That's horrible…" Junior whimpered as Alexander nodded.

"Poor Peggy."

"Y'all are some babies! C'mon Jemmy! We're gonna go find something fun to do!" Thomas frowned, facing away from the group and walking to the door. He then turned to see that Madison was staring at the girl in the room with sad eyes, Jefferson pouted.

"COME ON!"

"But that's soo sad... " he cried before he started to tear up. "I was devastated when my Nanna passed and I couldn't go over her house and get brownies anymore…"

"No brownies?" the hat wearer quizzed, tearing up at the thought of no sweets.

"Yeah.." John's bottom lip quivered. "Or when my mom died and I missed her cookies…"

"No cookies?" Hercules whimpered.

"Si." Junior nodded. "Or when mama passed and we couldn't have hot meals…"

"No hot meals...?" the hat wearer sniffed as tears ran down Alex's face. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"If you guys don't cut that out, I swear on my life that I'm gonna slap all of you."

"Guys! Stop crying! I have an idea!" Lafayette beamed, wiping the tears away. "Why don't we go to places that make us happy, to make Peggy happy!?"

"Yeah!" Hercules cheered. "Can I go first?!"

"Sure!"

"Sweet!" the hat wearer scooped up Peggy before dashing out the apartment with everyone else who was in the living room following behind. Thomas, who remained in the room, scowled before following the group.

~I~I~

"WE'RE HERE!"

The group stood in front of a JC Penny's. Alexander raised an eyebrow before turning to the tall man.

"Hercules?"

"Yeah?" replied the man who brought them to the mentioned place.

"Why on Earth are we here?"

"Oh! Because I always go here to try on hats! It's really fun!

"Why aren't we inside?" Lafayette asked before looking at one of the security guards who stood outside. He glared at Hercules as the man smiled back. He then turned to his french friend before saying with a grin on his face.

"I was banned."

"Welp, it's my turn!" the young islander stepped in. He then turned to everyone. "Hercules, hold Peggy, everyone else follow me!"

Everyone except Hercules and Peggy made their way to the next destination. John scooted backwards before dragging the hat wearer along.

~I~I~

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN A LIBRARY!"

Thomas shouted as the people in the public facility shushed him. He then sat down and pouted as he turned to Alexander, who was softly reading to himself a book called 'The Art Of Fiction', The afro haired man then asked quietly.

"Why the hell are we in a library?"

"Is Peggy smiling yet?" Was Alexander's response. Thomas looked towards the girl and frowned. She still had the same sadden expression on her face. Jefferson then turned to Alexander.

"No. Now why the fuck are we in a library?"

"I come here to be one with the books."

"FUCK BOOKS!"

"YOU BITCHHHHH!" Alexander hissed and was about to attack Thomas when the librarian came over and pointed to the door angrily.

"Get out." she said softly, tapping her foot impatiently.

Hercules lifted up Peggy as the gang made their way out of the library. As they walked down the street, Alexander cried.

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'avez fait donner un coup de pied du fait d'être sacré de la bibliothèque! Comment vous pourrait Thomas?!" (I can't believe you got me kicked out of the sacredness of the library! How could you Thomas?!)

"¿Que?" (What?) Junior asked.

"He's basically mad at Thomas." Lafayette reasoned, hugging Alexander close. "How did you learn French mon ami?"

"I learned it from the librarian… we were about to start a book club and a french class but now I'm gonna be banned forever all because Thomas wants to be an ass all the time!"

Junior cracked his knuckles at Thomas as John sighed.

"I know where we could go."

~I~I~

"Uh...Peggy?"

The guys looked at the girl in fear as she gulped down bottles and bottles of liquor. They had never seen Peggy this way before. It was kinda scary.. What could possibly be wrong? Alexander, who said the previous dialogue, reached out to the girl's shoulder. He then asked.

"Peggy? Are you alright?"

"I've-" she hiccuped. "Never been b-b-better!"

"I'm about to go." Thomas stated before getting up from his chair and leaving the establishment. Everyone else soon followed except John who stayed by her side. As she continued to gulp down booze the man realized that this was him once.

When he was sad.

And depressed…

And wanted to drink his sorrows away.

That's why he bought her here. She didn't want to read or wear hats that best suited her sadness. She wanted to cover up her pain of lost love with alcohol. Peggy burped turning to John before gurgling out.

"Stephen's my fucking cousin and I want to fuck him! What the fuck is wrong with me?! I'm a fucking mess… At least Eliza and Angelica have more sense than to fall in love with their fucking relative! I-" she hiccuped before tearing up. "I am a fucking moron… He told me I was smart! I'M A FUCKING IDIOT!"

As she weeped, John picked her up and carried her bridal style. He looked at her solemnly as he made his way back to the apartment complex.

He needed to tell her sisters.

 **Another chapter for you all! Stay awesome and support my content for more chapters!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	48. From Yellows To Blues

***gives you a hug and hops away***

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

John was confused.

The next day he went up to Eliza and Angelica to tell them everything that happened last night. They both looked at one another before bursting into laughter. John didn't understand why. This is their sister he was talking about! Did they not care?

He stood his ground and said. "What's so funny?!"

"It's just that-" Angelica tried to catch her breath. "ELIZA AND I ALREADY KNEW!"

"YEAH!" The blue sister laughed. "WE JUST COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS ACTUALLY THAT STUPID!"

The two continued to laugh as the man snarled. "SHE'S NOT STUPID! She just- didn't know…"

"IT WAS OBVIOUS!" the red sister snickered. "HE- His surname is our mom's maiden NAME!"

Eliza clutched her sides as she continued her laughing. The middle sister then screamed. "OH MY STOMACH! I'M DYING!"

John had enough of the sisters picking on their sibling. He frowned, turning away from the two before going into the boy's spare bedroom. There laid Peggy, who was still asleep. Her hair fell neatly on her shoulders as John took it out of her regular ponytail. He sighed, watching her rest from a small distance.

She was beautiful.

John felt his heart beat out of his chest as he watched the yellow sister snore softly. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was in love. John rested his head against the nearby desk before continuing to watch Peggy.

He was lucky he had Lafayette. The french man was willing to step in when he was down about Alexander. Sure, John never specified who Alex was into but Lafayette understood even with the lack of details. The french man had been understanding when it comes down to serious stuff even though he was kinda dim witted when it came to regular topics.

Why didn't Alexander like him anyways?

Was it because he wasn't as handsome as Thomas? Was it because he liked men with darker skin? Was it a preference of his? Kinky hair? Facial hair? Abs? What did Thomas have that John doesn't? Was it the fact that he was a narcissist? Did he like people who were bold and be able to speak their mind even if they're wrong? Was that what Alexander wanted?

John shook himself out of this thoughts. If he was gonna win Alexander's heart it was gonna be by his talents and looks alone. He refused to try to be something he wasn't to get somebody. He looked down at Peggy, who was still fast asleep.

She must really loved that Stephen guy… She was so worked up after she drunk all that booze and she was so miserable before that. Peggy was sweet, smart, powerful and beautiful. He was lost in her features even while she slept. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

Wait.

He moved his chair away from her slightly, John continued to fight the trace he was falling in. He loved Peggy but he didn't LOVE Peggy! Right…? Sure she was pretty and attractive and beautiful and… oh wait.. All of those mean the same thing… He couldn't think straight and decided that he should leave her alone. He was about to leave the room when her eyes fluttered open.

"John?" she was about to sit up when the freckled man came over and pushed her gently down. He then shook his head.

"You need to rest… You're probably about have a hangover or something."

"I'm just a little nauseous.." Peggy replied before smiling up at John. "Thanks for worrying though."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry I was being a depressed piece of shit yesterday.. I was stupid…"

"No you weren't!" the freckled man told her. "You have every right to get upset over lost love."

"Wait- I told you!" Peggy frowned before sinking her face into the blankets. She then started to tear up.

She didn't want anyone to know about her embarrassing crush. The fact that she was in love with her cousin was humiliating. She started to cry as John began sweating.

"Hey Pegs! It's okay! Don't cry!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" she cried. "I WANTED TO MAKE LOVE WITH MY OWN COUSIN! I'M DISGUSTING!"

"It's not like you knew he was your cousin! That isn't your fault!"

Peggy looked away from John, hugging herself and continuing to cry as the freckled man continued to talk to her. "I know you think it's bad but everyone makes mistakes. People fall in love with murders that they believed were total sweethearts. You didn't know that guy was your cousin but at least you two didn't make out or anything right?"

She nodded, still staring at the wall. John continued.

"If anything, you're the smartest girl in this place. You don't love someone because they're hot, You saw good qualities in him and you were willing to go all the way for him, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly!" Laurens beamed, "You deserve the best Peggy and I want you to fight for the best okay?"

"Okay!" she beamed, her tears still falling off her face as she turned to him. She then crawled over the bed and hugged onto the man. He beamed stupidly as she buried her face in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist before sighing in content.

Fireworks went off in John's head as he looked down at Peggy. He wanted to hold her at this very moment but decided against it. John continued to look at her before saying.

"Ya know, your sisters were calling you dumb for actually falling for him."

"They're dumb. That's why neither of their asses are getting Alexander.."

John chuckled. "He likes Thomas actually."

"Serious?!" Peggy said in shock. "The bird's nest headed asshole?!"

"Yep."

"Alex would've been way better off with you."

"Ya think?"

"I could tell you liked him."

"A lot of people could tell… But I'm glad he didn't pick me.."

"Why?"

John beamed, getting on the bed and cuddling up next to her. She smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. He then looked down at her before replying.

"Because now I know there's someone better for me out there. There's someone out there for you too Peggy…"

"You think so?" she looked up that the freckled man.

John nodded. "I know so."

 **I hope you enjoy! If you do, review, favorite and follow for more! If you have any suggestions, put it in your review or PM me! Stay awesome and be awesome to one another!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	49. Mission Of Love

***gives you a chapter and types away***

 **I only own this story and the HOH AU!**

"Oh Thomas!"

Washington beamed as he headed towards Jefferson. The group was doing anything, like always, so he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Thomas about something. The afro haired man was looking through a magazine on the couch and didn't look up from it even as Washington hovered over him.

"Thomas, I need to speak with you." the man clarified as Thomas replied dryly, still staring at his magazine.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Well, I'm just the messenger but I think someone really likes you!"

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do they live here? Because I don't fuck with no one in this place but Jemmy."

"Maybe.." Washington smirked. "They told me not to classify who they are."

"It's probably someone in this apartment. If it's not Jemmy, tell them to fuck off…"

George was about to protest but sighed. He then turned around and headed back to the spare bedroom where Alexander and Burr were. Aaron then asked.

"So how did it go?"

"He basically said fuck off."

The islander frowned, laying down on the mattress he was sitting on. "It's no use… I should just go to the library and cry into a good book…"

"No!" Washington told him. "There's still hope!"

"Yeah and I'm Hillary Clinton." Aaron replied as Wash said.

"Then I must be Trump because you're wrong."

"No." Aaron shook his head. "Just...no."

"I know!" the tall man exclaimed. "We can kidnap Madison, send Thomas a ransom letter and force him to go with Alex or James drowns in the ocean!" Washington smiled at the two causing them to look at one another worriedly.

"Uh...I don't think so…" the Caribbean man said before turning to Burr.

Aaron nodded. "Maybe we should just let this happen.."

"Or let me do it myself."

"Okay." Washington said before suggesting. "So, you wanna do it now?"

Alexander shook his head solemnly. "I don't know."

"We shouldn't force it." Burr replied, hugging the worried islander. "These things take time."

"SInce when were you the relationship guru?" the taller man asked before the door was kicked opened. Maria stepped in, wearing an outfit that looked like it should be wore by a belly dancer. Sequins covered her outfit of a red jumpsuit. She cut a hole in the middle of it so her belly could show. She had a red jewel that dangled on her forehead as she twirled into the room. The three boys looked at her in confusion as she said.

"I have arrived."

"I'm here too." James Reynolds said, standing in the doorway. "I refuse to let her be alone in a room with all men."

"Babe, I'm not gonna cheat on you!" the woman snapped as Burr protested.

"And I have a girlfriend!"

"Did I ask for either one of your comments?" James replied.

Burr rolled his eyes before turning away from man as Maria frowned. "Did I ask you to care?"

"Oh shit!" Hercules said, rushing into the room to watch the couple argue.

"Do you wanna step outside Maria?"

"I'm trying to do a job okay? This chapter isn't about us… I'll talk with you later."

Reynolds glared at his girlfriend before leaving the room. Hercules frowned as he exited the room as well.

"Aww man!"

"Anyways," Maria urged, going back to the true reason why she was there. "I heard my services were needed."

"What services?" the tall man asked. Maria rolled her eyes before turning around to the back of her jumpsuit. In little plastic red gems, it said "Love Guru". Washington's eyes widen. "Oh."

"But how are you gonna help someone with love when your relationship isn't stable?" Aaron asked causing Maria to scowl.

"Is yours? You kicked your own girlfriend out of our group chat."

"THAT WAS GEORGE!"

"Huh?" asked Frederick from the hall. The woman scooted back to the doorway before saying.

"Not you honey!"

"Back to the topic," Alexander butted in. "I would like your help."

"Great!" Maria beamed, hopping onto the mattress. "This is honestly an excuse for me to be nosy and I love cute couples! Who's the lucky person?" she then whispered. "I heard they are male…"

"Yeah.." Alexander blushed, he looked away from the girl. "He's kinda a little hated by a few people here… And he's a little narcissistic but…. I REALLY like him and even though he hates me, maybe he likes me a bit too,,,"

"Wait! I know!" Maria clapped her hands. "Frederick!"

"Okay. This is the second time." the mentioned man said coming into the room with Seabury in tow. "Why are you all talking about me?"

"Alexander likes you!" Maria squealed as Alexander spat.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Eww…" the servant gawked as the rich man rolled his eyes before laughing.

"HA! Me?! Go out with you!? OH PLEASE! I might as well die where I stand."

"My lord is not a fan of _seafood_." Seabury smirked.

"OHHHHHHH SHIT!" Hercules yelled as him and Lafayette ran into the room.

The islander frowned, standing up out of his chair before yeling. "¡HERMANO!"

Junior entered the room and was about to do something when Seabury immediately ran away. The older Hamilton watched him go before shrugging and going back to what he was doing. Alexander nodded as Frederick left as well.

"AWW MAN!" the hat wearer whined as him and the frenchman left the room. The Caribbean man then turned to Maria.

"That was wrong."

"Shit." the woman frowned. "Is it…" she then said quietly. "Wait- is he an asshole?"

"Yeah… basically.."

"The only asshole other than those two is Jefferson."

"It's him."

Maria gasped. She then clutched his hands before saying softly. "He's gonna break your heart boo. He's way too full of himself-"

"And Madison." Washington butted in as the woman continued.

"To care about you and your feelings. Hell, he treats you like shit now!"

The two men nodded as Alexander sighed. "I know… but maybe he's only being fake! Maybe he's just hiding his true feelings?"

Maria looked towards the other guys in the room solemnly. They simply shrugged before she turned back to him. "Just tell me if he or any of them hurt you, I'll whup their asses for you okay?"

"Okay." Alexander beamed as the woman left the room. "Thank you."

"No problem babe." she winked, exiting the room.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU FLIRTING WITH!?" Reynolds screamed from the girls' bedroom.

"NO ONE!" she hollered back. "BABE WHY YOU BEING SO NOSY!?"

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Please review, favorite and follow for more! Your support means the world to me! You guys are great! Stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	50. Under Thief

**HAPPY CHAPTER 50! Hope you like this!**

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

Alexander laid on the spare bedroom's bed.

He had previously locked the door as well as make sure no one needed the room. To his surprise, no one needed the room today. Perfect. He went into his back pocket and pull out the pair of Jefferson's underwear. He then sniffed it greedily before beaming,

Alexander didn't know what it was but there was truly something amazing about this scent. It was enticing and honestly the closest he would ever be with Thomas. His smile grew as he laid back in content. He smelled the underwear once more before hearing Thomas screaming.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!?"

Alex blinked, wondering what's going on out in the living room. He placed the underwear in his drawer on the desk that held his journals before closing it. He locked it gently before placing the key in his pocket with his house key. Alexander then exited the room and into the living room. He then blushed at what he saw.

Thomas was wet and the only thing that was on him was a towel on his waist and another on his head. His clothes that were previously in his suitcase were now all over the floor. All the guys looked at him in confusion as Thomas pointed an accusing finger at Hercules.

"Where the fuck is my underwear?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" the hat wearer replied.

"YOU WERE THE LAST ONE TO DO LAUNDRY!" the afro haired man shrieked as Lafayette butted in.

"Wait- don't you have other pairs?"

"I already wore them all."

"Well," Hercules said. "Maybe we accidentally left it at the laundromat.. Plus, wasn't Alex the one doing Thomas' clothes?"

Lafayette and John nodded before turning to the Caribbean man, who still stood in the hallway, close to the spare bedroom. He was still blushing slightly before frowning at the others.

"I don't have it!"

"No wonder you've been following me around all the time!" Thomas snapped. "YOU MUST'VE TOOK THEM!"

"Don't you dare blame Alexander!" Junior barked. "He'll never do something so perverted, right hermano?"

Alexander gulped. "Absolutely."

Thomas glared at Alexander before turning to the others. "Well I'm scanning all your bags."

"But we don't have them!" John protested.

"Yeah! No one wanna take your dirty ass underwear!" Lafayette agreed.

As the rest of the guys argued, Burr looked over at Alexander. He could tell the islander was lying earlier. He got up from his spot on the floor before walking over to Alexander. He then whispered.

"You have them, don't you?"

The Caribbean man blush darkened, looking down at the floor before replying with a soft "Yeah."

Burr shook his head before Washington came over while the fighting in the background dispersed.

"Thomas is making a big deal over nothing." he stated, crossing his arms. "Alex might've left his underwear at the laundromat! Plus who the hell remembers every single pair of underwear they own!"

"Beats me." Burr shrugged before whispering to Washington. "Also, Alex has them."

"WHAT?!" the tall man blurted out. "YOU HAVE-!"

Burr covered his mouth as Alexander's eyes widen. Thomas turned to the trio. "Has what?"

"Nothing!" the islander lied. "Why would any of us have anything!?"

"LIAR!" Thomas snapped. "YOU PROBABLY DO HAVE THEM!"

"Stop YELLING AT MY HERMANO!" Junior butted in, glaring at Thomas.

"STOP YELLING AT ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR BROTHER'S A COMPLETE PERVERT!"

"HE'S NOT A PERVERT! MY BROTHER KNOWS BETTER!

"CLEARLY HE DOESN'T IF HE'S GONNA TAKE PEOPLE'S UNDERWEAR!"

"Stop getting your towel in a knot and just buy new underwear Thomas…" Frederick remarked, causing Jefferson to scowl.

"Look, I liked that pair okay! It was simple but very comfortable! Plus if I don't find them, what the hell am I supported to wear under my pants?!"

"Just wear shorts." John said. "That's what I do."

"Or stop changing your underwear after every shower!" Hercules exclaimed. "Just wear the same ones for a few days before changing them."

"Ew.." Laf scrunched up his nose. "You do that Herc."

"Sometimes."

"Anyways!" Thomas objected, "I need underwear."

"Just wear a pair of mine Tommy," Madison told him, giving him a pair. The tall man smiled before hugging the short man.

"THANKS JEMMY~!"

"Eww...you're still wet…"

Thomas continued smiling before going to the bathroom to change. Alexander sighed in relief before heading back into the boy's bedroom with Washington and Burr in tow. As the two men sat in the room, Alexander went into his drawer and pulled out the dirty garment. He sniffed it as the two men in the room sighed.

"Alexander?" Burr asked.

"Hmm?" he hummed merrily, cuddling the underwear in his hands.

"Why...did you take it?"

"I…" he blushed. "I adore his scent...It's so enticing~! It's like a drug or something~"

Aaron shook his head as Washington sighed once more.

He really was a pervert…

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you do, please review, favorite and follow for more! Your support means alot to me! If you have any suggestions, just put it in your review or PM me! Be awesome and be great people!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	51. The Struggles of Traveling With Idiots

**Since almost everyone is traveling this summer, I decided to toss this in the mix of chapters! I'm honestly going to Florida myself on July 28th and I plan on getting things lined up before I go… Then again, that's not until later on down the line so I hope you all like this!**

 **I own this fic and the AU!**

There are many struggles that come with traveling with a group as large as the Hamilton Squad. Here are a few issues while going on trips.

 **Being Patient**

"Are we there yet?"

Alexander sighed, staring out the window of the plane before staring at Lafayette who sat next to him. The frenchman simply shrugged.

"I don't think so. We just got on the plane about thirty minutes ago."

"Ugh! I'm so bored!"

"Write something goddamnit!" Thomas shouted from behind him before kicking his seat. Alex took a breath before turning to the man behind him. He then spoke.

"I put my journal in my suitcase."

"Well then write on a napkin or something!"

"WHO THE HELL WRITES ON A NAPKIN!?"

"WHO THE FUCK YOU YELLING AT?!"

Alexander rolled his eyes, noticing that people were staring at them in concern. Sighing, he turned around and went back to staring out the window.

 **Security Checks**

Hercules frowned as he was being checked by a security personnel there.

Why was he taking so long to scan him? It wasn't like he was holding anything illegal. The hat wearer sighed and an officer was about to snatch his hat off his head when Hercules stopped him.

"Um…" Hercules said. "What are you doing?"

"My job." The cop said bluntly, still reaching for the hat on his head.

"Well, you should at least ask first before grabbing something that doesn't belong to you." he replied simply. "That's rude."

"Fine," the cop rolled his eyes. "Can I look under your hat?"

"No."

"What?!"

"No. You may not." He smiled. "Move on to the next."

"Well," The cop said angrily. "I don't think you understand the protocol here…"

"I don't think you understand that I said no."

The officer was about to grab the man but was pushed down on the ground. His friends, who were in line, stared at him in confusion as Hercules said.

"What are you guys waiting on?! Run!"

The group ran over the man as sirens from the metal detectors went off.

 **Annoying Passengers**

Thomas kicked Alexander's seat merrily as Alex's eye twitched.

He wanted to spaz on the guy but, he also didn't want to get kicked off the plane. Even though they were already half way through the trip, the islander was worried the staff will probably throw him out or something. With every kick Thomas planted, Alexander wanted to fuck him up more and more. Lafayette, who was currently sitting next to him, turned to the afro haired man behind his friend. He then asked.

"Can you stop kicking his seat?"

"Oh I'm sorry Hamilton!" He laughed, planting harder kicks into the seat. "Am I hurting your little SPINE!?"

"I wanna fuck him up so bad…" he breathed, whispering every word. "This gorgeous man behind me will get that pretty face fucked up if he keeps playing games. If I attack, let Marquis hold me back because if he doesn't, there will be blood all over this plane."

"I really think you should stop!" the frenchman suggested. The man continued to kick.

"Hamilton isn't hurting that bad!" Thomas chuckled. "Just a few more will- AH!"

Alexander turned around to see Junior putting Thomas in a headlock. Madison, who was sitting next to Jefferson, watched in horror as his friend was being strangled. Junior then whispered into the now unconscious Thomas' ear.

"It's bad enough I can't sit next to my brother, DO. NOT. ruin this trip for me!"

He then smiled at his brother before heading back to his seat. Alexander smiled back before rubbing the spot where it hurts the most. His back was honestly killing him.

 **Lost Luggage**

"GODDAMNIT!"

Angelica hollered as she scanned every bag she could find. She lost all of her stuff! All her clothes. Her shampoos and conditioners. Her lotions. Her combs and brushes. Her luggage was gone.

"SHIT!"

"Chill out Angie~!" Maria beamed, winking at the Schuyler. "You can wear some of my clothes! Then again, you'll probably look like a baby cuz your boobs aren't big enough."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Angelica snapped.

"Stop being a perv Maria…" Reynolds frowned, walking away from them. "You'll lose friends that way."

"STOP MINDING MY BUSINESS!"

"Stop yelling in a airport. And I'll mind my business when you stop being loud."

Maria's eye twitched as her boyfriend walked away from the girls. She then turned back to the Schuylers before saying.

"Well Angelica?"

"Pass. I'll just buy some clothes today. As for my other stuff, I'll just use Peggy's"

Peggy looked at her eldest sister in confusion. "Huh?"

 **Airline Food**

"This is fucking disgusting!"

Frederick spat as he spit out the sandwich he just ate. Seabury noticed this before patting his employer on the back. The rich man turned to the servant in anger.

"The bread is all dry and tasty stale and there's no MAYO!"

"So much for first class…" Seabury frowned. "Maybe they'll be better food at the hotel."

"You're probably right…"

"Hey Frederick~!" Thomas beamed, kicking his feet up on the back of Alexander's seat. "What's the deal with airline food?"

"It's complete shit." the rich man muttered, crossing his arms. "I wish I took my jet…"

"We honestly should've took your jet." Madison nodded, currently reading a magazine. " If you're so rich, tell the pilot to drop us off to your place and get it."

"Clearly I can't!" Frederick pouted. "This plane is being driven by a dumb ass computer! I can't just tell it to turn around!"

"HEY DUMB ASS PLANE!" Thomas shouted, kicking the wall instead of the chair. "TURN US THE FUCK AROUND!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS!" Angelica shouted from her seat close by. "THERE'S CHILDREN ON THIS PLANE!"

"GODDAMNIT!" John said in panic. " I CAN'T FIND FRECKLES ANYWHERE!"

"Excuse me," a security officer said, going over to the group. "I want all of you to calm yourselves or we'll be dropping you all in Mexico."

"OH FUCK NO!" Frederick said angrily. "Drop me of there and I swear ON YOUR GODDAMN GRAVE that you and this airline organization will be sued and removed of every PENNY YOU OWN!"

"What's wrong with Mexico?" Hercules said before smiling. "I love tacos!"

"Me too!" Lafayette beamed as the rest of the Hamilton crew face palmed.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow for more! Your support means the world to me! Suggest ideas for new chapters in your review or PMs. See you in the next update!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***hits you with a suitcase and rolls away***


	52. Where's My Turtle?

***gives you Freckles and waddles away***

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

"SHIT!"

John Laurens panicked as he searched the airport lobby. He shoved people around and knocked down trash cans as he searched. John even stole people's luggage just to search for his turtle. He then threw a pink suitcase on the ground before heading over to Peggy. Angelica almost cried.

"My stuff~!"

"What's the matter John?" the yellow sister asked as he picked up her golden suitcase and tossed the clothes on the ground. As he stuffed her things back inside her bag, she grabbed his arm in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Laurens' eyes started to fill up with tears. "I can't find my poor Freckles anywhere.."

"Silly John!" Lafayette laughed. "They're all on your face! All 37 of them!"

"I thought there were 48." Hercules raised an eyebrow.

"Since when were we counting John's freckles?" Alexander asking, picking up his clothes that were currently on the ground. The freckled faced man started to bawl his eyes out as Peggy patted his back.

"It's okay John. We'll find him."

"Oh! The turtle!" Laf exclaimed before sternly looking at John. "You dumbass! They don't even allow pets on the plane so this is karma!"

"Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette! Have some sympathy!" the youngest Schuyler frowned. "He didn't know!"

"Like you didn't know about Stephen!" Angelica laughed as Eliza joined in. Peggy shouted back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she then turned back to Laurens. "I'm gonna help you find him."

"Really?" he sniffed causing her to smile and hug him.

"Really."

"Well you bitches have fun doing that." Thomas rolled his eyes before saying. "We got a motherfucking vacation to enjoy! Head out people!"

"Good luck on finding Freckles." Alexander waved as his brother picked him up and carried him away. The two looked at the group in confusion and somewhat annoyance as they abandoned the duo to look for Freckles on their own.

Peggy stood to her feet before saying. "Well, he's clearly not in the airport. Maybe he's still in the plane?"

"Poor Freckles…" John sobbed. "He must be so scared…"

The youngest Schuyler made her way to towards a lady who was talking to a guest before saying. "Excuse me ma'am but is there anyway we could contact our plane? My friend has lost something that might be on it."

"Sure thing!" she beamed as the guest she had spoke with walked away. "Remember the flight number?"

"1131." she said politely as the lady pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Flight 1131, this is Vanessa Rodriguez at SJU. A passenger left a.." she turned to Peggy. "What's missing exactly?"

"A turtle."

"A turtle? Like a plush one or a...?"

"A small, innocent, live turtle." she told her. John then butted in.

"Call his name and make sure you give him baby carrots! He loves carrots! He also likes lettuce, broccoli, tomatoes, cheese puffs, grapes and raisins! Oh! He also LOVES crackers! Like the oyster saltines that are shaped like little hexagons! He would also come if he sees a pillow! I put a small pillows in his cage while he naps and he's the cutest!" he then cried. "Please help us find him!"

Peggy nodded as Vanessa went back to the walkie.

"1131, we've got a turtle on your flight. Lure him over with snacks and stuff. Don't kill it."

Peggy's eyes widen as John screamed. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"Gotcha Rod! Kill the turtle!" said the pilot.

"No! No! DON'T kill it!" Vanessa snapped as the pilot continued.

"You said it was a venomous snake and you said don't kill it?"

Laurens rushed over to the walkie talkie before sighing. "Do not do anything. Bring the plane back to SJU, we'll get it ourselves."

"Roger that." the pilot said. John sighed before leaning against Peggy. She then chuckled.

"Pilots are some airheads."

John chuckled as a man came out of the docking area, wearing a pilot's underform. He then pointed towards the plane. Before the man could say a word, John rushed over to the aircraft. Peggy followed close behind as Vanessa tried to explain the situation to the pilot.

~I~I~

"FUCK!"

John scanned every chair on the plane before scanning the floor. Freckles was nowhere to be found. John Laurens wanted to do so many things at this very moment. He wanted to scream. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to cry. Most importantly, he wanted to fuck up whoever could have abducted his baby.

"Did you find him?" Peggy asked after scanning the back of the plane where all the luggage was.

"No." he shook his head as the pilot got back on the plane.

"Did you find your friend?"

"No." John sighed, leaning against one of the chairs in sorrow as the pilot got in his seat.

"Well you guys need to get off. I have a job to do, you know?"

"Yes. We know! Thank you for doing this!" Peggy beamed as she walked John off the plane. As the two walked out of the airport, the turtle loving man began to tear up. The yellow sister noticed this and simply hugged John.

"It's okay John." she told him before rubbing his head. "We'll find him."

"What if we don't?!" he whimpered. "I had one job! Watch my little Freckles with my life! And now, he's probably dead because I was so careless…"

Peggy frowned before hearing a woman scream. She turned around to see Vanessa backing away from her desk. The yellow sister made her way over and to her surprise, Freckles was there. He was currently nibbling some of the papers that were there before attempting to walk off the desk. The little turtle fell causing the youngest Schuyler to scoop in and grab him. She beamed as John turned to see his pet in Peggy's hands.

"Freckles!" John beamed before glaring at Vanessa. He then picked up his suitcase that was nearby and started chasing after the lady. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FRECKLES?!"

"AH!" she yelped as the duo ran down the hall. Freckles looked up at her as Peggy beamed.

"Glad to have you back little guy!"

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, please review, favorite and follow for more crazy chapters! You guys mean the world to me and so does your support! Stay awesome guys and gals!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	53. Caribbean Vacation

**There will be a few chapters based on the Hamilton Squad's Caribbean vacation! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 ***gives you a Puerto Rican flag and waves away***

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

Junior beamed as the crew reunited.

This was perfect. He was in his homeland with all of his...Alexander's friends and nothing could go wrong! Right? Right! His smile only grew as John booped nose to face with Freckles. Peggy giggled as Junior spoke.

"Alright you all! Are you guys ready for our vacation?"

"Where's the hotel?" Frederick pouted, kicking away the sand that was close to him. "We're not sleeping in this nasty sand, are we?"

"Of course not!" the older Hamilton smirked. "And we aren't staying in a stuffy hotel either!" He pointed to his house which stood behind them. He then said in excitement.

"TA DA!"

"Oh fucks no." Thomas said before turning around. "Me and my crew are staying in at a hotel!"

"C'mon guys!" Peggy butted in. "You all should at least respect the fact that Junior got us here!"

"I could've went here anytime in my private jet…" Frederick scoffed. "And I could've gotten us into a five star hotel."

"And by 'us', you most likely mean you, Thomas and your bum ass crew." Alexander pointed out as Seabury spat.

"YOU'RE POOR!"

"He's poor but sexy!" Angelica stepped in as Eliza agreed.

"If anything, you all look like drag queens that got hit by buses!"

"YOU BITCH!" Frederick shrieked as Junior butted in.

"Okay amigos, how about we stay here and if you all don't like it by tomorrow, you can stay in a hotel of your choosing."

"Fine." Frederick breathed. "We'll stay."

"There better be some good food." Thomas frowned as Junior beamed. He then unlocked the door before entering the house. The rich man looked at the scenery before gawking.

"Eww, it looks like my great grandmother died in here."

Seabury laughed before Madison replied. "I think it looks pretty nice."

"Goddamnit Jemmy!" Thomas frowned, tossing himself on the couch. "We're supposed to make them feel like this damn place is ugly."

"I grew up here and I honestly care less about your opinion." Alexander replied, tearing up a little at the last word.

"Aww~!" Eliza cooed. "Little Alexander was running around here!"

"Wait- You have baby pictures of Alexander?" Angelica asked, beaming at the older Hamilton.

"Black mail?" Thomas perked up as Junior sighed.

"I do but I don't think Alexander would like that…"

Alexander pouted. "I won't."

"WOAH GUYS!" Hercules shouted from upstairs. "ALEXANDER WAS SMALLER THAN HE ALREADY IS!"

"Did you find the baby pictures?" the eldest Schuyler asked.

"Nope!" Mulligan smiled. "But I found this picture of three Alexanders!"

"Let me see!" Eliza snatched the picture frame from the man before cooing at the image. "Aww! Is this a little family outing! That's adorable!"

The rest of the group crowded around the picture and honestly adored the sight. In the image, was little Alex, holding a fish rod with a small fish at the end. The littlest Hamilton was beaming as wide as can be. Next to him was Junior, a little older than the little kid. He was helping him support the rod with one hand and patting his brother on the head with the other. The last Hamilton was obviously his dad. His facial hair was more scruffy and his hair was trimmed. He smiled at his two sons at their accomplishment.

"Why were you in my room!?" Alex snapped, taking the picture frame from Eliza. Hercules put his hands up in defense.

"It's not my fault that your room's cool!"

"Look at the little shirt!" Lafayette proclaimed, running down the stairs and showing them the little white shirt. Thomas took it and examined it.

"Geez Hamilton… this looks like a baby shirt…"

"Shut up!" Alexander frowned. "I was twelve…"

Thomas' eyes widen as Eliza looked over Alexander's shoulder at the picture that Hercules had brought down. She then said.

"Say, does your dad live here? I would love to meet him!"

"Yeah!" Hercules beamed. "I wanna learn how to fish!"

"Um…" the younger Caribbean man stared at the picture. Junior placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before saying.

"He left us."

"He's dead!" Hercules said in shock.

"We actually don't know…" the eldest Hamilton shrugged. "He left us about 12 years ago…"

"Welp," John butted in. "I'm sleeping on the couch!"

John grabbed Peggy before throwing her on the couch playfully. Thomas, who was still on the sofa, panicked as the youngest Schuyler landed on him. Peggy beamed as John jumped onto the couch, pushing Thomas off of it,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH Y'ALL?!" the afro haired man hissed as Laurens shrugged.

"Sorry, not sorry…"

As Thomas got up off the floor, the group scattered around the house to look for a place to sleep. Frederick went upstairs and went into one of the bedrooms. He looked on the wall at the photo of the woman above the bed. Seabury followed in after him and stared at the picture as well. He then looked at his employer before saying.

"Should we take the picture down?"

"Yeah, it's honestly giving me the creeps…" Frederick shivered before grabbing the picture frame and put it on the floor. He beamed in satisfaction before jumping onto the mattress.

Seabury sat down next to him and smiled before taking off his employer's wig and playing in his brown hair. Frederick smiled as Thomas came into the room.

"I swear, everyone down there are assholes. How dare they fucking knock me off the couch and don't FUCKING SAY SORRY!"

"Chill out Thomas…" Frederick frowned. "We're right here… you don't need to be yelling.."

"Says the guy who was cursing out an officer and a sandwich!" Jefferson then looked at the wall. "Whose great grandmother is that on the wall."

Seabury looked up as his face turned pale. "I thought we took down that picture!"

"We did." Frederick gulped.

"OH FUCK NO!" Thomas yelled, leaving the room with the two men following behind. A silhouette of a woman stood by the bed and grinned as she fixed her bed and sat down. She then took a match off her night stand and lit a few of the candles.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did,please review, favorite and follow for more! Your support means alot to me! Give me suggestions in your review or PMs! Love you all and stay amazing!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	54. Haunting Hamilton

***gives you a ghost and boos away***

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

"GHOST!"

Thomas, Frederick and Seabury panicked in the living room as Junior fixed dinner. The eldest Hamilton went over to the trio before asking.

"What's wrong?"

The trio stopped running around and started talking over one another. Junior sighed as John jumped off the couch in mild concern.

"Take a deep breathe and Thomas, explain what's going on."

"THERE'S A FUCKING GHOST IN THE HOUSE!" the afro haired man shrieked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except for Junior and the three petrified people shouted. The group then filed in the living room in worry.

"A ghost?!" Eliza said in fear, shivering at the thought.

"Seriously?!" Angelica asked in worry.

"I don't believe that!" Alex frowned, turning to Jefferson. "You're not lying just to scare us, are you?"

"NO!" Thomas snapped. "I'm serious!"

"Where were you guys anyways?" Junior asked as Frederick shuttered.

"It was a room with a picture of a woman over the bed."

"MAMA'S ROOM!" the Hamilton brothers yelled angrily. "WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE!?"

"You guys really weren't specific about where to sleep." Seabury stated, looking around him to make sure a ghost wasn't there.

"True." the eldest Hamilton shrugged as Alexander pondered.

"There's a ghost in Mama's room?"

"Of course not!" Junior chuckled. "Why would there be?"

"I have an idea!" Lafayette beamed. "We should all sleep in that room and see if a ghost comes!"

"That's a great idea!" Hercules beamed.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Thomas hollered. "WHAT IF IT COMES OUT AND EATS OUR BRAINS OR SOMETHING!?"

"Then don't sleep." the hat wearer suggested.

"And I think you're talking about zombies." Alexander corrected.

 **11:00 PM**

"I'm really starting to regret my life choices."

Burr sighed as he sat next to Alexander on the floor. The Caribbean man looked towards him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I should really spend more time with Theodosia… I mean sure we text each other everyday but what if-"

Aaron stopped when he heard a creak coming from the floorboards. He then looked up to see Washington. Burr glared at the tall man accusingly before Wash replied.

"What?"

"Stop moving!" he whispered harshly.

"But I gotta pee."

"GHOST!" Hercules hollered before slamming a picture over Washington's head. The man immediately fell on the ground. Alexander and Aaron looked at the man in complete horror as Lafayette turned on the lights.

"Oh my god." the frenchman gasped. "THE GHOST GOT WASHINGTON!"

Everyone screamed except for Alexander and Aaron before the remaining bald man yelled.

"It was HERCULES!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the hat wearer replied as Aaron face palmed.

 **12:00 AM**

"I'm bored..." John yawned as Freckles walked around on the floor.

"Honestly me too…" Peggy nodded, leaning her head against the freckled faced man. She watched as the little turtle walked in a tiny circle on the floor. She smiled as she put her foot in his path. Freckles stopped and started sniffing her foot. John laughed at this.

"Where are you going little guy?"

Freckles continued to sniff her foot before attempting to climb over. The couple chuckled at the tiny turtle as John picked him up and kissed him on the head.

"You're a silly little guy huh?"

"Stop talking the turtle like it's a fucking child…" Thomas yawned, rolling onto his side away from the two. John frowned at the afro haired man before kicking him in his back.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"BITCH!" He hollered. "KICK ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL SEND THAT FUCKING TURTLE TO SPACE!"

"FUCKING TRY IT!" Peggy hissed. "I'LL SEND YOUR ASS TO JUPITER!"

"Guys!" Hercules told them. "You're gonna scare away the ghost!"

"HE THREATENED TO KILL MY TURTLE!" John snapped, cuddling his pet close.

"THE BITCH KICKED ME!" Thomas spat.

"Shut up!" Lafayette exclaimed. "We're supposed to be ghost hunting, not fighting!"

"Maybe it's just mama protecting us.." Junior suggested. "I saw her fix the picture frame once like magic!"

"Was the window opened?" Burr asked.

"Of course!" the eldest Hamilton beamed. "I was cleaning up!"

Burr face palmed once more before sighing. "It could've been the wind."

Frederick's eyes widened as he looked at Freckles. "Is THAT the WIND?!

Before their very eyes, Freckles was floating in the air. The little turtle tried to walk but didn't look like he was going anywhere. Everyone watched in fear before rushing out of the room in a fit of panic.

 **1:00 AM**

The group was now sleeping in the living room.

They were honestly fearful about the ghost and slept absentmindedly on the couch and the surrounding floor. Junior and Alexander sat close to one another. As the younger Hamilton rested his head on his brother's chest, James Jr. sighed.

He then kissed his brother on the forehead before sleeping against him. Freckles was now floating down the stairs. The little turtle then stopped abruptly as the silhouette of the woman appeared. She was currently holding the little turtle and put him down before approaching the two Hamilton brothers. She then sat close to them and smiled. She then whispered.

" _Good night my boys…"_

The woman then kissed them both on their cheeks and walked back upstairs. As she went, Freckles tried to follow behind her. She giggled softly before continuing to walk up the stairs.

" _Good night Freckles.."_

The woman said at the top of the steps before entering her room.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! If you did, review, favorite and follow for more chapters! You guys are awesome and remember to suggest anything you may wanna see in a future chapter! Put it in your reviews or PMs! See you in the next update!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	55. Three Idiots, A Laurens and Some Chick

**This chapter is chaos, like all of them, but work with me okay?**

 **I own this AU, this story and Meghan (who is some vague side character that isn't really important)**

"Are you guys sure about this?"

Alexander sat in the back seat as Hercules, Lafayette and Laurens filed into a rental car they just bought. Hercules sat in the driver's seat while John sat in passenger. Lafayette got into the back before asking the driver in excitement.

"So where are we going?"

"To the club duh!" the hat wearer laughed before turning around and booping Alex on the nose. "And honestly, I think this is a great idea!"

"Do you even know how to drive?!" the Caribbean man huffed as Hercules beamed.

"Of course I do! I was the second to last person in my high school class in a go kart race!"

"Wow!" the frenchman smiled as John raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that has anything to do with driving…"

"Of course it does!" Hercules patted John's head in reassurance. "Go kart racing is the same as driving! That's what my dad said! I'm gonna buy a go kart when we get home!"

"Sweet!" Laf exclaimed as John and Alex face palmed.

Hercules put the key into the vehicle, causing it to roar to life. He then swiftly pulled out the parking lot and the foursome was on the road. As the hat wearer slammed his foot on the gas pedal, the remaining passengers screamed in horror. Hercules laughed before saying.

"HOLD ONTO YOUR ASSES, HERC'S ABOUT TO GO THROUGH TIME!"

"STOP!" Alexander cried, attempting to put on his seatbelt. John was now in the back seat, screaming inaudibly in desperation for Hercules to stop the car. Lafayette was now in the trunk, forcefully leaning against the window and saying something in French that is inaudible due to the fact that his face is being shoved to the window.

Hercules immediately stopped before pointing out the window. "Hey guys, we're here!"

"...where?" Alexander frowned, laying across the back seats in exhaustion. John stepped out the car before throwing up on the ground outside. Lafayette rubbed his head before saying.

"WHAT THE HELL HERCULES?!"

"My bad!" the hat wearer put up his hands in defense. "I wanted to get to the club before we have to pay!"

"Wait- there are clubs in Puerto Rico?" Lafayette asked as Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't there clubs in France?"

"I don't know."

"And why a club?" John butted in.

"We're gonna get us some Puerto Rican chicks!" Hercules beamed.

"Or tourists." John shook his head. "Either way, I'm not interested. Let's go find a bar or something."

"Aw!" Lafayette cooed. "You're committed to Peggy~!"

"You're with Peggy?" Alex asked as John said simply.

"Me and Freckles agreed to accept her as his mother and we care about her deeply."

"That's so cute!" Alexander smiled. "You guys are like a little family!"

"Can we go in now?" Hercules questioned. "I didn't get us here early for nothing!"

"Sure thing!" Lafayette beamed. "Let's go inside!"

John looked at the group nervously as the four headed inside the establishment. Inside, the room was crowded with people. Individuals were dancing as well as chatting and drinking the night away. Hercules' smile grew at the sight before saying.

"Now if we split up, meet me outside at three!"

"WHAT?!" Alexander shouted. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE MUSIC!"

"I WANNA DANCE!" Lafayette cheered as he ran wildly into the crowd.

The hat wearer watched him go before noticing a girl sitting nearby. Hercules beamed as he approached her, leaving Alexander and John alone. The freckled faced man sighed before heading to the bar. The Caribbean man followed and sat next to him. As the song changed, a woman walked over to them.

She was tanned skin and had olive colored eyes. She wore a pink crop top with a jean skirt and white sandals. Her brown hair was in a long ponytail and it bounced merrily as she approached the duo. She beamed, wrapping her arms around John's neck before saying.

"Hey Johnny~"

The man raised an eyebrow before turning around to see her. He frowned. "It's a small world isn't it?"

"What are ya talking about Johnny? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Um John," Alexander raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure the readers and I are extremely confused… Who is she?"

"Martha Manning…" he replied bitterly before turning to Alex. "I dated her in high school and throughout my college career. I don't know why the fuck she's here though."

"I saw you guys at the airport!" she beamed. "Ya know, when your friend knocked a security guard down and told you guys to run?"

"Doesn't ring any bells.." he lied. "Bye Martha.."

"I'm just here to have fun Johnny! So what if we broke up two times!"

"Five." John said sourly. "We broke up five times."

"No we didn't! ...did we?"

"None of that explains what you're doing here." Alexander pouted before buying a shot from the nearby bartender. As he drank it, Martha said simply.

"Me and my bestie Meghan decided to go on a trip. We didn't know where to go until we saw you guys get on the flight to Puerto Rico, so we booked the next one!"

"Stalker." John coughed.

"Nope!" she beamed. "We were at the right place at the right time."

John rolled his eyes before saying in annoyance. "You should probably go look for your friend. She could get kidnapped or something."

"What are you talking about?!" Martha giggled. "She's taking shots with your friend over there!"

Manning pointed over to the crowd of people who were watching the two were taking shots rapidly. John's eyes widened as he noticed all the shot glasses that surrounded the duo. Lafayette ran over to John and shouted.

"I BET HERCULES IS GONNA WIN!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOUTING IN MY EAR?!" John retorted as Martha yelled.

"GO MEGHAN!"

"GO HERCULES!" Laf cheered as John shoved them away.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE BEING TOO FUCKING LOUD!"

"Where's the bartender?" Alexander asked John. He then hiccupped. "I want more booze."

Hamilton then leaned against John, causing him to almost fall out of his chair. He caught himself before turning to Alexander. The drunk man hiccuped.

"Are you gonna fuck that whore?" he pointed to Martha.

Manning shrieked. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE?!"

"You bitch." he gurgled, getting to his feet and sloppily getting into a fighting stance. "Let's go."

"Nope." John said, scooping up Alex. "Let's bail. Lafayette, get Hercules!"

"Okay!" the frenchman beamed. He then shimmied his way through the crowd before patting Hercules. "We have to go mon ami."

"No...wait!" the hat wearer exclaimed before turning to Lafayette. Meghan froze as Hercules cupped the foreign man's face in his hands. "Give me the strength to win."

He then kissed Lafayette passionately before going back to the shots. The frenchman blinked a few times before falling onto the ground. The crowd cheered as John slapped himself with his free hand. He then snatched the car keys from Hercules and carried Alex to the vehicle. John sighed as he heard Martha's incoherent shouting from the club door but two words stood out.

' _Your baby'_

 **Foreshadowing maybe? Idk, you guys need to figure it out! I also plan on telling Martha's story more in future chapters. She's basically a ditz if you couldn't already tell. If you like this chapter do me a favor, review, favorite and follow for more! Stay cool and remember to suggest possible chapters in the review section or PM me! Btw, I didn't forget about adding Martha Wash to this story and she will be appearing eventually. Til then, stay amazing!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a cup that's labeled 'Happy Juice' and skips away (Happy Juice is Apple Juice is Beer)***


	56. Ham Chat 4

**BookLover: Alexander Hamilton**

 **TurtleDad: John Laurens**

 **Frenchiest_French: Marquis de Lafayette**

 **herculesisthebest: Hercules Mulligan**

 **xXJeffyXx: Thomas Jefferson**

 **XXBurrBurrXX: Aaron Burr**

 **Eli_Beth: Eliza Schuyler**

 **TurtleMom: Peggy Schuyler**

 **RedIsLovely: Maria Reynolds**

 **RedIsOkay/RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: James Reynolds**

 **Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: Angelica Schuyler**

 **Washie_Wash: George Washington**

 **ServerOfTheKing: Samuel Seabury**

 **IAmTheKing: George Frederick**

 **JamesNumber3: James Hamilton Jr.**

 **Another installment of this chatroom series! I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

Washie_Wash: Can someone volunteer to delete Charles from my contacts?

XXBurrBurrXX: Why can't you do it?

xXJeffyXx: Because he's a bitch! Like Hamilton!

BookLover: You do realize I can read everything you're saying?!

xXJeffyXx: Shut up bitch!

Washie_Wash: I'm just trying to ask for assistance…

BookLover: It's okay Wash, I'll help and I'll run him over with a truck for you. :)

xXJeffyXx: You're sucking his dick Hamilton.

BookLover: Why? You like me?

xXJeffyXx: GROSS!

Eli_Beth: On another note, I told Angelica to change her chat name and SHE STILL HASN'T DONE IT!

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: I don't have to listen to you!

Eli_Beth: Change your name!

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: NO!

TurtleMom: Can you guys calm down?

TurtleDad: Yeah.

TurtleDad: OMG PEGGY! 3

TurtleMom: Yeah?

TurtleDad: YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME TO MATCH MINE!

TurtleMom: XD

RedIsLovely: You guys are too cute! Remember when we were that cute Jamie?

RedIsOkay: What are you talking about?

BookLover: Anyways I think we should change the topic!

RedIsLovely: No! No! NO! What do you mean 'what are you talking about?'! We were the cutest couple in this house and now you wanna pick fights with me! What's going on? Do you wanna say something to me, Mr. James Reynolds?!

RedIsOkay: Actually, I do, shut the fuck up.

RedIsLovely: Ya know what. Bye James!

 _RedIsOkay changes his name to RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF_

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: YOU BITCH! Red looks great on me and is NOT an ugly color!

RedIsLovely: He's just doing this shit to bother me. Don't pay him any mind.

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: I'm saying it because it's true.

RedIsLovely: That's why your dad got ran over!

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: He didn't! He got shot!

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: Your dad is FUCKING illiterate!

RedIsLovely: YOU TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT DADDY RIGHT NOW JAMES!

IAmTheKing: Shut the hell up! You guys are all annoying!

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: You wear a fucking wig!

ServerOfTheKing: DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT MY LORDE LIKE THAT!

BookLover: Shut up Samuel! No one gives a fuck!

xXJeffyXx: No one gives a fuck about you either Hamilton!

BookLover: Yes they do! You all do! A least a little..

xXJeffyXx: I DON'T! Fuck you and your buff ass brother!

JamesNumber3: Excuse me?

xXJeffyXx: Oh shit.. I forgot he was in the chat…

xXJeffyXx: I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WAS BEING FAKE! DON'T KNOCK ME OUT AGAIN!

BookLover: XD

JamesNumber3: It's okay! And I'm glad you all are no longer scared of the house!

xXJeffyXx: Yeah because we aren't sleeping in that damn room!

BookLover: I feel so cold sometimes in my sleep though...It's weird..

BookLover: Also John?

TurtleDad: Huh?

BookLover: What did that girl mean by 'your baby'?

TurtleMom: You have a baby John? That's NOT our Freckles?! And what girl?

TurtleDad: A girl I used to date followed us here with her little friend and was yelling something about a baby. We only fucked like one and that was like eight years ago! She's delusional.

TurtleMom: Oh.

xXJeffyXx: OH~ John got bitches chasing after him! He must have a line of hunnies~

TurtleDad: No… Back in high school, everyone wanted me and I honestly chose her because she was fun person while we were friends and then she started to become obsessed. I had other friends I would hang out with and she would just stalk me and take pictures of us while we aren't looking and then assume that I was cheating on her just because I spent one weekend over a friend's house so I cut her off.

BookLover: What about the other four?

TurtleMom: FOUR?!

TurtleDad: She would beg me to take her back and I would be like okay. So we would be together and break up. The fourth time I let her back into my heart, we had a round of sex and that was it. We were together for a few months after and then I broke up with her for the last time.

TurtleMom: Well, why did she follow us here?

TurtleDad: Cuz, she's a fucking stalker.

herculesisthebest: True! I saw a girl going through the trash once! Me and Laf both saw her! Right Laf? Tell em Laf! You remember the girl in the trash!?

Frenchiest_French: ….sure.

herculesisthebest: Yeah! She had a can in her mouth and she was super tiny. She ran across the street like a bullet after hissing at us!

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: That was a rat.

herculesisthebest: That makes sense!

XXBurrBurrXX: Ew…

RedIsLovely: Anyways James, apologize to me.

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: For?

RedIsLovely: For insulting me and my father.

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: Huh?

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: Just say you're sorry!

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: Mind your damn business whore.

Eli_Beth: HEY! No one calls my sister a whore but me!

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: WHAT THE FUCK ELIZA!?

Eli_Beth: I stood up for you, didn't I?

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: Shut up whore.

Eli_Beth: YOU SHUT UP! That's why he called you a whore and NOT ME!

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: Remember when you sucked on Alex's dick without his consent?!

Eli_Beth: Remember when you started making fun of Peggy!

IAmTheKing: Remember when I called her Miss Piggy! XD

Eli_Beth: XD

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: XD

Eli_Beth: I can't believe she fell for our cousin! XD

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: XD

IAmTheKing: Ew..really Piggy?

IAmTheKing: Oh shit autocorrect. Peggy!

TurtleMom: Fuck all three of you! I hope your hair never grows lusciously long Frederick! And hope neither one of you marry Alexander!

 _TurtleMom leaves the chat to run for her life_

Miss_Angelica_Hamilton: YOU BITCH!

Eli_Beth: GET HER!

 _Miss_Angelica_Hamilton and Eli_Beth leave the chat to beat Peggy's ass._

 _IAmTheKing and ServerOfTheKing leave the chat to go fuck up Peggy as well._

 _TurtleDad leaves the chat to go beat up everyone against Peggy._

BookLover: Welp, Wtf is happening exactly?

xXJeffyXx: Idk… I'm about to go. You guys are boring ass bitches.

xXJeffyXx leaves the chat to do something fun.

 _BookLover leaves the chat to annoy Thomas probably._

RedIsLovely: James, are you okay?

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: Yeah

RedIsLovely: No you're not.

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: Yeah I am.

RedIsLovely: Jamie… no you aren't

RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF: Yes the fuck I am!

 _RedIsLovely leaves the chat to talk to her boyfriend in person._

 _RedIsUglyJustLikeMyGhettoAssGF leaves the chat to avoid Maria_

Frenchiest_French: So Hercules, do you remember yesterday?

herculesisthebest: What?

Frenchiest_French: Nothing… nothing..

herculesisthebest: Oh okay.

 _Frenchiest_French leaves the chat because he's upset._

 _herculesisthebest leaves the chat because he's confused._

 _Everyone else leaves the chat because this chapter is over._

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! If you do, review, favorite and follow for more! Suggest ideas in your review or PM me! Stay amazing and beautiful!**

 ***gives you a phone and call away***


	57. Airport Antics

**At last! I am free from school work! That college prep program I was in worked me to the bone! But I'm glad I can finally focus on things like this story and other little oneshots I'm gonna write and post later on! I hope you enjoy this story! If you do, please review, favorite, follow and suggest chapter ideas! Stay amazing!  
**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Angelica frowned as she stood at the airport. The group had made their trip back to New York and apparently her stuff went MIA once more. She crossed her arms before saying.

"I'm blaming this on Peggy."

"It isn't my fault someone saw your stuff and assumed it was valuable!" the youngest Schuyler snapped. "I'm not-"

"Don't care." she cut her off. "I'm blaming you."

"Is that your suitcase over there that Freckles is on top of?" Eliza pointed to the pink suitcase that the little turtle was waddling on. It was slowly moving away from the group causing Peggy to rush over.

"Freckles no!" she told him, picking up the pet and the suitcase. "You can't leave without the others you know!"

"See! This is clearly Peggy's fault!" the eldest exclaimed. "If she-"

"Angie, you honestly mad because you got beat!" John smirked. "I drop kicked your ass!"

"Last time I checked, I don't remember getting beat! I remember slamming them freckles off your fucking face!"

"Ya know, I don't remember that either." John beamed. "Wanna rematch?"

"Bring it bitch!"

"GUYS!" Alexander sobbed running over to them. "I LOOKED EVERYWHERE AND I CAN'T FIND MY TRAVEL JOURNAL ANYWHERE!"

"Maybe we left it back on the island!" Junior piped. "Me and Alex can go back to get it!"

"It's in my bag." Peggy said, going into her bag and handing the Caribbean man his book. "You almost left it."

"Thank you!" he beamed, hugging the youngest Schuyler. Peggy laughed as Angelica shouted.

"WELL I TOLD HER TO GET IT!"

"NO!" Eliza shrieked. "I DID! I DID!"

"Like I said before," Thomas shook his head. "Y'all are some ass kissers."

"Well you kiss James' ass calling him Jemmy and shit!" The red sister snapped.

"You do realize there's three people here named James right?" Reynolds raised an eyebrow as he texted on his phone. Maria pouted.

"Who are you even texting?!"

"A girl named 'Noneofya'."

"Why are you acting so weird?! I need to know! I'm your girlfriend!"

"No you don't."

"I have the password to your phone, ya know?"

"Changed it."

"Can you all PLEASE keep your relationship problems down!?" a security guard called from his desk. "This is a public place, ya know?"

"DON'T CARE!" Hercules shrieked, making his way over to the officer and pushing him over. The hat wearer immediately ran through the metal detector. The cop followed after him as the two ran crazily around the airport. Lafayette frowned as he sat on his phone.

"Are we leaving yet?"

"What about Hercules?" Alex replied as the cop stopped to pull out his taser in the background. As the hat wearer ran faster, the frenchman replied.

"Let him go."

"I thought-"

"I SAID LET IT BE!"

"Heya guys!" a voice cheered merrily. The group turned to see Charles Lee standing by the doorway. He held up a sign that said; _George and Friends._ Washington frowned sourly before turning to the group.

"Let's go back now."

"WAHHHHH!" Hercules cried as the cop shocked him. Charles noticed this before saying.

"Aren't you all ready to go home?!"

"STOP BEING A STALKER CHARLES!" Wash shouted. "GO HOME!"

"But I came to take you guys to our home!"

"OUR HOME?!" the group exclaimed as Charles cheered.

"Yeah! I sold my house and decided to personally move in!"

"OH FUCKS-" Thomas started as Washington ran out of the airport yelling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"He must be really happy to see me!" Lee beamed. Alexander along with John turned to one another in pity and shook their heads.

"Sure he is." the freckled man replied bluntly before heading out of the airport. A few of the others soon followed, leaving Junior and Lee in the airport. Charles Lee beamed, turning around and calling out to the others.

"Hey guys wait for me!"

Junior sighed, looking at the airport longingly before exiting the facility. Alexander then looked towards Washington, who was pouting as he stared out the window. He then asked.

"What about Hercules?"

"He can walk home." Lafayette mumbled angrily.

"Why are you-?" Alex started as John teased.

"Aw! He's just sad that Herc's too busy trying to pick up pretty girls than focusing on little ol' him~!"

"Shut up!" he whimpered. "You don't know how I feel!"

The frenchman then thought it over before turning away from the duo. "Nevermind."

"Do you think we could go back for like Christmas or something? Or how about Thanksgiving?!" Junior questioned pleadingly to his brother.

"Go back where?!" Charles clapped his hands. "Can I-"

"NO!" Everyone said but Junior along with the HHA members and Schuylers, who weren't present in the vehicle. Lee frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh pooh! What am I supposed to do?"

"Go home." Washington frowned. Lee grabbed his arm.

"Oh c'mon George! I promise I'll be good at your place! Please?! Just give me a chance! PLEASE!"

Washington frowned and shook his head as Charles pleaded for the rest of the trip to the apartment.

 ***gives you a Lee and LEEaves (leaves)***


	58. Here Comes Lee

***gives you a line and splits away***

 **I only own the AU and story!**

"Congratulations guys! I'm moving in with you!"

Lee smiled triumphantly as the group entered the house. While the majority went to either the girls' room or the boys' spare bedroom, the rest remained in the living room area. Alexander sighed as Lee squeezed himself between him and Washington.

"Without anyone's consent.." the tall and bald man frowned.

"But that was the surprise!" Lee beamed, hugging his childhood friend. He then looked around. "Now where do I sleep?"

"Outside possibly.." Alexander muttered. "Outside is an option."

"Why?" Lee tilted his head. "Do you sleep outside?"

"He might as well!" Thomas laughed. "He looks like a mutt anyways!"

"Mutts are adorable!" Alex snapped. "You're just jealous!"

"Guys," George W sighed before turning to Lee. "You'll have to sleep on the floor like the rest of us, there's only one bed but it's always taken."

"By me!" Frederick beamed, poking his head out into the spare bedroom. Charles nodded.

"Okay! Can I sleep next to you?"

"No."

"You can sleep next to the exit." Alexander groaned. "The exit is an option."

"George's roommate number 1," Lee addressed Alex. "I'm gonna be staying here from now on so we have to be on good terms."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Thomas questioned. "Me and Hamilton aren't on good terms but we live together!"

"I believe that's one sided." the younger Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What?" Alex blushed a little and turned away.

Charles smiled. "Aw! Are you two dating or something?"

"NO!" Thomas spat. "I HATE HIM!"

Alexander looked on the floor and shook his head. "Nah…"

"You seem to be hiding it?" Lee chuckled before poking Jefferson on the nose. He seethed.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM!? I THREW HIM IN THE OCEAN BEFORE AND I'LL GLADLY DO IT AGAIN!"

"Technically," Madison butted in. "Seabury threw him out."

"I know! But it was MY idea!"

"Still Seabury's...I think." James M pondered. "Quick! Someone go back to chapter 36!"

"WELL FUCK JEMMY!" Jeff shrieked. "QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

"We all know that's bullshit." the little politician raised an eyebrow. "Because people have been breaking it since chapter 2."

"I don't think we're even breaking it anymore." Lafayette pointed out, moving away from Hercules, who was sitting next to him. "I think we're just running over the remains…"

"True." John nodded, playing with Freckles as he talked. Charles noticed the turtle before saying.

"Too cute~! Can I hold him?!"

"No." John looked up at him distastefully.

"So to recap," Wash said, getting back on topic. "Sleep on the floor, can't sleep next to me and your luggage goes in the corner over there with everyone else."

"Or you know, in the hallway." Alex butted in.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Lee asked sadly.

"Because you moved in without any of our knowledge and you called me 'George's roommate number 1'."

"I don't know your name!"

"Maybe you could ask!"

"You don't need to know him." Thomas told him. "In all honesty, he doesn't matter."

Alexander frowned as Jefferson continued. "I'm Thomas Jefferson also known as The Jeff and The Cutest Person Here Next To Jemmy."

"No one knows you by neither of those things." Madison stated.

"But they're both true." Jefferson winked causing Alexander's eye to twitch.

"Okay Thomas!" Lee beamed before turning to Madison.

"You must be Jemmy!"

"James Madison." he corrected before shaking his hand. "Nice to properly meet you."

Lee smiled as Thomas asked. "Say, you wanna join the HHA?"

"What's that?"

"A group against that disrespectful mutt over there." the afro haired man pointed to Alex. "We're down a member."

Burr looked at them before looking down in shame. Alexander noticed this before looking back to the trio. Madison jumped in the conversation by saying.

"You could still be friends with Washington but you can't tell him our plans."

"But.. I have to tell him stuff, it's what friends do." Charles told them.

"We understand that but George is friends with that disgrace." Thomas frowned. "You don't want your friend to be disrespected like you did, do you?"

"That's enough." Washington told them, getting up from his seat.

"Why?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "You're mad 'cuz it's true?"

"No." he said. "You're not manipulated my friend to join your dumb group!"

"He's denying it." Madison smirked.

Thomas chuckled. "He sure is. Give it up Washington, Alexander only cares about himself."

"You guys barely know him!" Burr butted in.

"Don't need to." Jefferson crossed his arms. "We know plenty."

"What? That's he's disrespectful towards you?" Washington tsked. "Thomas, you're narcissistic for no reason and is overdramatic to the point of no return. And James, you're just clueless."

"Welp," Lee started to sweat as the four men glared at one another. "I'll be in the hall if you guys need me." he then turned to Alex as he reached the door. "And George's roommate number 1, tell me when it's over."

As he shut the door, the Caribbean man yelled. "MY NAME IS ALEXANDER!"

 **Another short one! Sorry.. I don't know what's been happening lately but it's affecting the length of these chapters! Anyways I hope you all like this! If you did, review, favorite, follow and suggest ideas! Stay amazing people!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	59. Good Guys Go To Hell

**Finally! A chapter long enough for me to be proud of! I hope you enjoy this! If you do, review, favorite, follow and suggest idea for more from this story! Be amazing and stay amazing!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

Charles Lee was confused.

He was tied up in a chair in a slightly dark room. The room had little light which came from the candles that surrounded Lee's chair. He looked around before saying.

"Hello?"

There was no reply nor an echo. He knew he was in a small room. He continued to look around and noticed some light showing through a slit in the wall. Suddenly whatever mass was there fell off of the wall to reveal a window. Charles then noticed that four figures stood by the doorway all wearing black hoodies, one more bedazzled than the others.

Lee screamed from his seat as one of the people turned to the short member.

"Goddamnit Jemmy!" a person that was clearly Thomas said. "You didn't use enough tape!"

"I'm sorry that there was barely any!" James M snapped back. Frederick sighed, taking off his hood as the rest followed suit. Charles Lee continued his screaming as Thomas shouted.

"SHUT UP! IT'S JUST US!"

"Oh." he chuckled. "I didn't recognize you guys."

"But we don't have our hoods on." Frederick raised his eyebrow, kinda annoyed by how dumb this guy is. Lee simply shrugged in his restraints.

"My eyes only are used to seeing my best friend George and my sister."

"Well get your eyes checked." the bushy haired man said bitterly. "Anyways, this initiation is a go!"

"What initiation?" the tied up man tilted his head. "Are you guys starting a cult?"

"DID YOU FORGET EVERYTHING WE TALKED ABOUT?!" Thomas stomped his foot in frustration.

"Uh…" Charles started to sweat. "What did we talk about?"

Madison and Jefferson facepalmed. "THE GROUP!" they announced in unison as Lee gasped.

"OH YEAH!"

Cue a facepalm from all four members of the HHA. Thomas then took out his phone and started looking up something. Seabury peek over his shoulder before looking up at him.

"Are you sure you aren't looking up how to summon the devil?"

"I'm positive!" Thomas replied with enthusiasm. The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Then why does the article you're reading says 'How To Start A Cult With A Dark Lord'?"

"Look," he pointed to Seabury. "It was either this or break his arm with a mace and I rather save the mace thing for when we smash Hamilton's face in."

"So it's either one of us gets possessed," Frederick clarified. "Or Mr. Charles Lee here loses an arm?"

"WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH LETTING HIM IN OUR GROUP?!" Madison shouted worriedly. "It's already bad enough I was traumatized by that ghost in Hamilton's Puerto Rican house. I have work in the morning and I'll be fired for sure if Mr. Adams finds out I'm possessed!"

"Relax Jemmy," Thomas patted him on the back. "We're gonna get Lee here to get the ghost to possess Hamilton and get him to kill himself with the mace I bought on Ebay!"

"This is a horrible idea…" Frederick shook his head. "Honestly, we're gonna get imprisoned or possessed ourselves."

"I DON'T WANNA TALK TO GHOST!" Charles cried as Seabury frowned.

"I honestly agree with my lord."

"Are you all chicken or something?" the bushy haired man quizzed. "Because I smell chickens in the room!"

"Thomas...please…" Madison sighed as Jefferson started making chicken noises. The shortest man in the room scowls. "Please stop…"

"Then help me!"

"FINE!" Lee cried. "Please stop! My grandpa owns a barn and when I was three I was attacked by a chicken! DON'T RECALL MY SORROWS!"

"That's the spirit!" Thomas winked, tossing him a box. Charles hisses at the impact as the bush haired man chuckles. "Get it? We're gonna summon a ghost!"

"I got it." Madison sighed as Seabury untied Lee. The new member then opened the box and took the Ouija board out. He then started to sweat before saying.

"I don't know how to use it…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ME!" Thomas groaned. "I'll do it."

He sat on the floor and as Lee watched in interest, Jefferson moved the still lit candles from the bottom of Lee's chair to around the board. He then gestured for the other group members to join him. They sadly comply and look at the board in worry and slight amusement. (Only Thomas was amused)

"Can you hear me spirit?" Thomas spoke.

The triangular chip that had been on the board since it was opened, moved to the 'yes' space. Madison started shaking in fear as Thomas smiled.

"Are you male?"

The chip went to 'no'. Thomas blinked.

"..Ok.. well are you friendly?"

The chip hovers to 'yes' before hovering over to the space where the letters A to Z lie. The chip then hovers over each letter.

"I-F-Y-O-U-A-R-E-F-R-I-E-N-D-L-Y" Lee spelled out as Seabury repeated the phrase into words.

"If you are friendly."

"OH FUCK NO!" Frederick yelled. "I WATCH TOO MANY SCARY MOVIES TO AGREE WITH THIS! I'M CALLING MY FATHER IF SHE POSSESSES THIS PLACE!"

"Yes! My lord is absolutely right!" the servant whined. "I don't want our home to be haunted too!"

"If you guys don't relax!" Thomas snapped. "Once we kill Hamilton, we won't need this bitch anymore!"

"A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R" Lee spelled.

"OHHHHHH SHIT!" the wig wearer shrieked. "HOW DOES SHE KNOW HAMILTON?!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH?!" the bushy haired man snapped as Lee spelled out.

"I-A-M-H-I-S-M-O-T-H-E-R"

"I am his mother?" Seabury almost wanted to cry. Lee then cried.

"OH NO! Alexander's mom is a OUIJA BOARD!"

"NO YOU DUMBASS!" Madison retorted. "She's actually dead!"

"I thought he lied to us so we could show him sympathy!" Thomas said aloud as James M. nodded in agreement.

The silhouette of a woman floated out the board gracefully before glaring her dark irises to the men in the room. They screamed as they ran out of the bedroom. She merely giggled as Freckles came in through the doorway and waddled into the room towards her. She continued her laughter as she turned the little turtle back around.

" _Bye bye little turtle."_

She then disappeared from sight.

 **Freckles is a ghost whisperer? Maybe?**

 ***gives you a proud Mama ghost and floats away***


	60. Spend The Day With Madison

***gives you a chapter and writes away***

 **I'm attempting to start another little mini series that will go alongside the Chatroom Chapters and The Struggles of… Chapters. This little mini series is called Spend The Day With…. In this series of chapters, a character will be selected as the main focus of the chapter. You guys are free to suggest characters and ideas for these types of chapters.**

 **The first one is about Mads and it also introduces someone new was requested a while back. I hope you like this! (I know that this chapters has a few additional people, I will do more of a chapter that focuses on him in the future)**

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

James Madison drank his coffee greedily.

He didn't get any type of sleep last night. A few of the guys were watching a Family Guy marathon all night and not to mention that Thomas' leg was crushing his spine. He kinda couldn't wait for his house to get fixed so he could lay in his own bed.

Madison closed his eyes and was about to head to sleep when a nearby coworker of his knocked on his desk. He sprang up and saw her before rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Adams wanna speak to you." she spoke.

He nodded as she went back to her station. James then opened his eyes in realization. Adams, his boss, wants to speak with him. What could this mean?! Was he getting fired?! What if he was getting fired?! Where would he go?! Would he have to live with Thomas and his ignorant friends forever…? He didn't really mind Thomas but his roommates were a little….

Much to handle at first…

Even now, he is starting to seep into the insanity that is that particular place. Again, he couldn't wait to move out… James Madison started to sweat as he got up from his chair and walked to his employer's office. He looked at the door in fear before taking a breath. He exhaled, staring at the wood of the door in confidence before entering the room.

Madison then sputtered as he saw a woman standing on the side of Adams. The blonde man simply smiled genuinely as the lady waved. She was a dark haired woman with kind brown eyes and short black hair. She was around Maria's shade in skin tone and the dark red rimmed of her glasses make her face stand out. She was pretty toned in her figure, a little chubby yet glamorous.

Her outfit consisted of a white, long sleeved, buttoned up shirt, black skirt and black heels. James looked from the woman to his employer before saying.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Oh yes!" he beamed. "I've noticed for the last couple of weeks you've seemed drained. I knew about your change of residence since your house was destroyed and I've been putting a lot on your little shoulders. So I went out and hired a assistant for you!"

The woman smiled at James and shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Martha Dandridge."

"Sir, I-"

"I know," Adams smiled. "There's no need to thank me! I look out for all my employees!"

"But sir?"

"Now run along and enjoy her assistance!" Adams waved goodbye to his worker as Madison sighed. He then exited the office with Dandridge behind him. He then went to his desk, sat down and looked over at Martha, who simply smiled at the little man.

"Um.." James started. "Where did you work at before this?"

"I was a Secretary for the governor of New Jersey." she explained. "I then moved up here a few months ago and Adams gave me a job! What a nice fellow!"

He's also very clueless. The only reason he was so drained was because of the fact he couldn't get enough rest. The work load was fine. James Madison frowned, running his hand through his hair. He needed something for her to do other than sit around all day. He snapped his fingers before turning to Martha.

"Hey Ms. Dandridge, why don't you make copies of that stack of papers for me." he tilting his head towards some papers that sat on the far corner of his table.

"Sure." she beamed. "How many?"

"100 copies a page. Stack them numerically on the empty desk over there." he pointed to a vacant desk near the large windows of the office. She nodded, picking up the stack and heading to the copier. James Madison sighed in relief before sitting up in his chair.

He then cracked his knuckles before heading to work. James was pleased that he got that woman out of his bubble. Sure, she was helping him with a minor assignment but he could've easily done it himself. Making 100 copies of the job application is a easy task. Anyone with a brain could do it.

"Hey James!"

Washington walked up to his desk with Alexander in tow. James looked at the duo up and down before putting out his hand. The taller man dropped a set of keys in the employee's hand before James muttered.

"You two better not have trashed my car."

"We took care of it." Alex frowned. "What makes you think we're so reckless?! We were just going to get groceries!"

"You burned down my house!"

"THAT WAS HERCULES!"

"Shush! People are trying to work!" Madison snapped as Washington blinked a few times before staring in awe at Dandridge as she moved a stack of papers to the vacant desk. As she continued to complete the task given to her, George watched her every move, fixated by the way she walked and how she hummed to herself as she got everything done.

"Wash?" Alexander asked in confusion. He jumped up to wave his hand in his face. "George?"

"I'm done Mr. Madison!" Martha chimed, standing on the opposite side of James' desk. "Is there anything else you need done?"

"Just staple one page from each pile together in a packet." Madison said, smiling at her. "Thank you Ms. Dandridge."

"You're welcome." she said, picking up a nearby stapler before turning to the now paper filled desk by the window. Washington watched her complete the next task as Alexander looked from his friend to the woman. He then went over and while Martha wasn't looking, knocked down a stack. He scurried back over to Washington as she noticed the mess.

"Alexander!" George tsked. "Why would you do that?!"

The Caribbean man shrugged as Martha bend down to pick up the pages. Washington headed over and picked up some as well causing Martha to blush. George looked up at her and blushed as well before handing her the papers.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," she beamed. "But you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Washington smirked. "Plus, it's also kinda as an apology for my little friend over there. That's Alexander Hamilton." he then winked. "My name's George Washington."

"Martha Dandridge." she giggled before continuing her work. George beamed before dragging Hamilton out of the office. Alexander chuckled before waving.

"Bye Mads! See you at home!"

"Have a good day Mr. Washington!" Dandridge blushed. "You too Mr. Hamilton!" she then turned to Madison. "What lovely friends you have Mr. Madison!"

He sighed. "Living with them would change your outlook…"

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite, follow and suggest ideas for more of this story! Be awesome and stay amazing!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	61. PayneSitter

***gives you pizza and cheeses away***

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

"And his bedtime is 8:45 if I'm not already back by then."

James Madison nodded as Dolley finished giving her spill on how to take care of Payne. She had at least two interviews today and while she was going through those, she left Madison in charge of her son. She dusted off her suit coat before beaming at James.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look wonderful." James remarked. "You'll do great!"

"Thank you for watching Payne for me. I told him not to give you any trouble." she then yelled. "Payne! I'm leaving now! Have fun with Mr. Madison!"

The little boy rushed down the stairs and hugged his mother. "Bye Mommy!" he smiled. "Bring me back a turtle!"

"I'm going to an interview, not a pet shop." she sweat dropped. "I'll give you one for Christmas if you're good."

"Okay!" he beamed. "Bring me back a turtle!"

Dolley sighed before kissing her son on the cheek. She then did the same for Madison before heading out. James smiled dumbly as the door closed behind her. Payne then looked up at him before saying.

"Can we go get a turtle?"

"Of course we can!" Thomas piped, popping out of the closet. Madison's eyes widen.

"Thomas!"

"What?! I heard you were babysitting the little rug rat so I stepped in to help!" The afro haired man then looked down at the kid. "Cover your eyes."

Payne beamed and complied. "Do I get my turtle now?"

"Not yet." he then walked the boy into the closet and shut the door. "Wait in there and when I let you out, you'll have your turtle."

"Yay!" The boy cheered.

"Thomas!" Madison pouted, crossing his arms. "That's lying!"

"Look I have seven younger siblings," Thomas booped James' nose. "I know how to make them excitedly distracted. He's probably in there thinking of turtle names or some other shit two year olds think about."

"He's five!"

"Whatever! Let's go have some fun~" he winked. James blushed before saying.

"I have a girlfriend Thomas! Quit trying to flirt with me!"

"It's not trying if it's working~" Jefferson started rubbing his chin. Madison blush darkened as he attempted to move away from Thomas. The bushy haired man was about to pull James into an embrace when Alexander busted the door down. Thomas let go of Madison before glaring at Hamilton.

"Why the fuck you keep following me?!"

"Why the fuck do you care?!"

"We're here too, if you care." John crossed his arms as he, Lafayette and Hercules came through the broken door. The French man pouted.

"Honestly mon ami, you should just give up. He's as clueless as Hercules."

"Yeah!" the hat wearer beamed before frowning. "Hey! How am I clueless?!"

"You forgot that you KISSED ME AT THE CLUB IN PUERTO RICO!"

"I kissed YOU?!" Hercules' eyes widen. "I thought I kissed that chick I lost the drinking contest to." He felt his lips. "That would explain why it tasted like warm bread."

Lafayette blushed, shying away from Hercules. "Are you saying… you enjoyed it?"

"Well yeah!" he smirked. "It could use some jelly though."

"You could be my jelly~" Laf winked before kissing the hat wearer. John blinked several times before Madison frowned.

"This chapter is about me and possible character development of Payne! The rest of you GET OUT!"

"But Jemmy, I-" Thomas stopped as James shoved him and Alexander out of the house. He then pushed out John, Lafayette and Hercules before slamming the door. He then sighed in relief before going to the closet. Inside, Payne was still covering his eyes.

"Payne, you can uncover your eyes now."

"Do I get my turtle now?" he asked, stepping out the closet and looking at the slightly broken door. Madison put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, but you do get a friend."

"Who?"

"Me." The short man beamed and ruffled his hair. "Now, why don't we do something other than hunt for turtles."

Payne smiled before rushing upstairs. He then came back down with a Candyland Box before saying. "Me and mommy play this game all the time! Let's play this! Winner gets a turtle!"

"How about the winner chooses what we get for dinner?"

The little boy cheered. "Pizza!"

Madison chuckled as the two made their way to the table and started the game. As they played, Thomas looked through the window from the bushes. He then pouted.

"I can't believe I'm getting replaced by a stupid woman and her dumbass kid. And furthermore, I'm NOT FUCKING CLUELESS MARQUIS!"

"Yes you are." John shook his head. "I'm not even gonna explain to you how."

"Hercules, you are a BEAST~!" Lafayette purred as Hercules continued to bit the Frenchman's neck. Alex frowned.

"Stop making out in the goddamn bushes! You're making me feel depressed."

"Maybe you should just kiss him!" John whispered harshly.

"I can't…" he muttered back. "I'm nervous…"

"Are you throwing away your one shot to snag the man you love?" John asked softly.

Hamilton bit his lip as was about to approach Jefferson until the afro haired man jumped out of the bush and ran into the house. Alexander sighed.

"Welp I-"

"Alexander," John facepalmed. "you need to take what's yours."

"I take what's mine all the time! Like my notebooks, my pens, my space on the couch, my-"

"I'm talking about Jefferson!"

"I know...but…"

"AH!" Thomas cried before being dragged back outside by Madison. "BUT JEMMY! COME BACK!"

John shook his head as Jefferson leaned against the door.

~I~I~

"I win!" Payne cheered as Madison clapped his hands. He then said.

"As the winner of our finest of board games, you may now choose what we should feast upon!"

"We shall eat pizza!" Payne laughed as James bowed.

"An excellent choice! A royal delicacy!"

Payne continued to laugh as James pull out his phone. He ordered two boxes of pepperoni pizzas and two bottles of Pepsi. As the two waited, Payne started a conversation.

"Does this mean, you're my new daddy?"

"Um.." he stuttered. "I don't…"

"Because if you are," he beamed. "I want another brother!"

Payne started bouncing on the couch merrily as James' eyes widen. "Another brother?"

"Yeah…" Payne nodded. "Mommy said he left with Daddy. They both got really sick and Mom sent me to my aunt's house while she took care of them. When I came home, she told me that Daddy went to a place where we can't go yet. She said she took my baby brother William with him."

Madison lowered his head as Payne sat down and rested his head on James' arm. The little boy started to tear up as he said.

"Sometimes, I wanna go see them… Me and Mommy go visit them all the time but…" he hiccuped. "I wanna hug Daddy and William and tell them me and Mommy are okay and I hope they come home soon."

Madison looked at the sad child before hugging him close. He then said. "I'll be your new Daddy if you want me to be."

"Okay." he nodded, sniffing. "Can I call you Daddy?"

"Sure…" he smiled reassuringly. Payne smiled warmly before hugging Madison tighter.

"Thanks Daddy."

He nuzzled his face into James' chest as the doorbell rang. Madison lifted up Payne and headed to the door. The delivery guy gestured to the bushes.

"There's grown men crying in your bushes."

"Ignore them. They're idiots." Madison shrugged handing him the money in exchange for the food. The pizza guy walked back to his car as the two made their way inside to eat dinner. James put Payne down on the couch before opening a box in front of them. The boy smiled happily before taking a slice. As he ate, James got some cups and poured them some soda.

He then picked up the remote to turn on a movie. Once he found an appropriate one, he ate away and enjoyed the movie with Payne.

~I~I~

"Hey! I'm... home."

Dolley chuckled as she saw the her two guys on the couch. The woman smirked at the boys before throwing away the empty boxes of pizza and placing the leftover Pepsi in the fridge. She then walked over and kissed them both on the forehead. Dolley turned off the television before heading up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"Good night my boys."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, make sure you review, favorite, follow and suggest ideas for more! Be awesome and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	62. Two Doves Lose Their Love

**Warning! This chapter contains domestic violence! If you do not wanna read this chapter, that's fine.. However, you will be kinda confused about the next couple of them since they are basically connected. Enjoy the chapter...**

 **I only own the AU and story!**

Maria hid under the blanket in the girls room.

She sat there in silence for a while as the Schuyler sisters entered the room. They looked at one another before Angelica crawled onto the bed and attempted to remove the blanket from the woman's head. It didn't budge much. Peggy then went to the other side of her and asked.

"What's wrong Maria?"

"Yeah." the eldest sister nodded. "What's bugging you?"

Maria merely shook her head from under the blankets. Eliza petted her head before saying. "Trust me, if it's something bad, we can work through it together!"

"Yeah!" Peggy cheered. "We're your sisters Maria! You can tell us anything."

Reynolds took the blanket from over her head but it continued cover her body. She looked at the three of them before saying sorrowfully.

"Are you sure y'all wanna know what's wrong?"

The three woman nodded as Maria pushed the hair away from her left eye, which is usually covered to show her face. That specific side of her face was swollen. The area was red and battered. Her eye was puffy as well and was black in color. She then showed her arms which were covered in cuts and even more bruises. As the two youngest sisters started to tear up at the sight, Angelica got angry.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!"

"Who did what?" Alexander peeked into the room in interest and immediately saw Maria. His eyes widen. "Oh my god… George! We need first aid!" the Caribbean man rushed to go get the mentioned man.

Maria started to cry, covering her body back up with the blankets. Peggy and Eliza hugged her in reassurance as more of their roommates came into the room, including Washington with first aid. George W. bend down to the wounded woman before asking.

"Can I see?"

She uncovered her arms once more as Thomas shrieked. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!"

"Probably James' bitch ass!" Angelica hissed. "Maria and him have been arguing a lot recently!"

"No wonder he isn't here…" John crossed his arms. "That bitch…"

"We'll find where he's staying and kick his ass!" Hercules said, hugging the bruised woman. Maria hugged him back as George continued to bandage up and cleaned her wounds.

"Thank you…" she sniffed. "But you don't have to… I deserved it… I've been disrespectful and bitter with him. I deserved every hit and him leaving me to rot… I- I was never fit to be a wife let alone anyone's lover… I-"

"Shut up." Eliza snapped, causing Maria to look towards her.

"But Eli, I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" she cried. "Everyone deserves love especially you! You DID NOT deserve to be beaten up by that horrible man! You WERE NOT dishonest or anything to him! You did EVERYTHING for him and you would be a beautiful wife!"

"Amen to that!" Thomas clapped his hands. "That man didn't deserve your beautiful self!"

"I wish you call me beautiful Thomas…" Alex muttered under his breath before going over to Maria. He grabbed her hand before saying genuinely.

"If he attacks you again or even confronts you while you're outside, let us know and we'll run him over with Madison's car."

"WHAT?! NO!" James M. pouted before saying. "We'll rent a bus just to run him over."

"For that is the HOH way!" Lafayette beamed as Washington finished applying bandaids. He then looked at the swollen side of her face.

"As for the swelling, you might have to go to a doctor for that."

"I'll just apply ice on it for now and see if it goes down on its own." Maria wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Wash."

He nodded before asking her. "Did you call the police on him?"

She shook her head. "He threatened me and said if I did, he'll kill me…"

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Frederick barked. "My father would gladly take care of him for you."

"No…" she told them. "Just let him go… He's not worth any of you going to jail for."

"You're worth it though." Peggy hugged Maria close. "We're sisters, aren't we?"

Maria nodded, hugging the youngest Schuyler as the rest of the group joined in. As the group continued to hug, two figures watched from the window. One voice, clearly a woman spoke first.

"God fucking damn it! I meant the yellow one!"

"I know… Peggy's cool and I would never attack her. My ex Maria is the fucking slut!" A male spoke, who was clearly James Reynolds.

"I'm trying to kill the one that John likes!"

"I know… I'm not hurting Peggy. You could do it though Martha, I may stop you but you could try."

"Oh shut the fuck up Jamie, you liked the idea!" Martha M. barked.

"Yeah, because I thought you meant my ex!"

"Whatever…" Manning seethed. "When you want something right, you gotta manipulate others and do it your goddamn self."

"I'm still living with you right?"

"As long as you pay rent." she sighed before jumping out of the vegetation with James Reynolds in tow.

 **I've recently been writing darkfics and I'm sorry for dragging a little bit of abuse into this but it's for foreshadowing I say!**

 **FORESHADOWING!**

 **Another short chapter for your reading pleasure! I hope you like this! If you do please review, favorite, suggest ideas and follow for more! You guys are awesome and thanks for sticking with me!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a wounded Maria and cries away***


	63. For The Love of Stalking

**Sorry for no update in awhile I was having a bit of writer's block but don't worry, I'm back! A few of these chapters are connected in a way. The last chapter was kinda the beginning of this whole Martha Manning arc. And some people may be confused by this but Martha Manning and Martha Dandridge are TWO SEPARATE people.**

 **I had to clarify because someone in the reviews said that they thought that Martha was good and was gonna go out with Washington. She is but we aren't discuss Dandridge right now. Every time I say Martha for the time being I mean Manning, also known as Laurens' wife in history. So enjoy this fairly short chapter!**

 **I only own this AU and this story!**

"Who are you exactly?"

Lee blinked a few times as he stared at Martha Manning. She simply rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I'm an ally. These people don't care about you but I do. So are you coming or what?"

"I don't know…" Lee looked at her suspiciously. "Are you friends with Georgie?"

"Who the fuck is that? Your boyfriend or some shit?!"

"Well you could say that!" Charles blushed as Washington marched over to the door. He looked at his childhood friend before staring at the girl at the door.

"Who is this?" he asked Lee.

"Don't know." he shrugged.

"Martha." she replied simply. George Washington raised an eyebrow.

"You look different from the last time I saw you. How did you get lighter?"

"Um…" she started to sweat. "It's a disease that runs in the family… Skinatosis?"

"Hmm…" he examined her up and down. He then smiled. "Seems like a real condition to me! Come on in!"

Martha Manning sighed in relief as she entered the house and immediately locked eyes with Hamilton, who was currently sitting on the couch next to Hercules and Lafayette. The Caribbean man then questioned.

"Isn't that Laurens' crazy ex?"

"No." Washington shook his head. "This is Martha Dandridge. I don't know who that other girl is."

"Are you sure?" Hamilton started. "Cuz-"

"Welcome to our apartment, mon ami!" Lafayette greeted her. "I'm Marquis de Lafayette! This is Hercules and Alexander!"

"Hey!" Mulligan waved as Hamilton glared at the girl. Martha frowned back before asking.

"Where is your bathroom, Georgie?"

"You _bitch_!" Lee hissed. "Only _I_ call him that!"

George Washington blushed at the nickname before pointing to hallway close to the kitchen. "First door on the left."

"Thanks." she beamed before making her way to the room. She then went inside and shut the door. Charles huffed and crossed his arms before mumbling.

"Man stealer…"

"Anyways, we should probably keep our eyes on her. I swear that's not Dandridge!" Alexander pointed out. "There's no way her hair color, complexion and body shape could complete change like that unless she's-"

"MAGIC!" Lafayette exclaimed, waving his hands around Hercules' hat. He then removed the garment and frowned. "Damn it, Freckles is usually in there!"

"Speaking of freckles, where's John?" Hercules asked as he secured his hat back on.

~I~I~

"Pegs, I don't know about this."

"Oh come on John, I think you look gorgeous! Freckles loves it! Don't you baby?"

The little turtle, who was currently in John's lap, attempted to crawl up to John's face but kept sliding down. His owner chuckled as he carried him up to his makeup filled face. Freckles sniffed his skin before trying to crawl up his face.

"See?! He loves it! I bet he wants makeup on his face too!" Peggy chuckled as John beamed shyly.

"I don't think you're supposed to put makeup on a turtle."

"True but just a bit of blush wouldn't hurt." the yellow sister smiled before taking out a small brush and frowning.

"Oh crud… It's all dirty…" she then patted Freckles on the head. "Don't worry my little turtle, Mama will be right back."

John smiled as he lifted up one of Freckles' front legs and waved it to Peggy. The youngest Schuyler giggled as she exited the room. John then turned to Freckles.

"Wanna play on my phone Freckles?"

The little turtle was placed on the floor as John took out his phone and turned on Candy Crush. He placed it on the floor next to the turtle as Freckles sniffed the device. He then got on the phone and sat down. He looked up as his owner as the turtle lover chuckled.

"Freckles, you gotta move the-"

"AHHH!"

"Peggy?" John jumped out of his seat on the floor as he heard tussling in the nearby room. The bathroom. Laurens raced out of the room and tugged on the bathroom door. It was locked.

"Shit."

"What the hell's going on?!" Hamilton asked as he and Washington rushed over to the frantic John.

"And what the fuck happened to your face?!" Hercules chuckled as Lafayette covered his mouth to stop his hysteria. The two then burst into laughter as Thomas peeked out of the spare room.

"Guys, we're trying to have a meeting. Shut the fuck up!"

"Look at John's face!" Lafayette said, practically dying with laughter. Jefferson looked at it before clapping his hands.

"YASSSSSS JOHN! EMBRACE YOUR INNER DRAG QUEEN! KNOCK THEM DEAD BITCH!"

"GUYS!" John shrieked, stomping his foot on the ground. "Peggy's in danger!"

"WHAT?!" The guys except for John shrieked as Washington kicked the door down. The six of them looked around and all they saw was a broken shower curtain, a broken window, a folded piece of paper and a medium sized pool of blood on the side of the bath tub.

Peggy and Martha were gone.

 **What happened to Peggy? What happened in the bathroom? You'll find out in the next chapter of House of Hamilton! Be sure to review, favorite, follow and suggest your ideas for more! Be awesome and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a cliffhanger and jumps away***


	64. True Love Means True Blood

**Hope you enjoy chapter 64 of HOH! Also thanks you guys for almost 200 reviews! You all are amazing!**

 **I only own the story and AU!**

"What the fuck Martha?!"

"Shut the hell up James and get me some bandages."

Manning held her eye as blood dripped from the mentioned area. In her free hand, she held a small makeup brush with blood on its handle. Reynolds walked over to her with a first aid kit. She snatched it from him before scrambling to open it. James R. shook his head.

"You know that this isn't just a simple scratch, you should go to the hospital."

"Shut the fuck up." she seethed. "Just go watch the bitch in the basement. Make sure you chain her up and cover her mouth."

James rolled his eyes but complied. Heading into the basement and closing the door. He walked down the stairs to see Peggy with a long strip from her shirt wrapped around her head. She had a dent in her skull and the piece of fabric was doing some justice in holding in the blood.

"Pegs." he whispered in shock as he lifted her into his arms. He then turned on the lights and brought her to the far part of the room. Chains laid on the floor and were cemented into the floors and walls. He sat her down near the metal chains before attaching them. Two to her wrists and two to her ankles.

Peggy shivered as she awoken from her unconscious state. She looked around groggily and saw James, who she immediately recognized.

"James," She said. "What.." she rubbed her head. "what are you doing here?"

"I work for the bitch who brought you here." He explained. "I met her one day while I was out. She offered me a small rent and food in exchange for doing something for her. Seeing that me and Maria was falling apart, I took that as an opportunity."

"Wait-" she gasped. "So you're gonna kill me?!"

"No." he told her. "At first she asked me to beat you up. You never did anything wrong to me so I just attacked Maria. Since she's a bitch and a fucking slut. Then she had an idea to work with that new guy, Charles. I guess attacking you in the bathroom was a last resort."

"Maria isn't a slut!" Peggy pouted.

"Then why the hell else would she be hanging out with Alexander in secret?!" he snapped.

"Well she told me that she was just giving him relationship advice." Peggy stated. "She is the 'relationship guru', y'know? Either way, you two were arguing before that. Is it because she was starting to be less of a background character?"

"Maybe…" James shrugged. "I don't know nor do I wanna talk about it."

"James!" Martha snapped from the top of the stairs. "Come up here and clean this blood. I have to deal with our prisoner."

"Fine." Reynolds rolled his eyes as he made his way up the stairs. Martha came down and Peggy's eyes widen at the eyepatch on her face. Manning smirked deviously as she pulled a gun out of her back pocket. She pointed it at her before speaking.

"You held me away from my Johnny for TOO LONG!"

"Oh! You're the crazy bitch John was talking about!" she gasped. "Look," She said sternly. "I'm not gonna fight with you over a man who clearly knows what he's doing."

"Clearly he doesn't." Martha remarked. "That's why he NEEDS me!"

Peggy shook her head. "Honestly, you're wasting your time. He doesn't care about you."

"YES HE DOES!" Martha barked.

"If he loves you so much, why James staying here and not him, hm?" Peggy insisted. "If he loves you so much, why aren't you ever in our group chat or even mentioned? If John loves you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She roared. "He is MY MAN whether you LIKE IT OR NOT! I was gonna wait until Johnny got here to kill you but I'm doing it now! This is for me and OUR BABY!"

"MARTHA!"

The two girls turned to the door to see John and two pissed off Schuyler sisters. Angelica glared at the eyepatch wearer before snarling.

"We go to the mall for twenty fucking minutes to take Maria shopping. And when we come back, we were told our sister got abducted by some BITCH who thinks she's John's baby mama!"

"You messed with the Schuylers BITCH!" Eliza shrieked as John held the blue sister back from leaping down the stairs. John gestured for Eliza to calm down before going down the steps. Martha's eye widen.

"Johnny!" she piped happily and reached out to hug him. John shoved her arms away.

"Why?! Why the fuck are you attacking everyone I care about? Why the hell are you making a big deal about this?! Everytime I try to move on from you, you manage to find some way to find me and fuck things up!"

"That's not true.." she sniffled, fresh tears falling off her face.

"You threaten to kill both of my sisters because you thought we were having a threesome!" he exclaimed. "Look, I understand you can't get over me but I love someone else. If you can't handle that then just don't come around me."

Martha continued to cry causing John to sigh. He then hugged her. Martha wrapped her arms around him. She continued her crying as she went into her front pocket and smiled. She pulled out the pocket knife and thrust the sharp object in John's back.

Peggy's eyes widen in horror as the freckled face man fell to the floor and Angelica yelled.

"Oh fuck no!"

Martha chuckled evilly as she raced passed them and out the door. James, who watched her go, follow behind her. Eliza looked at the opened door and blinked.

"Wait, isn't this their house? Why the hell did they leave?"

"And where's the others?" Angelica asked. "I could've sworn Alex, Lafayette and Hercules came with us."

"Hey guys guess what?!" Lafayette proclaimed. "We found the baby!"

"And it's not even a baby at all!" Ham smirked.

In Hercules' arms was a wide eyed white French bulldog pup. The dog licked his arm in interest as Hercules laughed.

"It tickles!"

"Aww! Cute!" Eliza cooed.

"GUYS!" Peggy yelled from the basement. "HELP!"

Eliza blushed. "Oh.. right.."

 **Welp there you have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, review, favorite, follow and suggest ideas for more! You guys are very supportive! I appreciate you all and stay amazing!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a dog and licks away***


	65. House of Yoga

**Just so you all are aware, if anyone does actual yoga, this chapter is not made to offend anyone! Lee just doesn't know what he's doing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I only own this AU and story!**

"Lee, what the fuck is this?"

Charles Lee beamed as stood in front of a spread of Yoga mats and sweatpants. He pointed to the area before saying.

"I noticed that you all have been running around and super stressed lately so I did what anyone would do."

"Get us all sleeping bags?" Hercules asked.

"Go online to find answers!" Lee exclaimed. "And one of the answers I came across is join a yoga class! Since I don't have money for a yoga class and I'm pretty sure most of you don't have money either, I decided to watch a yoga video and make my own!"

"First off, what the fuck." Thomas said. "Why the hell does this pink mat have a pair of sweatpants that's exactly my size?!"

"I don't know." Charles shrugged. "I just bought some mediums, larges and smalls. You're gonna have to use your own shirts."

"I don't see any yogurt." Hercules frowned. "First he gets us sleeping bags and pajama pants and now he didn't get us any yogurt."

"He said yoga, _mon amour_." Lafayette told him, grabbing him and Hercules a pair of sweatpants. "And these are sweatpants."

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Lee clapped excitedly. "I can't wait to start!"

"Since when you were into yoga?" Washington asked.

"Ten minutes ago!" Lee piped.

Wash shook his head in dismay before going to go change. A few minutes later, the group headed back out in the living room and each took a mat. Peggy blinked a few times before staring at Lafayette, who stood next to her.

"Hey, I love your shirt!"

"Thanks!" he replied, smiling at the youngest Schuyler. "I made it myself."

"Wow! Really?" Peggy chimed. "You should make me one!"

"Sure thing!" The frenchman said before looking down at the garment he wore. The shirt said in purple letters: 'Put Your Jam On My Baguettes' Hercules looked at the shirt as well before saying.

"Isn't that supposed to be-?"

"Sexual? Yes _mon amour_." he cutted Hercules off.

"Are you gonna tell her that?"

"She'll figure it out."

"Alright you guys! Who's ready for some yoga?" Charles asked, staring at the people in the room. Frederick sighed.

"I'm honestly ready to get this over with."

Seabury nodded as Junior said.

"I'm sorry to ask this but where have I been for the last like eight chapters…?"

"Hemano, you are becoming the dreaded background character." Alexander explained.

"What do I do?!" Junior asked worriedly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET HIM GIVE US THIS STUPID YOGA CLASS BULLSHIT!" Frederick hissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!" Alexander retorted.

"Who the FUCK do YOU think you're TALKING TO?!" Frederick seethed. "I am George William Frederick the Third! Richest fucking man in this goddamn apartment and son to one of the richest fucking man in the world! Don't fucking test me dirt!"

"John, I'm about slap a bitch! Hold me back!" the younger Hamilton breathed, about to leap in the air but is being held down by John. "YOU'RE LUCKY HE'S HOLDING ME BACK!"

"LET HIM GO JOHN!" Lafayette clapped his hands. "SLAP HIM ALEX!"

"Can you guys fight after my yoga session please?" Charles whined. "We were about to get started!"

"Fine." Alex huffed. "But when we're done, I want to meet your bitch ass outside."

"Whatever…" Frederick rolled his eyes.

"Yay!" Charles cheered before clearing his throat. "Hello everyone! I am Charles Lee, your yoga instructor for the whole entire chapter because we're most likely gonna drop it afterwards."

Everyone looked at one another as Lee continued. "Now let's start with the tree pose!" he put his hands together as if he were praying and lifted up one of his legs. He placed his free foot on the side of his kneecap and smiled. "Imagine you are a tree, flowing gently in the breeze."

"I can't move my lower torso." John said before sitting down on his mat. "So I'm not gonna participate."

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Cuz I was stabbed last chapter! Remember?!"

"You were?!" Hercules questioned before falling over after attempting to keep his balance. "I thought you were just tired."

"Now that everyone tried that pose, let's do the butterfly." Charles put his arms and one of his legs in the air while his leftover leg balanced his body.

Lafayette did the pose before turning to Hercules, who was still on the ground. "Aren't you gonna try this pose, _mon amour_?"

"Nah, I quit the moment I hit the ground."

"This shit is hard!" Alexander cried as he wobbled in place, attempting to keep the pose. Thomas chuckled, kicking Hamilton on the floor, since he was in front of him.

"BITCH!" Alex shrieked as he fell onto the ground. He then hopped back up and shoved Thomas, only for him to almost lose his balance but still remain in the pose. Jefferson smirked with confidence as Alex merely crossed his arms.

"Now, let's do the airplane." Charles leaned forward and outstretched his arms and free leg. "Make sure don't kick anyone."

Cue Jefferson kicking Alex in the face.

"FUCK!" Hamilton hissed, rubbing his face as he laid on the floor. Frederick chuckled before high fiving Thomas. Alexander sniffed as he continued to rub his injury. Jefferson laughed.

"What's wrong Hamilton? I gave you a 'boo-boo'?!"

The four HHA members laughed as Eliza barked.

"LEAVE ALEXANDER ALONE!"

"Yeah!" Angelica agreed. "Back off!"

"¡ _Si_!" Junior nodded.

"SHUT UP BACKGROUND CHARACTERS!" Frederick snapped, causing the two Schuylers to holler.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Guys! My yoga class!" Lee whined.

"FUCK IT!"

"Yeah," Maria nodded. "Plus, I'm pretty sure 99 percent of your poses weren't real."

"Wait-" Peggy's eyes widen, turning to Lafayette. The frenchman smirked as the yellow sister spoke. "ew…"

"Frozen yogurt on Wash!" Hercules cheered as the others agreed in enthusiasm, leaving the apartment. The two remaining people, Washington and Lee, looked to one another.

"My yoga class." Lee whimpered as George sighed.

"I guess this was okay to try. But to be honest, Maria wasn't wrong."

"The tree pose wasn't fake."

"Again 99% wrong." Washington patted Lee on the shoulder. "There's always next time."

"Really?"

"Fucks no." Washington shook his head. "I'm pretty sure everyone in this story and the readers will jump you if you try this fake yoga class bullshit again."

Lee looked at the ground in sorrow as George left the apartment.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, review, favorite, suggest ideas and follow for more! You guys are awesome and make sure to follow me on tumblr ask-hoh for cool content as well as a surprise involving the hundredth chapter!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gets slapped by a yoga mat and stretches away***


	66. ILL-Milton

**So I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I only own the story and the AU!**

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Thomas looked at his roommates in confusion as almost all of them surrounded the couch. The people present ignored his question and just stared over the sofa in worry and slight fear. Lafayette was the first to speak.

"We should give him some space." he told the others.

"No way!" Eliza huffed. "I'm not leaving Alexander's side for a second!"

"Me neither." Angelica agreed as Peggy objected.

"You guys could get sick."

"Can someone acknowledge me! FUCK!" Thomas exclaimed. "Like goddamnit! Can a fucking guy understanding what irrelevant shit y'all dumbasses are worried about?!"

"Alexander's sick!" Hercules sobbed. "How could we have let this happen?! We were supposed to look out for him!"

"Maybe we could by giving him time to rest." John insisted as Jefferson beamed.

"Or we could start working on his fucking coffin! He's dead for sure!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Junior cried, hugging his brother who lied sleeping on the couch. "MI HEMANO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GOOOOOOO!"

"Welp, see you all at the funeral!" The afro haired man laughed as the older Hamilton wept. Peggy slapped Jefferson before saying.

"He's not gonna die! Now," She shoved Thomas on the floor next to the couch. "you're in charge of watch Alex with your life while we go the grocery store for ingredients. If something bad happens to him and you're to blame, you're DEAD! GOT IT?!"

Thomas nodded rapidly as the young Schuyler lead the group to the door. Junior stayed behind for a few seconds to kiss his brother's humid forehead before following the rest of the group out the apartment.

As the door shut, Jefferson got an idea. This was the perfect way to get rid of Alexander! He was too sick to fight back and they could easily drown him in the bathtub or something! It was genius. Thomas smirked as Seabury and Frederick came out of the spare bedroom.

"What the hell is going on out here?" The rich man asked.

Thomas chuckled. "Nothing except we are gonna get rid of Hamilton once and for all!" The dark skinned man blinked. "Where's Jemmy?"

"Working." Seabury replied. "He's been gone since this morning."

"FUCK!" I wanted to go drop him off in the words and watch him get eaten by bears."

Alexander coughed causing Frederick to gasp. "Oh my god, is he sick?"

"Yeah. So?" Thomas questioned.

"We can't abuse a sick man!" The wig wearer announced. "It's inhumane! Plus, my grandpa died from it."

"What? Abusing a sick man?"

"No. He was old!" Frederick blurted out as Samuel spoked.

"My lord, if I may say, there's a difference between dying of old age and abusing a sick 22 year old."

"Shut up Seabury! I know!" Frederick then kneeled down to the sick Caribbean man and asked. "Is there anything you need Mr. Hamilton? Seabury will be more then happy to bring it to you?"

"WHAT?!" Thomas shrieked. "FUCK NO! BOTH OF YOU OUT! I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"Are you mad Thomas?!" the rich man argued. "Killing a sick man is like killing a baby! Plus he's small, which makes him even more helpless."

"I don't give a fuck! If I was sick, Hamilton would've gave me nothing but shit for it! We're trying to wipe him out anyways so why not do it while he's defenseless!?"

"Because! That's just taking advantage! Do you have any kind of morals!?"

"I do but I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Thomas shoved the two into the bedroom. "I got this."

Thomas beamed as he opened a nearby window close to the couch. The breeze outside was strong and caused his hair to clutter and stick to one side. He smiled, fitting his afro, before going back over to the sofa where Hamilton lied. He then stopped as he noticed the sick man visibly shivering.

Shaking as if it were cold. Too cold.

Thomas knew that he shouldn't care about someone so irrelevant as him...but, it made him almost feel horrible for trying to throw him off the fourth floor of this apartment complex. He sighed, getting up and stepping away from Hamilton.

Maybe he could go into a different room? At least that way Thomas didn't have to watch Alex died of hypothermia. Or maybe he could just close the window and get him a blanket? No way! That was too nice. Thomas wasn't nice! Especially not to some dumb fuck like Alexander. He was just…

Assisting? Nah! He was simply showing interest? Thomas blushed, turning away from Hamilton. There was no way in hell he would fall for such a dumbass! The only things he loved was Jemmy and his sexy afro. But…

James was with that Dolley chick… He let her son call him Dad. They're like a family now. And he, was just a childhood friend who has his head too high in the clouds. A friend who wants to be something more to his friend then just a friend. But that was all he was gonna be to him.

A friend… and that was all…

Thomas' eyes started to fill up with tears as he thought about it. He knew he couldn't break up a family. A three piece puzzle with pieces that are so broken up, they could still fit together. A family that his friend had went away to without him. A family without Thomas. He instantly wiped them away.

He then turned back to Alex, who coughed as he shivered on the couch. He immediately closed the window and went into his suitcase and brought out a fuzzy pink blanket. He raced over to the couch and smiled a little as he went under the blankets and wrapped it around the sick man.

Alex smiled in his sleep as he snuggled against Thomas. Jefferson blushed as fresh tears fell down his eyes. He knew that he couldn't have Jemmy but at least he could hold Hamilton.

At least, for a little while…

 **No this doesn't mean they're together.**

 **Hamilton is oblivious to the fact that he's snuggling with Jefferson and Thomas is trying to make himself feel better. Anyways, hope you liked this. If you did, review, favorite, suggest ideas and follow for more on this series! Love ya and see you all in the next one!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you fluff and coos away***


	67. Lunch! Workplace! Now!

**Short little dumb chapter at the workplace! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I only own this AU, Terry Garrison and the story!**

"Martha?"

Madison frowned as Dandridge sat at her desk, playing with a pen and sighing contently. James tapped his foot impatiently before going over to her and waving a hand in his face. She instantly turned and stared at Madison.

"Yes sir?"

James shook his head. "You seem to be in a daze lately. Is something on your mind?"

"Nope." she simply put. "I'm fine! Why?"

"You covered the speech I told you to print out with hearts."

"For decoration." she lied as James rolled his eyes.

"What about you covering all the napkins in the lounge with hearts?"

"Also decoration."

"You're in love dipshit." the sour lady that usually has shitting remarks spoke out (her name will be Terry :3) Madison scowled before turning to her.

"That's not polite Ms. Garrison."

"Eat a bag of dicks" she replied as Dandridge sighed.

"It's true! I'm in love! Your friend was so sweet and your other little friend is adorable!"

"They have names dumbass!" Terry rolled over to them in her chair. Martha then put a finger to her chin.

"Um… George and Andrew? No wait! Allison!" she started to sweat. "No that's a girl's name! He's a boy! Um.. Andy! Arnold! Arin! Alejandro!"

"Alexander." James told her as Martha gasped.

"Oh! Yeah! He's so little and cute! He's like a little marshmallow!" Her stomach started to grumble. "I'm hungry now."

"For little men or for marshmallow?" Terry asked, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her purse. "I'll pay if you want food as for little men, just eat James."

"Hey!" he grumbled as Dandridge cheered.

"Yay! Food!"

"Can I come?!" Adams piped, rushing out of his office. Dandridge beamed.

"Sure!"

"John sweetie, don't you wanna eat the lunch I made for you?" a woman asked, stepped out of his office.

"No Abigail dear," John said sorrowfully. "I love your cooking but I want to hang out with my friends!"

"Since when were we friends?" Terry asked as Martha exclaimed.

"Everyone can come!"

Madison sighed. "Could things get any worse…"

"Hey James!" Alexander beamed as the elevator opened with Washington in tow. Madison stared at the elevator in horror before sitting down in his chair.

"And it got worse."

"I brought George here too!"

"I've noticed." James rubbed his forehead as if he was started to get a migraine.

"See! This is Martha." Alex pointed to Dandridge. "She's not John's creepy ex who I think is planning to kill us all after we threw her dog in the pound and put a restraining order on her."

"Well I'm sorry that I was just confused as the readers!" Washington cried as Alexander crossed his arms.

"The two look nothing alike. Evil Martha looks like a chick who got a subtle tan and is kinda thin. While Good Martha looks like she likes making, buying and eating cookies."

"I love cookies!" Dandridge cheered.

"Me too!" George agreed as Madison started to slam his head on the desk. Abigail then spoke.

"Aww, who is that cute little boy?"

"My name's Alexander!" he replied as Mrs. Adams asked.

"Would you like my husband's lunch? He said he's going out to eat with friends."

"What is it?"

"Seafood salad with Saltines!"

"Hooray!"

Cue Madison slamming his head harder on the desk. Terry frowned, walking towards the desk and scooping up James and going inside the elevator. As the doors closed, Martha turned to the elevator.

"Hey! Terry's gone!"

"Who?" Abigail asked, rubbing Alexander on the head as he ate the seafood salad.

"This is really good Mrs. Adams!" Alex smiled. "Do you have any more?"

"Of course!" she smiled causing Adams to cry.

"Abigail, why did you give him my lunch!?"

"You said you were going out for lunch." she said simply. "Plus look how hungry he is."

"I don't care!" he swiped the plastic bowl away from the Caribbean man. Hamilton frowned as Adams sneered. "This was mine and he ate half of it!"

"We have a whole big bowl of it at home." She reasoned. "It will be f-"

"No!" he complained. "That's for dinner! What am I supposed to eat now!?"

"Just go out and get something." Alex told him.

"No, you little goblin." he snapped. "You ate my lunch and now you'll have to pay up!"

"Aren't you still gonna come eat with us?" Martha asked, holding George's hand as they walked to the elevator.

"Where are you guys going to eat?" Alexander asked.

"'Johnny Rocket'." George replied. "I'm paying."

"Yay!" Alex raced towards the elevator. As the doors opened, the three entered. Adams frowned.

"Wait!" he cried. "I wanna go!"

He ran towards the elevator as the doors closed. Unfortunately, he couldn't get on. He frowned as he walked back over to his wife. Abigail rubbed his head.

"It's okay dear. I got you something as a little snack."

She went into his lunch bag and pulled out a chocolate pudding cup. John clapped his hands.

"Yay!"

 **Adams is demanding and a crybaby. Idk what else to say. I also imagined Dandridge being a ditz and the only smart people there are Terry (who isn't in history) and Madison. :D**

 **Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, review, favorite, suggest ideas and follow for more on this series! You guys are so great and be great people!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you pudding and custards away***


	68. Jobs

**I only own this story, Meghan Martin, Dave and this AU!**

"WHAT?!"

The majority of Hamilton squad shrieked as Frederick stood in front of them all. He crossed his arms before sighing.

"Look as much as I would love to be paying for everyone's rent, my father is cutting me off and is only giving me a small loan every month. I can't just spend it all on the rent."

"How much is the loan?" Lafayette asked.

"A million dollars." he said sorrowfully. "Who could live on so little cash?!"

"Anyone." the group except for Seabury and Frederick spoke.

"Well jokes on you guys!" Angelica remarked. "My sisters and I don't have to work cuz' we're rich too!"

"So the rest of you need to get a job." Seabury told them.

"But Frederick," Thomas cried. "I thought we were a team."

"There is no _I_ in _team_ , yes." Frederick stated. "But there is a _me_."

"God fucking damnit!" Thomas hissed. "Fine but wherever I work, it needs to be as far away from Hamilton as possible!"

"Let's do it!" Lafayette cheered as the group ran out of the apartment.

~I~I~

"Aren't you one of Aaron's friends?"

Maria nodded as she talked to Theodosia at the cafe she worked at. Reynolds then spoke.

"Yeah and I would like to work here."

"Are you sure?" Theo asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that-"

"BITCH!" Meghan (you know, Martha Manning's friend) shrieked, running out of the kitchen. "THE FUCKING COFFEE MACHINE BURNED ME! THEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Coming!" Theodosia hurried over to her injured coworker as Maria stepped into the cafe. The place was obviously empty and the smell of coffee created in the establishment was almost addicting. Reynolds watched as Theodosia walked out with Meghan in tow. She then sighed.

"This is co-manager, Meghan Martin."

"Maria."

"Hey." Meghan spoke. "Aren't you that cunt my bestie Martha was talking about?"

"No." she replied, causing Meghan to say. "Okay because Martha is the manager and if you have a problem with her, you got a problem with me. And if you have a problem with me, you have a problem with Theo. And if you have a problem with Theo, we're gonna have to fire you."

"Okay….?" Maria blinked, now unsure if she should work here. Meghan looked her up and down before saying.

"You're also gonna have to cover those up." she pointed to Maria's chest. "Martha's the hot one. And since Theo has her hair short, Martha has her hair long and I have mine in a ponytail, you're gonna have to do pigtails. Cafe policy."

"Anything else?" Reynolds asked.

"Nah." Meghan replied throwing her an apron, two scrunchies and a white shirt. "You start today. Theo take charge while I go see a doctor."

"Okay." Theodosia replied as Meghan ran out of the cafe, holding her finger away for her face. Maria blinked before turning to the other woman.

"Did you have to go through all of that at first?"

"Nah." Theo remarked, pouring two cups of coffee. "There was an entirely different manager back then. She also was the owner of the place and she was really sweet. She died of breast cancer though and her daughter took her place every since."

"Martha's mom owns this place?"

"Yeah." Theodosia placed the two coffees on the table they sat at. "She had this place for years and Martha complained a lot about her mom loving this shop more than her but I don't think it's true."

"She's a crazy bitch." Reynolds frowned. "She was trying to kill two of my friends!"

"Wow…" she blinked. "Why?"

"One was her ex who she still was obsessed over and the other was his current girlfriend."

"Damn."

"I know right."

~I~I~

"This shit is racist! You are all racist!"

Alexander frowned as he stood in the line at a Chipotle. The woman who was currently trying to serve him blinked at the remark he just made and said.

"Sir, do you want anything?"

"I want this place to be put to justice! I demand JUSTICE!" Alex huffed.

"Do you want any food?"

"NO!" He pouted before sighing. "Well, maybe… Actually can I get a burrito bowl with everything on it? Also I want a job here."

"Sure about the burrito and you're gonna have to apply online."

"Can you give me the site?"

"Sure!"

As soon as she was done putting everything on the burrito, he paid for it and she willing wrote the Web address on the back of the receipt. She smiled as she gave him the paper and his burrito.

"Have a nice day!"

"Bye! Thank you!" Alex responded, walking out of the establishment. He then face palmed.

"Goddamnit!" he frowned. "I didn't get my _queso_! Nor my justice!"

~I~I~

"What an amazing resume!" a man beamed as he turned to Laurens. John chuckled as he rubbed his neck shyly.

"Well I only worked at a few places before getting this job and I wasn't fired, it was just that I had different living arrangements, moving and other factors."

"I never been to London. How was the college life down there?"

"It's beautiful and cheaper too!" John replied. "Maybe we could go there together sir!"

"Sure thing!" he chuckled. "And please call me Dave! Also, you are most definitely hired! You start Monday!"

"Thank you Dave!" John beamed. "I won't let you down!"

"And even if you did, I won't fired such a handsome and honorable young man!"

Laurens blushed a little before waving goodbye and walking out of his office.

~I~I~

"So, updates?"

Frederick asked the group as Alexander ate his burrito. He then said with a full mouth.

"Man, this shit is good!"

"What the fuck are you eating?!" Thomas looked at him disgusted.

"Chipotle."

"Oh okay." Jefferson replied before turning to the rich man. "Also, I couldn't find a job so I'm gonna live under Jemmy for the rest of my life."

"That's so smart!" Hercules piped. "I should've done that! I just got a job at Taco Bell…"

"I knew I was missing a place!" Alexander said, still eating. "I meant to go there!"

"Stop talking and eat Hamilton!" Thomas spat. "You're gonna choke!"

He then realized what he said and blushed. "I MEAN I HOPE YOU CHOKE!"

"I'm a defence attorney for the state." John declared as Peggy cheered.

"Yay John!"

Freckles then crawled over to his owner and started sniffing his shoe. John laughed he picked up his turtle and nuzzled him with his nose. Peggy then went over and kissed John on the cheek.

"Freckles is proud of you too!"

"Thanks." Laurens beamed, kissing Peggy on her cheek.

"What is up with people getting these high end jobs!?" Lafayette whined. "I didn't get a single one!"

"It's okay." Hercules held his waist. "You could always be a stripper, they get good dough."

"I have morals plus," he purred. "I only strip for one man~"

As Lafayette and Hercules kissed, Washington sat on the couch. "I got nothing either."

"Me neither." Lee pouted.

"That's because you nor Junior left the house." Frederick stated.

"True." Lee shrugged.

Washington merely slapped himself.

 **Another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! If you did, review, favorite, suggest ideas and follow for more on this series! You guys are great and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a resume and jobs away***


	69. Take Me Back To The Island

**Enjoy!**

 **I only own the AU and the story!**

" _Hemano_?"

Alexander noticed his brother staring out the window longing. For a while, Junior had never been really engaged what was going on around him. He constantly stared out the window and wouldn't been that enthusiastic unless he was near some form of water.

"Hm?" he spoke, his eyes out the window into the blue sky.

"Are you okay?"

Junior merely shrugged as Alexander looked out the window at what his brother was looking at. The bustling New York streets, the traffic that was filled with several taxis and a random assortment of cars. People talking away to one another as they hurried to their destination. The blue sky with very few clouds. The younger Hamilton then looked at his brother's face.

A frown.

Not happy or even excited about what a beautiful day it was. Not even neutral. Not a straight face. But a frown. A sad frown at that. It honestly confused Alex. Did he want to be here? Didn't he want to be with his younger brother after ten years of being separated?

Alexander raced out of the room and into the spare bedroom where Lafayette, Hercules, Peggy and John sat. While the frenchman laid across the hat wearer's lap, the two turtle parents were trying to teach Freckles some tricks.

"Guys!" Alex spoke.

"Hm?" Laf asked, staring into his cell phone. Hercules looked at what he was staring at on the device. He smiled.

"Nice."

"GUYS!" the Caribbean whined.

"Stay." John spoke, holding up his hands as his little turtle balanced a small piece of carrot on his snout. Peggy turned to Alex before saying.

"Yeah?"

"What do I do?!" Alexander leaned against Peggy. " _Mi hemano_ isn't happy and I don't know what's wrong!"

"Maybe you should ask him." the yellow sister stated.

"Yeah _mon ami_!" Lafayette insisted, turning his phone screen off causing Hercules to sigh.

"Aww."

"What were you guys even looking at?" John questioned as Freckles dropped the carrot and started eating it. Laurens turned back to him before frowning. "Aww man! Freckles, we almost had it!"

"Maybe next time." Peggy patted John on the shoulder. Alexander then pouted.

"That's too easy… plus we need something to fill up the rest of this chapter!"

"I know!" Hercules piped. "We could buy him a hat! I love hats!"

"What hat should we get him?" the Schuyler quizzed.

"A sombrero!" the hat wearer cheered.

"This went from slightly helpful to racist." Alex said sourly.

"I know, we can take him to the bar!" Laf announced. "We haven't been drunk for at least like maybe 10 chapters…"

"I don't think he's much of a drinker…" Alex blinked as Hercules spoke.

"But I thought all-"

" _Mon amour_ , please, for the love of God and all of our Mexican readers, shut up." the frenchman spoke. "Cuz what you're about to say is racist."

"Sorry.." the hat wearer frowned as Laf patted his head.

"It's okay."

"Why don't we give him a little show?" Peggy asked as John squeaked.

"AND OUR BABY CAN BE THE STAR!"

"Yeah!" the yellow sister nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" Laf questioned.

"You guys will have your own acts or whatever but our Freckles is the main focus." John explained as Hamilton scowled.

"I don't like any of these ideas."

"Everyone gets happy over sex." Lafayette suggested. "We could show him gay sex."

"No." Ham spoke.

"Live?"

"NOPE." Alex spat. "THIS FIC WILL NOT BE RATED MATURE!"

"Fine."

"Can ya'll shut the fuck up?" Thomas frowned as he entered the room. Alexander turned to him and beamed.

"Hey Thomas, mind helping us with something?"

"Fine." Jeff replied bitterly.

"My brother is sad and we need something to cheer him up."

Thomas snapped his fingers and smirked. "I got an idea that will cheer anyone up!"

"What is it?" Alex asked, curious as to what Jefferson was planning on doing. Thomas exited the room and urged the five people in the room to follow. Jefferson went to where Junior was sitting and stood next to him for a few seconds. He then put his leg up and perched it against the older Hamilton's shoulder.

Junior immediately shoved the man off of him, causing Jefferson to face plant on the floor.

"SHIT!" Thomas cried.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Junior shrieked. He then covered his mouth as he thought about what he said. Next, tears started to form in his eyes. He then looked at the shock expressions on Alexander and his four friends faces and raced into the bathroom.

Alex blinked as Hercules clapped.

"Yay! Your brother finally cursed!"

"No! No _yay_!" Hamilton insisted before rushing towards the bathroom door. " _Hemano_!"

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Junior sobbed through the door. Alex was hurt by the words.

Didn't he feel at home here? Wasn't this his second home? Was someone doing something to him? Was he ignoring him? Alexander could feel tears come down his face at the thought of his brother going back to Puerto Rico. He wouldn't know what he was up to. They could lose contact. What if he could see his brother ever again?!

" _Hemano_." Alex whimpered. " _¿Que paso?_ " (What's wrong?)

"I wanna go home…" Junior cried. "I miss home and the nasty habits of your friends are getting to me…"

"Hey!" Laf scowled. "That's offensive!"

"Okay." Alex told him through the bathroom door. "You could go home…"

"Wow Alex." Herc said. "You're letting him go that easy?"

As Lafayette slapped Hercules, Alex spoke. "I'm not gonna try to hold him somewhere where he isn't happy so I'm letting him go."

Junior came out of the bathroom, tears running down his cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Alex smiled, hugging his brother. "Just be safe going home okay?"

Junior nodded, hugging his brother before nuzzling his cheek. The brothers enjoyed their hug as Hercules frowned.

"That's so cute. I wish I had a brother."

"You do." Laf said scrolling through the Wiki page of the historical Hercules Mulligan. The hat wearer beamed.

"Can he be in this story?"

"Probably not." Laf shrugged. "At least not before chapter 100."

"True." Hercules nodded as John sighed.

"I think the Freckles talent show was a great idea."

"Yeah." Peggy agreed. "That could be another chapter."

"MY NOSE IS FUCKING BROKEN!" Thomas cried as he laid on the floor for the rest of the chapter.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! If you did, review, favorite, suggest ideas and follow for more! Stay awesome people!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a passport and airplanes away***


	70. Ham Chat 5

**BookLover: Alexander Hamilton**

 **FrecklesPapa: John Laurens**

 **FryofFrance: Marquis de Lafayette**

 **HatKingz: Hercules Mulligan**

 **XJeffyX: Thomas Jefferson**

 **BurrManX: Aaron Burr**

 **Bethy_Beth: Eliza Schuyler**

 **FrecklesMama: Peggy Schuyler**

 **TragicRose: Maria Reynolds**

 **Angie_Hamilton: Angelica Schuyler**

 **Washie: George Washington**

 **ServerOfTheKing: Samuel Seabury**

 **ImAKing: George Frederick**

 **JemmyXMads: James Madison**

 **Theo_Burr: Theodosia Bartow**

 **LeeLee: Charles Lee**

 **I think you understand the deal with these by now… Enjoy!**

 **I only own the House of Hamilton AU and this story!**

 _Theo_Burr enters the chatroom_

 _BurrManX enters the chatroom_

Theo_Burr: Aaron…

BurrManX: I know what you're gonna say and I'm gonna apologize immediately. I'm sorry. I know we haven't spend much time together and I want to make it up to you.

Theo_Burr: That's not what I was gonna talk about at all.

BurrManX: O_o Oh.

Theo_Burr: I was gonna say that one of your friends are working at the coffee shop.

BurrManX: Really?

Theo_Burr: At least from her I could get more insight on you ;3

BurrManX: O/O

 _TragicRose enters the chatroom_

TragicRose: Hey Theo!

Theo_Burr: Hey Maria, what's up with your username? I could've sworn it was RedRose yesterday.

BurrManX: Wait, you two know each other?

Theo_Burr: We're co workers! 3 Anyways what's up Maria?

TragicRose: Nothing...Just a little down…

 _BookLover_ _enters the chatroom_

 _FrecklesPapa_ _enters the chatroom_

 _FryofFrance_ _enters the chatroom_

 _HatKingz_ _enters the chatroom_

 _XJeffyX_ _enters the chatroom_

 _Bethy_Beth_ _enters the chatroom_

 _FrecklesMama_ _enters the chatroom_

 _Angie_Hamilton_ _enters the chatroom_

 _Washie_ _enters the chatroom_

 _ServerOfTheKing_ _enters the chatroom_

 _ImAKing_ _enters the chatroom_

 _JemmyXMads_ _enters the chatroom_

 _LeeLee enters the chatroom_

HatKingz: YO YO YO YOOOOOOOOOOO

TragicRose: Hey guys.

Angie_Hamilton: THEO!

Theo_Burr: Hey!

BurrManX: Can you all leave?

BookLover: BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BurrManX: Yes?

BookLover: I haven't seen you talk since Chapter-

BurrManX: Yeah, I know. I refused to be apart of that Manning situation.

Theo_Burr: Martha didn't hurt you too, did she?

BurrManX: No sweetness, I'm fine.

FrecklesMama: She did stab John.

Theo_Burr: Oh god… I'm so sorry about her!

FrecklesPapa: It's okay. I'm used to her crazy bullshit. One time when we were in high school, she thought I was dating one of my friends and tried to kill her by inviting her over her house and tossing her out the window.

HatKingz: OH SHIT! What she do?

FrecklesPapa: Screamed. Then Martha's mom sent her home.

Theo_Burr: Wow…

FrecklesPapa: Yep.

XJeffyX: Can I just say, John and Peggy ya'll need to stop with this matching username bullshit. You two are almost as annoying as the fact that Frederick and Samuel have corresponding usernames.

ImAKing: Don't be fucking jealous.

ServerOfTheKing: Agreed. I think you two's names are adorable!

HatKingz: #RelationshipGoals

FryofFrance: _Oui_.

FrecklesPapa: Thanks!

BurrManX: ME AND THEO ARE TRYING TO TALK HERE!

BookLover: Everyone SHUT UP AND LET THEM TALK!

BurrManX: …

Theo_Burr: …

Theo_Burr: ...um

BurrManX: Please leave.

BookLover: Oh! Yeah, nah…

Theo_Burr: Why not?

Bethy_Beth: Well, this isn't a successful chatroom chapter until we start some drama… Like ANGELICA NEEDS TO CHANGE HER FUCKING USERNAME OR I'LL FUCK HER UP!

Angie_Hamilton: Sorry.. I can't hear you over your BULLSHIT!

Bethy_Beth: FITE ME! FITE ME RIGHT NOW!

Angie_Hamilton: DON'T BE MAD CUZ I GET ALEXANDER!

Bethy_Beth: Don'T BE MaD CUz I gEt ALeXanDeR!

 _Angie_Hamilton leaves the chatroom to go fuck up her sister for the millionth time in this story._

 _Bethy_Beth leave the chatroom to do the same._

Washie: God. Why the hell are they always fighting?!

LeeLee: Yeah, unlike us. Right Georgie?

 _Washie kicks LeeLee out of the chatroom_

Washie: Sorry, force of habit.

BookLover: Lol

 _LeeLee enters the chatroom._

LeeLee: Georgie! DX

Washie: I didn't do it. It must've been a hacker.

LeeLee: I don't know if I should believe you. What if you're the hacker?

Washie: I am. GET THE FUCK OUT OR I'LL BLOW UP YOUR PHONE!

LeeLee: AH

 _LeeLee leaves the chatroom out of fear that he'll be kicked again and went to go hide in the bathroom probably._

JemmyXMads: Idk why I'm even in here. I'm at work!

XJeffyX: Don't you wanna be virtually at home Jemmy?

JemmyXMads: Pass.

 _JemmyXMads leaves the chatroom because he's at work and rather not get the dumb messages from the chatroom._

ServerOfTheKing: Lee's an idiot.

ImAKing: Ikr. Let's go to the mall or something. I need something.

ServerOfTheKing: Okay

XJeffyX: OH! I WANNA GO!

FrecklesMama: We could all go!

FrecklesPapa: We could buy Freckles' cute outfits for his talent show!

FrecklesMama: YEAH!

 _FrecklesPapa and FrecklesMama leaves the chatroom to go play dress up with their baby._

 _ImAKing and ServerOfTheKing leaves the chatroom to go to the mall probably_

XJeffyX: WTF they didn't give me an answer!

BookLover: The mall is an open place. You could go even without their permission.

XJeffyX: …

XJeffyX: TRUE!

XJeffyX: Wait- YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!

XJeffyX: I-I KNEW THAT!

 _XJeffyX leaves the chatroom out of stupidity and slight embarrassment_

HatKingz: Hey?

FryOfFrance: Wanna do something sexy?

HatKingz: Is it sexing in this chatroom cuz this will be too extreme for Alex's virgin eyes.

BookLover: HEY!

FryOfFrance: Something _more_ sexy?

HatKingz: Sexing in a different chatroom?

FryOfFrance: FUCKING YOU BEAUTIFUL LOON!

HatKingz: Hell YEAH!

 _FryOfFrance and HatKingz leaves the chatroom to go fuck probably._

TragicRose: I...I wish I could have a relationship like that again… Q~Q

Theo_Burr: Aww Maria! I'm so sorry… what happened to the last one?

TragicRose: … I'll...tell you later…

 _TragicRose leaves the chatroom to go mope under the covers in her room_

BookLover: Poor Maria, James beat her up pretty badly...

Theo_Burr: He hit her!?

BurrManX: Yeah.. gave her a black eye and bruises up and down her arms. He's an asshole.

Theo_Burr: Is he in jail?

BookLover: Maria told us to let him go.

Theo_Burr: Well, anyone who hits a woman is clearly not fit to be a husband.

BookLover: True. Hey Aaron?

BurrManX: Yeah?

BookLover: ...

BookLover: Bye!

 _BookLover leaves the chatroom to go follow Jefferson to the mall probably._

 _Washie leaves the chatroom because he honestly has nothing to say_

BurrManX: Finally alone.

Theo_Burr: :P I'm moving in with you guys.

BurrManX: WHA?! NO! WHY?!

Theo_Burr: I'm late on my rent anyways and besides, someone has to protect you ;3

 _Theo_Burr leaves the chatroom to start packing_

 _BurrManX leaves the chatroom because he's the only one left and has no one to talk to._

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, review, favorite, suggest ideas for this story and follow for more! I really appreciate you all and your awesome support! Stay happy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a heart emoji and loves away***


	71. Single And Honestly Scared To Mingle

**Please read the author's note and the bottom for updates on contest and other things of importance! Also sorry for the lack of a Halloween chapter! I will do a Christmas though so stay tuned for that! Read and enjoy!**

 **I only own this AU and the story!**

Eliza merrily typed on the keyboard of the laptop she recently bought.

She realized that Maria was feeling extremely down for a while now. Sure she went to work everyday and made sure she ate something but she was always sad. Eliza didn't think that Maria was getting depressed but she worried for her. Eliza smiled as she got Reynolds' email from her phone and got to work.

As she typed, Peggy pranced into the room with Freckles on her head. The little turtle was sniffing through the girl's hair but she paid it no mind before asking her sister.

"What cha doing?" she then blinked. "And where did you get a laptop from?"

"Helping Maria and mall." she said simply as she continued to type in the needed information into the website. Peggy hopped over and looked at the screen in curiousity.

She paused before turning to her older sister. " ? What the hell is this?"

"An online dating site." Eliza beamed. "We're gonna find Maria a man! Or woman if she swings that way!"

"You can't just sign her up for something she didn't agree with!"

"Why not?!" Eliza spat. "I'm trying to help her!"

"I know but, we could always just pair her with someone we already know!"

"What?! Like Stephan?" she raised an eyebrow, smirking at the yellow sister. Peggy blushed before pouting.

"Well, of she likes him, I don't see any harm in it. Plus that will make us cousins which is cool."

"Do you still like him?" Eliza stiffened her giggles.

"NO!" Peggy shoved the middle Schuyler. "As charming as he is, I am in a committed relationship with Jackie."

"You're cheating on John?"

"Jackie is John." Peggy smiled. "It's an adorable nickname that his family gave him. We were talking about nicknames one day and he told me. I told him I'm calling him that for now on."

"What's his nickname for you?"

"Don't worry about it." Peggy said simply as she scooped the small turtle off her head who was started to chew on her hair. She pointed at the turtle. "No Freckles. My hair isn't food!"

"Can I get back to work now?"

"Fine but once this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"What's going on exactly?" Angelica asked, entering the room. Peggy pointed to Eliza accusingly.

"Eliza is putting Maria on an online dating site!"

"So what?" the eldest sister questioned. "I've been on plenty blind dates. You just gotta know how to protect yourself when shit goes wrong."

"Exactly!" Eliza exclaimed as Angelica spat.

"Shut up Eli! You're as fucking violent as a puppy!"

"I'm signing up Maria. I'm not doing this! I know I belong to Alexander~"

The red and yellow sisters merely looked to one another before turning back to their sister. "Right." the two said in unison as Angelica spoke.

"Anyways, are you sure you wanna do that to Maria? She might not be fully healed after James."

"Her black eye went away and her bruises are healing nicely. I'm sure it's fine." Eliza explained as Angie frowned.

"That's not what I meant. I mean mentally."

"She wasn't hit in the head."

"No." the red sister face palmed as Peggy frowned.

"I'm going now. Freckles is hungry. Have fun with that."

Eliza smiled in satisfaction as she finished Maria's profile. Angelica sat next to her on the bed as she analyzed her page. The eldest Schuyler blushed as she looked at the site.

"Are you sure this is an online dating site?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the guy who requested a date with Maria has a dick as his picture."

"He must be immature." Eliza nodded before going to the keyboard. "Denied."

"20 more people just requested to go out with her."

"What the fuck?!" Eliza then blinked. "Wait, I added her phone number…"

"So?"

"Are they texting her?!"

"You fucked up now, Eli."

"SHUT UP!"

~I~I~

Maria looked at her phone in confusion as several text messages cluttered her phone.

It only got worse as her phone continued ding non stop. Theodosia walked over to her and asked.

"What's wrong with your phone?"

"I don't know." was Maria's reply as she put it on silent. She then saw the first few text messages and visually started shaking as she looked at each message from a specific sender and the time intervals.

 _10:00 Hey bitch~_

 _10:01 How you cutie~? You're too pretty for just any man._

 _10:02 You should come to my place so I could be that man~_

 _10:04 WHY THE FUQ YOU BLOCKED ME?!_

 _10:10 I should find where the fuck you are and fuck you up!_

 _10:11 WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?!_

Maria continued to looked at the vulgar and dreadful things he was stating. This couldn't be James, could it? Maybe he was trying to hurt her some more. She held herself, dropping her phone on the floor and falling into a nearby chair. Theo looked at the screen in horror as Eliza and Angelica burst into the cafe.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eliza repeatedly apologized as she snatched the phone from Theodosia and started saying that it was the wrong number to each one before deleting the chats.

Angelica turned to Maria and started comforting her. Theo frowned before scowling.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I signed Maria up for a dating site and I didn't know they were gonna act like this!" Eliza proclaimed, putting Maria's phone on the table.

"Why on Earth would you do that!?"

"Yeah Eli," Angie agreed. "Why?"

"SHUT UP ANGIE! YOU SAID IT WAS COOL!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Angelica spat. "I said if she knew how to handle it, she would be fine!"

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

"WELL IT DIDN'T WORK!" the red sister yelled back.

"Thank you."

Eliza, who was now in tears, turned to the speaker, who was a tear filled Maria. The woman stood up and walked over to the blue sister. She then hugged her and said.

"I'm glad that you wanted to help me but, I don't want to date anyone right now."

Eliza nodded, looking at the tear filled woman before wiping the moisture that poured down her cheeks and smiled. "You just tell me when, alright Maria?"

"Okay." Maria nodded, hugging her once more.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you did, review, favorite, follow and suggest ideas for more of this story!**

 **I'm well aware that I'm behind schedule on the contest for the 100th chapter! I will announced when I will do this contest on Tumblr and also it might not come out on the birthday of the story since this is only Chapter 71, it's almost November and I'm applying for college at the moment. So things are hectic here. That Christmas one may come out on that day instead! I will try to draw and type when I can! Love you all and thanks for sticking with me!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you a hug and squeezes away***


	72. A Writer's Book

**So, this isn't the chapter I wanted for the birthday of the story.**

 **This chapter I typed a while back was gonna be for later on but since I'm having a severe case of writer's block (like everything I'm currently typing is shitty) so this is what's gonna be posted. I'll post a more cheerful chapter in the near future... (more than likely Christmas.) But until then, enjoy this!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own this AU and the story!**

"See you later guys! I'm gonna go buy new pens!" Alex beamed, exiting the apartment.

"Have fun!" John waved as he turned to the other guys. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Cooking!" Lafayette beamed, showing them an long apron that said 'Fuck The Cook'. Hercules smirked, raising an eyebrow at at the frenchmen.

"You should wear it naked~"

"THIS STORY WILL NOT BE RATED M!" John snapped, causing the two lovers to sit down and pout. "Now, any other ideas."

"We could go to the beach!" Lafayette exclaimed. Washington frowned.

"It's colder now. Too late for a beach chapter."

"Damnit." Hercules pouted again, sitting on the floor.

"Ya'll perverted as shit." John said bluntly.

"Wait!" the frenchman bounced up. "I got the greatest idea of all time!"

"Waiting it out until Alexander comes back?" Aaron questioned as Laf chuckled.

"Absolutely not. Instead, we go through Alex's journal!"

"NO!" John spat. "That is the only personal thing he owns. We are NOT-"

"Got it!"

"I honestly agree with John about this." Washington informed. "What if he has something really personal in it? He has the right to keep secrets and we should-"

Lafayette and Hercules ignored the two and instead, admired the book before them. This was a book of secrets. A book filled with so many details of Hamilton' life and opinions on people were all in this very book. Aaron frowned, taking the book and saying.

"Let's put this back before anything bad happens to it."

"Oh calm down mon ami." Laf reasoned. "We just wanna read a few pages."

He snatched the book before opening it up to the first page. He then cleared his throat and read:

"Day One: Today was weird.. Sketchy even… Who would've thought that we would all be together in one apartment. I know I started this journal because I wanted to write down my experiences being in a place of my own but I find it odd that 12 people are sharing an apartment. Someone must've setted this up, right?"

"Deep." Herc nodded, putting a finger to his chin.

"Yeah," John smiled halfway. "I guess we were all too busy focusing on our own drama, that we weren't focusing on the biggest problem of all."

"In all honesty, you guys are all I care about." Laf beamed before going back to the book and continuing to read. "Then again, I have some cool people living with me though. Marquis and Hercules are really cool. John's kinda cute.. More so in a brother sorta way. Washington gives me big brother vibes too… kinda making me miss my brother… The girls living with me are kinda scary, well Elizabeth and Angelica. Peggy and Maria are wonderful girls. Aaron seems sketchy but I bet he's just as confused as we are. As for Thomas… he's kinda been an ass for the past few hours. I'm still waiting for him to get out the shower and plus he started trying to claim my room as his own. But it's cool… I kicked him out. All in all, Thomas is… a piece of work.."

"Ha! True!" the hat wearer laughed.

"I heard my name out here!" Thomas stepped out of the spare bedroom and sat on the couch. He then swiped the book from Lafayette before flipping through the pages. He then grinned. "OH~! This is Hamilton's book~! Where the hell are his secrets?"

"Thomas...no.." Aaron's eyes widened.

"Too late~! Bookmarked page~!" he sang, clearing his throat before reading the page. "I'm honestly not keeping track of days anymore, all I know is that I got the best gift ever today! Well, technically, it wasn't giving to me, more so… I took it but still! I adore this garment and its scent is driving me mad! So we did laundry today and I was forced to do Thomas' clothes and… the scent of his underwear is just making me weAK- WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Woah…" Hercules' eyes grew widen as Wash and Burr looked at one another worriedly. "I thought he said he didn't have them."

"That BITCH!" Thomas clenched his fist. "He annoys me to no end and now he steals my UNDERWEAR! If he's also the same one who's been using my shampoo, I'm gonna FUCK him up!" he turned to worried duo. "Did you TWO KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

"Um.." Washington trembled.

"Wait, he told you two?" Laf asked. "I thought we were his friends?"

"Yeah." Herc nodded. "I didn't know about any of this either."

"I knew about him liking Thomas from the love letter he wrote but-" John started.

"Hold EVERYTHING!" Jefferson blushed angrily. "T-that DISGUSTING BASTARD LIKES ME?!"

"I know right?" the freckled faced man chuckled. "He could've got this!" He pointed to himself. "I was gonna get us matching shirts and everything but since he didn't love me, I made changes. I'm ordering me and the Turtle Fam matching shirts."

"Oh!" Wash clapped his hands. "Can I see what they look like?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Thomas shrieked. Frederick popped into the room before singing.

"'Cuz you're my favorite subject~"

"STOP!" The afro haired man hollered.

Thomas took a breath before marching out of the room, dropping the book on the floor in the process. He then slammed the door. The rich man looked at door before asking

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Alex is basically sniffing shit filled underwear." Hercules replied.

"Cumming on it too~." Lafayette purred as John covered his ears.

"RATED T!"

"Eww…" Frederick immediately left the room as Marquis shoved Laurens' hands off of his ears. He then exclaimed.

"Relax John, teenagers should know what cum is." He then stared into space, looking in front of him as if a camera was there. "Cum is white shit that comes out of a dick. Your mommies and daddies will tell you it's true!"

"Amen." Hercules nodded as John slapped himself.

"Please shut up."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

The five men in room turned to the Alexander, who just got back from the store. He blinked as Lafayette beamed.

"So, how was shopping?"

"Were you all looking through my journal?"

"No way Alexander." Hercules insisted. "We would never-!"

"Then why is my book on the floor?!"

"And WHY is MY underwear in your possession?!" Thomas shrieked, coming into the room and frowning. Alex blushed at this before snapping.

"I don't have it!"

"QUIT LYING!" Jefferson screamed. "GIVE ME MY SHIT AND QUIT YOUR DUMB ASS FANTASIES! I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU!"

Alex immediately froze. A hurt expression formed on his face as he looked at the angered man before him. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he snatched up his journal and ran out of the room. In the distance, they could hear the apartment door shutting as he ran out.

"ALEX! WAIT!" Laurens shouted, racing after the heart broken Hamilton as Laf, Hercules, Washington and Burr follow suit.

Leaving behind a lonely Jefferson.

 **Welp, this happened.**


	73. M I A

**Welp, this AU and story belongs to me. The characters are historical figures portrayed by actual people.**

Alexander was missing.

Almost the either group was on the streets of New York, scattering about under the cloudy sky. The temperature was anything but nice and a few of the group hadn't bundled up for the cold weather. The boys, particular John, Marquis, Hercules and Burr, shivered as they looked for their lost friend. The girls provided them coats as they continued their search. John held an extra one in his hands for when they find Alexander.

The group flooded the streets of New York, searching for the lost group member. The only people who weren't present were Madison and Thomas. Mads, being at work, was unaware of the situation while Jefferson sat in the apartment.

Why… why on Earth did he do that?

The afro haired man, who sat on the floor of the apartment, shivered as the temperature in the room dropped. Could this be the cold atmosphere around him? The four walls that did their best to block out the cold? Or was it him? The cold heart that only cared for a handful of people? The heart that ached for attention from the one he loved even though he knew it wouldn't happen.

He knew he wouldn't get James. He knew he was far out of reach, acquiring a woman and her kid. They were happy...but why couldn't he let that go? Why couldn't he go help the others in finding the missing man? Why couldn't he just let go of the man he used to love and try to replace him? With Alexander or anyone that could fill his void.

But Alexander was disgusting! He took something that wasn't his and made it his own! His favorite garment in that filthy man's hands to do whatever he wanted to it! It wasn't right! It was insensitive! It was selfish and he should've at least ask for it.

But isn't he selfish for not giving Alex's a chance in the first place?

No… he loves Madison and there was no way he would let a man like him into his heart! He refused to let someone as… ill-minded, unintelligent and hideous as Hamilton to touch his lips. Touch his stuff for that matter!

Then again, …

Jefferson sighed, remembering the day Hamilton was sick. So defenseless, so weak. So fragile. So… warm… When he was that close to Alex, he could feel how heated he was. How soft his hair was. How small his body was. In these little instances, it reminded him of having James.

He sighed once more, bruising his bush back with his hands and looking out the window. There fell the snow, falling rapidly on the grounds of New York. He then stood up and walked towards the window, looking at the streets. Mothers and lovers grabbed their loved ones and children's hands as they headed to shelter. Others went on their way, shielding themselves from the snow like it was rain or just walking in it like it wasn't an issue.

Jefferson leaned against the windowsill and looked at his phone. He sighed, drawing with his fingers on the window naturally.

~I~I~

"We should head inside."

Peggy shivered, pointing back in the direction of the apartment complex. John looked at the extra coat in his hands. He then looked back at Peggy.

"But we have to find him first."

"Yeah Pegs, what if he gets sick or lost!" Laf insisted as Eliza nodded.

"We have to keep searching, they're right! Poor Alex…"

"Why did he even run off to begin with?" Angelica questioned. The five (Wash, Laurens, Hercules, Burr and Lafayette) looked at one another in worry. Washington then spoke.

"Well, Alex just came home from the store and… they," he pointed to Laf and Herc. "Read through his journal and learned about his crush on Jefferson."

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone except the five people previously mentioned, Peggy and Maria shrieked. Frederick then blinked.

"Oh yeah... I knew that."

"Either way, Peggy is right somewhat." Washington stated. "Half of the group should go back to the apartment and try to contact Alex while the rest of us search the streets."

"But we'll cover more ground if we all stayed out!" John frowned, causing the tall man who spoke before to rub his shoulder.

"I know but if some of us are home and Alexander comes home, we could let him in."

"Well, I'm staying out here." Laurens crossed his arms. Laf stepped up next to his freckled face friend.

" _Oui_!"

"Me too!" Hercules bounced forward. Wash nodded, turning to the others.

"The rest of you could go home."

Peggy hugged onto John before walking to the apartment, the rest of the people followed as the the four people scattered to find Alexander.

~I~I~

Why was he fighting so hard for this?

Alexander sat in the snowy Central Park as the snow fell harder onto him. His tears fell off his cheeks and into the sweater he wore. As he cried, he shivered under the cold conditions. If only he brought a jacket. If only he just told him before.

If only his 'friends' didn't touch his journal.

Going through his personal information without his permission. Reading through its contents like an open book. Laughing maybe at the things he put inside. Mocking his secrets... Showing it to Thomas…

His stomach started to churn, his tears continuing to fall off his face. Thomas… Why did he even like him? He was just some asshole who only cared about himself. But… He smells so nice. And dressed so well. And his afro reminds him of clouds. Soft clouds that littered the sky and blocked the sun on those dreaded hot days.

He just wanted someone to be his shade and what did he get?!

Fucking backlash and betrayal.

Alexander admired the journal that he written in for a while now. In this binding was personal information. What he treasured very deeply. What had been invaded. The Caribbean man clenched his teeth and slammed the book on the ground.

The wind started to pick up, gusting the book away and the snow poured harder. Alex hugged himself, his nose running as the temperature dropped some more and a blizzard started. Hamilton looked around through the large snowflakes and noticed a recreational center near the park. A few people hurried inside as he ran towards it. He was the last that was let in

Sighing in relief as he felt the heat, Hamilton sat in the bleachers and rubbed his arms. He sniffled, looking around and his eyes widened as he spotted a familiar face. There stood the afro haired man wearing a black coat with fur around its hood. Around his neck was a magenta scarf that he started to take off, shaking off the snow that was piled there.

Alexander looked at the bleachers. "Great…"

 **Not what I wanted to post either… Merry late Christmas! Peppier chapters are to come I swear (probably after 74) But for now, I hope you enjoyed your holiday and stay safe! Peace out!** **~ShyWrites**


	74. Snowed In Pt 1

**Hey guys and Happy 2018! This year is gonna be kinda crazy for me since I'm graduating in a few months. I'm also gonna be applying for college in the upcoming week or so, so.. I might have scattered post here and there. This is a little parter and yeah.. So enjoy!**

 **Also, as a little side note, I did this parter while I was sick and this is honestly the greatest thing I've done for this story. :D You'll see when it's done.**

 **I only own my AU and this story!**

Thomas sighed, sitting down on the bleachers and placing his stuff down.

He then opened up a bookbag he brought with him and pulled out a pink fuzzy blanket. The same one he laid with Hamilton under. He sighed, cuddling close to the fabric as he scan the gymnasium for any sign of Alexander. He frowned only seeing a few people and their children gathered on the other side of the gym and embracing their loved ones.

Jefferson looked back down at the blanket.

"Why…" he scowled. "Why did I have to be such a…" he stuttered, looking up to the small windows of the gym and seeing the snow pile up. "An idiot…"

Thomas clutched his blanket as he buried his face in it. Throughout his childhood, his parents always tended to the younger ones or just ignored him all together. He would run to his studies for comfort. He would only come out of his room for meals and to go to school. He felt like no one cared about him so he grew lonely and depressed.

It only got worse when his father died.

His mother, worked several jobs to keep their home afloat and got severely drunk on the weekends. From his room, Thomas would hear the screaming of his siblings and the shattering of glass and other objects. His mother was tired, angry and dejected, being the only parent left to take care of the 10 children. Thomas would spend hours at school to avoid the conflicts at home.

One day, while he was in the school library, he met Madison.

The two studied together and he spent a lot of time over Madison's house. They had sleepovers every weekend and grew close. Thomas felt like he was wanted during his meet ups with James. It was better than his life at home and he wanted to stay there forever

He wanted to be with James forever.

Jefferson felt fresh tears drop off of his cheeks. Madison was his refuge. His safe haven in his time of need. He was more than just a best friend to Thomas. Madison was the shield that protected him for so long… And he didn't want anything to change.

But… things were changing.

Madison is in love with someone else. Happy with someone else. And he was too selfish to let any of his past go. Any of his memories with Madison. Any of his snuggles with Madison. Any of those days where Thomas just used James as his shoulder to cry on. He was his rock, keeping him stable at times when he didn't feel like he could stand. Now that he was with another, being their rock, he felt like he couldn't stand.

Like he was constantly falling into a void of despair with no end.

Thomas continued to weep into the blanket, covering his face from anyone. He trembled and sniffed softly to himself until suddenly, someone crawled behind him from the top of the bleachers and hugged him.

~I~I~

"ALEXANDER!"

Eliza yelled out of the open window as snow continued to plummet the streets of New York. Everyone raced back inside as the snow picked up, leaving the group clueless as to where Alex was. Since Eliza wanted Alex to be found, she continued to scream until John pulled the Schuyler inside. As he slammed the window shut, he spoke.

"Calm down Eliza, it's not the end of the world." Laurens put his hands on her shoulders. "Alex is smart. I sure he found shelter and is fine."

"If it makes anyone feel better," Angelica started, coming out of boy's spare bedroom. "Thomas is gone too."

"WHA?!" Frederick gasped. "How is THAT good news?!"

"Well his bitch ass was the one who made Alex runoff in the first place." the eldest Schuyler rolled her eyes. The rich man pouted.

"Either way, it's down to the two of us Seabury…" he clutched onto his servant's face. "We're the only HHA members left. Burr betrayed us a long time ago and Thomas probably died in the snow with Hamilton so-"

"What about Mr. Madison?" Seabury asked.

"Oh yeah…" the wig wearer blinked. "He's one of the people I tend to forget about. Next to Burr"

"But," Burr raised an eyebrow. "You just mentioned me."

Frederick gasped again and looked around. He then turned back to Seabury. "Did you hear that? It sounds like the wind is trying to say something to me!"

Aaron narrowed his eyes and frowned as Angelica gritted her teeth.

"I kinda hope Thomas died in the snow. He's a jackass for doing whatever he did to Alexander…"

"Yeah!" The blue sister shouted in agreement. She then asked. "What did Thomas do anyways?"

"Well…" Laurens started to sweat. "Peggy and Maria know a little bit about the situation."

Maria blinked before thinking about it for a moment. Her eyes then grew wide. "IMMA KILL THAT THOMAS!"

John nodded, rubbing Maria's back and saying. "Don't worry about it too much. We just have to find Alexander as soon as this storm lifts up."

"Then I'm gonna beat up Thomas."

"Wait-" Peggy gasped. "He told Alex he wasn't interested?"

"In the worst way possible too." the freckled man nodded. Eliza and Angelica both shouted in unison.

"HE LIKES JEFFERSON?!"

"Yep." Peggy said before comforting her sisters that started to cry. She started to sweat as Eliza wept.

"I was too clingy… this is ALL MY FAULT!"

"No Eliza, I'm your older sister, I should have let you have him." Angelica sobbed. "I'M SO SORRY ELI!"

"No way Angie…" Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm the younger sister, I should have just let you have him."

"Either way, he clearly likes men so neither of you would have gotten him…" John mumbled. He then sighed. "This just reminded me that I lost my chance with Hamilton too…" The turtle lover fell to the floor as he cried with the two heartbroken sister.

Peggy rubbed all of their backs and hugged them as Maria bend down to assist. Lafayette then looked at Hercules.

"Maybe if we didn't look through Alexander's belongings, Thomas wouldn't have done this to Alex." His bottom lip started to tremble as he hugged Hercules. "In a way, _mon amour_ , this is our fault too…"

"Laf, it's okay…" the hat wearer shushed as Marquis cried into his shirt. "Alexander is fine and we could apologize when we find him."

Lafayette nodded as Hercules swayed back and forth, comforting his lover. The majority of the group continued to sit around and look out the windows in hopes of finding their lost friend.

 **:T**

 **I honestly like this chapter. It kinda brings the whole group together in a sense and I love the fact that all of them are worried about Alex and stuff. BTW Adele fueled me through this chapter. Bless her beautiful music! X3 If you enjoyed this chapter, review, favorite and follow for more! Your support is awesome and stay awesome!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you Thomas's blanket and Jeffersons away?***


	75. Snowed In Pt 2

***gives you a snow bucket and shovels away***

 **I only own the AU and story!**

"I hope Thomas and the others are okay…"

Madison stared out the window of the office building as the winter whiteness scattered the streets. This type of weather wasn't normal, at least the way it came out of literally nowhere anyways. But at least he was safe in a building with several generators, food to spare for at least a month (Most of it being tuna and seafood salad catered and donated by Mrs. Adams.) and working water.

Even though he was away from anyone he held dear, James stood his ground and did his best to call those he wanted to talk to to make sure they were alright. As he stood by the window, he dialed Dolly's number and she immediately picked up.

"Hey Jamie!" She greeted on the other line. James sighed in relief.

"Hey doll. Are you and Payne doing okay?"

"We're fine! Luckily I got off of work before the snow started. Payne didn't go to school since the guy's a little sick."

"Wait-" Madison raised an eyebrow. "He was alone?"

"Nah, the people in my complex kept an eye on him." Dolly reassured. "We have a knocking system."

James blinked. "Well you should explain that to me on our next date."

Dolly laughed. "Totally!" She then asked. "Wanna speak to him? He just woke up."

"Sure!"

The voice then suddenly shifted to Payne, who groggily spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy." he smiled warmly. "You feeling okay?"

"Mhm." the boy nodded. "Hi Daddy…"

Madison kissed into the phone. "Get better Payne. Love you!"

"Love you too Daddy." he said before handing the phone back to Dolly.

"I'm gonna fix him some special soup and show him all the snow." Dolly winked as Madison smirked.

"What's so special about the soup?"

"You'll see once you get sick." she beamed before kissing into the phone. "See you later Maddie! Love you!"

"Love you too Dollface."

As soon as he hung up, he immediately noticed Terry was behind him. He blinked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Who you talking to?"

"My girlfriend and her son." Madison blinked again. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I just thought you lived with those guys that were here the other day." Terry remarked causing Dandridge to gasp.

"JOHN! OMG!"

She hastily went to her phone and called someone. After a few minutes, there was no answer. She pouted, calling again and when they finally pick up, she yelled.

"JOHN PARKE CURTIS! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Mom… Chill out…" John, who sounded about ten muttered on the other side. "I was making me some lunch and I didn't know you called."

"You should still keep your phone on you, ya know." Martha fussed. She then sighed. " But.. I guess it's okay. Make sure Alex is fed and give him a lot of kisses from me!"

"I'm not kissing your cat." He gawked.

"Fine, fine," she giggled and kissed the phone. "Love you Johnny!"

"Love you too Mom.." he said before hanging up.

She then smiled before looked at her two co-workers. Madison then said.

"I didn't know you have a son."

"Who's Alex?" Terry asked blankly. Dandridge smiled.

"Just the cutest little kitten in the whole wide world. I named him after that cute little man George is friend with!"

"Right." Terry said blankly, rolling back to her desk and pulling out her phone. "I'm about to watch Netflix."

"Wait- you don't have anyone to call?" Madison questioned.

"Nope." Terry shook her head. Attempting to turn on Netflix and failing due to the Wi-Fi blocking it.

"No friends? No family?" Dandridge asked.

"Nope." she took out another cell phone and smirked. "I do have a hot spot."

Madison was taken aback as Martha hugged the lady. "Oh! You poor poor thing!"

As the two females hugged, well mostly Martha, James thought about Terry a little. The fact that she was alone. It reminded him of Thomas. Maybe he should take this time to call him too. Without Madison there to look after him, he hoped he was at least alright. He looked back to his phone and called Jefferson.

No response.

James looked at the phone in worry. Did he leave the apartment without bringing his phone? Was it misplaced? Madison called several more times before someone actually answered. It was Thomas however.

"Hello Mr. Madison." Seabury answered. James instantly replied.

"Hey Sam, where's Thomas?"

"Well…" the servant started to sweat. "My Lord came to terms with the fact that he might've died in the snow."

Madison froze. "You mean… he left the house and none of you know where he is?! Aren't we like a team or something!? Shouldn't we be looking out for each other?!"

Seabury sat in silence until Frederick swiped the phone. "Look gremlin of the group, I am NOT in charge of Thomas! Heck, there's at least six feet of fucking snow out there! So if you wanna go drown in it be my guest, but I cradling the only thing I care about! However, If I were you, I would stay where I am and just deal with the fact that my freakishly tall friend is more than likely dead. Ta ta!"

Madison looked at the device in disgust before hanging up. He then stared out the window in fear. What if Thomas was-? He swallowed the question. He was not gonna believe something as ill-minded as his best friend dying of hypothermia… James couldn't bring himself to that conclusion. He knew Thomas was smarter than that.

Then again, he's been kind of pushing him away since he moved in.

After starting a life away from Thomas, his mind had only been focused on work. Never had he actually spent time going to places or just having lunch with his best friend of almost 12 years. 12 years… It still is crazy for Madison that he held onto Thomas for this long just to end up dropping him at the end so he could create a family for himself. Thomas would be in the background once again to make room for other things like being at all of Payne's festivities and being a boyfriend, maybe even husband, to Dolly.

In a way, it made him feel selfish…

Dandridge noticed what was going on and took the time to walk over to Madison and ask.

"Are you okay? Is something happening?"

"No… I.." he shook his head. James turned outward, away from Martha and towards his desk. He pulled out his keys and put on his layers. Terry looked away from her phone in interest as Madison made his way to elevator and hit the first floor button.

He was going to find Thomas.

 **Well, let's hope Madison doesn't die in the snow. It's funny, in a way, both Jefferson and Madison feel selfish about their behavior towards each other. Anyways, review, favorite and follow for more! Stay awesome and healthy!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	76. Snowed In Pt 3

**Last part and okay, I admit it. This chapter kinda starts weird but it's foreshadowing future stuff, I swear! Just enjoy it for what it is.**

 **Content.**

 **I only own the AU and this story!**

"I'm sick of this snow!"

George Frederick pouted at the sight of the snow continuing to fall out of the sky. He honestly wished it could stop so they could at least do something. He turned to his servant, who merely looked sadly down at Thomas' phone, before saying.

"Hey Seabury, don't you just hate the winter… To be honest, snow basically kills things. Animals, plants, people! Even though, I don't care about those things-"

"My Lord?" Seabury asked quietly, eyes fixated on the device. "Don't you feel sorry?"

"Sorry?" he chuckled. "For what?"

"For hurting Mr. Madison's feelings?"

"Why on Earth would I care about that?!" Frederick scoffed. "It was his fault for yelling at you like that! Plus, I'm probably right."

"Yes but…" Seabury started. "We are a team, right?"

"Me and you are." he hugged his servant. "But those others are just maggots we'll toss away later." Frederick then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you showing so much sympathy Sam?"

"Because, my lord, he sounded worried… frightened even." Samuel played with his hair strands. "It's just… I would feel the same way of you went missing…And now that I put myself in his shoes, we should probably go find Thomas."

Frederick sighed. "Listen Sammy, I know you feel what he's feeling and I get that." He put his arms on his shoulders. "However, we have to stay. It's too much snow to do anything right now and believe it or not, I never really liked Thomas anyways."

"What?" the servant blinked. "Why not?"

"Well for starters, he's too loud and he always wants to have meetings and whine and complain that none of us really bring ideas to the table. And to be honest, we could've just killed him with rat poison. The worse case scenario, the whole apartment complex gets tried for murder."

Seabury looked at his boss in worry as he continued. "And secondly, he is too emotionally driven. Like remember that one day the gremlin went on a date and Thomas went with him in secret. He was gonna ask us to go with him. Thomas is an idiot and that's why nobody in this goddamn place likes him… well except for Hamilton but that's because he's a weirdo himself!"

Frederick grumbled. "I honestly hoped they both died in the snow."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Lafayette shrieked, barging into the room. Hercules rushed in and tried to stop him. The Frenchman pulled out a pocket knife and shouted.

"OUR _MON AMI_ IS NOT DEAD! You TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Laf, calm down…" Hercules picked up his boyfriend and swiping the shoved it in his pocket as he said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I did." Frederick chuckled. "Hamilton's an idiot for falling for such a weirdo and running off in the snow in the first place." he then laughed. "I could them as ice sculptures when we-"

"My Lord!" Seabury projected. "Please stop…"

Hercules took Lafayette, who was yelling in anger, out of the room and the duo continued to talk. The hat wearer cradled his boyfriend once more as they sat on the floor of the living room and watched the snow.

~I~I~

Thomas didn't want to turn around.

He was in fear of who was there and what could they want. Could it be a murderer? Someone who just wanted to steal from him? Maybe just some little kid who was lost in the snow?

He suddenly felt tears soaking the back of his shirt a little. Thomas turned around and sure enough, there was Alexander. He sniffled a little, visibly getting sick from his contact with the cold with no coat. Thomas smiled, picking up Hamilton and laying him against him. He then put the blanket around them both.

Alexander sneezed and coughed a little before looking up at Jefferson. His eyes' widened and his face turned red as he said.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?" Thomas blinked.

"I'm sorry.. I should've never messed with your stuff, or been super annoying or- or followed you around like a duckling!" he stopped before coughing.

Alex then continued. "I should've noticed you weren't interested and I should've left you alone." More tears came down his face as snot pooled down his nose. "Now you're stuck out here with me.

Thomas went into his bag and pulled out some tissues, well technically, a roll of toilet paper from the apartment, and gave some to Alex. He took it before rubbing his eyes and nose. Jefferson then said.

"You were saying?"

"That basically… I'm a retard and maybe I should've stayed out there in the snow like an idiot. I put my trust in everyone there! But they look through my belongings too! It's horrible that the closest friends of mine would do that… I feel alone again…"

"Me too." Thomas beamed, rushing through Alex's hair. "I been alone for so long… Fighting with you, trying to get rid of you… None of that was helping with my own problems." the afro haired man started to tear up as well. "I was in love with James for so long that all I cared about was him and getting rid of you 'cuz at first, you were a little prick to me. And.."

He wiped his tears. "Now that he's moved on and is about to start a life with that donut girl and her kid… I feel left out. And discouraged. I knew I should have just dropped him from the beginning but I fell for this man for 11 years of my life and I didn't want to let him go. I was selfish. Selfish of him and selfish about my own happiness instead of others. And.." Thomas placed his hand on his cheek. "I wanna change so…"

Jefferson embraced Hamilton into a kiss, causing Alex's eyes to widen. He blushed as he kissed back. The two continued to enjoy the kiss while the snow storm finally came to a close.

 **There's Jamilton after all! As for Madison, he continued leave the building due to the snow being too high. :D**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this because I sure did! Review, favorite and follow for more! You guys are awesome and stay healthy!**

 **~ShyWrites**


	77. Bread-ophobia

**Slowly cruising back into this. Hope you all enjoy this stupid chapter!**

 **EDIT (10/23): I worked on three chapters (77-79) a few months back but didn't post them because I wanted to make a big batch of chapters, that dream isn't coming true so here they are! This story may be going on some hiatuses but I'll be trying to come back with more and more chapters. If there anything you wanna see in the future of this story, make sure to add it to your reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I only own my AU and this story!**

Lafayette breathed in harshly.

Sweat pooled down his face as he woke up alert. He looked around in a panic and noticed his friends' worried expressions immediately. He wiped his face from the sweating as Hercules hugged him tightly.

"We're glad you're okay." Alex spoke first. John then sighed.

"I honestly thought we could've lost you."

"Yeah." Hercules hugged Laf tighter. "We were worried sick!"

"Oh for goodness sake, he choked on a breadstick!" Thomas rolled his eyes. "You guys were acting like he got stabbed or some shit."

"He was stabbed in the throat… in a way.." Laurens started to sweat. "I think this is pretty close."

"HE COULD'VE DIED!" the hat wearer cried. Alex hugged Thomas.

"Just be a little sympathetic."

"Kinda hard for something this-" he stopped himself. "Like this… but I guess I'll try."

"Thank you." Hamilton beamed and kissed Thomas on the cheek. Laurens twitched slightly but no one really noticed. Alex then added.

"Anyways, we thought we were gonna have to send you to the hospital but once Peggy forced the breadstick out of you, you fainted."

"How…" Marquis blinked. "How did she do that?"

"Well," John started. "At first, Eliza and Angelica were shaking you and trying to get it out with a fork and it wasn't working. Peggy walked in and realized what was going on and did the proper choking thing… what's it called."

"The Heimlich Maneuver" The youngest Schuyler said from the hallway. "Also I saw you twitch."

"Twitch about what?! I wasn't twitching!" John brushed it off. "Anyways!" he turned to Lafayette. "You should be more careful when you eat certain foods."

"That's it!" Marquis stomped his foot down. "For now on, I'm no longer eating bread or any solids!"

"What the fuck?!" Thomas blinked. "You're gonna eat baby fo-"

"CHANGE OF PLANS! JUST BREAD!" Laf shouted.

~I~I~

"What THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Lafayette was in the kitchen and floor was littered with sliced bread. Angelica looked at this in anger and confusion as the frenchman spoke.

"I'm making a statement."

"By putting all the delicious bread on the GODDAMN FLOOR!"

"BREAD IS DEADLY ANGELICA!"

"The only thing that's gonna be deadly," she started, cracking her knuckles. "Is me if you don't go to the store and buy US MORE BREAD!"

"NEVER!" Laf yelled, dumping all the bread that wasn't on the floor away before zipping out of the kitchen. The eldest Schuyler grumbled as she turned to the hallway and yelled.

"HERCULES! CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!"

~I~I~

"Um babe…"

Hercules started to sweat as they stopped at a bakery. They were actually heading to the grocery store to pick up a few things but were stopped by Lafayette. He glared into the shop, specifically the display that was closest to the window.

The Bread Display

His left eye twitched as he held back his rage. Hercules looked at him and was about to grab his boyfriend until he swiftly ran into the shop and started screeching like a deranged bird. The shopkeeper, who was at the counter screamed as well as Hercules bursted into the shop.

"LAFAYETTE STOP!" the hat wearer cried as the frenchman started to destroy the display case and all the food in it.

~I~I~

"This has gone on for far too long."

"Herc, what are you talking about?"

Alex and Thomas, who were snuggled on the couch and watching a movie, stared at the hat wearer as he made the first statement. Hamilton, who replied afterwards, raised an eyebrow. Thomas frowned.

"Move away from the screen dumbass!"

"This _is_ serious!" Herc cried.

"It's only been two hours!" Alex exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Lafayette has destroyed a bakery and a bakery section of the grocery store! I can't go out in public if he's gonna act like a wild animal towards bread, that's my thing!"

"Move AWAY from the TV!" Thomas groaned, trying to move his head around Hercules so he could see what's going on. Alex sighed, getting up from the sofa and moving Hercules to a different portion of the living room.

"Maybe we should just get him a therapist."

"But that's money!" Hercules spat. "Plus we don't have many words left in the chapter for that!"

"Don't worry," Washington popped into the room. "I got this." he then blinked. "Wait- where is he?"

"WHO BOUGHT THIS?!"

Lafayette angrily stood in the kitchen with a cake in his hands. Hercules started to sweat. He then said from the living room.

"Babe, we literally bought that like ten minutes ago."

The frenchman threw away the dessert causing Alex to shout.

"Seriously….WHY?!"

"It's sugary BREAD!" Laf then darted out of the room and into the bathroom. Washington smacked his lips before looked at Hercules.

"Welp, I'm NOT fixing that…He's clearly gone mad."

He then slowly scooted away leaving the two remaining guys with the problem of taming the frenchman. Alex sighed.

"Now what?"

"I could be of assistance." Jefferson stated and jumped off the couch. "We are the same person after all."

Alex blinked. "Wha-?"

"LAFAYETTE!"

" _Oui_?" the frenchman spoke, scurrying out from inside the bathroom and to the living room.

"It's clear to me and everyone else that you have a problem with more than just bread." Thomas explained. "You seem to have a problem with almost every fucking thing you can cut into slices."

"They tried to kill me _mon ami_.." Lafayette whimpered. "What if they do it again?!"

"Oh for the love of me!" Thomas rolled his eyes. "Get over it! Technically you can choke on anything you consume so it's unavoidable! Stop being dumb and-"

"What?!" Lafayette yelped in surprise. "Does- does this mean I can't eat anything?! Everything is out to kill me!"

"Babe…" Hercules put a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing wants to kill you."

"The only way it could kill you is if no one was here and you were choking." Alex insisted. "And that won't happen cuz we're all lazy fucks."

"Really?" Laf sniffed. Hercules hugged him.

"Really." Herc smiled. "Now, how about we go out and buy another cake?"

"Yeah!" Alex chimed, rushing to the closet and putting on his coat. Everyone in the living room followed suit as they exited the house and into the cold afternoon air.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! If you did, make sure you review, favorite and follow for more! Your support means the world to me! Thanks for sticking around!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 ***gives you some bread and crumbles away***


	78. Pigeon Problem

**:/ Idk... If you guys have any future chapter ideas, totally hit me up! Thanks!**

 **~ShyWrites**

"Shut up or it'll hear us!"

The boys, Hamilton, Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan and Jefferson, were stashed away in the the walk in closet of the apartment. The coats were thrown on the floor outside to make room for them in their venture. Alex shooshed the guys, especially Hercules who began to panic.

"I don't wanna die in a closet! Not like this!"

"Relax _mon amour_ " Laf comforted. "It's not like it gonna EAT us or-"

"FRECKLES!" John shrieked, reaching out for the sliding door of the closet. "PEGGY NO!"

"It's too late for them, John." Alex sighed in dismay. "At least you have us."

Laurens started to cry, leaving the Caribbean man to rub his back. Thomas looked at the four in confusion before asking Alexander.

"What the fucks going on?"

"Well, since Lafayette threw out a shit load of bread the other day, I think _they're_ rebelling?"

"What does that have to with us being in a closet?!" Thomas questioned angrily. "It's cramped and smells like ass!"

"I did it." Herc replied quickly. "I don't wanna shit my pants when they EAT US!"

"Who's rebelling?!" Thomas asked, clearly unaware of the sequence of events prior. "And who's gonna eat us?!"

As if answering Thomas' questions, Peggy, whose hair was filled with pigeon feathers raced into the closet and quickly yet gently closed the door. She beamed at the four worriedly.

"Hey…"

"PEGGY!" John cried, embracing his girlfriend. He then felt her up and down before asking with a few sniffles. "Where's the baby?"

"He…" she started to sweat. "kinda got abducted by the crazy pigeon outside, which speaking of pigeons," she slapped Lafayette. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MARQUIS!"

"Ouch…" Laf mumbled, rubbing his injury. John soon went back to crying.

"OUR _**BABY**_!"

"Quiet guys!" Ham hushed. "We need to think of a plan _quietly_!"

"We need to get Lafayette to butcher these damn birds so we can get Freckles back!" Peggy huffed. Alexander narrowed his eyes.

"A full proof plan."

"Oh I got it!" Thomas beamed. "And it's in three easy steps. One, throw Laf out the closet. Two, get him to kill the birds. And finally, get the stupid turtle and our apartment back."

"He's NOT STUPID!" John stomped his foot.

"And I'm not doing that!" Marquis retorted. "I don't wanna smell like blood and bird shit."

"Well you're the one who got us in this MESS in the FIRST PLACE!" The yellow sister shouted bitterly. Laf turned to Alex and said blankly.

"We should just throw her out."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"FUCK!" Angelica shouted as her and Eliza raced into the closet. Their clothes were torn and their hair was covered in feathers. They sighed in relief as Peggy hugged them.

"Thank God you two are okay!"

"Yeah, we kinda got in a bind getting Freckles back." Angie plucked the feathers out of her hair.

"Did you get him?" John wiped his tears. Eliza sighed.

"Not exactly… We tried to get him but the spare bedroom was blocked off. Washington left to get more supplies to fight off the birds and Frederick and Seabury are being held hostage as well."

"Wait- What about Jemmy?" Thomas brought up.

"And Maria?" Peggy asked.

Angelica explained. "They're both at work. Maria might be coming home later because Theo's sick and she's filling in. Burr's over Theo's house, taking care of her and I think James is going to a friend's house after work… At least, that's what he told me."

"Damn," Thomas groaned. "He should've took me."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Jefferson and frowned causing Thomas to say. "No worries, I would've brought you along."

"That's not important right now." Hamilton scowled. "What are we gonna do about the birds?"

"Throw some poison bread out the window!" Laf cheered as Washington opened the door to the closet with a bag of snacks. He walked inside and closed the door. He then turned to the others

"Okay, I got snacks that could last us a few days if we eat like a chip each."

"Per day?" Jefferson asked. "Fuck no."

"Come on!" George scoffed, fanning his hand. "It'll be fine! We just need to be patient and ignore out stomach's cries of pain and neglected."

"Pass." Everyone except Laurens said. John just simply sobbed.

"I want my baby…"

"AHHHHHHH!" The screams of Charles Lee was heard as he rushed into the closet and held onto Washington's waist in fright. The tall man closed the door before shoving his arm in between his body and Lee's face. George then rolled his eyes.

"Lee, get off."

"But you have such comfortable thighs~" Charlie smiled, nuzzling his face into the plumpness of his arm. Alexander narrowed his eyes before John forcefully slammed his fist onto Lee's head. He cried out in pain as John clenched his teeth.

"I have no time for your games Lee! My little Freckles is out there and waiting for his mommy to go rescue him!"

"Wait- me?" Peggy questioned. Laurens shook his head.

"No. I'm mommy. You've been demoted to daddy until you care more about OUR SON!"

"But John-" Peggy gasped as Laurens raced out of the safety of the closet. Everyone else except Lee gasped as well as John raced down the hall and out of sight. Charles then looked at the others and asked.

"What's going on again?"

Cue everyone face palming.

The group members then went back to staring at the hallway, waiting in anticipation for John to come back. Seabury and Frederick raced in a few minutes after, crying over the fact that they were scared of the birds or whatever.

"It was horrid!" Frederick cried. "Crazy abomination!" he turned to the sobbing Samuel. "And what makes matters worse is that you let that winged thing attack me!"

"I'm sorry my lord!" he whimpered causing Frederick to snap.

"Sorry won't fix my damage clothes! You-!"

"WHERE IS HE?!" John shrieked from the hall. The group watched as a single pigeon flew out the window as quickly as it came and after it, came John. His face was filled with anger and tears he closed the window and sobbed on the sofa.


	79. The Outsiders

**I'm making this chapters have some continuity! Hopeful I see it through!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **If I own this stuff, I wouldn't be making fanfics now would I?**

Maria was so tired

The fact that she took Theodosia's shift as well as her own was a generous task but boy, was it difficult. Not only did she have longer hours than her but she had more responsibilities. Making sure the supplies was in order as well as clean, mopping up the shop afterwards, helping customers and brewing the coffee was a few. Maria sighed, leaning against the counter and playing in her hair as Meghan came from the back.

"I, like, can't believe that Martha would just abandon me like this!" she pouted before turning to her coworker. "Now I'm stuck here with you."

"Technically, you aren't. We could both just, y'know, leave." Maria explained. "We're technically not bounded to this place."

"Oh what would you know!" Meghan exclaimed. "It's not like you have someone who's counting on you to do their stinking dirty work!"

"What do you mean?" Maria blinked, clearly oblivious to what Meghan was even talking about. The brunette blinked, as if realizing what she had said. She smiled at her coworker.

"Nothing!" she chuckled. She then quickly added. "Say, why don't you go in the back at brew up some coffee, y'know, for the two of us."

Maria nodded slowly, putting her hair in a messy bun before making her way into the kitchen. Meghan started to sweat as Martha came into the shop with an irritable expression on her face. In her hair, were pigeon feathers and her clothes were battered. She then stared at her friend and asked.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" she laughed loudly. "Just- Y'know what, don't worry about it!"

"Whatever…" she rolled her eyes, picking the feathers out of her hair. Meghan sighed and laid her chest across the counter before asking.

"Did you get her?"

"Obviously not…" Martha ruffled her hair, letting the feathers fall on the floor. "I got some stupid turtle instead. I swear on everything, I was so mad!" she breathed. "But I gave it to James and he's watching the thing. I'm gonna name her Frances since my puppy was stolen from me!"

"I thought all turtles were guys" Meghan blurted out causing Martha to scowl.

"Shut up Meg! Everyone knows that only cows and fish come as one gender!"

"But… like.." Meghan blinked. "How do they make babies?"

"Google it Meg." Manning rubbed her face. "I'm not a walking thesaurus!"

"You're not a dinosaur Martha!" Meghan laughed, causing the other girl to slap her.

"SHUT UP MEGHAN!"

She winced rubbing her injured cheek. Martha rolled her eyes and said. "Where's the chick?"

"Oh the newbie? In the back. She's doing something! I forgot."

Martha rubbed her now hurting head before saying to Meghan. "Just.. go back there and check up on her or whatever… I gotta get this second part of my plan into motion."

"Sure thing Martha!" she beamed giddly as Manning stood up. She frowned at the dense woman before exiting the cafe, Meghan waving as she left. She then frowned as she turned to the kitchen only to see Maria frozen in place with cups of coffee in her hands.

She blinked before looking at Meghan, who was now sweating profusely at the sight. Maria was on the verge of tears. The thought of James, _her_ James, was to much to take. She wondered if he was okay but at the same time, she wonder if he thought about her. If he missed her.

If he still loved her.

Probably not… Especially since he had betrayed the others like that. And he hurt her. But then again, thinking over the situation, she was glad she was attack instead of Peggy. She was protecting her in a way and that relieved her.

Wait- did they mention a turtle?!

Before she could fully process what was going on, a pan came down on her head and knocked her unconscious.

~I~I~

"Thanks for being here with me."

Theodosia lied in her bed as Aaron ran his fingers through her hair in confort. She coughed, covering her mouth with her shirt sleeve. Aaron had noticed that when he would come over, she always seemed to be a little sick, coughing sometimes but she would always push it aside. Now, she was more sick than before, paler than usual and sluggish.

So much so, she had to call Burr over to aid her.

"It's no trouble." Burr smiled warmly. "I'm your boyfriend, I should be there for you more."

"That's why-" she coughed harshly before clearing her throat. "I can't wait to move in with you. So we could be closer."

"Yeah." he smiled before looking out the window close to her bedside. Rain started to pour down on the city. He got up and walked over to the window before shutting the curtains. The rain just made the situation more dreary than it actually was. Theo was going to be fine. As long as he was there, he'll make sure of that.

Burr looked down as his sickly lover and noticed she was asleep, her breathing interrupted by small coughs at certain intervals. Maybe he could go out and get her proper supplies for a stew. That would do her justice rather than the blant can of soup she had in her cabinets. Aaron knew what he had to do.

"I'll be right back Theo" he said before pecking her forehead lightly. He then maneuvered his way around the cardboard boxes and close to the front door. A grocer was a few blocks away and he'll be back in no time. He put in his jacket before taking an umbrella and exiting the apartment.

~I~I~

"It's a mess out there, huh?"

Martha Dandridge sat at her desk, watching as the pouring rain bathed the ground below. She then turned to Madison, who was currently typing a document at his desk, and said.

"Did you know it was gonna rain today?"

"Nah," he replied, his eyes fixated on the screen. "but I always keep an umbrella in my car so I'll be fine."

"Lucky!" she sighed in sorrow. "I'm gonna get soaked, especially since I have to take the bus home."

"I thought you had a car.." Madison raised an eyebrow. Dandridge smiled meekly.

"Some girl stole it from me at gunpoint…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T CALL THE AUTHORITIES?!" James spat.

"I never remembered my licence plate number so they wouldn't be able to find it anyways." she frowned. "I'll just save up and get a new one. Plus I felt like she needed it more than I did."

"Idiot." Terry muttered, sliding across the room and getting her some of the water from the water machine. "I'll drive you home."

"You mean it?!" Martha's eyes lit up. Terry rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Whatever."

Dandridge smiled, jumping up from her seat and hugging Terry. As they embraced, Madison's eyes widen as thunder roared over their heads and lightning flashed. He started to pout as he thought.

Why does bad things always have to happen while he's at work.


End file.
